Juuban High
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Two girls end up in an 'animeschool' and all hell breaks loose. A lot of different anime. Warning: Spoilers and swear words. Shorter than it looks.
1. Day 1 : Different Than Normal

This is not a Mary Sue, though it may seem like one before you've read it. Really it's one big comedy (and if you look at it from one point of view, it really makes fun of Mary Sue's). The main characters. Elise and Carrie spend most of their time being hated and accused of being insane than loved and being called perfect (like certain Mary Sue's are). Most of this came to light after drinking case after case of pure sugar (Mountain Dew) and realising some pretty funny things about anime, and animefans. One important things to keep in mind that this is all in good humour, there are a lot of spoilers and swear words and absolutely no plot whatsoever, just a concept of an entire school being overrun by anime characters (and the odd celebrity).

Juuban High - Day 1

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

The first day of school has never been 'good', but this year... well let's just say it was a little... different than normal. Yes, different than normal sounds like a good way to describe it. You know it's going to be a year to remember when you get a sense of déja-vu walking in. The high school my friend Elise and I transferred to is called Juuban High School. You may be wondering how we got a sense of déja-vu from that? Well, easy. It's the school in Sailor Moon. As if that isn't weird enough, the teachers and the students were all pretty wacky as well.

We whipped out our schedules - all the same classes, of course, and we see that the teacher's last names are all a little too familiar.

Period 1 - Computers - Yuy

Period 2 - Drama - Maxwell

Period 3 - Science - Albatou

Period 4 - Math - Vegeta

"It's just a coincidence," Elise says, and practically drags me down the stairs to the computer lab. Walking in, I see familiar unruly brown hair, and a glimpse of Persian blue eyes.

"Holy shit!" I whisper to Elise, eyes wide. The teacher was definitely Heero Yuy. Why was he teaching? Isn't he a Gundam pilot?

"Um, Mr. Yuy, sir?" Elise asked.

Heero looked up at us with those intense eyes that I could get lost in... oh right! Back to the story! "Aren't you a Gundam pilot?" Elise questioned him.

"No. Omae o kurosu." He pulled out his gun, pointed it at her, and put it down on the desk for all to see.

Elise sat down, knowing that she was out of harm's way. After all, if he threatens someone, you know he isn't going to live up to that threat. I took the seat beside her, which happened to be in front of his desk. Now I wonder how THAT happened? The bell rang and the kids took their seats.

"Okay, class, my name is Mr. Yuy, and I'm going to teach you some basic computer skills that you WILL need, like hacking. I just have three simple rules. 1: Shut up. 2: Leave me alone. 3: This gun is here for a reason. Disobey me, and I will use it. Got it?" The kids all nodded, no one saying a word. Talk about intimidation.

The class went pretty well, come to think of it. No one talked too much, and Heero didn't even have to use his gun! We were just getting used to the class when the bell rang and it was off to our favourite class - drama. Elise had gotten very optimistic. After all, if Yuy was Heero, then Maxwell must be Duo, right? We were about to find out that she was right.

We walked into the drama studio and as I put down my bags, I noticed something very wrong with Elise. She was standing on the riser, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. Following her gaze to the teachers desk, I saw a long braid, a baseball hat, and a cross hanging around his neck. She moved a chair over to beside the desk, and started rambling on to him.

"Is your name Duo Maxwell? Your Deathscythe is the coolest thing I've ever seen and your hair is so nice, can I touch it? I love your hair. In fact I love you. Marry me!"

Duo just looked at her, speechless.

"Now Elise, see what you did? You rendered him speechless! I'm sorry about her, Mr. Maxwell - can I call you Duo? Okay, anyway, she's just a little crazy. Ignore her and she'll be fine. Really." I slapped Elise upside the head and she snapped out of it, giving me one of her famous death glares. I was used to it, so I just sat down beside her, keeping her in line. If I weren't there, she most likely would have glomped on poor Duo and that definitely wouldn't have turned out good.

The bell rang, and a boy sat down beside Elise. "Hi, I'm Youji."

Elise smiled, I think she was getting used to all the anime characters walking around. "Hi! I'm Elise."

They started talking and that's when I tuned out. Duo stood at the front of the class and started introducing the rules. "I only have one rule in this class, and that's that you can do whatever you'd like, as long as you don't interrupt me. Understood? I only have a little bit to say..." That little bit ended up taking the whole period. He started out talking about what to expect of the class, and then he started talking about why we would like drama, and then he started talking about himself and his life. He just wouldn't shut up. I had a feeling that all his classes would end up like this. Oh well, I guess if we listened attentively, we'd get A's easily. Nothing's wrong with that, right?

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Duo was the first person out of the class, and he ran down the hall to the caf. I guess he was hungry. Elise, Youji and I walked into the caf where we saw the janitor. Now I have to admit, I was scared. He was wearing an orange gi, and he was eating the table he was sitting at. Immediately, we knew it was Goku. Obviously his brains had gotten him far in life.

"You know, I don't know if I want to find out who the lunch lady is here..." I said, looking at the cafeteria door with fear.

"Oh, she's really nice sometimes, but other times she can be a real bitch. Just look at how her hair is. If it's down, it's her nice personality. If it's in two buns, it's her mean personality." Youji explained casually.Elise and I exchanged a look and said "Lady Une?" in unison.

"Yep, how did you guess?"

"Um... just a stab in the dark!" Elise answered.

Slowly we entered the cafeteria and bought fries.

"Why hello dear! Here are your fries!" Lunch Lady Une said to Elise.

Elise smiled politely, "thank you," as she did not want to get on Lady Une's bad side. When it was my turn, I got a "TAKE YOUR FOOD AND GO!!" from her. I did as I was told, scared out of my wits. Lady Une is a very scary lady, even scarier in person.

Elise undid her white uniform shirt, as she was wearing a black tank top underneath. Suddenly the vice principal came up to her, in SD form. He was about three feet tall in this form and was wearing a cute triangular hat thing. "Uniform infraction, no da! Do up your shirt, no da!"

"Chichiri!" I smiled and did my best not to hug him and take him home with me. Elise grumbled, but did up her shirt part way.

"All the way, or you will see the principal, no da!" Chichiri said as he transformed into his full size."Um... okay." Elise said nonchalantly and did up the rest of her shirt. 

Another vice principal happened to walk by and we all recognized the ponytail he wore. "Quick! Does anyone have cold water?" Elise said, looking frantic.

Youji passed her a water bottle that he had just pulled from his bag. "Why do you need it?" He questioned.

"Oh, you'll see... Mr. Saotome!" Elise called the other vice principal over.

Mr. Saotome came over. "What?"

Elise opened the bottle of water and splashed it at him. In front of our eyes the VP transformed from a male into a female. Everyone had learned Ranma's secret.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're a cross-dresser." She said, an evil smile playing across the features of her face.

"IT'S NOT CROSS DRESSING!" Ranma yelled, stamping her feet. "It's a curse I can't get rid of!"

"Sure, that's what they all say." She said, getting up to leave. Youji and I followed her, laughing hysterically at the scene that had just went down. 

"What do we have now?" I questioned, getting up the narrow stairs to the main floor.

"Science," Elise answered. We parted with Youji as he didn't have any more classes with us and went up to the science wing. A teacher with grey hair and reddish eyes greeted the class.

Elise sat down right in front of Mr. Albatou's desk, giddy with glee at the fact that her science teacher was Dilandau. 

"Okay class, our first experiment will be one involving fire." He said, and started lighting a match. "Moero! MOERO!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!" He screamed, adding the insane laughter at the end, which also gradually got louder. The class looked on in fear, but Elise was mesmerized. He continued playing with the fire, and occasionally saying "MOERO, FANEL VAN!!" which of course, only made the kids a little wearier of him, but not Elise, who still stared at him, her eyes glazed over. Even after the bell rang, she still sat there and stared. I had to forcibly drag her out of the class.

She sighed, and looked back at the science class door. "I think I'm in love," she stated.

"That's nice," I said, knowing she would say that all day. It just wasn't fair that two of her favourite guys were her teachers, whereas I only had one of my favourite guys as my teacher. Ah well, I'd live. 

We walked into math and got a huge shock. It wasn't unexpected, yet it was in a weird way. We didn't think that our math teacher would actually be Vegeta! It HAD to be, the spiky hair, the armour, and the way he sat: back straight, arms crossed, eyes closed, head down... there was no one else it could have been.

When everyone was seated, Vegeta stood up and began to speak. "Now, I don't want you little brats getting in my way. I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, so leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Am I making myself clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Hey, teacher, you have a receding hairline." some smart-ass kid called out. I think that was the biggest mistake of the kid's life, because right after he said that, he was being hit with an energy blast. 

"Does anyone else want to make any smart comments, or will we all get down to work? Oh right, the rules. 1. Leave me the hell alone. 2. I don't like you. Don't ask for help. And 3. Don't bug me. I will give you an energy blast. Do not tempt me." 

"Wow... can you turn super saiyan?" Some other kid asked.

"Yes, and no I will not do it."

"We should all have a fivesome." Elise said, very dazed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and blinked at her, a huge reaction for him, but didn't say anything. 

"Is that a yes?" Elise questioned. She got no answer, and took it as a yes anyway. I shook my head and raised my hand. 

"Since you're here... is your really hot son here too?"

Vegeta glared at me and I sunk back down in my chair, but meekly asked the same thing Elise did, "is that a yes?"

"Yes. Now piss off, woman."

I grinned. That would be my mission tomorrow: to find Trunks!

Elise was still talking about the fivesome, and got some very confused looks from Vegeta and the rest of the class stared at her like she was out of her mind. Her eyes glazed over and she simply stared at Vegeta. "Since when did school get so good? Since when did teachers become so hot? I think I'm really going to like this place..." With that, the bell rang, and everyone left. While going to our lockers, we saw a very strange site. The other vice principal, Ryouga Habiki, walking around, obviously lost. 

"Where are you Ranma Saotome? I WILL GET REVENGE!" He said and with that, proceeded to walk the wrong way, right into the staff bathroom. We didn't see him come out. Maybe he got lost in there...

For more Juuban High fun, got to: geocities dot com slash juubanhigh1


	2. Day 2 : Cards

Juuban High - Day 2

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Elise and I-

WAIT ONE BLOODY SECOND CARRIE!!! It's my turn to tell the story!!!

Fine, fine *Carrie leaves grumbling*.

*Clears throat* So Carrie and I were on our second day of school. Now everything was pretty confusing seeing somehow all these really cute anime guys ended up in our school teaching and attending school *drifts off into fantasies*. Um… anyways, so it was the second day of school…

"Hey Elise," Carrie came up to my locker in the morning looking confused.

"What's up?"

"Um… so we're going to different classes today or something? I'm so confused."

"Yeah, we're changing classes back and forth. Today it's English, Gym, History, Career Studies and Civics," I said getting all sad that I wouldn't be with my dream teachers…

"Who do we have for English?"

"A Mr. Barton."

"This should prove to be interesting."

We arrived in class with only a few seconds to spare because I decided to go and find Youji who just happened to have today's schedule the same as us. The three of us then walked over the English (well, me and Youji followed by the disgruntled Carrie walked to English) where we all took a seat and waited for the teacher. After a few seconds of waiting a teacher walked in with gravity defying bangs and sat down silently. He sat and stared; we sat and stared back waiting for something to happen.

Finally Mr. Trowa Barton wrote his name on the board, handed us some books and wrote down the page number. He also wrote down his rules that were around the lines of:

1)Silence MUST be kept or I'll get Heero on you.

2)Do your work and you'll pass.

For the rest of the hour he sat and stared quietly as everyone read except for Youji and I who were playing cards in the back.

After all that the three of us wandered to out next class, Gym. Unfortunately Youji didn't have Gym with us, but I'd get to see him next period. Another unfortunately was that we didn't read the teachers name. We both changed and then walked into Gym; I took a book with me and started to read while Carrie sat next to me and started to talk to me (I nodded every few seconds showing that I was listening, not that I wasn't…). A few minutes later Carrie went quiet. I became concerned because Carrie is usually such and avid talker and rose my head to see Chang Wu Fei standing right in front of me.

"What do you two weak women think you're doing?" The angry justice searching gym teacher said.

"I… uh… uh… uh…" I suddenly found myself lost in his beautiful eyes. I think Carrie said some things to him, and it resulted in more irate yelling from him about someone named 'Onna' and then Carrie slapped me upside the head and we were participating.

I have no talent what so ever in sports. So I kinda stood there as valley-balls randomly hit my head (I had a fucking headache by the end of it all I did!). Of course Wu Fei must have noticed this so he walked (more like charged, bulldozing several of the students) over to Carrie and me and started to yell about how the weak shouldn't be here, and that a weak woman was even worse.

"Get down and give me fifty!"

"Fifty what?" I asked coming out of my trance in his eyes again… what pretty eyes… uh, oh yeah! The story.

"Don't get smart with me onna!"

I looked around attempting to find this Onna character that he talked about so much but couldn't seem to find anyone behind me, so I asked him straight out.

"Who in God's name is Onna? Do you see things or did you read my name wrong-"

"GO TO THE OFFICE YOU INSULENT-"

Carrie and I ran before he could say anything else that would probably scare my frail mind in future references.

We then found ourselves in the office, still in our Gym clothes (this bugged me because I was showing way more skin than I normally do, so of course I was being very self-conscious around all the guys).

"May I ask what you two are here for?" Akane Tendo, the school secretary asked from behind her desk.

"Hey I know you," I started but before I could finish Carrie started to explain that Mr. Chang had gotten upset at us for being weak and what not.

"Well, you must be the tenth person I've seen come down to the office because of his temper," Akane started shaking her head. "He's almost as bad as Ranma…"

Mr. Saotome was crouching on the back of her chair glaring at her.

Akane looked shocked for a second and then glared back at him.

"Stupid macho chick." Ranma said and suddenly Akane pulled out a huge mallet and bashed him over the head.

"What was that for!?" He said now standing.

The pressure was too much and I grabbed the nearest glass of water and threw in on Ranma and began to laugh hysterically. Ranma glared at me and then stomped off to the staff washroom where she would get some hot water.

"The principal will see you now," Akane said.

"Just one question. Where do the mallets come from?" I asked, but before I could get my answer Carrie was pulling me into the office where we both stopped dead in our tracks.

There was Milliardo Peacecraft sitting at a desk in all his glory. His platinum blond hair was all wispy and what not and his eyes started intently and yet kindly in our direction.

"Please take a seat," he said.

Carrie being faster and probably a lot more infatuated with the man than me sat in the only chair and the two began to chat about ways to keep hair in better condition. This was a bit mind boggling and scary for me so I wondered off.

I soon found myself outside the staff washroom where I saw the now man Ranma and Ryoga in a fight, I guess Ryoga had been lost in the bathroom all night and when Ranma went in there the two saw each other and started fighting, makes sense. Once again I found myself in a sense of uncontrollability and ran for the nearest fountain where I filled up a water bottle. I then ran back and sprayed the two in mid fight.

"It never loses its touch," I said almost crying, hours of fun could be provided as long as there were hot and cold-water fountains near by.

P-Chan then ran and found himself in Akane's lap smiling and cuddling up, Ranma glared at him from a dark corner.

Finally it was lunch and I grabbed Carrie mid-shampoo discussion with Principal Peacecraft and we went to the caf. As we entered we were shocked by the sudden lack of lunch tables.

"Dear me…" Carrie said. "Goku ate them all…"

Holding back giggling fits we ran swiftly through the caf (being careful to avoid Lunch Lady Une) and bought our fries. Outside we bumped into Youji again and sat down for lunch. Every time I tried to unbutton my King shirt (I had a black shirt underneath) or tried to put on my jacket, VP Chichiri showed up and warned me that I could get in trouble. On one occasion Carrie couldn't handle the cuteness and began to smother the poor thing with hugs. Luckily he used his magic and disappeared, Carrie was a bit sad until I announced something to her.

"Our next class is History."

"And what's your point?"

"It says here our teacher is Mr. Briefs."

Carrie's eyes glazed over and she fell back against the wall giggling and twitching, Youji and I stared at her oddly for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang, Carrie ran off (it was like she suddenly disappeared, the speed of that woman…) to History class. Youji and I arrived to find her clung on to his leg like a lost puppy.

Trunks Briefs was looking at her very nervously and for the entire hour he tried to wrestle her off his leg, even when he turned super-saiyan and blasted her she stayed clung. It was quite amusing to say the least. Youji and me tried to help him out feeling sorry for him and all, but nothing worked.

Finally the bell rung and he managed to get her off after Trunks promised to go on a date with her, so it was off to Career Studies and Civics (one periods split in to two classes each a half hour long).

We got there only to find Quatre Raberba Winner giving a speech on how war is evil and peace should be made (we were late so we missed his rules and the beginning of the speech). The only person who was really paying attention to him was some guy named Ravi. Me and Youji went to a dark corner… and um… played cards, while Carrie sat in a daze thinking about what she would wear on her date with Trunks and weather or not his father would but in).

So after half an hour Quatre left and a man in a large black cloak walked into the room with a teardrop painted under his right eye. I immediately pulled away from Youji recognizing my Gothic Angel.

I sat all nicely in the canter front row beside Carrie (still dazed). As he talked about the importance of family matters, I think, I sort of droned out wondering how beautiful his wings were under that cloak… Um… so anyway.

The end bell rang snapping both Carrie and me out of our dazes and we both half floated, half walked back to our lockers. Youji went his way and Carrie and I started the walk home, we could barely wait until tomorrow.


	3. Day 3 : The Effects of Fire and Paper

Juuban High - Day 3

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Extra scenes written by: Elise Haskell

You know it's going to be a bad day when you walk into school and two vice principals are fighting in the middle of the staircase. Dodging Ranma's flying kicks and Ryouga's attempts at the breaking point, we managed to make it up the stairs. However, Elise decided she just had to stand at the top of the stairs and pour cold water down on the two of them. Suddenly, Ranma turned into Miss Saotome, and Ryouga turned into... P-Chan? I guess we can call him that for now. Either way, it was quite strange. P-Chan is really cute, too. If Akane didn't already have him as a pet, I woulda kept him.

You know what I just noticed? A lot of the people who work at the school are our age. Why are they teaching instead of actually being in school? I just don't get it. I guess it's best not to question these people; they seem to enjoy threatening their students.

Anyway, right, the VPs went off to find hot water, and Elise and I went down to computers class. Of course, Heero was already there, the gun sitting on his desk and that cold look in his eyes, as usual. I shrugged and sat down at my usual spot.

"Alright. Go to this site, which is written on the board, and download the programs. After that, feel free to do some hacking." Heero said, and then he sat down, playing with his gun, and generally doing a whole lot of nothing.

Class was almost over when we were sent to the principal's office, because Ranma sent for us.

"Elise, see what you did?" I said, smacking her on the arm as we went to the office.

"Here again, girls?" Akane said as we walked in.

I nodded, "Ranma sent for us because Elise keeps splashing him with cold water."

Akane laughed, "don't worry, he won't be too mad - I think he's used to it."

"Oh, we're not worried," Elise began getting her water bottle ready again.

"I'm just mad cuz I was enjoying staring at Heero!" I smiled.

Akane shook her head, and sent us in to Ranma's office. Where Elise immediately pored some water on him, she however was ready with a cup of hot water and dowsed herself in it turning back into a man.

"The fun never ends," Elise said smiling.

"Elise. Carrie. If you splash me one more time, I will have to do something I really don't want to do."

"What's that?" Elise questioned.

"Send Shampoo after you two in a challenge."

"Is that all? Can we go back to class now?" I asked, bored.

"Sure."

We left, went to computers, grabbed our bags and went off to what is still the best class: drama!

Even though Youji is in that class, Elise completely ignored him so she could hang off of Duo's every word. In fact, she sat by his feet for the entire period, calling him master and saying she would listen to his every word. Duo obviously liked it, but I think he was a little confused by the fact that she was calling him 'master'. She said something about a fivesome today, and he got the same confused look on his face that he always has but this time he looked even more confused! I didn't know that was even possible! Once the bell rang, she asked him out, and he said yes. She would NOT shut up at lunch about it. The entire time, it was like "Should I wear this? Should I wear that? How far should I go with him?" Both Youji and I wanted to bash her head in by the end of it. If only we could figure out where Akane's mallet came from...

We both brought lunches because Lunch Lady Une is frightening. Again, the second Elise tried to undo her uniform top, Chichiri showed up to warn her of a uniform infraction. It seems as if he only warns kids and never actually does anything about them. Ah well, I guess he's just too cute for words. I hugged him again before he left, which made me very happy, and then it was off to science.

Science was... different. Interesting, maybe. Dilandau needed an assistant to show the effects of fire and paper. There was a picture of Van on the paper and he called Elise who gladly went to assist him, whichever way he needed. She took the lighter and began to burn the paper while Dilandau screamed "MOERO! MOERO!!!" over and over. That boy sure is strange. Elise doesn't seem to mind; in fact she even hugged him before sitting back down to pay attention to Dilandau and the fire. Her eyes glazed over and she began to mumble about the things she'd like to Dilandau, things involving whips, straps, and hot fudge. I don't think anymore needs to be said about that. Luckily for her, Dilandau didn't hear. I don't know how he'd react to that. He'd probably like it. Or maybe he'd revert back to a girl. That'd be hilarious.

After much screaming of "MOERO! MOERO!!" the bell rang and like most kids, I could not be happier. However, Elise left very sadly, crying about how she wanted more time with Dilandau. I listened, nodding my head and saying we'd see him again in two days... it wasn't much comfort, though. She wanted to see him and she wanted to see him now.

However, as she was walking down the hall, trying to drink her water, she walked right into Ranma, and wouldn't you know it? The water got all over him and he transformed into a girl once more. It was a mistake, really. She giggled evilly and ran like hell from Ranma, who was threatening to call Shampoo. Not wanting to risk that, we rushed into math.

"What are you brats doing now? Stop running or I'll have to give you an energy blast." Vegeta commanded. We stopped in our tracks and sat down.

"Now, I don't need to be bothered by your petty and foolish humanly questions, so sit down, shut up and do your work."

He handed out worksheets and sat down in his usual royal-like way.

"You're a royal PAIN, you know that?" That kid named Ravi called out. Vegeta stood up, turned super saiyan, and blasted him out of that.

Elise's eyes glazed over and she sunk down in her chair. "I'm in love."

"You said that two days ago," I pointed out.

"This time I mean it. Look at those muscles... the eyes... the hair... he's perfect..."

"Great." I said.

The bell rang and Elise got up, "Bye Vegeta!" she said happily, and then left the class, me following behind. We saw Youji and Trunks in the hall and met up with them, me clinging to Trunks, who I KNOW liked it. No one can deny it; he had his arm around me! *Nods* And Elise was walking behind Youji, looking for her precious Duo. Youji was developing a jealous streak. In fact, he was plotting Duo's death.

Upon leaving school, we ran into Ryouga, who was attempting to find the school. Poor Ryouga, always lost... one day we'll help him. Yep, one day...


	4. Day 4 : Pheonix Pill

Juuban High - Day 4

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Hello, Elise again. I bet your thinking: "Yeah, this is neat and all, sometimes humorous, but is there a point?" Well my friends fear not. Alas, there is a point other than me trying to make my fivesome a reality (well actually it's gone up to a sevensome since finding Folken and Wu Fei). Trunks resigned as a teacher so he could be a fellow student, and we got a new History teacher, Mr. Yasha. I feared for my life.

English was a huge change, Trunks and Carrie were in the back doing God knows what and Youji was practicing with his string by cutting random things up. I'm not too sure why he was doing this, but I ignored him thinking about what to wear on my date with Duo and if I should conceal my tattoo of his name on my arm *nervous laughter*.

Then it happened, some moron talked.

"Mr. Barton, I need some help on this question!" Ravi who had magically escaped the wrath of Vegeta asked.

Trowa silently pressed a button and seconds later Heero was standing in the room pointing his gun at Ravi saying "Omae o koruso."

Ravi took off and he took off fast (which was a surprise because the guys not in that good of shape if you get my drift) down the hall screaming like a small child that had just dropped his ice cream, no, actually more like a child who was being horribly slaughtered by an axe, no chainsaw…

Carrie watched in awe as Heero ran after the boy. But she wasn't staring for long because soon he was gone and Trunks was back in her view.

The rest of English was in silence and after I started to pay attention to Youji again, he put the string away, but he still wouldn't tell me why he had brought it. I figured something terrible was amiss, but my lack of interest in this world stopped me from inquiring further into the business.

Finally the period was over and Carrie and I wandered over to gym where we changed as fast as we could and prepared for the worst that Wu Fei could shovel out. After five minutes some chick cracked and began to cry her little heart out, I felt sorry for her as Wu Fei began to yell at her. She of course attempted (and I do mean attempted) to defend herself.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't help you onna! To the office!"

Then she picked herself up and ran to the office, probably scared for her life. Everyone looked around scared wondering who would be the next victim of the psychotic (with possible homicidal tendencies) would be. Wu Fei didn't really scare me, especially not when he had such pretty… pretty eyes…

…

Anyway, gym continued like that and slowly seven more girls joined the first one in the office, Carrie and I were spared this time and I had a full hour of staring. But this actually made Carrie a bit sad because she couldn't share hair tips with Principal Peacecraft then.

Finally lunch was upon us. I recall walking through the halls watching Goku eating all the posters off the wall; we came to the conclusion immediately that the caf had run out of tables. We weren't too sure if we should feel sorry for the school or for Goku who would need Pepto-Bismol later on today.

We got to the caf after making some jokes at Goku's expense and there I noticed two things. A bunch of guys bringing in more tables, and Youji in his Weiss uniform (ya know the black trench with white crosses on the sleeves) and he had his hair up with the front still hanging down *drools a bit*. If it hadn't been for Carrie splashing my Ranma water into my face and slapping me a lot, I would have passes out.

I didn't have time to lavish this because suddenly Mr. Saotome and Shampoo were standing behind me. Mr. Saotome looked pretty mad.

"Elise, I told you if you pored cold water on me one more time I'd get Shampoo on you, and now I've gone and done just that," he said with a smirk of pure evil.

Of course being me I took the remaining water and splashed the two. I swear. It never looses its touch. I could do that for hours on end and not only would it not get boring, it wouldn't stop being funny either.

The following scene wasn't pretty as Ranma took off with the Shampoo kitten latched onto his face. That part was actually pretty funny. I almost died laughing. Then Akane showed up and pried Shampoo off his face and dowsed her with hot water. Ranma took offence to this somehow.

"I don't need a macho chick like you helping me!"

Then Akane pulled out her mallet and began to bash his brains out, so to speak.

"She's my role model," I said intrigued by the scene before me.

It was then when Chichiri showed up.

"Youji Koudo. You are not in uniform, no da."

"There's something I have to do," he answered with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Then you will have to do it outside, no da."

"Fine, but tell Mr. Maxwell to meet me there."

Chichiri nodded and vanished in my water bottle. I was really wondering how these people did this stuff. I was too out of it to realise that Youji had just challenge my love, well, one of my loves (I'm such a Skank *^.^*) to a duel.

We arrived outside where Vegeta and Trunks were training a la super-saiyan. Carrie started rooting for Trunks and I was just swooning, until Deathscythe appeared and then I was floating of sorts.

Duo jumped out of Deathscythe with is own mini-scythe and they began fighting, Youji with his string and Duo with his scythe. It was amazing. About half way through though, someone taped me on the shoulder, I turned around only to find as angry looking Shampoo standing there.

"You make Ranma unhappy, Shampoo no like you."

"And just what are you going to do about it?" I asked in the snottiest tone I could muster, if only I had my water bottle, tomorrow I would have to bring water pistols.

Suddenly Shampoo shoved a pill into my mouth and calmly said: "phoenix pill." My eyes went wide and then everything went black as a blindfold went over my eyes.

"Shampoo! Get out of here!" It was Akane, my hero.

I couldn't see it, but apparently Akane threw cold water on her and she changed back into a cat. The bell then rang and Carrie grabbed me followed by Youji and Trunks and we ran like hell to History class (guess that Duo/Youji duel would finish some other time…). I got in History class and the blindfold fell off.

And there I saw the most beautiful guy, there I saw Inu Yasha.

"Wow! What a hunk!" I yelled all giddy and went after him.

"What in the world?" was all Inu Yasha could get out before I jumped him.

"What is this!? Get offa me!" He started to yell and pushed me off. But I was relentless and chassed after him.

After a few minutes of this, and Carrie doing everything to help Inu Yasha, I felt something sharp pierce my shoulder; I turned around and saw Kagome standing there.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" It was about then that the phoenix pill wore off and I was back to normal, although Carrie still states that she saw no odd behavior in me.

Youji being the sweetie that he is dressed my wounds and at the end of the period we left to our next class. Inu Yasha never forgave me though…

So we went through half an hour of yet another speech by Quatre about the evils of war. Ravi wasn't there, because he was at the hospital. All through this period even when Folken, my Gothic Angel was there, all I could think about was getting revenge on Shampoo.

I recall Mr. Fanel saying that his brother, Van would be showing up next week. This intrigued me because I was wondering how Dilandau would react to the whole thing.

And this was the beginning of a very violent year.


	5. Day 5 : Duels

Juuban High - Day 5

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Extra scenes written by: Elise Haskell

Walking into school this morning, the first thing we saw was a lost looking Ryouga. He always looks lost, but today he looked well... more lost.

"Elise! Carrie! Where is the school?" Ryouga asked us, facing away from the school.

"Behind you." I answered, and pointed to the building.

"Oh! Thanks!" Ryouga turned around, began walking and missed the school doors by a mile. He kept walking, however. We'll really need to give him a sense of direction.

We met up with Trunks and Youji in the halls and headed off to our first class. What amazed us was that Ravi was there. He had switched places from the front of the class to the back of the class (to avoid Heero, we presume) and the girl he had switched places with was none other than... Shampoo.

"You I hate." Shampoo stated simply, glaring towards Elise.

"That's nice Shampoo," was Elise's simple reply.

"Today, you guys have a free period. I have to do some... work for Mr. Barton." He picked up his gun and left the room. Soon we heard the screams coming form down the hall and a gun going off. Someone had disobeyed Trowa's rule of silence. Again.

Free periods are the best; they consist of a whole lot of nothing. Today though, it consisted of a duel between Shampoo and Elise. The second Heero stepped out of the classroom Elise jumped up and smacked Shampoo across her face with her glove.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Elise yelled.

"Shampoo accepts," she answered standing up.

Trunks lent Elise his sword to help her out, and man was she brutal with that thing. She lunged for Shampoo, but the girl was quicker and Elise found herself hitting more software than Shampoo. She ended up wrecking the entire class, and as Heero came back, we blamed it all on Shampoo and she got sent to the office. Elise had gotten back at Shampoo for yesterday.

For those keeping track, the score is Elise: 1, Shampoo: 1.

Next period: drama. Drama was... well... very... duel filled. We walked in with Youji, and after we parted ways with Trunks, who wasn't in the class, Youji decided to challenge Mr. Maxwell to another duel. They spent the entire time dueling with the fake swords from the prop closet (Elise didn't want them getting hurt or anything), a lot of good that did. They looked really silly, but no one cared. In fact, no one even showed up for class, and Duo didn't realise that he did, in fact, have a class to teach.

Elise was cheering for the both of them, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, while I took the time to go find Trunks, and hang out with him. I bet that was a lot more fun than watching some silly duel. Heh... not that we did anything... us... no... *smiles innocently* Really, we just kinda sat in the halls by my locker, me curled up, head on his lap, just talking about nothing. *Grins*

After that, it was time for lunch. We went back to drama class and found Youji and Elise, who informed us that the duel came to a draw after both toy swords broke, and made our way into the caf. My compassion took over, and I gave Goku, who was eating the tables again, my bag of chips (which was my entire lunch). He took the whole bag and shoved it in his mouth. How he does it, I will never know... I don't think I want to find out, to be honest.

We sat down at the usual table and ate lunch. I didn't actually have a lunch, since I gave it to Goku, but that's okay, I didn't feel like eating anyway. Of course, everyone insisted and people gave me some money and pushed me into the caf to get some food. I walked in and Lunch Lady Une had her hair in two buns and her glasses on.

"Why are you in here??? Did I say you could come in here!?" She began to yell at me, then her hair magically fell out of its buns and her glasses disappeared.

"I must go get some rose pedals for Mr. Treize's bath," she walked off and I didn't have the heart to remind her of Mr. Treize's death.

So I bypassed her and bought a bag of chips to replace the one I gave to Goku.

Lunch was incredibly uneventful. We didn't see Ryouga (darnit! He's cute! I mean, uh...), Ranma (who is also kinda cute), Chichiri (Elise and Youji respected the uniform laws today, in spite of Elise's urges for him to change), OR Milliardo. *Sigh* They're never around when I want to see them. Ah well, I have Trunks, and I'm happy. He's really hot. *^_^*

The next class we had was Science, Elise's new favourite. Today, while Dilandau was having a psycho laughing fit, he did something he shouldn't have done - set off the smoke detectors. Soon, the fire alarm went off and we were all sent outside.

And outside we saw Mr. Saotome walking around making sure everyone was ok (Chichiri and Milliardo were trying to tell Dilandau that he shouldn't start anymore fires, yeah right).

"Ranma!" Elise smiled evilly and took out her water pistol hitting him on the forehead.

"I HATE YOU, ELISE HASKELL!!" She screamed and ran off to find warm water.

"Oh, I hate you too, Ranma-Chan," Elise said to herself as she walked back over to the science class.

Shampoo appeared out of nowhere at this point. "You make Ranma sad, Shampoo destroy you."

Shampoo hit her with the cat cafe basket and ran off as it started to rain, turning into a cat in the process. Elise got up and walked in a daze back into the school.

"Okay, so we had a little accident... doesn't mean we can't continue to burn things!" Dilandau smiled that sexy little grin of his and I melted. So did Elise. In fact, Elise really did melt, into a little puddle on the floor. She quickly transformed back, but still, everyone began to wonder about her. In fact, even I was.

Finally, time for last period! We walked over to math sad that there was no more Dilandau, but were happy the second we walked into Math, so we happily sat down. Vegeta had his usual scowl on his face, and we attempted to just stare at him and not talk. I think he's beginning to worry about the two of us staring at him all the time, but we can't help it! Those muscles, the hair, and the scowl... he's very nice looking.

"What do you brats want?" Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed.

"You..." Elise said in a daze.

Vegeta blinked. "You want what? Onna, to the office."

And so, we went to the office, for some reason we always went there together even if only one of us was in trouble…

We sat down and Akane looked at us with a bit of confusion.

"You guys again?" She asked and we nodded. "What did you two do this time?"

"Elise got Vegeta angry, I guess he doesn't like to get lusted over people like us," I answered and Elise glared at me.

Akane just sort of giggled. Then she went on a little story about how when she was younger she was in love with her doctor, we just sorta blinked and nodded, and then Ranma came up and started to laugh at her. Akane did the whole mallet thing and we laughed.

So after a few minutes we sat down with Mr. Peacecraft. He sent us out because we discussed hair tips with him, but not before giving us an appointment with Mr. Tsukiyono, the school counselor, and we got to go home early. We walked out the back door and saw Ryouga, lost again. Poor thing. Tomorrow we might even consider teaching him the basics of figuring out where he is and where he's going. Yep... that sounds like something we would do.

I wonder how Elise's date with Duo would go…


	6. Day 6 : Assembly

Juuban High - Day 6

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Ok, I walked into the school the next Monday ready for anything that would be thrown at me. I figured it would safe to assume that Shampoo would be lurking around any corner ready to strike minus mercy. I too was ready with my insanely large and loaded water machine gun. However as I went to my locker to shove my trench inside I saw something else.

Youji was leaning on my locker all-casual like wearing his sunglasses; he was holding a Cattleya (that's a flower) and looking at me very intensively. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, something about them seemed sad… and overdramatic. I was shocked (for two reasons) he was never at my locker in the morning, and I don't recall ever seeing him sad.

He looked up at me as I walked closer to him and he put on a sly smile.

"Hey," he stood up and walked over to me. "How was the date?"

"D… date?" I said confused, I was kinda in a trance from him.

"Ya know, with the drama teacher?"

"Duo? Oh yeah! My date with Duo!" My entire Friday night coming back to me in full. "Well, we just walked around downtown for a while. I guess we didn't do much else because he's a teacher and all."

"Doesn't sound like much fun," Youji said.

"Well we did lots of shopping… oh and look!" I reached to a chain around my neck and pulled it from under my shirt. "He bought me this."

Youji looked at the small pendant of a grim reaper and smiled and laughed a bit.

"That's a bit freaky to buy your date…"

"Are you kidding me!?! Its soooo cute! I can't wait 'till I show Carrie it!!!"

I put my Trench in my locker and Youji and I started to walk down the hall towards English, goody gumdrops, when Youji suddenly remember the flower in his hand.

"Oh yeah, got this for ya," he said and handed the Cattleya to me.

"Wow, where'd you get this?" I asked dumbly, because I knew the answer.

"I have a part-time job at this flower shop with some of my friends."

Then we both shut up as we entered English, after the whole fiasco with Ravi on Thursday everyone was quite afraid of Heero and respecting of Trowa's rules. We sat down beside Trunks and Carrie when Mr. Barton began to write something on the board.

"There will be a meeting in the gym for an announcement made by Principal Peacecraft." The message said.

Carrie and me perked up at this, a meeting in the gym meant probably everyone would be there… all the VPs (except maybe Ryouga) and the teachers… I suddenly felt faint.

Five minutes later we were being filed out of the class towards the gym. I couldn't wait; I was also fairly curious about what the announcement may be. But who really cares about that when you have all these really hot guys in one room?

We got to the gym and being the first class there we were in the front row of the chairs they had set up. This is around the point where I noticed Youji's arm around me. He's such a sweetie. We waited for a while and then all the classes were in the gym. All the classes and all the teachers *swoon*.

Duo, Dilandau, Vegeta, Wu Fei, Inu Yasha, Folken and finally Youji, it was an overload for my brain, and I slowly felt blood begin to trickle down my face.

"Elise! You're bleeding!" Carrie said frantically looking for napkins. "You with the nosebleeds always."

Youji looked over and saw me bleeding as well, then the entire class did and some random people who were in the proximity of Carrie's screaming. My eyes were glazed over and I was ready to faint, however the announcement went on without my brain being present.

First Heero stepped up to the podium.

"You will listen or-" Heero held up his gun and suddenly the entire gym went silent.

Heero stepped down and Mr. Saotome stepped up to the podium.

"Ahem, there have been a few students here who have been acting in a very rebellious manner. Now I'm a calm man-" suddenly cold water splashed onto his face. "WHO DID THAT!?! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO MY DAD!!!"

I still state to this day that I didn't splash him, I was too out of it after all… *smiles innocently*

Akane then came up from behind her and grabbing her ear she dragged her back to the office. Then Chichiri went up to the podium.

"As Miss… Ah… Mr. Saotome was trying to say, students are being bad, no da. This has to stop, no da. Juuban High is a very prestige high school and we can't have a bad reputation, no da. Principal Peacecraft will now tell you some of the new rules, no da."

Chichiri suddenly disappeared in his hat and Principal Peacecraft stepped up looking just as dashing as ever. By this time my nosebleed was under control and I was paying full attention.

"Now," he began giving a smile. "You uniform MUST be worn properly at all times. You may NOT splash any VP or student with cold water. Do NOT be smart to either Mr. Wu Fei or Mr. Vegeta (I can't vouch for your life if you do). Do NOT ask a teacher out on a date. If any of these new rules are broken, you'll have to answer to Heero Yuy."

I froze, what did he mean by not ask teachers out??? Did this mean that I couldn't go out with Duo, Dilandau, Vegeta, Wu Fei, Inu Yasha OR Folken??? What the hell was this!?! I stood up in a rage to protest.

"Where does this last rule come from!?!" I yelled as Principal Peacecraft was stepping down from the podium. In the back Duo covered his face his with hand in a "what the hell is wrong with her???" kinda way.

"If a teacher were to date a student he would give them better marks than the rest of the class," Principal Peacecraft said stepping back onto the podium.

I clutched the necklace Duo had given me Friday night. "Who are you to stand in the way of love!?! Who is anybody to do so!?!"

I started to get glances like I was crazy from everyone in the gym. Milliardo sighed and looked at me, still not loosing his temper.

"Elise, I have been very patient with you, but this is insane! If you don't sit down now you'll be suspended!" He was beginning to lose his temper now, and on that note Heero started to move forward with his gun.

"Omae o koruso," he said and raised his gun to shoot. He pulled the trigger and I felt someone push me from behind. It was Carrie.

Youji and Trunks stood up in front of Carrie and me (who were still on the floor) and both glared at Heero.

"You shouldn't have done that," Trunks said and turned super-saiyan.

"Don't hurt Heero!!!" Carrie said running in front of him (kinda like how Relena did…).

"What are you doing!?!" Trunks said in shock at Carrie.

"You can't hurt him! I won't let you!"

Chichiri then reappeared before everyone absolutely furious. He wasn't wearing his mask and his real facial expressing was showing that of rage.

"You will stop this at once, no da."

Trunks decided to push his luck.

"And what will you do if we don't?" He asked.

I slapped my face just like Duo had done minutes ago.

Suddenly Trunks was picked up by magic and flown across the gym into the basketball net. We heard a buzzing sound and everyone took that as a "it's time to run off like pansies". So that's what all the students did.

Trunks got back up to do some major damage to Chichiri, but the monk was gone. Then gym was empty except the four of us, I guess the teacher ran out with the students… how odd. I wouldn't think that most of them would, especially Heero.

"Trunks Briefs, Elise Haskell, Youji Koudo and Carrie Rose please report to the office," came the oh so annoyed voice of Akane.

Youji looked at Trunks in a bit of awe and evilness.

"Your last name is Briefs!?!"

"…Shudap."

We all walked down to the office, Youji and I laughing insanely at Trunks the entire time, and him threatening to turn into super-saiyan and blast my ass to hell (I'm only alive today because Carrie was decent enough to stop him).

We got to the office and saw Omi Tsukiyono standing by Akane's desk.

Akane looked at us and sighed. "This is like your second home or something…"

"Hey Omi," Youji said casually to his fellow florist and assassin (that was their night job in case you didn't know).

"Hey Youji, what are you doing here?" He said perking up at the sight of Youji.

"I saved the damsel in distress and got in shit I suppose…"

"Don't curse!" Omi said not wanting him to get in more trouble from the Principal.

It was then when the principal walked out of his office.

"Ah, you're here." He said warmly, I guess he had gotten his cool back. "Now, I know you had an appointment with Mr. Tsukiyono today, but I think it would be best if the four of you went home for the rest of the day."

"He's the counsellor?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Well that makes sense…" Carrie answered also very monotone.

"Well I could have told you that," Youji said.

Trunks looked in confusion because he had no clue who Omi was. He was just thinking about how mad his mother and father would be.

"I've asked Omi to come here, because I think that you two," he pointed to Carrie and me. "Well mostly you," he pointed to me, I sweat dropped (hey, come to think about it, how'd I do that???). "Are in serious need of a counsellor. You will see him once a week starting Tuesday, is there a class you would like to skip that day and do it after school?"

I perked up, an hour, with a teacher, of my choice, out of Duo, Dilandau and Vegeta.

"Can I pick a different class each week?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I pick Duo for tomorrow!"

"I pick Heero!"

Then the four of us went home, well Youji came to my house anyway and we got drunk off our asses!


	7. Day 7 : Counselling

Juuban High - Day 7

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Well, after yesterday's um... exciting turn of events... Elise and I came to school prepared. I mean, spending after school alone with Heero sounded incredibly fun. Of course, Trunks didn't approve of the idea too much. In fact, he said he would turn super-saiyan and kill Heero if he heard about anything that happened that WASN'T school-related. He's just no fun. Elise wasn't much fun either. In fact, her and Youji walked around with headaches (well Elise was just annoyed) all day. I bet they were hung over.

Counselling went well for me, I think. I kinda sat there and stared at Omi the entire time, nodding every so often when I thought it was appropriate. For all I know, I affirmed that he could sell my soul to Bob, make me a Bobian and celebrating the holiday of Bobmas every year, but hey, that's all okay with me. After all, when else would I get an hour of lusting over the all-too adorable Omi?

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow!" Omi said, a smile across his face.

I nodded.

"Counselling's over!" He said, pushing me out the door.

I nodded, letting myself get pushed. Oh he was so cute... right! Anyway...

I went to drama, Youji went to drama, and Elise didn't. From what I heard, her counselling visit went fairly well. It something like so:

"Why do you insist on squirting Ranma with water every chance you get?" Omi asked.

"It provides hours of endless entertainment!" Elise answered.

"...It does?" Omi asked, perplexed.

"Yep. Try it sometime!" I think she gave him some ideas, ideas that probably wouldn't have been good to give him.

I don't know what else happened, but apparently Omi and Elise teamed up with water pistols on poor, unsuspecting Ranma... oh, if only I had been there to see!

Nothing happened in Drama. Duo just sat there, talking about nothing. Really, I mean, nothing. In fact, he told us about the wonders of nothing and how we will come to enjoy nothing. He confuses me.

Lunch was... Interesting. In fact, I think it was the best part of the day. We were sitting there, eating our lunch quietly, not really talking to each other because of the obvious: we had food to eat, when a cry of "DAMN YOU RANMA SAOTOME!!! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" was heard from outside the cafeteria doors. Then, the voice that said those words walked right into the batch of lockers beside the door. Poor Ryouga. I went out there, helped him into the caf, and then went back to Elise, Youji and Trunks, a bit giddy because well... Ryouga's hot, but when I caught Trunks' glare, I immediately stopped and sat very quiet. I think he caught on that I felt kinda bad, so he hugged me gently. That erased all previous thoughts!

Anyway, a big fight broke out and Ranma kinda... blew out the wall to the caf. So did Ryouga. There weren't any walls left to the caf by the time they were finished. Not to mention there was a hole in the ceiling from Akane kicking Ranma into low earth orbit after he called her an "un-cute tomboy". Akane rules. I aspire to be just like her. ^_^

Science came next. You know, nothing ever happens in science (except Dilandau burning paper). Or so I thought.

"Today, class, we have a test subject. We will test out fire on Allen Schezar!" After Dilandau said that, he suddenly started screaming in what appeared to be extreme pain as Allen walked in. 

Elise jumped up worried. "Dilandau, are you okay? Please be okay!" 

Suddenly Dilandau... changed. He wasn't a boy anymore. In fact, he didn't even LOOK like Dilandau. He was a girl. 

"Celena?" Allen asked, astonished.

"Brother..." Celena said.

"Celena!"

"Allen!"

They hugged and left us there with a lot of things we could burn the school down with. That wasn't smart. Elise ended up burning the curtains in the Science room. No one noticed. No one ever notices these things. I'm beginning to wonder if this school is run by idiots or something. Not that I'm complaining, because I love it here. Fights every day, hot guys, what more could we really want? Not much.

Suddenly, a bike rode into the room, flattening poor Elise. "Nihao!"

"Hello Shampoo." Elise said in that tone that resembles Jerry Seinfeld on 'Seinfeld' when he says "Hello, Newman." 

"Shampoo kill Elise now. She make husband Ranma unhappy."

Shampoo kicked Elise in the head, and Elise started to fight back, but she was outclassed. I tried to help out, but I have less martial art skills than Elise and was of absolutely no use. Hey, at least I tried. I came out of it bleeding from the lip, and well dear Trunks did not appreciate that. In fact, he went super-saiyan and hit Shampoo with an energy blast that must have hurt. I almost felt sorry for Shampoo. Almost. He powered down and checked on Elise (who was near death) and I before we went to our next class: Math.

"What happened to you, onna?" Vegeta asked in his usual tone as we walked in. We were a mess of blood, sweat and tears. No, wait, not tears, but it just doesn't sound right if you say 'blood and sweat'. Just doesn't have the same ring to it, ya know?

"Long story." Elise answered.

"I know, you're just pathetic weak humans." 

"Something like that," I answered, sitting down in my seat with my head on my desk. "Vegeta, can I sleep through this period?"

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care, as long as you leave me alone."

"Thanks." I said quietly. 

Vegeta shrugged in response.

If anything interesting happened in math, I missed it. Elise did too; she took the opportunity to take a long nap. Oh well. I bet we got nothing done, anyway.

Vegeta actually woke us up at the end of class, which was VERY surprising. Since when did Vegeta actually take the time to wake us up? Since when was he nice? All these questions - no answers. 

"Time to wake up, humans." Vegeta said, tapping us on the arms.

"Oh. Bye, Veggie-Chan." Elise said, leaving.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!!"

Elise grabbed her forehead and mumbled something about loudness being very bad.

"Oh," I said.

We went on our separate ways to spend the period in computers and drama. Elise met up with Youji, who was going through another jealous streak and sat outside the drama studio saying that if Duo did ANYTHING to his precious Elise, he would have to do something he most likely wouldn't regret. Elise liked that; she thought it was very cute.

My period went well. I just kinda sat there and watched Heero load his gun, unload his gun. Load, unload, load, and unload. It was... boring. But Heero looked very good doing it, so I guess all was well.

"Um… Mr. Yuy sir?" I said after half an hour of staring.

He looked up at me, the cold look in his eyes.

"Since I'm not doing anything... Can I leave?"

"Sure, whatever," he answered and went back to his gun.

"Thanks!" I smiled my gratitude, and left so I could go on a date with Trunks *_*

Elise and Duo spent the whole hour talking. They probably did... *ahem* other things, but hey, who knows? Maybe they actually did just talk... and talk... and talk... you get the point. I guess you'd just have to ask her.


	8. Day 8 : Kissing in the Washroom

Juuban High - Day 8

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I arrived at school fully healed from my wounds (thank you Gaia!) where I found Shampoo ready to kick my ass, seeing I already had several cuts and bruises I decided to run like a pansy and hide in the bathroom. But this chick is relentless!

"Shampoo kill!" She would call as she ran after me, obviously fully (and magically) recovered from Trunks blast yesterday.

Then the ultimately good happened, Chichiri came out of nowhere and Shampoo ran right into him.

"No running in the hallways, no da!" He warned her all smiles.

After seeing him unmasked I must say that while he was saying this I was kinda off in another world… even after he dragged Shampoo off for swearing. Then Carrie broke me out of my trance by hitting me over the head with a metal chair.

"Damn you Carrie! You watch way too much wrestling!" I started to yell at her.

"You were drooling all over the floor and I could have slipped and broken my neck."

"Yes… and what a pity that would have be- OW! Stop hitting me!"

"We have to get to Trowa - I mean English!"

I looked at her kinda funny and then reluctantly follower her to English where we saw a recovered Ravi sitting in the back all bandaged up. We laughed hysterically until Trowa showed up and we all shut up before he got Heero after us (and what a traumatic experience that would be…).

I sat down in my seat and Youji came up from behind and hugged me. I smiled and he dropped a note on my desk after hugging me for a couple minutes. I opened it up and read.

"Hey Elise-

I was wondering if you were busy this Friday."

I sat… and I thought (which can be quite the painful experience), until I realised that me and Duo hadn't made any plans, completely forgetting about Youji, I realised that I must ask Duo on another date, but I had to do it so the Principal wouldn't find out… he'd have my neck!

So I wrote on the board that I was going to the washroom and left Youji, Carrie and Trunks a bit confused (but hey, Carrie and Trunks were too preoccupied with themselves to really care about me).

I barged into the Drama and pulled Duo out of the room by his collar in mid sentence to the hallway. He fixed himself and looked at me.

"Oi, Elise! What's up?" Duo asked all cheerful.

"Do you care about the school rules?" I asked him showing my desperation and love…

"It depends on which rules you mean…"

"The rules about students not asking their teachers out."

"Well… uh… um… are you trying to ask me out again?"

I jumped up and covered his mouth with my hand.

"If they hear us I'll be dead and stuck with Omi every day! I don't need counseling! I need love!"

"Calm down Elise, look, get back to your class and I'll talk to you about this at lunch. Ok?" Duo asked actually looking serious for a bit.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully and skipped back to class.

I didn't tell anyone where I had gone… but Carrie was still curious.

"So where'd you go in English?" She asked mid-volleyball.

Her distraction took my mind off the game and a volleyball hit my head sending me all dizzy.

"Weak onna!" Wu Fei called bringing me back.

"Well, I see you managed to lift your head and notice my existence in English this morning," I said sarcastically while rubbing my head (that's one of the places Shampoo had cut me the day before!).

"I was just going up for air, but yeah, where'd you go?"

"I went to see Duo and ask if he was free this Friday."

"Elise, if you want to be able to date Duo he has to be a student-"

Before Carrie could say anything else Ryouga bursts into the gym and looked around in wonder.

"Where's the assembly?" He asked confused.

"That was two days ago!" Wu Fei yelled at him and then swiftly kicked him out (literally, Ryouga didn't even see it coming).

"Wow… only took him two days, I'm impressed."

"Yeah…" Carrie replied still in awe of his cuteness.

"Onna! Back to work!" Wu Fei yelled at us and we complied.

Five volleyballs in the head later. Lunchtime! Now I could find Duo and see if he wanted to go on another date this Friday.

I told Carrie to get Trunks and Youji and then wait for me in our normal place, and then I went in search of Duo. He wasn't in the drama room… or the teacher's lounge, or the gym, or any other room that I could think off. So I went outside, but he still wasn't there. So then I decided to check the staff's washrooms.

And then I found him… in there… with Hilde (the social studies teacher)… and they were… kissing?

"Duo?"

Duo turned around and smiled at me.

"Oi! Elise! What are you doing here, this place is only for teachers."

"I can see that…"

To tell you the truth I really didn't know what to say, I figured something might happen with Hilde and him (or him and Heero for that matter *Carrie whacks Elise with another chair*), but I didn't expect it to happen now, when I really didn't want anybody but me taking Duo.

"Elise… um… I'm not sure what to say."

Duo was speechless; it was amazing how I could do that to him. So, I turned and left the washroom where I bumped into Youji. He had been following me. I guess he also heard the whole thing.

"You ok?" He asked taking hold of my shoulders.

I nodded and leaned into him where he hugged me, I hugged him back and tried not to let tears show. I was stronger than that. I mean hey, they were just cartoons, right? Right?

(*Carrie hits Elise with another chair* "ANIME CHARACTERS!!!")

"Want me to take you home?" Youji asked, I guess he could read me better than I thought.

I pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"Nah, I'm fine. I mean, we weren't dating, so what do I care, eh?"

He smiled back and the two of us went back to Carrie and Trunks and we were interrupting something if you get my drift, then we sat down to eat lunch.

It was then when Goku walked by and suddenly my lunch was gone, I realised that in passing he had somehow managed to eat all of our lunches. Out of sympathy we let it slide and the boys didn't go after him.

History was interesting enough, Inu Yasha ignored me and when he looked at me he was glaring at me. The son of a bitch holds a grudge I guess. Damn Shampoo for making him hate me! Damn her to Heaven! I was pretty quiet in History, which was odd, because normally I was talking about this and that to Youji as he would quietly nod, taking it all in.

It was around this point in my silence when I realised how much attention he gave me. He always listened to me, and well, he took care of me, even when I was completely shrugging him off. And in History he sat with me in the back and held my hand, even thought I was completely ignoring him then, he stayed.

Career studies was pretty much the same, only Ravi was there to pay full attention to Quatre and kept asking annoying little question. But Quatre was so nice and didn't get annoyed at all and soon the two were having a lovely conversation about tea and such.

Civics was different.

My Gothic Angel brought his brother Van and they talked about Monarchy. Halfway through Allen and Celena walked in and the four started to talk, ignoring the class. They were in the middle of a conversation of how to wash their guymelefs' capes when Celena turned back into Dilandau.

"VAN! YOU WILL DIE!!!" Then he started to chase Van around the classroom with a flamethrower. The entire school wing was burnt to a crisp and we all got to go home a half an hour early!

And on the way home Youji walked me home, he offered to spend the night, but I said I would be fine. I thought I would…


	9. Day 9 : Have you seen my son?

Juuban High - Day 9

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Elise was sad today. I don't know why, but she didn't talk much. She wouldn't even tell me why. In fact, I don't think she even told Youji why. I'm not going to dwell on it too much, because I'm sure she'll tell us in due time... But anyway... the first thing we saw when we walked into school today was a giant panda. Not just any giant panda, but one with a sign. It said "Have you seen my son?" and when he flipped it over, it said, "I'll explain later."

"Whoa, why is there a giant panda wandering around?" I asked. 

Elise shrugged. "Maybe it's a student?"

"Who's your son?" I asked the Panda.

The panda held up a sign. "One of the vice principals."

"Oh, well our vice principals are a lost pig, a boy who turns into a girl and -"I was cut off before I could describe Chichiri by the panda holding up a sign that said, "That's the one."

"Ranma?" Elise questioned.

"Yes."

"Pop, what are you doing here?" The unmistakable voice of Ranma said from behind us.

"Don't ask me, I'm just a panda!" Ranma's dad 'said'.

Elise pulled out her trusty super soaker and sprayed the panda, who turned into Genma Saotome. Even if she was sad she had to do that…

"Just checkin' up on ya, son."

"Oh." Ranma walked off without a word.

"Odd." Elise said, and off we went to computers.

"Today is your day off. I have to go into battle." Heero jumped out the window, and Wing Zero was seen flying through the sky.

"HEEEEERO! I'M RIGHT HEREEE! COME AND KILL MEEEEE!" Relena Peacecraft screamed out the window of the computer lab.

"AUGH!" Elise screamed and banged her head on the desk.

"Heero..." Was all that was heard out of that Relena girl for the whole hour. And I thought Elise was a psycho.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up."

"I believe in total pacifism, we can not kill each other! Unless you are Heero Yuy, in which case it is okay."

"Oh shut up." Elise said, glaring threateningly at the girl, "I don't know if you noticed but EVERYBODY in this school is fighting. Just get over it, pacifism will never be achieved." For good measure, Elise punched her in the face. That was cool. 

Drama was bad, really bad. Youji was there to comfort Elise, but she was heartbroken and we all knew it. She refused to even look at Duo.

Youji pulled out his string and glared at Duo. I swear I heard him mutter "I'm going to kill the bastard," but hey, I could be wrong. I am known to hear voices (we aren't voices!) they say... Weird. 

We didn't do anything in Drama. Duo decided he was going to ramble on about the social studies teacher, Hilde for the whole period. Elise got sadder and sadder. Stupid Duo! I thought Goku was slow...

Lunch went by amazingly, without a hitch. Except for Goku, who knew we were kind generous people and mooched off our lunches (and everyone elses) and also attempted to eat that poor Ravi kid. Poor Ravi ran like hell, and went to have some tea with Quatre. Those two are odd.

We didn't have a teacher in science. Come to think of it, we didn't even have a science classroom. Therefore, we had no science class. Youji and Elise went outside somewhere to 'talk'. I hung out with Trunks for the period and watched poor cute Ryouga get himself very lost in the burned down wing of the school.

"Where is Ranma?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I can help you find him!" That earned a glare from Trunks, but I ignored it. 

"Um... okay." 

"He's probably in the office, this way." I pointed down the hall.

"That way?" He pointed the opposite direction.

"No!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall.

"Are you sure? I don't recall it being this way."

"Trust me, I've been there more than enough to know exactly where it is."

"Okay." Ryouga looked confused, but he allowed me to lead him to the office.

We walked in, and Ranma and Akane were... kissing? Since when?

"RANMA! FORCING YOURSELF ON AKANE?! YOU WILL DIE!!" Ryouga yelled and ran at Ranma.

"What are you babbling about now?" Ranma asked and Ryouga began to attack him.

"You're lucky, Akane..." I said, watching Ranma and Ryouga fight.

"Whatever, boys are so annoying," she said, also enthralled by the fight.

"They're cute though!"

I got no reply, but I knew she agreed.

The bell rang and I ran off, missing the end of the fight (though I would bet all my money that Ranma won) because I really did NOT need to be late for Math. Vegeta wouldn't be too happy.

Elise cheered up a bit at Math.

"Hi Veggie-Chan!" Elise greeted, walking in.

No response from the stoic prince. 

We shrugged and sat down.

Goku walked in the class, and began eating the desks.

"KAKAROTTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta screamed, turning super-saiyan.

"Eating my early, early, EARLY dinner." Goku answered, not looking up.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW! NO ONE EATS THE DESKS IN MY CLASSROOM!"

Goku turned super-saiyan and we had an all out fight! It just doesn't get any better. Of course, they blew up half the school in the process. How does the school get rebuilt every day? More of those unsolved mysteries.

Suddenly Wu Fei showed up to break it up.

"Hey, Wu Fei," I started.

"What do you want onna?" Wufei said, not even tossing a glance in my direction.

"I would like more rose petals in my bubble bath," I said in a voice that sounded a lot like Treize's.

Wu Fei went into shock. He screamed like a girl. His eyes went very wide. Then, he ran out of the room, saying something incoherent about how he killed Treize.

Oh, and by the way, Vegeta won the fight.


	10. Day 10 : Fifteen Espressos

Juuban High - Day 10

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Friday finally rolled around which was a relief because I really needed some time off of school. It was only the second week and my life was turning to the shits! I couldn't stand being around school 'cuz it just reminded me about Duo… and well… I didn't want to be reminded about that %&^$&*@$#.

Youji was still being amazingly attentive and patient with me. He had phoned me after school to ask me how I was feeling, I smiled (even though he couldn't see it) saying that I was fine and he shouldn't worry so much.

But my locker was right by the Drama room… and every time I walked by it, I saw Duo in there, and most of the time with Hilde (Heero visited him often too, but he wasn't the current offender!!!)…

But anyway, I finally found myself in English where on the black board it said, 'I am absent today and a supply teacher will be filling in for me.'

A supply teacher, finally we'd be able to talk. Maybe something interesting would actually happen in English, one could only hope…

It was then when Ravi came up to the four of us for the firsts time (and unfortunately not the last time) and started asking us very stupid questions like "what kind of tea do you drink with meat?" or "when is tea time?" and "is it OK to dip your chocolate into your tea?" I guess he just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Quatre… I still didn't get why he liked that guy so much…

After about fifteen minutes the supply teacher waltzed in, late of course, because it was none other than Duo Maxwell. 

"Hello class! I'll be taking over for Trowa today," he said all happily.

BANG!

(^That would be my head hitting the desk)

Youji started to glare at Duo and got his string ready in case he started to talk about Hilde again. The funny thing is that he didn't, no, instead Hilde had to come by a see how he was holding up Trowa's class. I wanted a shotgun, or a handgun, or any sort of weapon. Weather it was to kill Duo, Hilde, both, or in fact me.

"Ok, now our first assignment will be to write an essay on a chapter from Hamlet, I'm sure you all have your books," Duo said and everyone took out his English text book. "Didn't Trowa give out the Shakespeare books?"

The class looked at him and gave no reply.

"Does Trowa even assign you stuff?"

More silent replies were given.

"Ok… now you're starting to act like him… stop it… STOP IT!" Duo then cowered behind the desk and Hilde went to comfort him.

"Ok Duo, you had one to many espressos this morning," she said cheerfully pulling him back to his feet.

"Fifteen espressos aren't that much… are they?"

"Yes, yes they are," Hilde replied and sat the twitching Duo down at the desk. "Well class, I guess I'll be taking over now, so would anyone like to go and get the Shakespeare books from the English office?"

Nobody said a word.

"Wow… that is kinda freaky…" Hilde said and then started to look around for a familiar face, and then she looked at me. "Elise right? Yeah, met you Wednesday, um, could you go and get the Shakespeare books?"

I said nothing but got up and left to go get them. Youji stood up to go with me, but Hilde wouldn't let him. So he reluctantly sat back down and continued to glare at the twitching Duo while playing with his string.

At least I was out of that class. I got to the office and found Trowa Barton's desk. It had a picture of him and Catherine on it and a pile of books and that was it. There wasn't even anything in the drawers (I checked). Trowa was a pretty freaky dude…

So I picked a bunch up and turned to leave when I saw Duo's desk. It took me a while to realise that Duo had a desk in the English office, but then I figured that the school was just too fucking cheep to make Drama their own office (especially when they had to rebuild the school so often after fights).

And then I saw on his desk a picture of him and Hilde hugging each other and smiling. How long had they been going out? Even when I had dated him? Would he do that to her… or to me?

"Bastard!" I took one of the books and threw it at the picture smashing it. That made me happier.

I got back to the room and we read about Hamlet for the rest of the period, Duo just sat in the chair twitching most of the time and Hilde didn't talk to me anymore, so I was pretty much ok.

Gym was ok too, we had moved on to Basketball and my head wasn't getting bruised by the minute anymore, which was a good thing. Finally my week was getting a bit better.

At lunch we did the same routine (only now we were also hiding from Goku so we could eat our lunch today) and the announcement came on.

"Would Trunks Briefs, Elise Haskell, Youji Koudo and Carrie Rose please report to the office… again."

"What did we do this time?" Trunks asked, knowing that he was innocent this time.

"I guess when one of us in trouble they figure they should just call down the whole group," Carrie answered getting up.

On the way there we saw Relena wandering around the school looking more lost than Ryouga.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooo! Come and kill me! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooo!"

We all looked at her with sweat drops. "What… a… freak…" We all said in unison.

Finally we were at the office and there was Akane smiling at us, and I don't recall her ever smiling at us as we got in. The first thing that came to my mind was "someone got some last night."

"Well! It looks like the four of you are all in trouble… again… and all for different reasons. Isn't that funny?" She said.

"Um… no, not really," Trunks said annoyed. "Why am I here?"

"You beat up a student on Tuesday," she answered and Shampoo conveniently came in at that point.

"It took her three days to report this?" Trunks asked.

"Hey, she was attacking me first," Elise said in his defence.

"You Miss Haskell are here for destruction of property."

I suddenly remembered smashing the picture.

"Shit…"

"What about us?" Youji asked.

She pointed to Youji. "Death threats," then she pointed to Carrie. "… Actually… I'm not too sure why you're here."

Carrie put on the innocent smile. "Neither do I miss Tendo."

Principal Peacecraft came out of his office with Chichiri on his heels and frowned at us all.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you," he said.

"And why am I here again?" Carrie asked, but that didn't stop Milliardo. He was on a roll.

"You four students are the main cause of all the trouble."

"What? C'mon, Two of your VP's do more damage than us," I said.

"Not to mention most of your faculty," Carrie added.

"And the odd other student," Trunks said finishing it.

"Ok… you four kids are a cause of a lot of problems though, and because of this I've decided you all need counselling, that, and you no longer have any classes together.

SHATTER.

(^That is my brain at the moment)

"You can't eat lunch together either."

"That's unfair!" I protested but he was already gone back into his office. Only Chichiri was standing there.

"I am sorry, but you should have listened to the rules, no da." Then he disappeared into his hat.

Akane looked at us with compassion and then started to type something up.

"Um… right, guys, go to student service and get your new schedules," she instructed.

"Can he do that?" Youji asked.

Akane looked at him. "He can be an ass, I think he's a schizo… but what can I say… he is the Principal."

I was pissed off, and in complete distress, but the four of us silently went to get our new schedules. We walked into student services and saw Omi put down a phone. He looked at us sadly.

"Just got the news," he said. "He shouldn't be able to keep friends apart like that…"

"Just give us our schedules," I said coldly.

Omi reluctantly went to his computer and typed in some stuff and gave us our new schedules. I had the same thing, only in complete reverse. I'm not too sure what Trunks or Youji had, they left as soon as they go theirs. So it was off to Science for me and Carrie went to History.

Because of the Science wing still being burnt down and Dilandau going missing, I found myself all alone in a charred hallway doing nothing. Then by chance Ranma came walking by. I hid in the ruins as he walked by and took my aim like a sniper would. Then I pulled the trigger and boom, he was Miss Saotome now.

"Elise!!! Where are you hiding!?!" Ranma then went on an unsuccessful rampage to find and kill me. Loser.

I went to Math and found myself the only person there … again…with Vegeta sitting at the front all-majestic like.

"Um… Veggie-Chan?" I asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Insolent human, why are you here today?" He asked in a snarling way.

"My schedule got changed… but where is everyone?"

"I was in a bad mood…"

Then as I looked closer I could see several charred bodies.

"Um… I'm going home now."

I had had enough of this school for a lifetime.

I finally got home and light up a joint. Then something came to me, something that normally wouldn't if I wasn't under the influence. I had an epiphany. There was a way that I could get everything back to normal. Either suck up to Principal Milliardo so he let's us hang out again, or make him go crazy so we get a new Principal who would let us hang out. I liked the later.

So then I phoned everyone up to come to my house and a plan was spawned.


	11. Day 11 : Driving Peacedraft Crazy

Juuban High - Day 11

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I hate Principal Peacecraft. I really hate him. Pacifist bastard! Um, anyway, the plan was starting to take effect. If we just hung out in the office all day (all at different times of the day) he would eventually go crazy. They put me in first period. Something about me being able to annoy anyone just by being there. Hey, wait a second! Stupid Elise! *Grumbles* She'll get hers later. 

Off I went to spend first period in the office. Akane wasn't in but for some unknown reason, Ryouga was sitting in the chair, dripping wet. Well, it isn't really an unknown reason since everybody and their grandmother knows he's P-Chan, but that's not the point. He gave me a weird look. "You need something?"

"I was sent here by um... Mr. Saotome, I have to go get something from Mr. Peacecraft, so I'll get right on that, okay?"

Ryouga shrugged, he bought it. I knew he was dense, but not THIS dense. Besides, Ranma was in the office not too far away. Luckily, he didn't hear him. I smiled and walked into the office.

"Hi. Milliardo! What's up?"

Milliardo looked up, "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um... no? I'm on strike." For more effect, I grabbed that Panda that's always sitting in the office eating, took his sign, wrote, "I'm on strike" on it, and paraded around the room chanting about how unfair the school was being to us.

Suddenly a crazy looking guy who I recognized as Tatewaki Kuno ran in with his bokken. "Where is my pig-tailed goddess?" He saw me, and suddenly he began spouting very bad poetry. "Ah, I can no longer fight, I believe I have seen the light, my blonde haired goddess, you are the sun..." 

"Shut up," I said, and sat on Milliardo's desk.

"You are sitting on some very important documents," Milliardo said, glaring at me.

I looked down at the 'important documents'. "PORN PICTURES OF YOUR SISTER?!?" I grabbed them off the desk. 

Milliardo looked to be at a loss for words.

"Oh, this is brilliant. You know what I could do with these? Everyone would know in a matter of minutes!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." The bell signaling the end of first period rang and I left the room.

Elise walked into the office, "Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"Something I found on Milliardo's desk..."

"What?" I showed her the pictures, where she promptly showed her disgust and almost puked.

"That's just gross. I'm proud of you for discovering those!" With that, she let herself into Milliardos' office.

I went to pay a visit to Omi, who went with me on a water gun spree. Poor Ranma had no idea what hit him. He also went on a search, tearing up the whole school searching for Elise. Moron.

"ELISE HASKELL I SWEAR I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DAD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!!" 

"Wow. I didn't even know some of those words," I stated.

Omi shrugged, "he's quite creative."

"Yea, but what the hell is a 'quad-fucker'?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine.'

Meanwhile, Elise was driving Milliardo crazy with her boy troubles.

"SO, there's this guy I like, but I found out he had a girlfriend while he was seeing me, and I don't know what I should do, because he's really cute, but I hate him for what he did to me... But those violet eyes... Of course there's another really hot guy who shows interest in me, and I'm just so confused! Not that being confused is rare, mind you, but this is more confused than I've ever been! Can you help me?" She was on her knees, begging him.

"Um..."

"OH! And there are some other guys I like, like the one with the pretty, pretty... pretty eyes, and not to mention the strong non-human one whom I adore, he's really sweet sometimes, but he's the world's biggest ass, and I just can't take it anymore!"

Milliardo blinked. "Um. I have no idea. Why are you bothering me with your petty problems?"

"You don't care do you? You just don't care!" She wailed, and started crying hysterically. 

"Um... Oh dear Bob..."

"WAAAAAAAAH!!" Her wails could be heard all throughout the school.

"There, there."

"I just don't think I can live anymore! Would you care if I died today?" 

"Yes, yes I would. We can't have students dying on us."

"LIAR!!!" Elise screamed louder. She did this for the entire lunch period.

I attempted to hang out with Trunks at lunch, but the minute we found each other in the cafeteria, Chichiri showed up. "No breaking the rules, no da!"

Trunks looked so sad, I think my heart just broke. Poor thing. I'll have to 'comfort' him later. Heh... ^_^

So, as a last resort, I hung out with Ravi and Relena. I think I lost whatever was left of my sanity that day.

"Do you like tea in mugs or quaint little teacups?" Ravi asked.

"Both?" I answered not too sure.

"What would Quatre like?"

"I don't know. I'm not Quatre.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!! COME AND KILL MEEEEEE!!"

"Me and Quatre are going out for tea tonight!"

"Oh."

"I love Heero Yuy. Relena Yuy, that has such a nice ring to it."

I sweat dropped.

I then ran back to the office for third period, where Youji was standing in front of Milliardo, playing with his string. Milliardo swallowed hard and just stood there. Youji did that for the entire period. I think Milliardo wet his pants while Youji stared intently at him.

I spent the period talking to Ryouga, because Akane wasn't there and he hadn't left the office and gotten lost just yet.

"WHERE IS MY PIGTAILED GODDESS?!?"

"Oh god no." I said, putting my head in my hands, and moving behind 'Lost Boy' so I was out of sight.

"Evil sorcerer Ranma! You have my pigtailed goddess!"

"Get lost Kuno!" with a boot to the face, Kuno was sent through the roof and into Low Earth Orbit. That was a road traveled a lot.

"Why are you here anyway, Carrie?" Ryouga asked.

"Um... I got lost on the way to class, and this was the only place I could find!"

"I know the feeling," Ryouga said. He bought it again.

Last period, Youji left, which was a relief to Milliardo, who sat back down with a sigh. However, his peace lasted about two minutes before Trunks came in. "Mr. Peacecraft, let's spar!"

"Um... I don't have a sword, though, Trunks."

"So? Come on, you can try to dodge my attacks!" With that, he went super saiyan and pulled out the sword. It was an interesting spar, to say the least, and it ended with Milliardo running out he door, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!! THE KIDS ARE INSANE, THE TEACHERS ARE EVEN WORSE, AND EVERY DAMN DAY, THE SCHOOL GETS DESTROYED!!!"

Trunks looked very pleased with himself, "THAT was cool."

I agreed, and we left to find Elise and Youji. I wonder who our new principal will be...


	12. Day 12 : Operation RP

Juuban High - Day 12

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Good ol' Tuesday. I think Tuesday has to be my favourite day of the week, I mean when there isn't school. When there is school I wanna shoot someone. We all got together (me, Youji, Carrie and Trunks) and went straight down to student services. Youji and Omi talked for a bit and he basically explained that seeing there was no more Principal Peacecraft they could get their old schedules back.

"Did you hear who they got to replace him?" Omi asked us after changing our schedules back again.

"Um… no. Who is it?" I asked, really curious. I didn't want to get another ass like Milliardo who takes porn of his sister (wait 'till you hear what we did with those!).

"Nobody knows on the staff, I was wondering if you had somehow overhead it."

"Nobody knows who the Principal is?" Youji asked. "Didn't you try and hack the files."

"I did, but it turns out that this Principal is an even better hacker than me."

"The principal is a hacker?" Carrie asked.

It sorta made sense, I mean hell, and assassin was our Guidance councillor, a Principal being a hacker was normal compared to that.

"That's my guess, there's going to be an assembly this morning and we'll find out who he is then."

All four of us cringed at the thought of yet another assembly; the last one hadn't been the best of experiences after all.

We left to go to the Gym then (we figured class would be wasting our time and nobody really felt like going up those god damn stairs again). I was thinking about being in student services and remembered how Youji was leaning on the desk when talking to Omi. It was almost like he was flirting with him.

But that was impossible… right?

We got to the Gym and I saw that some people were already waiting around. Then I heard some screams. I turned to my left and saw a bunch of girls running away from Dilandau who had a flamethrower.

"Where has he been?" Carrie asked as he ran by looking quite chaotic.

I didn't answer because at that moment I found my own flamethrower and joined in the pyrotechnics fun.

The fun didn't last very long though because five minutes later HE became a SHE and I got pissed.

"This is happening way to often!"

"Allen? Where are you Allen?" Then Celena left the Gym looking for her brother.

Carrie walked over to me. "There, there Elise," she said patting my shoulder. "At least he- I mean she came back to school."

I glared at her.

Soon after the students and teachers began to pile in and the assembly began. Ranma went up to the podium with a shield in front of him.

"Try and get me now Elise!" He said right before beginning his speech about Principal Peacecraft's early retirement.

I decided to take him up of his challenge, so I walked behind him and threw water on him just as he finished his speech.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Ranma then attempted to lunge at me, but before she could a knife was thrown right in front of us making us both look up.

Then I saw him.

I was speechless for the first few seconds before I started to jump for joy and ran back to Carrie. So I know knew who our new Principal was.

I got to Carrie when he jumped down from the rafters and went up to the podium.

"Good mooooooooooorning Juuban high!" Aoi Kyougoku said into the microphone.

Carrie got a look of horror on her face. "Is that… who I think it is?"

I nodded with a huge smile on my face as Trunks and Youji looked confused.

"And who do you think it is?" Trunks asked.

"Part hacker, part homicidal maniac and part florist. You'd probably get along with him Youji," I answered in a daze.

"Well after getting expelled from my former school, I decided to become a Principal! Wasn't very hard, the school board is soooo easy to get into. I mean hell; I still had time to hack into the government after that. So! My first order of business is to - Hey! Nice hair!" He said pointing to some punk in the back. "- to set things straight, like all those stupid rules that Principal Porn Star made, and to get rid of these uniforms. I haaaaaaaate uniforms."

The speech pretty much continued like that with the odd interrupting himself to say something stupid and non consequential. Then he left to go to his office so he could listen to some Sex Pistols while hacking. What a busy little boy. I recall seeing Akane leave the Gym saying something about her sanity going down and her workload doubling. I felt sorry for her. Having to put up with Ranma and now one of the biggest psychos' in the world.

"No more uniforms, eh?" I said to Carrie while we were doing our usual nothing in Gym. Of course we were better at getting away with it now.

"This will be great," she said smiling. Oh course I think she was just happy that she would never have to eat lunch with Relena and Ravi again (poor little thing).

"Do you think Aoi will get mad if we still proceed with operation RP?" I asked keeping my voice down.

"I'm not sure if he'd even notice, but if all goes as planned he won't even find out."

"What are you two onnas doing over there?" Wu Fei suddenly appeared before us.

We both fell back in surprise.

"Uh… well… we were ah…" I started to think of an excuse.

"We were discussing battle techniques!" Carrie finished my sentence.

Wu Fei looked at us oddly for a bit and then left. We both sighed in relief. That was close.

"I was only half lying there…" Carrie whispered to me.

Finally lunch rolled around and we went to go meet Youji and Trunks. The two of them were holding briefcases and had sunglasses on (well Youji always had sunglasses on…).

"No, you don't look suspicious," I said sarcastically when I saw them.

"We're laying low," Youji answered not really looking at me.

"Sure ya are," I rolled my eyes. "Just hand over the stuff for operation RP."

The two then opened their briefcases on the floor. There were two piles of paper in each. We all got one pile.

"I was up all night photo copying these. I swear to God if I ever see that girl again I'll scream," Trunks said, then Carrie hugged him for comfort.

"I'll take the first floor, Carrie take the second, Trunks the third and Youji the fourth. When you're done meet here," I made a quick plan of action. "Ok, synchronize your watches."

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Humour me and do it!"

We all synchronized our watches and set of to our designated floors.

I was done putting up all the pictures when I saw Heero Yuy walk by; I quickly hid in a garbage can before he saw me. But then he saw the poster.

"Relena?" He said all shocked; I almost expected the poster to answer "Heero".

Yes, we had photocopied all of Relena's Pornography pictures, hence operation RP (Relena Porn). I came up with the name myself.

Then Relena came screaming down the hall red as a beat and furious as hell.

"HEERO!"

"Relena"

"HEERO!"

"Relena"

That went on for five more minutes before:

"Why are the Pornography pictures of you on the wall?"

"HEERO!"

"Ok! Enough! Now answer," Heero said getting his gun ready. Even he couldn't take her sometimes.

"I'm not too sure Heero, but you have to help me take them down."

"Who took them?"

Relena paused for a second and then looked up.

"My brother…"

"What!?!"

Suddenly Duo was standing beside him (how'd he get there?).

"That's disgusting!" Duo said with a disgusted look on his face but he was still smiling.

Relena then ran off crying saying something about how without Heero she was weak and what not. Then Duo and Heero left followed by me exiting the garbage where I bumped into Akane.

"You're devious," she said.

"Great," I thought. Back to the office I guess. 

"I never did like her."

"Huh?"

"Good work."

We then shook hands and I went to tell everyone. School was starting to perk up. If I were lucky Relena and Shampoo would leave one day...


	13. Day 13 : Hammerspace

Juuban High - Day 13

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Another day, another battle with insanity... it never changes. I am clinging to my sanity by a thin thread. That thread is about to break.

The new principal came waltzing into school today, licking a knife and saying things that just didn't fit with what was happening with the rest of the school. What was going on was another fight, only between Ranma and Trunks. I haven't figured out why yet, but Trunks was ready to kill the son of a bitch. Maybe I'll ask him later. Anyway, so Trunks had his sword out and was violently slashing the air in front of Ranma. He was really trying to hit Ranma, but Ranma kept dodging. Everyone was crowded around, enjoying the little fight when the principal walked by, "I wonder what my dress size is. I want that little blue number I saw in Le Chateau yesterday."

Everyone stopped and looked at the principal in fear/shock. "What?" He said simply, and kept walking.

We all shrugged and went back to watching the fight. Did I mention that Trunks looked really sexy in his black tank top and his Capsule Corps jacket? No? Well, he does. *_* Right, um, anyway...

Trunks took this opportunity to strike, and sliced Ranma down his arm. "YOU QUAD-FUCKER!!"

Trunks shrugged. "Sorry. You shoulda moved."

"To the office!" Ranma shouted.

"...Okay." Trunks said reluctantly and headed off to the office, all the girls staring at him as he walked by. I pulled out a mallet and whacked them all with it. I knew that would come in handy today. I threw the mallet in my locker (okay so I can't pull it out of my battle aura OR out of hammerspace, so sue me!)

"DUDE! How did you do that?" Elise suddenly asked me.

I shrugged, "I kept it in my jacket?"

"No man, you pulled it out of somewhere!" Elise tried and pulled out... a condom?!

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, that's NOT what I needed..." Elise threw the condom out and sweat dropped.

We went to first period, and sat down. Elise glowed and pulled out a pencil. "MWA HAHA! Getting closer! I mean it's a sharp object at least, right?"

"But you want a MALLET, not a sharp object. You don't want to pull something out that will poke the offending person's eye out - you want to whack them over the head with a very blunt object."

She tried again and pulled out a flower. "I'll give this to Heero!" She said, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

I sweat dropped.

"Oh Heero, I have something for you," she said in a singsong voice.

Heero looked up. "A... Flower?"

"Yes!" Elise smiled and put it on his desk. Relena jumped up, "no Heero, I have something even better!" With that, she gave him an invitation to her birthday party. He smiled at her and tore it up. "Oh, Heero!"

"Relena."

"Heero."

"Relena."

This went on for the whole period. Why the hell do they do that?! I will never know.

On the way to Drama, I stopped by the office, where my Trunks was sitting in the office. "They're gonna call my mom, she's gonna kill me." He said with a sigh.

I hugged him, "it won't be too bad, and maybe she'll let you off easy."

"I doubt it," he sighed again.

I kissed his cheek, "it won't be as bad as you think, but I gotta get to drama, see you at lunch!"

I went into drama, where Duo was sitting in the chair, sleeping. Youji couldn't resist and pulled the back of the chair, sending Duo flat on his ass. "What the? Hilde?!"

Elise glared in his direction when he mentioned She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named-Because-Elise-Kills-Whoever-Says-That-Horrible-Vile-Vulgar-Word.

"Oh, right, class! Heh…" Duo put his hand behind his head and started doing something that he never did before: teach.

"So, you sit down on a chair and we blindfold you and it will teach you to trust your students or something." Okay, so maybe he didn't teach, but hey, he tried. He just didn't do a good job. Stupid bastard.

We spent the whole period talking, or in Youji's case, thinking of creative ways to kill Duo with his string.

"I could hang him from those bars on the ceiling, I could cut his arms off with the string and then stick one down his throat and one up his ass..."

"Could we be just a little less graphic? Or do you want to go to the office again for death threats?" Elise said.

"Good point," and Youji promptly shut up.

The bell rang not a moment too soon and we left the drama studio in a hurry and entered the caf.

For the first time in a while, Elise and I were buying our lunches (and out of compassion, I had given the lunch I brought to Goku, who was sitting in the middle of the floor trying not to eat all the tables again.)

I walked into the caf and slowly went and asked for fries.

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY AREN'T YOU? TREIZE! WHERE IS TREIZE!? DO YOU WANT MORE ROSE PETALS IN YOUR BUBBLE BATH?!"

I sweat dropped, and suddenly she started talking quietly. "I'm sorry dear, did you want fries?" She handed me a box of fries and smiled sweetly.

And look, there goes my sanity. I got back to our usual table and Relena, Heero, Ravi, and Quatre were sitting there.

"Would you like more tea, Master Quatre?" 

"Yes, that would be great," Quatre smiled.

"Heero."

"Relena."

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!" I snapped and left the lunchroom, Youji, Elise, and Trunks hot on my heels.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just fine," I said and sat down in front of Youji's locker.

"She's just under stress." Trunks said.

"That's not stress, she's always like this." Elise said.

"Shut up."

Everyone shut up and ate their lunches in peace.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

Elise and I looked at each other, paling. "Kodachi?!" The hall became cluttered with black roses and she gracefully jumped through the halls with her ribbon, looking for Ranma. She also had a plate of cookies in her other hand.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Elise remarked.

A blur of red and black ran by us, followed by a streak of black rose petals.

"Ranma running in fear from the psycho?" Youji asked.

We nodded.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Echoed through the hallways. Creepy.

The bell rang and we went to Science, or attempted to. There was no science wing. They still hadn't gotten around to rebuilding the dumb thing, so Elise and I went to our other favourite hangout - the office. Elise went right into the principals' office and started talking to the principal about hacking, being crazy, and the art of licking knives.

I sat down and did what I always did, talked to sweet, cute little Ryoga. 

Suddenly, Kuno laid eyes on Elise. "AH! A beautiful red and brown haired goddess! How have I lived without the pleasure of you in my life?"

"What the fuck?"

"Goddess! My love! Come to me, beauty! I, Tatewaki Kuno, Upperclassman, also known as Blue Thunder, will provide you with happiness! Our life of joy will begin!"

"Shut up." Elise grabbed Aoi's knife and started to beat Kuno to a bloody pulp. 

"Oh, she does love me! I have never felt so happy in my life!"

"SHUT UP!" Elise kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

The bell rang and Elise and I ran off, knowing that our next period was Math.

"You're late, insolent humans."

"Sorry Veggie-Chan, we were in the office!"

Vegeta didn't respond, so we took that as a "it's alright, don't let it happen again." I think Vegeta likes us. ^_^

There was a tree in the front of the room that Vegeta was taking kicks and punches at. We watched, mildly interested in why he was sparring with a tree, and suddenly he shrieked.

"OW! KAKAROTTO, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" That's when we noticed the big picture of Goku's head pasted on the tree. He blasted it with a Big bang Attack, and the tree... well, there was nothing left of the tree when he was finished. He smiled appreciatory and sat down.

"What are you weak humans staring at? Get to work!" He scowled at us all and took his normal, royal position.

No one disobeyed him after that.

The bell rang and we all went home, me trying to convince Trunks that his mom wasn't as mad as he thought she was, and Elise and Youji talking about how to kill Duo slowly and painfully. Things never change, huh?


	14. Day 14 : Sugar

Juuban High - Day 14

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

So, the four of us got together and walked over to English was as usual, very, very, very, very, very, you get the point, boring. That is until Kuno decided to wander in.

"My Goddesses of love!" I could only presume he meant Carrie and me.

"What did he say?" Youji asked.

"Just ignore it..." I reassured him.

Kuno was then kneeling by Carrie and holding her hand saying very, very, very, very, very, ok you get the point, bad poetry.

"The beauty of this rose does not compare to your lovely eyes," I noticed that he didn't even have a rose...

I sort of off handed saw Trowa press a button; I instantly knew what that meant.

Then Kuno put his attention on me, "and you, that knifing you gave me yesterday can only mean an undying love for me!"

"What?" Youji said standing up like a threat.

Then Heero walked in and pointed his gun at the obvious disturbance, Kuno himself.

"Omae o koruso," was all he said before shooting his gun. The bullet got his arm (goddammotherfuckingbadaimingbullshittingstupidcuntquad-fuckerbastard@#^#%^*#%^&@$%).

An ambulance got there some minutes later and carried Kuno out while he was still shouting about his undying love to us (until he saw Miss Saotome walking outside and he eluded us from his memory, he had a slight memory lapse).

It was quite a relief to get to Gym class, despite the evil glaring from Wu Fei every time we didn't do something exactly right.

About half way through Gym a short wrinkly man wearing a mask and holding a huge bag which I assumed was filled with underwear came flying out of the locker room followed by a parade of women yelling for their parties to be promptly returned.

"You'll never get my silky darlings!"

He then ran straight into Carrie's... uh... bosom.

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME YOU QUAD-FUCKER!!!" She then proceeded to pull out a mallet and pummel him beyond recognition.

After he was quite unconscious and all the women had gathered their panties back, I went up to Carrie.

"Please tell me how the fuck you get the mallet!" I got on my knees and started to beg.

"I'm really not too sure, I guess you just have to really want it..."

"I really want a mallet!" Then a pen appeared in my hand. "Well... it's a move up from pencils..."

"Of course it is," Carrie said patting my back.

I would never get that thing figured out.

We got to our normal spot to eat for lunch without interference from any of the psychotics who roamed the school. So basically we took back way passages and avoided... everybody.

About five minutes later though we saw Ravi run by us, and then we saw Goku chasing him with the look of extreme hunger in his eyes. Poor boy. Every ten minutes or so they would pass by again. We took pictures of it at one point, ya know, keepsakes.

Twenty minutes before lunch was over an array of black rose petals began to fill the hall.

"Not again," Carrie said.

Then Kodachi appeared.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

We ignored her and continued our meal.

"Hey, you're not so bad looking," she exclaimed and cuddled up to Trunks. Trunks looked very, very, very, very, very, scared.

"GET AWAY!" Carrie pulled out a mallet and started to chase her down the hall.

So every five minutes someone would pass, very amusing for Youji and me who waited patiently for the bell to ring.

It finally did and Kodachi disappeared and us four went to History (Carrie keeping a close eye out for the, as Carrie would later call her, boyfriend stealing quad-fucker).

So we got there and on seeing Inu Yasha I realised something, I hadn't seen the adorable half demon in ages (well a couple of days is ages to me any ways...).

Instinct gave away and I hugged him just for the hell of it, he natural freaked still very much hating me because of Shampoo (I still hadn't exacted my full revenge on her...) and started to claw at me. My running away screaming followed this.

Youji came to my rescue by tripping Mr. Yasha and soon the incident was forgotten, Inu Yasha had a very short attention span it would seem.

History finally ended and it was off to Career studies. We all walked in and sweat dropped. There Quatre had put all the desks in a perfect circle and on each desk were a napkin and a teacup. Ravi then floundered in and his eyes went wide with complete delight.

"Oh Master Quatre!" He clapped his hands together. "I get to have tea time with you!" (Again)

We all reluctantly sat down and were giving some tea into our cup. After filling it with two bags of sugar we started to drink it as Quatre went on about all the fine leaves of tea. The only person who listened was Ravi, but of course.

Finally the half hour ended and the sugar kicked in just as my Gothic Angel entered the class and Civics began. All four of us began to laugh like crazy over absolutely nothing.

Suddenly Carrie jumped up and proclaimed to be the lizard King and Trunks her Queen, he readily agreed and the two wandered off to 'the palace of sugar plums'. We didn't see them again for the rest of the day.

Five minutes after the couple departed Youji began to insanely twitch and I started to try and get my mallet to come. I got a ruler, an eraser, five compasses and finally a pink crayon. This was really starting to piss me off, so I went up to Folken and started to bitch my head of all the injustices of life (I almost sounded like Wu Fei…). I was getting fifty words out in one second and I'm not too sure if he understood me at all.

I think about five minutes before class ended Youji's heart stopped as a cause from an overabundance of sugar. Poor guy just couldn't take it all. But I managed to resurrect him with my extensive knowledge in mouth-to-mouth. Two minutes later he was living again, boy was he ever.

School was finally over, and dragging Youji out with me, I went to my locker, got my stuff and headed home where I decided Youji should stay the night so I could watch his breathing.


	15. Day 15 : The Kiss

Juuban High - Day 15

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

The four of us got to school the next day relatively fine. In fact, nothing happened in the morning for a change. Thank God. One more fight, insane Aoi comment, or giant panda running around surely would have driven me up the wall. Especially good was the fact that there was no sign of that boyfriend stealing quad-fucker!

We entered computers, and saw Heero sitting at the desk, polishing his gun. He stood up and proceeded to tell everyone all about his new gun.

"I just got this yesterday, isn't it great?" He started, his voice monotone. If he thinks it's so great, why doesn't he ever have any emotion in his sexy, sexy, monotone voice? *Shrug*

"Can I touch your gun, Heero-sama?" A voice form the back asked. It was Ravi.

"No!" Heero clutched the gun protectively. "It is MY gun! No one can touch it, except me. But, if you do wish to see it, you may ask Mr. Gun if you can touch it."

"Mr. Gun, can I see you?"

"He says no," Heero stated calmly, putting the gun on his desk and petting it affectionately.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Elise asked.

"Aha! You're just jealous!" Heero screamed, pointing at her. (Is that emotion I sense???)

"...Of what?" Elise looked confused. Wait, Elise always looks confused.

"The relationship me and Mr. Gun have. You don't have a Mr. Gun to keep you company and you're envious of the fact that I do!"

"That's it, Heero. However did you guess?" her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I dunno, I'm psychic I tells ya! Psychic!"

"I think he's finally snapped," I said.

"THINK? He's way past snapped. He's about 15 feet off the rocker." Elise said, ignoring Heero's rants about Mr. Gun for the rest of the class.

The bell rang and we went to Drama where we weren't met with Duo or She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Because-Elise-Will-Kill-Those-Who-Say-That-Vile-Horrid-Vulgar-Name. In fact we were met with a man in a dress. 

"Nuriko!" Elise squealed and sat down.

"Nuriko!" I followed suit.

"Can you take off the dress?" Elise asked.

"No." Nuriko stated.

Class began, and Nuriko started talking.

"Today, I'm going to teach you guys how to dress in drag. For the girls, well, you can just stay dressed as girls. I mean, it's an art you need to know, after all, what if you have to play a girl or a character who dresses in drag in a play one day?"

Youji looked shocked. "There is NO way I am wearing a DRESS!"

"Oh, but we'll give you a pretty one with flowers and frills and bows, and even a cute ribbon for your hair!" Nuriko smiled.

Youji backed into the wall in fear. "I REFUSE."

"Come on Youji, I bet you'll look cute!" Elise said.

"No! Oh... all right."

If only we had a camera. Youji was wearing a bright pink, frilly, ruffled, dress covered with little daisies and a little bow at the collar for good measure.

"I. Look. Like. An. Idiot." Youji stated.

"Are you implying that *I* look like an idiot?" Nuriko asked.

"No, no you look great! Stunning! Gorgeous, even!"

"Oh, I know!"

Youji changed back into his normal clothes, and we all went to lunch.

Suddenly, a rose hit the ground in front of Elise and I.

"Love is a precious thing, something that cannot be taken away. It is true, pure, wanted, needed, everything. People live for true love. Without it, they would die lonely, lonely people. It lasts forever, a rose, a symbol of beauty, also symbolizes true love! I am Tuxedo Ka-"

"You are SO corny," Elise and I said in unison and began walking away.

"Hey, wait; I'm not finished yet! Hold on, the music hasn't kicked in yet and I need to finish my speech! WAAAIT!"

He ran after us and stopped in front of us once more, "I'm Tuxedo Kamen, and you will not get away with ruining something of true beauty, and that is the power of-"

"I thought you said you were almost finished?" Elise said, looking rather bored.

"I am! And that is the power of true love! For this, you will pay!" The music then kicked in, and Mamoru did a little corny dance. Everything about that guy just screams 'CORNY!' I couldn't take it anymore.

"I think your precious Usa-Ko is in trouble! Better hurry up!" He ran off, saying something about how he needed to protect his one true love and that left both Elise and me sighing with relief.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked, looking confused, "and why were you staring at him all starry-eyed for a little bit?"

"That was Chiba Mamoru, AKA Tuxedo Kamen. And um, I wasn't starry-eyed, it was your imagination!" I smiled innocently, and Trunks shrugged, I think he believed me. 

Youji showed up then, he had gone and bought everyone lunch. That was pretty unexpected, and we all got 'McDonald's' for lunch. Of course, Goku showed up and started mooching off Trunks. "C'mon Trunks, I've known you since you were a newborn! Can I have a fry? Just one! Please?"

"NO! Piss off, Kakarotto!"

Everyone stared at Trunks in shock.

"Definitely takes after his father," Elise said. I nodded in agreement. Trunks blushed and went back to eating. Goku had since left, not wanting to get his ass kicked by trunks.

The bell rang and we went to Science. Yes, there actually was a science wing this time around! Dilandau was sitting in the class, cackling evilly to himself and burning small pictures of Van Fanel and Allen Schezar. He did this the whole period, with the help of Elise, who sat beside him, cackling almost as evilly and psychotically as Dilandau was, burning everything in site. That included the Science wing.

"Oops." Elise shrugged, and walked out.

"And for the billionth time this year, Juuban High is missing a science wing." Youji said as we left.

We walked into Math and the unthinkable happened. Elise stepped on her untied shoelace and fell right into Vegeta. Not only did she fall on top of Vegeta, she happened to fall so her lips met his.

Trunks, Youji and I stared in shock. Then Youji pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Ew, she's kissing my dad!" Trunks finally managed to get out.

Vegeta pushed off Elise and she went flying into the wall, "insolent human onna!"

"Whoa, Veggie, is that a nosebleed I see?" I said.

Vegeta covered his nose, "it's not what you think, you stupid onna! I hit my hose on her forehead as the clumsy stupid onna fell into me."

"I bet."

Youji had disappeared for a few minutes and came back with many copies of the photos he had taken.

"Anyway, I need to inform all you humans that all of you are failing."

Youji held up the pictures that he had taken. "Are we, Vegeta?"

"Everybody except her, her, and him."

"Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh, you too, brat."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

I went over and checked on Elise, who was sitting there, a stupid wide smile across her face, "I... kissed... Veggie... Chan…"

"Yes, now get up, class has started."

"Heh... Heh... I kissed Vegeta! Me! I kissed the Prince of Saiyans!" She started doing a dance around the room.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT HUMAN ONNA!" Vegeta screamed. Elise paled and sat down, and Vegeta smirked, sitting down in his usual manner.

"He wants me." Elise said as she sat down.

Vegeta blinked, overhearing that. "Onna, shut up before I have to send you to the office!"

"Sorry, sir."

The rest of the class would have gone by without a hitch if it weren't for Bulma, who walked in and had overheard everything.

"VEGETA! What have you done?!"

Funny, for the first time, Vegeta actually looked scared. Trunks started to bang his head on his desk VERY hard.

"It was an accident, onna!"

"Accident my ass! I hate you, you arrogant, egotistical BASTARD!"

Youji whipped out a tape recorder.

"I'm sorry, Bulma-Chan, I'm sorry!"

"You better be, if you know what's good for you. Otherwise, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"No, no! It won't happen again, I promise!"

"It better not!" Bulma left the room, and Youji smiled. He had caught Vegeta's entire apology on tape.

The bell rang and class was over. After school we all went to Youji's house where he started recording many, many, MANY copies of the tape. In fact, by the time he was finished, the stack of tapes reached the ceiling of his eight-foot tall basement. Blackmailing Veggie would be fun!


	16. Day 16 : Pictures

Juuban High - Day 16

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I got to school early for once in my life only to find Carrie sitting by her locker looking intensively at a picture with a magnifying glass. My first thought was: "SHE'S HERE BEFORE ME!?! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!"

My second thought was something like: "What's she looking at?"

So I went over and found she was inspecting the picture of Veggie-Chan kissing me.

"What in the world are you inspecting that for?" I said blushing beyond belief.

"Just to see if there's anything bigger here that we can blackmail Veggie with…" she answered not looking up.

"Oh… find anything yet?"

"Well from my studying I can see that your forehead never hit his nose and that it is definitely a direct cause of sexual inadequacy. He lied to us."

"How long did I take to you figure that one out," I asked rolling my eyes.

"Fifteen- OH MY GOD, IS THAT VEGETA'S TONGUE?!"

"WHAT?!" I grabbed the pictures furiously and about fainted.

There was definitely something there, I was betting my entire fortune that it was his (or my) tongue.

"HE REALLY DOES LOVE ME!!!" I started to dance around the hall and because I wasn't looking rammed right into Shampoo. She scowled back at me.

"Shampoo kill Elise!" She yelled and began to chase me down the hall.

"OH SHIT!!!" I screamed as I ran, but I just couldn't get away from her. "CARRIE!!! HELP!!!"

Carrie was too preoccupied trying to figure out whose tongue was in whose mouth though and didn't even look up; she can be such a bitch sometimes.

I suddenly fell and realised that there was only one thing to do, try and get that fuckin' mallet to appear. And hell, I really wanted right about now. I tried a suddenly a … gun appeared. ARG!!!

Without many choices I held up the gun and pulled the trigger, instantly a little whit flag with the word "BANG" on it came out of the barrel.

"I can't even get a proper gun to appear!?"

Then Shampoo was on me and even though I tried crawling away with all my might, she kept kicking me and what not. It really, really, really, really, really hurt. Where was Chichiri when I really needed him!?! God dammit, he was probably off with Tasuki.

And then I saw Vegeta walk by. A thought suddenly came to my half conscious mind.

"VEGGIE-CHAN!!! HELP ME!!!" I screamed at him as we walked by in his royal manner.

"I will not help weak humans," he said not even bothering to stop or to look at me.

"IF YOU DON'T GET HER OFFA ME I'LL SEND THAT PICTURE TO EVERYONE IN THIS CITY!!!"

"You wouldn't," Vegeta said turning around.

"Try me."

Then Shampoo punched me and I started to lose consciousness, the last thing I remember is Vegeta grabbing Shampoo.

I finally woke up and found myself in the principal's office, Principal Kyougoku was standing over me, I opened my eyes and he smiled.

"Well good mooooooooooorning Miss Haskell!" He said and then something shinny caught his attention. "Oh look at that!"

"Oh… noise… bad…" I said and turned my head to find Carrie, Trunks and Youji huddled at a table looking at something.

"I AM NOT HEARING THIS!" I could hear Trunks yell.

"Neither am I," Youji chimed in.

"You are both in such denial," Carrie said and laughed at them. "That's tongue in there I tell ya!"

They were looking at the picture.

"What the fuck just happened there?" I asked and slowly sat up finding several bandages on me. Here's what I don't get, if there were so many wounds on me, why wasn't I taken to the hospital.

The three turned around and smiled.

"So she finally awakens," Carrie said and walked over to me.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, I'd say about half an hour."

"Really? That's not very long."

"Ah the miracle of senzu beans," Carrie said and held up a brown bag.

"I had some in my locker so I figured I'd give you some…" Trunks said almost cruelly, was he still mad about Vegeta kissing me?

"How nice of you," I said in a mingle of sarcasms and thanks.

"Looks like Veggie saved you thanks to the picture Youji took."

Youji smiled at this and I beamed.

"I told you he loves me!"

"HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU!!!" Both Trunks and Youji yelled at the same time. I clutched my head, ow, sound.

"This is quite the interesting soap," Aoi said sitting at Akane's desk eating popcorn.

"Move it," Akane said coming up from behind him.

Obediently Aoi moved and went to go buy some more spoons off of eBay.

"Well you four better get to class now," Akane said and we all left.

"Do you know what this means Elise?" Carrie asked me suddenly.

"That Veggie-Chan really does love me?"

"No," Carrie, Trunks and Youji said (actually Trunks and Youji almost yelled it).

"It means we can get Vegeta to do anything we want," Carrie said a smile of pure evilness creeping across her face.

"Wait one second here! This is my dad we're talking about!" Trunks yelled in protest.

"So?" Carrie and me asked really not knowing why that mattered.

"So I don't feel like blackmailing my own dad."

"Oh pish-posh, you're just scared that he'll kill you," Carrie said mockingly.

"And aren't you?"

"He wouldn't kill me, he loves me," I said with all the confidence in the world.

"We've got back-up plans. If we die Principal Kyougoku said he would send the pictures out to everybody. Veggie can't touch us."

"I wouldn't be too sure…"

"What are you four students doing out of class!?!" Ranma's familiar voice came booming in the hall. "You're in trouble now Elise!"

"Oh really?" In the flash on the eye I pulled out my supper soaker (I was getting better at this…) and Miss Saotome was standing in front off us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma began to charge at me, Youji of course stepped in the way and with his string grabbed Ranma by the legs and strung him up to the ceiling, all in the course of twenty seconds. "LET ME DOWN!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"See you later Miss Saotome!" I shouted back down the hall as we entered the Gym.

Youji and Trunks parted to go their own way and Carrie and I changed.

Gym went pretty well, no Happy trying to steal everyone's underwear and Wu Fei, for the first and last time, was in a good mood and let us do whatever we wanted to, this was good because half our class was a complete nervous wreck.

Gym was almost over when something very odd happened. I had somehow migrated over to where Wu Fei was sitting staring ever so much into with pretty… pretty… pretty eyes…………………………………

When suddenly he jumped out of his chair and looked at the door.

"Did you see that!?!" He yelled at no one in particular.

"Um… see what?" I asked.

"It was Treize!" He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "TREIZE!!! HE'S COME BACK TO KILL ME!!! HE WANTS JUSTICE FOR HIS DEATH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Then Wu Fei let me go and ran off to find his sword, he spent the rest of the period hidden behind the basketballs. Poor pretty eyed boy.

Lunch rolled around and we all decided to go out and eat, just so we could get away from all the psychopaths at our school. So we ate at McDonalds, my treat.

We got back to school and once in History class we had a boring hour of listening to Mr. Yasha talk about how if he could get his hands on the diamond of four souls he could become a full demon.

We got to Career Studies and found that Quatre wasn't there; instead we had the substitute of none other than Nuriko. Ravi broke down crying when he saw this and was taken down to student services, I felt for Omi, I really did.

"Hey Nuriko! Nice to see you again," I said sitting down on his desk. Youji off handily glared at him for making him wear that stupid dress.

We started to exchange fashion tips and I told Nuriko that he should try and go Goth one of these days. He thought that would be an interesting idea and before we could go any further the half an hour was up and out went Nuriko and in came Folken.

He looked at me sitting on his desk, calmly asked if I had any sugar today and when he found out I hadn't he sighed out of complete relief. I guess I had really bugged him Thursday after all…

I sat down at my desk then in the back with everyone else when suddenly Dilandau came waltzing in.

"There wasn't any science wing so I figured I'd come burn things in here," he said and by taking out his flamethrower he started to torch Folken's desk.

I then came up to Dilandau and handed something all wrapped up.

"I made it for you last night," I said smiling then I ran to the back and grabbed my three friends where we ran out of the school as fast as we could.

"What did you make him?" Carrie asked as soon as we were in a bomb shelter.

"Some C4 I got a hold of…"

"WHAT!?!" Carrie yelled as a deafening boom was heard.

"It'll be re-built by tomorrow," I explained smiling and left to go home.

Today had been fun.


	17. Day 17 : A Wider Vocabulary

Juuban High - Day 17

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I got to school on Tuesday and the school had been rebuilt after the bomb Elise had foolishly given to Dilandau. That girl will never learn, will she? No wonder the school was so cheap!

The four of us walked to computers and sat down in our usual places, when Heero walked in, still holding Mr. Gun.

"Mr. Gun will be your teacher today, I hope you'll all listen to him and do just want he says. If you don't, I don't know what he'll do, but trust me, it won't be very pretty. There might be a lot of blood involved, not to mention loss of limbs, maybe some brain damage. You get the point. I need to go work on my Gundam, so I'll see you all on Thursday."

The class said nothing as Heero jumped out the window and ran off. Well, no, the normal people in the class said nothing. Relena ran to the window and started talking to herself about how much she loved Heero and occasionally yelling his name out the window.

Youji and I had taken to scanning the pictures of Vegeta and Elise's little encounter, and within moments we had blown them up and I was searching for detail.

"It was Vegeta's tongue!" I stated, circling it in red.

Trunks put his head in his hands, "I don't believe you people."

"HE DOES LOVE ME!!"

"No he doesn't!" Youji screamed. I'm sure Trunks would have said something too, but he was too busy banging his head against some very blunt surfaces.

"Trunks, you're gonna hurt yourself!" I stopped him and kissed his forehead where he had been banging it. He smiled and stopped. ^_^ 

Elise was sitting in front of the computer, staring at the screen, an odd look of extreme joy across her face. "He wants me."

"You said that yesterday," I pointed out.

"I know, but he so wants me."

Youji pulled out his string, "he better not," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Elise asked, glancing up from the picture to look at him.

"Of course he does!" Youji said, far too cheerfully.

Elise smiled, "at least someone supports me!"

*THUD* Youji fell over at that comment.

Elise helped him up and she went back to magnifying the part of the picture that was circled in red. "That is his tongue, too! You were right!" She started doing her happy dance, and accidentally bumped into Ravi. The teacup he was holding (and was about to take a drink out of, I should add) smashed on his computer, and as the liquid seeped into the computer, there was a spark, and it blew up.

Ravi ran out of the room.

Suddenly a girl in the back with black hair and glasses (Mary) whom no one had noticed before spoke up, "Psycho."

Everyone looked at her, shrugged, and went back to what they were doing.

The bell rang and we went to second period. Duo was back today (unfortunately - Nuriko is so cool!) And Elise's smile faded into a scowl reminiscent of her "true love Vegeta-sama". She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named-Because-Elise-Really-Does-Kill-Those-Who-Mention-That-Horrid-Vile-Vulgar-Word-And-I'm-Not-Joking was there today, too, sitting on Duo's desk.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what you did with your supply teacher...? Nuriko? Friday?" Duo asked, standing on a pyramid of those gray box thingies. 

I shot my hand into the air; "we dressed Youji up in drag, because it would help him if he ever needed to play a girl or a drag queen in a play." I smiled, until I caught Youji's gaze. He pulled out his string and started playing with it while looking at me. "Eep," I squeaked and promptly shut up.

Duo was so shocked that he fell off the pyramid and went crashing twelve feet to the floor. You-Know-Who jumped up and helped him.

"Oh my poor Duo!" Hilde cooed, "let's get you to the nurses office!"

The class was left alone for the rest of the period. Elise continuously stared at the pictures of her and Vegeta, Youji glared at me every once in a while, and I left to find Trunks.

For the last ten minutes of the period, Trunks and I walked around the school, avoiding any psychos and also a sex-changing VP.

We did run into Ryouga *swoon!*. "WHERE IS THE ASSEMBLY?!"

"It was last week, bakayori!" Trunks exclaimed. I don't think he likes Ryouga too much. Hmm, I wonder why....

Ryouga glared at him and pulled off a couple bandanas, throwing them at him. Trunks stood in front of me to protect me (how sweet! At this point I had completely forgotten about sweet, cute, adorable, hot little Ryouga...) and whipped out his sword, going SSJ. I wonder if all of him goes SSJ when he does that... Heh... heh... ANYWAY...

They started fighting while I watched from the background. Trunks wouldn't let me interfere, even if I wanted to, so I just kinda sat back and enjoyed watching them fight, as they got all sweaty... -_-; oops, there I go getting off track again! 

Trunks got hit with Ryouga's umbrella, and got knocked out. I took this time to pull out a glass of ice-cold water and poured it on Ryouga. I would have enjoyed staring at him, but he hurt my Trunks! 

P-Chan ran off with a "KWEE!" and that was the last of him. I turned my attention to Trunks, who was sprawled unconscious in the middle of the hallway. I remembered those healing bean thingies that Trunks kept in his locker. I opened his locker, pulled one out and gave it to Trunks. He came to and I hugged him, "are you okay?"

Trunks nodded. We 'comforted' each other for a couple of minutes, and then it was time for lunch.

No one had money today, and that meant we were stuck in the lunchroom. We sat down at our table and Quatre, Trowa and Ravi, who were having a tea party, soon joined us.

"Master Quatre! Let's ask Carrie, Elise, Trunks and Youji if they would like to join us for biscuits and green tea!"

"Ravi, you know what? It's really okay, we don't want any," Youji assured him and we all edged down to the other end of the table, scared.

"Those people worry me." Trunks said calmly as he began to eat.

The shock of the little tea party was nothing compared to what happened next.

"More tea, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Trowa, responded.

"OH MY GOD! HE TALKED?!" Youji screamed like a little girl in complete shock.

"That's nothing. I've heard him sing!" Elise said laughing at the shock the boys were in.

"... Huh?" Trunks said, looking quite confused. He's so cute when he's confused.

"I have the CD!" Elise pulled it out, and showed it off. "Dude, I pulled out a CD! I'm getting better!"

Trunks and Youji sweat dropped when they saw she had the Gundam Wing CD, but they didn't ask any questions.

When the bell rang, we all went off to Science quietly, expecting a psycho Dilandau to be running around with a flamethrower. However, there was no Dilandau. There was no Celena either. What was there, however, was... Mamoru. Or should I say Tuxedo Kamen? 

"Science is a pleasure, and so is learning. Without these joys, life may not be as fun. Where would you be without the knowledge of biology, physics, and just general science? Science can bring you love, true love, a love that cannot be broken. True love is destiny, it is fated in the stars, and nothing can break those bonds of love. I'm Tuxedo Kamen, your teacher of science today!"

"Mr. Kamen-Sama?" Elise said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Today we will be learning how to throw roses out of hyperspace and what it has to do with physics."

No one appeared interested. Mamoru started playing his corny theme music, and he began throwing roses around the class for the whole period, stopping only to make sure we understood that a rose was a sign of beauty, yadda, yadda, yadda.

The bell rang and we ran out of there, while Mamoru said something about getting home to have some fun with Sailor Moon. I did not need to hear that.

We walked into Math on time, and Vegeta looked up, "Good afternoon, insolent humans."

"You know, you really need a wider vocabulary!" I said, grabbing a thesaurus.

"I do not!" Vegeta glared at me, but I ignored him. "Instead of 'insolent', you could say... 'disrespectful', 'ill-bred', 'impertinent', 'offensive', or 'uncivil'!"

Vegeta scowled at me, "Sit down, you offensive human!"

"You're getting it!" I beamed and sat down.

Elise was staring at Vegeta, a dreamy look in her eyes, "Vegeta loves me."

Vegeta blinked at her. "You offensive human onna! Be quiet!"

Trunks banged his head hard on the desk. "Why, dear Kami, why?!"

"He. Wants. Me." Elise smiled to herself and laid her head on the desk to dream about her alien prince.

"ILL-BRED ONNA!" Vegeta said, getting in a bad mood. He wouldn't hurt us though, he has taken a liking to us I believe. That or he is afraid of what we can do to blackmail him.

"He even helped me yesterday!" Elise beamed.

"You threatened to blackmail me!"

"Shh, let me live in the moment." Elise giggled to herself.

"Elise! You are fantasizing about my dad! He's old enough to be YOUR dad!"

"He's 29. A 14-year difference. That's nothing."

Vegeta blinked, "How do you know my age?"

"I guessed," Elise smiled.

Vegeta shook his head ever so slightly. "Insolent humans."

"Veggie-Chan! You were doing so good, too."

"Quiet."

"Okay, Veggie-Chan."

He glared at me once more and I shut up, starting to fear for my life, even though I knew Trunks wouldn't let him hurt me. (Or would he? I don't need to find out.)

Elise sat there happily, giggling to herself for the whole period and occasionally saying "Veggie-Chan loves me" or "Maybe I'll be a Princess since Veggie's a Prince..."

We all shook our heads and left as the bell rang, leaving Elise sitting there giggling until Vegeta commanded that the "impertinent human leave his sight before he does something he doesn't want to do".

Wait, he doesn't want to hurt her! Go Elise!


	18. Day 18 : Nurse Joy

Juuban High - Day 18

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

So, it all goes like this… wait, memory lapse. Guess I can't tell you that story, I should just tell more about my adventures at school! Yay! We have fun, don't we?

I got to school Wednesday late this time and ran as fast as my little feet would carry me to English. I managed to get in there just before Trowa closed the door in my face and took my normal place in front of Youji and beside Carrie.

Carrie waved and passed me a note as I panted from running as quietly as I could.

"Where were you?" The note said.

"I slept in."

"Why?"

"I was up all night thinking about… things."

Carrie then got that devious looks in her eyes and she smiled at me. I'm still not too sure what she thought I was thinking about the night before, but something tells me she didn't think I was thinking about how play-do comes in such funky colours. 

Anyway, English passed, as it should, boring and long. We finally got out into the crowded halls and began to talk frantically. I noticed a bit of a twitch in Carrie's eyes, but I let it pass. The poor girl was losing her sanity. So it probably wasn't a good thing that Ravi came up to us.

"Hi guys!" He said happily as we tried to frantically get away from him. Damn our crowded halls! "I was wondering if you could help me out. Should I wear my pink shirt to Career Studies? Or should I wear my purple one?"

"Uh… pink," I said not really caring about what colour he wore to impress a certain teacher. I still didn't get what his little obsession was with that guy…

We got to Gym after that without any more interruptions when Carrie told me of her brilliant, and almost suicidal, plan.

"Everyone in this school is afraid of Vegeta right?" Carrie asked me and thus I lost concentration on the game and a volleyball hit my head.

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!!!" I yelled caressing my head. After a few more loud curses I turned to Carrie and answered her question. "I'm not scared of him, and I doubt Trunks is scared off him, I also don't think Youji or you-"

"People other than us!" Carrie said getting a bit annoyed with me, but she's always a bit annoyed with me…

"Well sure… but maybe not Aoi-"

"SHUT UP FOR BOB'S SAKE!!!"

"Ok."

I then noticed that a couple people were watching her wondering if she had lost her sanity or what, Wu Fei didn't notice anything because he was too busy looking out for Treize. I would have hugged him if he wasn't holding that very big sword… but then again, those pretty, pretty eyes… ACK! Story, right, stay concentrated!

"What if we got Vegeta to make sure we pass all our classes?"

"What? And just how can we do this?" I asked wondering myself if she had lost it.

"We have the picture right? Well we threaten Vegeta to threaten the teachers to let us pass or we'll send the picture to everyone."

"Or we could just ask Youji to ask Omi, who is probably his best friends or something, to change our marks so that we passed all our-"

"WILL YOU CEASE YOUR EXCESSIVE CHATTERING!?!"

"You feeling ok?" I asked quickly checking her pulse and then her forehead. "Maybe we should call the school nurse… do we even have a school nurse?"

"Get offa me," Carrie said calmly glaring at me and I slowly took my hand off her forehead.

It wasn't much later that the bell finally rang and Carrie and me left for lunch, I decided to take it upon myself to find out if there was a school nurse here or not. So I left Carrie in the capable (and confused) hands of Trunks and Youji and me left to find the nurse. I think I recall seeing a black rose petal flutter by my head, but I can be mistaken.

It didn't take long, because right beside student services (our third favourite place) was a huge sign with neon lights that said "Nurses Office". We thought it quite funny that none of us had ever noticed the sign before. Isn't that funny?

I walked in and saw something that scared me very much. The cute little nurses outfit, the seemingly sweet smile, the pretty face, and the pink hair.

"How the hell did poké mon get into this!?!"

"Poké-what?" Youji, who always follows me, asked with a curious look on his face.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy, may I help you?" Joy asked in her happy little voice.

"Oh… that's quite alright," I said knowing full well if I took Carrie in here she'd snap and then kill the poor unsuspecting girl. I was mean, but not that mean.

So without much result Youji and me returned to find Trunks holding a twitching Carrie all curled up in his arms mumble something like: "boy… friend… stealing…quad… fucker… will… die…" or something.

"She ok?" Youji asked.

"Are you an idiot?" I simply said and then asked Trunks what had happened. Apparently Kodachi had come back and started to try and get a date with him, Carrie had snapped and then Kodachi spotted Ranma and trotted away. I thought I saw a rose petal flutter by my head…

It was decided then that we should take Carrie to Omi, he might be able to help. And if Carrie was with two guys that she really thought were hot… maybe it would do her some good… maybe *shifty eye look ¬_¬*.

So it was back to student services.

"Hi guys!" Omi greeted us in his little joyful way. Then he saw Carrie, "what happened to her?"

"Eh, it was bound to happen…"

If Carrie had been a little less out of it I'm sure she would have glared at me, or pulled her damn mallet out of 'Hammerspace' and thwacked me several times.

So Youji and I left Carrie and Trunks with Omi in hopes of making her feel better. She would probably snap out of it before the end of school. But if she didn't, Omi was use to dealing with Dilandau, so Carrie should be no problem.

We got to History on time and found Inu Yasha sitting in a corner sleeping soundly. Were we early or was he just very tired? Kagome probably made him sleep in the dog house (that joke has a double meaning!).

We sat there with the rest of the class for about five minutes talking when suddenly, the lights went out.

Not that I don't mind being in the dark with Inu Yasha and Youji, but being the curious person I was, I decided to figure out what the fuck was going on, so I grabbed my trusty Zippo and Youji and I decided to take a walk down to the office.

We got there and found Akane beating Ranma with her mallet, there was probably an interesting story there, but I wasn't about to ask. She looked to be on a rampage and I didn't want to get stuck in it.

"Did a wire go down somewhere?" I asked when Akane looked at me.

"The lights went out, phones went out, and everything went out in fact. I can't figure it out," she said sitting down at her desk. I looked over just to see if Ranma was breathing, he was, so that was good.

Then a thought came to me, "where's Aoi?"

Akane looked at me and then to Principal Kyougoku's office. "In there probably."

Youji and me walked over and opened the door where we saw a bit off light, like from a computer screen.

"Aoi?"

"What do want?" Aoi said in a whiny voice looking up from his screen, I saw his laptop was making the light and it was plugged in. What the hell?

"Why are the electricity and phone lines down?"

"Um…" Aoi started to avoid my eyes. "I guess I just needed a lot of power for hacking into the U.S. government."

"Oh? Is that all then?" I asked unfazed.

Aoi looked back at me and smiled. "Yup, that's all." He nodded happily.

"Ok then, guess we get to go to school in dark for the rest of the day-"

"Week actually, maybe Monday too," Aoi cut me off.

I then looked at Youji, and Youji looked at me. We both got evil grins on our face.

This would be an interesting week.


	19. Day 19 : Quatre's Special Little Closet

Juuban High - Day 19

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I got to school this morning, armed with my trusty Powerpuff Girls key chains with the light up eyes, and walked through the pitch black hallways, Bubbles and Buttercup providing a bit of light so I didn't walk into anything. Of course, I was prone to that anyway, so being in darkness would only make that problem worse, but I was prepared. I walked right into Trunks, but that was okay cuz he had been looking for me anyway, to see if I was all right after my little mental breakdown yesterday. Stupid Kodachi... anyway, I'd better not think about her or I'll get really ticked off, and I might snap again. Just concentrate on Trunk's arms around me... heh... *sigh*

We got to computers, and sat in darkness the entire time. It's not like we could do anything - computers need power, and the schools power supply was non-existent. We were sitting there calmly, Heero using some silhouettes for target practice (specifically Ravi's) when we heard a scream that sounded suspiciously like Elise's. Then, the door opened and closed, and me, Trunks and Youji looked around in curiously.

"Hey, wait... where's Elise?" Youji asked after realising that Elise was no longer beside him.

"Oh shit," I said and the three of us got up and left.

We found Elise after first period, sitting in a corner, shaking.

"What happened?" Trunks asked. Youji sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear. Or maybe he was telling her to kill us all. Who knows?

According to what Elise said, this is what happened:

Ravi had grabbed her and dragged her out of the classroom, bringing her to Quatre's special little janitor closet. There were candles all around.

"Ah, Elise! I'm so happy you could make it!" Quatre said upon seeing her.

"Fuck you." Elise said.

"Master Quatre, we need to teach this girl some manners!"

"That we do, Mistress Ravi."

"Fuck off! I don't want to be here!"

"We're going to have a tea party!" Quatre smiled.

"Master Quatre! We can't have a tea party yet, she needs a dose of manners."

They gave her a dose of manners, from how to sit ("On your knees, crouching, and keep your elbows on your thighs, do not let them hit the floor! That is VERY rude, and we will not tolerate it, will me Mistress Ravi?" "No, Master Quatre!")

Then... they had a tea party.

"Elise! Would you like some more biscuits?" 

"You can take your biscuits and shove them straight up your-"

"Elise! Master Quatre will not tolerate that kind of language!"

"That's right, I won't." Quatre's eyes flashed from blue to red and he suddenly got a very evil look in his usually kind eyes.

"Uh oh, now you've done it." Ravi whispered. "Master Quatre is scary when he is angry. I fear the worst. Drink your tea and run."

"Elise, you will listen to me, or else."

"Master Quatre! You may destroy a colony again! Please, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I have had enough being treated with disrespect! Just because I am innocent, and because I look sweet and kind, doesn't mean I should not be treated with the respect I deserve!" Quatre got up and ran out of the room, mumbling something about Sandrock and colony L4.

"Oh dear."

Elise ran out of there in fear. Being alone with Ravi was not something she wanted, and that is when we found her.

"Poor thing," Youji said, hugging her tightly.

The bell rang and we went to drama, which had to be the darkest room in the school. There were no light whatsoever in there, and that was perfect, because it meant Elise couldn't see Duo. Right now, all she wanted was to sit in darkness and avoid tea for the rest of her life. As long as she was sitting on Youji's lap, she was happy.

Trunks and I just kinda sat, curled up in a dark corner doing um... nothing for the whole period. Yep, nothing. -_-;

The bell rang for lunch, and off we went, sitting in the hall, not even able to see what we were eating when suddenly...

"REKKA.... SHINEN!!" Was heard from the hallway, and the entire hallway lit up with fire.

My eyes went wide, "Tasuki!"

I got up and followed the fire to its source.

"Hi Tasuki!" I said, smiling. 

"...I hate women."

"You don't hate Miaka," I pointed out.

"Shut the hell up! Who are you anyway?"

"Eh, that doesn't matter. Do that cool trick again!"

"Um... Okay." Tasuki pulled out the Tessen and screamed "Rekka shinen!" and the hall was lit with fire once again.

I sighed happily and gazed at her gorgeous amber eyes, his red hair... and then he went off to find Tamahome and beat him up some more.

I went back to where I was sitting and leaned against my locker. (At least I think it was my locker... -_-;;;) and sighed happily. "Tasuki's so cute,"

Trunks mumbled something under his breath about having to do something about this Tasuki entity, but I didn't catch all of it so I ignored it. Could my little Trunks-baby be jealous? That's too cute!

The bell rang and we went off to science. Dilandau had the entire room glowing with candles, and was sitting at the front giggling.

Elise walked in, "heaven!" she said and sat down in front of a candle, gazing adoringly at it. Then, she lit the desk on fire.

"FIRE! BURN! MOERO! MOEEEEEEERO!!" Both Dilandau and Elise screamed.

Those two were made for each other. If only Dilandau didn't have that problem with turning into a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but the Celena version of him is just so... not cool. All she does is talk about her brother. 

The bell rang shortly after that, and not a moment too soon, because the entire class was sitting there sweat dropping while watching Elise and Dilandau go on a burning spree, and it was off to math.

We walked in, and Vegeta had lit up the room by powering up. I knew those powers came in handy for something.

"Veggie-Chan!" Elise said in a singsong voice as she walked in.

"What is it, you ill-bred human?"

"We have a favour to ask of you!"

"What do you want?"

"Well, you see those pictures and tapes-"

"TAPES?!" Vegeta's eyes went wide. That had to be a first.

"Um, yea, anyway, those pictures we have of you..."

"You have tapes?!"

"Yes, now LET ME FINISH!" Elise said, exasperated, and then calmed down.

"...Fine."

"Anyway, we won't show the pictures to anyone, nor will we let anyone hear the tapes of you apologizing to Bulma on one condition."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, you weak human?"

"...Maybe."

"What's the condition? Only then will I decide if I want to kill you or not." Vegeta had gone back to sitting in his chair in his usual manner, with his eyes closed.

"You know how everyone's scared of you?"

"And so they should be, I could kill them all easily." He smirked when he said that and Elise completely forgot what she was going to say and just mumbled something about how sexy he looked. Vegeta opened his eyes again. I took over from there.

"What she is trying to say, she wants you to get all the teachers in the school to pass us. Can ya do that?"

"Okay. But if I do, you will destroy any evidence of me kissing that disgusting human onna, and also apologizing to my mate?"

I looked at Youji. He shrugged. I looked at Trunks. He was nodding frantically.

"Um, yes?"

"Good. Now sit down."

"He loves me, he loves me, he's only doing that for us because I asked, he loves me..." Elise was singing.

"I asked, actually." I pointed out.

"He loves me, he loves me, I don't care what you say, cuz I was the one who got him to say he would listen, so he loves me. He even smirked. He loves me..."

"How can you people talk about my DAD like this?" Trunks said, banging his head against the desk.

"You're just jealous, cuz he's so much hotter than you... plus he loves me." Elise said.

"WHAT?!" Trunks said. "How can my dad, who is old enough to be YOUR dad, be hotter than me?"

"He's only 29! Besides, he just is. Those intense eyes, that cute hair, the attitude… The love we share...."

We all banged our head on the desks. She was delusional.

"Don't worry Trunks, I think you're a lot hotter than he is!" I smiled as Trunks turned a very cute shade of crimson. 

"Will you insolent humans (and half Saiyans) please SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

"Sorry," we all said and sat there until the bell rang where we all left, plotting ways to get back at Ravi and Quatre for kidnapping Elise.


	20. Day 20 : Operation ROR

Juuban High - Day 20

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

My first order of business that Friday was to find Ravi and if all went well... kill the son of a bitch. No bastard tries to teach me manners and gets away with it. This is not saying that I'm someone who detest manners, it's just I think I have enough of 'em damnit.

So I got to school in my complete combat uniform (equipped with my water machine gun). I couldn't see Carrie, Trunks or Youji for that matter. But this was to be expected from the power still being out. After walking into several walls (at least I'm not as bad as Carrie!!!) I saw a flash of fire go in front of me. After getting over the initial shock of almost being burned alive, I pulled out my Zippo and saw Tasuki standing right in front of me.

"Ta… Tasuki???" I went into shock. I had expected to see Dilandau, but instead I saw my second favourite pyrotechnic, Tasuki.

"Get off me! I hate women," Tasuki yelled out as I clung to his feet (how'd that happen?).

"You don't hate me…" I protested rubbing my head on his legs.

"Who the hell are ya!?!"

"Elise!" Carrie said and grabbed me by the ear dragging me away.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Oh, it's you again," Tasuki, said rolling his wonderfully beautiful eyes… *sigh*

"Again?" I asked a veil of flames erupting behind me. "That would mean that you saw him yesterday or something? Is that right Carrie???"

"Calm down Elise," Carrie said backing up into a little corner.

"Why wasn't I informed of him being here???"

"Well the fire would be a dead give away at lunch yesterday…"

I whacked Carrie on the head; "Youji and I went for a walk at lunch (how dense are you???)."

"Well it was so dark that I didn't even notice."

"Yeah sure you didn't… HEY! Where'd Tasuki go!?!" I said looking around.

"Probably ran away from you…"

"And why would he do that???"

"Because you're scary in the dark!" Carrie said sweat dropping.

"I am???" I said, the veil of flames going out. I started to laugh nervously. "Ah well! I have to get on with 'Operation ROR'!"

"'ROR'???" Carrie asked puzzled.

"'Revenge On Ravi', you dolt…"

Carrie then took her mallet out and started to pound me.

"Stop rubbing in that you can do that!!!" I yelled pulling out yet another ruler and started to whack her with it.

After several minutes of whacking each other with our lovely disappearing/re-appearing weapons of mass destruction *nervous laughter*, Carrie decided to join me.

"Should we go find the guys and get them to help us?" Carrie asked.

"Sure…"

So it was off to find Trunks and Youji, sure enough we found them outside of English class. We quickly told them about 'Operation ROR' and set out to get that fucking cunt!

The bait was simple.

We set out a table, napkins, plates, cookies, whatever and finally a teacup full of (you guessed it) tea and waiting patiently. Five seconds later Ravi was sitting at the table with eyes bright with happiness.

"Master Quatre must have set this out for me!!! He really does love me!!!"

"Did he just say… what I think he just… said?" I asked, shock written all over my face, my three companions nodding with the same amount of shock shown on their faces as well.

After he swallowed the cup of tea and we got over the initial shock, the three of us jumped out and tied Ravi up (boy did we need a lot of rope…).

"Now what?" Youji asked.

"I'll be needing use of your string…"

"I'm scared to ask Elise…" Carrie said and Trunks agreed with her by nodding.

After a few preparations, Ravi was successfully tied to the ceiling of the Gym by Youji's string.

"Ok, Carrie, I need your mallet."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just gonna beat him to a bloody pulp-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WHEN I'M ANGRY!!!" I yelled and Carrie quickly gave over her mallet.

"She's scary in the dark," Youji said hiding behind Carrie.

"I think the non-anime people at this school are way too much for her…" Carrie said.

"I think the anime guys at this school are too much for her…" Trunks said silently and Carrie nodded.

It was probably both things though.

After successfully beating Ravi to a 'bloody pulp', Gym started and in waltzed Wu Fei.

"What are you onnas doing???"

Youji and Trunks looked at each other sweat dropping

"Is he addressing us too???" Both Trunks and Youji asked in unison.

"This is injustice!!! Oh wait… is that the weakling Ravi?" Wu Fei said and I nodded. "Oh, well in that case it isn't."

"Hey!!! You can't just let them do this to me!!!" Ravi called out.

"May I?" Wu Fei asked motioning towards the mallet in my hand.

"Sure!" I said handing it to him making sure our hands touched.

OUR HANDS TOUCHED DAMNIT!!!

I danced around the Gym; Wu Fei started to beat Ravi. Carrie, Youji and Trunks watched puzzled as the scene happened before them.

The hour was finally up and my three friends dragged me out (Carrie snatched her mallet away from Wu Fei), and we went to go eat in our lovely hallway.

This time we had an arrangement of candles around us. Kinda made us look like a cult of some sort. So lunch went fairly well, except for the occasional Goku running by and trying to eat the odd student. What an idiot, I cannot stress that enough.

Lunch was up and we went to History where we found… the door locked??? That stupid ass Inu Yasha! There was a sign on the door as well that read: "ELISE. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS PASS MY CLASS. JUST NEVER COME AGAIN OR SEND THAT EVIL SHORT MAN AFTER ME."

"Well… I guess the whole Vegeta plan went well," Carrie said.

"Yes, I suppose it did… does this mean no more school?"

The four of us suddenly got very big grins on our faces.

"NO MORE SCHOOL WORK!!!" We all started to shout running around the halls, until we all simultaneously ran into the wall.

"It attacked us," Carrie mumbled rubbing her face.

"I hate it when that happens…" I replied. "Well, we don't have to attend class, but we can still come and shit just to bug people…" I said thinking of all the guys here I was absolutely in love with.

"Sounds good to me!" Carrie chimed in, Trunks looked at her odd. I bet I know what he was thinking "you like more guys than me???". What a jealous boyfriend…

We decided not to go to any more of the classes that day, instead we hunted down Ranma for the rest of the two-hours and free ranged! It was the highlight of my week… well, sorta.


	21. Day 21 : Everyone loves me!

Juuban High - Day 21

Story by: Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I got to school and found Elise sitting in front of her locker, grinning to herself. I wouldn't have seen her if it wasn't for my trusty flashlights. I didn't even walk into anything! But anyway... why was she grinning to herself? I began to wonder about her... then... I decided to ask her what was making her so happy.

"Everyone loves me!" Elise said, smiling.

"...Everyone?" I looked confused.

Trunks and Youji walked over to us at that time, Youji sat down beside Elise and put an arm around her while Trunks stood behind me, hugging me. *Sigh ^_^*

"Yep. See: Vegeta wants me. He loves me. He even kissed me! -"

"Um, Elise, YOU kissed HIM." I pointed out.

"No, no, no, he kissed back, therefore he did kiss me!"

Trunks sighed and rested his head on my shoulder, "is she always like this?"

"'Fraid so."

"And then, of course, there's Wu Fei! He touched my hand!"

"You touched his." I pointed out, yet again.

"No! He touched mine. He loves me."

Youji pulled out his string and silently played with it, a glare forming across his face. I could almost hear him threatening death upon Veggie and Wu Fei.

"And then Inu Yasha, he passed me."

"My dad went after him! The sign even told us not to send 'that evil short man' who is obviously my dad, since no one is both SHORT and EVIL, after him anymore!" Trunks looked frustrated with Elise's stupidity.

"He would have passed me on his own! You know why?"

"Lemme guess, 'he loves me!'" Youji said sarcastically.

"What? No! He loves me! Not you!" Elise glared in his direction.

"I didn't say that he loves me!"

"You did! You said 'Lemme guess, he loves me!'" 

Youji sighed in defeat. He wouldn't win that one - Elise was too stubborn to believe that he was quoting what she was going to say next, so he gave up. 

Elise smiled a smug smile.

The bell rang, and even though we didn't have to go to class, we went anyway.

We got to computers and saw Ravi, sitting in the back crying. He was all bandaged up from the beating Elise gave him, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Ravi, why are you crying?"

"Master Quatre doesn't love me like he loves Trowa. He could never love me like that. I'm so depressed! All I want is to be loved by Master Quatre, with those sparkling blue eyes and his wisps of blonde hair, and that pink shirt... he is perfect for me, yet he does not love me!"

"I'm sure it'll all work out." I said, not knowing what to do.

"It won't! He has found his true love! And I have found mine... just not with him"

I sat down beside Elise and we were just about to get up and leave when Heero walked in.

"Carrie, Elise, there's a package for you."

We looked at each other and shrugged. I got up and grabbed the package and carried it to our desks. "It's pretty heavy, I wonder what it is..."

Elise grabbed it and opened it.

A bust of Kuno's head. It was talking.

"Didn't we read this somewhere before?" I asked in fear.

Elise nodded.

"My fair sparkling celestial bodies of joy! I am sorry to inform you that I will not be around to see you for a few days, as I have been suspended by that evil sorcerer Ranma Saotome for fighting on school property. This should keep you company, as it will talk to you for a few days and make you feel loved by I, the great Upperclassman, Tatewaki Kuno!"

I pulled out a mallet and smashed it to pieces. 

"I have never been more frightened in my life. That boy needs some serious psychiatric help." Elise said, staring at the smashed bits of Kuno.

"You're telling me."

We walked out of class and went to drama. We didn't plan on staying, but we saw that our substitute today was Tasuki and suddenly drama sounded a lot more fun! 

"Rekka shinen!" He used that to light up the drama studio.

"Tasuki!!" Elise sat at his feet. I sat down beside him, Trunks and Youji wondering what he had that was so interesting to us. They're so cute when they're jealous.

"I don't get it. He's nothing special." Youji mumbled, pulling out his string.

"I know. I don't understand girls," Trunks sweat dropped.

"Sit down and leave me the fuck alone, we ain't gonna be doing dick all today. If ya piss me off, I'll fuckin' burn the shit out of ya. Are we fucking understood?" 

Swearing is so sexy when it comes from Tasuki. *^_^*

The class said nothing, and Tasuki took it as a yes.

The class went without a hitch, although Tasuki kept telling Elise and me that he hates women. 

"I know you love me, everyone loves me!"

"I don't love ya!"

"You're in denial!" Elise smiled at him and Tasuki sighed.

"Why me? Why fuckin' me?!" he walked out of the room as the bell rang.

"See that? He so wants me."

"I bet," I muttered and we went to lunch.

We ate in the cafeteria this time, lighting candles all around our table. You know, Trunks and Youji look very nice under candlelight... Heh.

"QUATRE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!" That wail could only belong to Ravi.

"What's with him?" Elise questioned.

"He's having boy problems."

"Boy problems?" Trunks and Youji said.

"Yea."

"Oh..." They looked confused. We would explain to them later.

"HE JUST DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!" Ravi sat down beside Elise and started crying into her shoulder.

"Get it off, get it off!" Elise squealed and moved closer to Youji, who smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Ravi ran out, crying about how he wanted Quatre to love him and treasure him.

"Maybe he should just give up on Quatre." Trunks said, looking up from his food for a second.

Everyone just nodded and went back to eating. Every once in a while, Goku would sit down and attempt to mooch off of us, but Trunks blasted him into Low Earth Orbit, and that was the end of that.

We stayed in the cafeteria for third period, but nothing of significance happened then.

Math! My favourite period of the day!

Elise walked in and went right up to Vegeta, putting her arm around him. "Hiya, Veggie-Chan! How are you today?"

"GET OFF YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!!!" Vegeta pushed her away.

"But Veggie-Chan, I was just saying hello!" Elise whined.

"Do not speak to me. Do not call me Veggie-Chan or Veggie, or any other variant. I do not need a pathetic and stupid nickname."

"You let us call you that before!" Elsie pointed out.

"I never noticed before."

"Whatever you say Veggie-Chan!" Elise smiled happily.

Vegeta powered up and got ready to shoot a ball of energy at her, until she whipped out the picture and smiled deviously.

Vegeta glared, "GOD DAMMIT!"

"Vegeta, face it, you can't win." I said. I knew he would probably kill me for it, but I thought I'd take my chances.

Vegeta glared at me, and shot the energy blast. It hit Ravi.

"Um... if you were trying to hit me... you sorta... missed." I said quietly.

"I was aiming for Ravi, not you, you ill-bred human weakling onna!"

"Why would you try to hit Ravi this time?" Youji asked.

"Because he called me Veggie. I do not allow that of pathetic weakling humans."

"But you let me call you that cuz you love me! When are we going to get married?" Elise looked at him with stars in her eyes.

There was a loud bang, and we all knew it was Trunks hitting his head against the desk.

"Trunks don't do that!" I went over and sat beside him.

"She did not say what I think she said... she did not just ask my dad when they would get married..." Trunks banged his head on the desk again.

Vegeta was staring at Elise in what we believe was shock.

"We. Are. NOT. Getting. Married. You. Insolent. Stupid. Human."

"We have to, we need to prove our love for each other!"

"No." Vegeta looked back at Trunks, who was still banging his head on the desk. "Stupid boy, will you stop that?"

"...Sorry dad," Trunks mumbled and leaned against me, mumbling about a headache. It was his own fault, but I hugged him and comforted him anyway... Hehe. ^^;

"Now sit down and shut up, you have work to do." Vegeta glared at Elise and she sat down, telling everyone the plans for her wedding to Vegeta.

"Okay, that's it!" Vegeta screamed, standing up.

Elise gulped.

"Stupid boy."

Trunks looked up at his dad. "What did I do this time?!"

"Nothing. Will you take your stupid friends home. I've had enough of you all for one day. Out of my sight!"

We all obeyed Vegeta and left, but before Elise left she hugged him and kissed his cheek, which only put Vegeta in a worse mood (although I think he liked it secretly!). We all went home, Elise rambling about how she could prove that Vegeta loved her. I pity Veggie-Chan.


	22. Day 22 : I AM A CANARY!

Juuban High - Day 22

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

The four of us got together like we normally did in the morning and were quite delighted to see that the lights were back on (which was a very good thing because I was running low on lighter fluid).

So, we got to English and found a very distressed Ravi sitting in the back writing death threats on his desk, death threats to Trowa. I really wonder what exactly happened to make Ravi so vile, but I suppose that he told Quatre he loved him and was rejected for the English teacher in question.

So, finally English came to an end and it was off to Gym. Once again I could see the other guy that loved me... but then again, EVERYBODY LOVES ME!!!

So we changed and got ready to play volleyball yet again (in other words I put on a helmet, I risk concussions for no man).

It was about ten minutes into the game when we heard the oddest scream coming from Student Services and then Omi came running in screaming about something.

"I AM A CANARY!!! I AM A CANARY!!!" Omi called as he attempted to scale the walls, I think he wanted to reach the rafters so he could jump off and fly, but like hell Carrie would let that happen.

Carrie was almost instantly trying to pull him back down the wall, and then I noticed the crowd that had formed by the door. In the front was Trunks, so I went over to him.

"Hey Trunks!"

"What the hell is going on???"

"Oh... I think Omi has had just too many sessions with our school. We have so many psychos here..."

"Oh, I know," Trunks, said staring at me like he was accusing me of something. (I wonder what)

I looked back towards Omi and saw that Carrie had safely brought Omi back down the wall, he was twitching and Carrie of course was hugging him in comfort. I think a nerve popped in Trunks head, I'm pretty sure I heard something snap.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" I asked Trunks, he didn't answer.

After Omi was safely transported to the nearest sanitarium, we all went to have some lunch. We sat at our place and started to eat our lunches, then Ravi came streaming down the hall and clung himself to my arm crying.

"WHY DOES HE LOVE TROWA AND NOT ME!?! I'M A MUCH BETTER COMPANION THAN HE IS!!! I AGREE WITH ALL HIS VIEW POINTS, WE HAVE THE SAME TASTE IS STYLE!!! AND I TALK FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!"

"GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" I started to scream. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS CRY ON MY SHOULDER!?!"

I then pulled out my trusted ruler and started to beat him away, after a few minutes, the quad-fucker actually got the idea and left to go find Relena. Those two could bitch together...

"God, sometimes everybody loving me is a burden," I sighed.

"Not everybody loves-" Carrie started, but I cut her off.

"Vegeta loves me, Wu Fei loves me, Inu Yasha loves me, Tasuki loves me, hell, even you love me Trunks."

"I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU!!!"

"Denial..."

"He better not love you," Carrie murmured to herself.

"I couldn't possible love her! I barely like her... and if she keeps up like this I'll end up as her stepson. BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"You seem really protective over your dad," Youji finally said.

"Well she's a freak!"

"She may be insane, but she's not a freak," Carrie said hitting him upside the head.

"Ita! GOMEN!"

"What does that mean?" Carrie said, a veil of flames erupting behind her. This was getting good. *^.^*

"IT MEANS 'I'M SORRY'!"

"It better. And you don't have to yell," Carrie said a tear running down her face. "It hurts my feelings."

"I'm sorry."

The rest of the lunch was very mushy and yucky, so I ignored it and listened to Metallica *sniffles*.

Despite Inu Yasha's letter to us, asking, no, pleading us to not come back to class, I just couldn't stay away from my dearest demon. And it's a good thing we went too.

Relena had successfully convinced Ravi to move on (talk about a hypocrite) and try to go after other people. So Ravi decided to go after the guy he liked second best, non other than Inu Yasha.

"Dearest Master Inu Yasha! I have kept my feeling a secret for too long a time now," Ravi said the second he walked in.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Inu Yasha twitched.

Ravi crept up to him and started to whisper in his ear. "And I was wondering, can I touch your ears? And maybe something else..."

Inu Yasha then jumped up and started to tear Ravi to shreds.

I almost felt sorry for him. First his true loves rejects him, then I beat him up with the help of others, followed by one of the biggest hypocrites brain washing him do to something, which I think, will ultimately lead to his death. Yep, I almost felt sorry for him.

Chichiri finally appeared and started to yell and Inu Yasha for being so cruel to his students.

"You should find other ways to solve your problems, no da. It's not good to be so violent, no da."

"You try putting up with him you stupid monk!"

"You should learn to control that temper of yours, no da."

"STOP SAYING 'NO DA'!!!"

"If you will be nicer I will.... no da."

"ARG!" Inu Yasha then started to bang his head on the wall... at least he wasn't taking it out at me I guess.

"That looks like someone we know," I said and the three of us stared at Trunks.

"What???" Trunks asked innocently.

"He's so cute when he tries to be innocent," Carrie said dazed.

"Does that mean I'm not?" Trunks asked.

Carrie started to snicker and Trunks began to blush. Now, I know there was some sort of story behind that one...

Ravi was sent down to Nurse Joy and we all went to Career Studies.

Quatre walked in arm in arm with Trowa and the two sat down at the desk and started to drink tea. The whole class just stared blankly at the two, everyone knew what would happened if we started to talk... but maybe Quatre wouldn't let it happen... no, actually I don't think he would be able to stop him.

The four of us decided to go to the back, that way nobody could hear us talk.

"I wonder how Omi is doing," Carrie suddenly said.

"What's so good about Omi?" Trunks asked.

"Lots," I said, seeing Carrie was off into her little world.

"I wasn't asking you, and besides, I'm a lot better than he is."

"At what?" I asked, and then Carrie hit me. I guess she snapped out of it somewhere.

"Well, I have a sword."

"Omi has darts," Youji said. 

"My hairs long and purple"

"You have a mushroom cut."

"It was longer! And I can fight."

"Omi can fight, he's an assassin."

"Shut up Youji!" Trunks yelled. "And besides, Carrie likes me better."

"Oh does she?" I asked.

"Yes!" Both Carrie and Trunks said in unison.

It was then that the bell rang signifying the end of school. I hadn't even noticed Folken come in, my 'Bishonen Radar' must be slipping in my old age.

So we all went home, ending yet another day of our lives.


	23. Day 23 : I love AHHHHHHHHH!

Juuban High - Day 23

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Something weird happened today. Elise wasn't there, but her non-existent twin brother Eric, AKA Elise was. Go figure.

"Elise, why are you dressed as a guy?" I asked when I saw her. "And what happened to your hair?!"

I looked at Elise; her hair cut short and her chest flat.

"I'm not Elise, I'm Eric!"

"...Oh. Tell me your plans for today then, Elise." I was not stupid, why was she trying to convince me that she was this 'Eric'? Stupid human... whoa, hanging around Vegeta too much! ^^;

"I will make Tasuki fall in love with me! Mwa ha ha!"

"And what will Vegeta think?"

"Vegeta will be happy! You're over him, right?" Trunks said, walking up to us.

"…No. Veggie-Chan is Elise's, I will not take him away." Elise said seriously.

"But you ARE Elise!"

"No, I am Eric."

"...Huh?" Trunks looked very confused.

"Never mind."

Youji walked up to us, "hey Elise...wait... why are you wearing guy's clothes?"

"...Elise always wears guy's clothes. I am Eric."

"Why are you talking in third person? And who's Eric?! I DON'T GET IT!"

"Are you all just stupid? I am Elise's twin brother. I am here for my one true love, Tasuki! Although, everyone loves me..."

"So you ARE Elise!" Trunks said proud of himself. So dense...

"NO!"

"...Huh?"

"Just stop thinking, you'll hurt yourself." 'Eric' said, shaking his/her head in shame.

"Okay... but I still don't get it!"

"Trunks, be quiet." I said, shaking my head. Is it possible to be that dense?

"Alrighty." Trunks shut up and sat there staring at Elise/Eric in confusion.

"Wait! El-Eric! Are you schizophrenic?" Youji asked, staring in confusion.

"No… TASUKI!!!!" Elise ran off after Tasuki.

"Um... Who're you?" Tasuki stared at ERIC (XP) in confusion. Confusion is the facial expression of that day, it seems.

Chichiri looked over, "Elise, no da!"

"I am Eric, no da!"

"You can't fool me, no da! Elise-Chan, no da!"

"That creepy girl?" Tasuki asked.

"No, I am her twin brother. Although, I must admit, she is rather creepy..." Eric sweat dropped.

"No, no, no, you are Elise, no da! It's obvious, no da!"

"YOU'RE WRONG, DAMMIT! NOW SHUT UP, NO DA!"

"Stop saying no da, no da. That is my saying, no da."

"No, no da."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YA! Someone explain what's goin' on to me!" Tasuki sweat dropped.

"I am Eric, Elise's not so creepy twin brother. I am here to claim my one true love!"

"Who the hell is that?" Tasuki asked.

"You, of course!" Eric glomped on him.

"ACK!! Get it off! Helllp! No! Make it stop!" Tasuki shook Eric off.

Vegeta walked by and looked over.

"Insolent human!"

"VEGGIE-CHAN!!!" Elise/Eric ran over to him.

"Yes, insolent human?"

"I love you! Oh wait, I'm not Elise, I'm Eric..."

Tasuki ran off, claiming that he forgot him fast.

"Wow, he almost seemed sad." Youji said.

"He knows it's Elise, that's why." I said.

"...But, he HATES girls!" Trunks said.

"He's lying! Bakas." I sat down and watched the following scene.

"You're Elise. I am not stupid, unlike those humans over there." Vegeta pointed at Trunks, Youji and I.

"HALF HUMAN, DAMMIT!!"

"That half of you is ill bred, stupid boy."

"TASUKI!!! COME BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Eric ran down the hall and glomped onto his legs.

Tasuki fell flat on his cute little face. She could have ruined it! Moron.

"ACCCCK! GO AWAY! Leave me alone! I like Chichiri, not you!"

"He likes me, no da!"

"But... but..." Elise turned on the waterworks, and Eric was magically crying his little eyes out.

"No, no, don't cry! Aw, shit! Chichiri, help?" Tasuki looked desperate.

"Elise is your problem, no da!" Chichiri disappeared.

"I'M ERIC, NO DA!!!"

"Damn you, Chichiri!" Tasuki said to no one, since Chichiri had made himself scarce.

"Why can't you love me?!"

"She sounds like Ravi," I pointed out.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT PSYCHO!!!!!"

"Yes, yes you do."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Elise hugged Tasuki, "Tasuki! Carrie's being mean, no da!"

"I should care, why?"

"You should! You love me! Everyone loves me!"

"...Elise?" Tasuki looked at her/him.

"No! Eric! Me and Elise are so close, we think alike!"

"Uh huh. Get offa me! I hate girls!"

"You like Miaka!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Tasuki Rekka Shinenend Elise, and she turned into a pile of ashes. Tasuki ran like hell.

Elise gathered herself back together and walked over to us. "I am so depressed. My one true love has rejected me."

I pointed over to Vegeta. "You know, before you go completely crazy like Ravi... what about Vegeta?"

"Veggie-Chan!!" Elise ran over again. "I love you!"

"Aren't you Eric?" Vegeta said, cocky and sarcastic. *Drool ^^*

"Um... Right, right!"

"Stupid human, can't even keep up her own disguise."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"No."

"You have to love me! Everyone loves me! Youji loves me, Inu Yasha loves me, Wu Fei loves me - he proved it by touching my hand! Such a nice gentle touch too... oh wait! - You love me, Tasuki loves me, and Chichiri loves me, hell, all the Suzaku Seishi love me and even Trunks loves me!"

"I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU!! I LOVE HER!" Trunks pointed to me.

Everyone in the hallway froze. I looked over at him. "You... Love... Me?"

"GAH!! I... I... I..." Trunks stammered, looking for the right words.

"You know, say you don't mean it, and you're as good as dead." Elise whispered.

"... GAH!!!"

Everyone had surrounded the hallway. I mean everyone! People I didn't even know went to the school were there! People I had never seen in my life… They were there! Vegeta looked on, smug. Chichiri and Tasuki had returned.

"You came back, Tasuki?" Elise had stars in her eyes.

"No. No. No. He made me come!" Tasuki pointed to Chichiri.

"He's lying no da! Truth is, Tasuki likes soap operas, no da! And this sure looks like a soap opera, no da!"

"SHADDUP!!!!"

"So Trunks, what did you say?" Youji asked, leaning against the lockers. Elise stared at him, "...gaaaah..." was all that was heard from her for the next few minutes.

"Um... Um... uh... I... Um..."

"You gonna say it?" Vegeta said, floating above everyone so he could see. I could swear he was grumbling about being short in there, but oh well. *Shrug*

"It was um… a slip... of the... tongue?" Trunks looked hopeless.

"EHHHHHH!!! Wrong answer, my friend!" Elise said, trying not to laugh.

"He is so dead," Ravi mumbled into his bandages, which covered every part of his body.

"Trunks is lying!" Bulma said, waltzing in on the scene and pushing her way through everyone. "And Vegeta, get down from there!"

"Hai." Vegeta floated back down to the ground and stood beside her.

"MOM!?" Trunks looked on in shock.

"Trunks, how can you lie like that in front of everyone? Just admit it!"

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit!" Trunks was blushing. So cute when he blushes, too. *Sigh* 

"Sure there is! I've read your diary!"

Everyone in the hallway did that little "oooooh" thing that people do. You know the one.

"My son keeps a diary? What kind of a man are you?"

"It's a journal, not a diary. A. Journal."

"...Foolish boy. Human onna are prone to snoop, you should have learned that by now."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Bulma glared.

"Gomen," he apologized. "So, what did it say?" Vegeta turned towards Bulma.

She whispered something in his ear, but no one could make any of it out.

"MY SON WROTE THAT?!"

"And there's more!" Bulma said, winking.

"Oh my." Vegeta looked down, his eyes filled with shock and his face pale. I wonder what it was. Hmmm…

"Mom! Don't go telling everyone!"

"Oh, I won't." Bulma grinned, "now, are you just going to say it or what?"

"Say WHAT?! There's nothing to say!"

"Sure there is!" Youji spoke up.

"SHUT UP! No one asked you!" There was fire in Trunks eyes. Not good.

"... Shutting up now." Youji sat down on the floor and stayed out of it for the rest of it… sorta.

"Isn't he an insensitive jerk, Tasuki?" Elise was clinging to Tasuki's right arm. Tasuki sweat dropped.

"Can ya just leave me alone? Please?"

"HE'S SO INSENSITIVE!!" Nuriko said, coming up beside them, "oh, hey Elise!"

"Shut up, I'm Eric today!" Elise said.

"I'm so happy! You took my tips!" Nuriko hugged her/him/whatever it is.... Elise just smiled and hugged back.

"He's just so mean, I just don't see how she can go out with him! It's obvious to everyone that he loves her..."

"SHUT UP!!!" A ki blast was shot at Elise, and Elise turned very crispy. 

"Itai!" She said, and that was the end of her for a little bit. 

I looked at Trunks sadly, but before I could say something, Aoi walked by. "The moon will be blue tonight! Perfect for a séance!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"What? Am I ruining something? Ooo! A scene! What's going on! Someone fill me in! I could sell this on the web!" Aoi took a seat front row center and pulled out his digital camera.

Everyone looked away from Aoi and went back to the scene.

"Why won't you just say it?" I sniffled.

Trunks turned around quickly. "Please don't tell me she's gonna cry, I don't want her to cry..."

"She's gonna cry! All right! This'll make great material for my website!" Aoi grinned.

"TURN THAT GOD DAMNED THING OFF!!" Trunks kicked the camera and it smashed into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOO! That was my money making scheme! Humph!" Aoi walked off, licking his knife.

"What the fuck? Is everyone at this school fuckin' psycho?" Tasuki walked away, he had had enough of the craziness.

"No, no da! It's just getting good, no da! She's gonna run off crying soon and then he's gonna feel really guilty and he'll admit it no da!" Chichiri was really close. Except for the admitting part.

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO ADMIT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THIS BEFORE YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS?! AYE!!!"

"Um... Trunks..." Elise said, finally back from the state of crispiness.

"WHAT?!"

"Um... you might wanna go after Carrie..." Elise pointed behind him.

"What? Oh fuck... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"MY fault?!" Elise said, looking innocent.

"If you hadn't said you love everybody, I wouldn't have said what I said and she wouldn't have gotten mad at me and she wouldn't have run off crying and now she hates me and oh my god, I am a horrible person!"

"...What did he just say?" Youji asked, getting lost.

"He basically said that it's... that person's fault... that he's an insensitive asshole!" Ravi said, but he was unsure on if it was Elise or her twin brother/split personality Eric.

"I DIDN'T SAY I LOVE EVERYBODY, I SAID THEY ALL LOVE ME, EVEN YOU!!"

"But I don't, I love... AHHHHHHHHH!!!! This is a trick isn't it?!"

"...No..." Elise backed away, expecting to be kicked into Low Earth Orbit. She then turned off the tape recorder. She had all the evidence she needed anyway.

"Ooooo! He almost admitted it! He's getting closer!" Bulma beamed.

"Oh." Vegeta shrugged, "human problems bore me. But, stupid boy, do you not understand how women work? Baka."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Aww! Vegeta, look! Our son is in love! How cute!"

"Yes. Cute. That's what it is. He is weak. Hey Trunks, if I can admit it, so can you. Bulma, I love you."

"About time you said it, you baka." Bulma's smile was a mile wide. Trës kawaii!

Elise's heart then broke into a million little pieces.

"Elise will be so sad," Eric sobbed.

"Shut up, ELISE." Vegeta glared at her.

"I'm not... WAAAAAH!!"

"Oh no, we have another crier on our hands, no da!"

"I love you, Elise!" Youji smiled.

"I know! Everyone loves me!"

Youji banged his head on the lockers. "I tried, dammit."

"So, are you going to say it, or not?" Vegeta asked, staring at Trunks intently.

"FOR THE LAST MUTHAFUCKIN' TIME THERE IS GODDAMN NOTHING TO FUCKING SAY!!!!!"

"I think he's a little pissed." Elise said.

"Observant aren't we? I mean, whatever gave you THAT idea?" Youji muttered.

"The little birdie told me!" Elise grinned.

"BE FUCKING QUIET, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" Trunks shot another ki blast at Elise.

"You know, I fear for my life, no da. I'm going now, no da!" Chichiri disappeared.

"About fucking time he left. Now can the rest of you leave as well?!" Trunks got ready to blast, and everyone who shouldn't have been there (i.e.: everyone except Elise, Veggie, Bulma, and Youji) left the scene as fast as their legs could take them, which was, amazingly quick. Elise would have run if she wasn't very black and ash filled.

"You know, son, maybe you should go talk to her..." Bulma said quietly. "And if I hear you use that language again, I'm going to have to punish you very severely."

"Sorry, mom." Trunks sighed and wandered off.

I wasn't there for the rest of the day, so I don't know what happened, however, Elise can take over from here... more on this tomorrow, I guess. I'm gonna go cry now. ;_;


	24. Day 24 : Eric's Day

Juuban High - Day 24

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Eric Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Well, what can I say? After a morning like Wednesday, the next day is pretty quiet. There were a lot of rumours going around about what exactly had happened. Like this new student Eric was dating the supply teacher Tasuki, and that Trunks was an escapee from the mental institution... not that I confirmed any of those *nervous laughter*.

So, seeing Elise isn't going to be attending school for a while, I, Eric, shall take over the story telling for her.

I met up with Youji, Trunks and Carrie in the morning and everyone was really edgy around each other. Well... actually around Trunks.

"Hi... um... Eric," Youji said sweat dropping.

"Hey Youji! Have you seen my lover around?"

"SAY WHAT!?!" Youji asked.

"Which one?" Carrie asked rather sarcastically.

"Tasuki of course."

"She did say 'lover' didn't she???" Youji asked.

"Yes she did," Trunks said.

"Nobody asked you," Carrie said.

"I'm a 'he' guys," I said a bit distressed. I just didn't get why they couldn't understand that me and Elise were two very different people, who just happen to have the same taste in guys... even though I am a guy.

"Whatever," Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off Trunks," I said getting really annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"That shouldn't be hard to answer," Carrie muttered.

"Why do you hate me?"

"You are so dense," Youji said. "C'mon, 'slip of the tongue'? What a lame excuse."

"It shouldn't even count as an excuse," I said matter-o-factly. "After all, if I said something like that to Tasuki, I would admit it again."

"You say you love him every time you see him," Trunks said.

"So? It's the truth, and he'll come to love me..."

"Schizo."

"Oh shut up, and by the way Trunks, who is this 'Ah' you said you loved yesterday?"

"Drop it Elise..."

"ERIC! My God, do I have to start wearing a nametag? E.R.I.C.!"

Just then Tasuki walked down the hall.

"MY LOVE! YOU CAME TO SEE ME!"

"AHH!" Tasuki quickly took out his Tessen. "REKKA SHINEN!!!"

The flame missed me and hit Trunks.

"Ha, you reap what you sow." I said laughing at the crispy Trunks. I'm sure Carrie would have comforted him... if not for the fact that she wished death upon him... sorta. I did at least. "After all, you did make her cry."

Trunks lowered his head ashamed. "You're right... I made her cry... what kind of a person am I?"

"A stupid one."

A ki blast suddenly hit me. Ita.

"Tasuki?" I looked around. "Where'd Tasuki go?"

"He ran off five minutes ago," Youji said.

"He'll come back," I started to repeat to myself. There was no way that I was gonna give up on him.

We got to English and people cowered in fear when Trunks walked in... No, I confirmed NONE of those rumours. Carrie took a seat at the opposite side of the class; Youji and me joined her leaving Trunks alone. I would have felt sorry for him, in not the fact that he was a MORON.

Carrie looked very depressed, and I tried my best to cheer her up in silence... it didn't go to well. I kinda looked like an idiot.

Trunks kept looking over at Carrie, what an idiot. All he had to do was admit that he loved Carrie (and Elise) and then everything would be fine. But no, he had to deny it and hit me with a ki blast three times. Yes I am keeping count. Just 'cuz I'm a guy he thinks it's all right to beat the shit out of me. Well I'll sue his ass!

We didn't go to Gym, seeing I'm a guy and we didn't even have to attend school to start with... or at least Elise and them didn't. I'll get Aoi to register me tomorrow.

"Trunks, just say it. Everybody knows that you love her... except maybe you... and you should just tell her. Then she'll forgive you and everything will be fine again," Youji tried to advise Trunks. "Look at her, she's all depressed, just go up to her and say it."

Trunks stepped forward and looked at Carrie, Carrie looked at Trunks... etc.

"Carrie..."

"Trunks..."

"Carrie..."

"Trunks..."

"Hey, that's pretty cool," I said. "Youji."

"Elise?"

"ERIC DAMNIT!"

"Sorry."

Just then we walked by Relena and Heero, and Tamahome and Miaka. Hotohori was also there.

"Relena."

"Heero."

"Tamahome."

"Miaka."

"Miaka," Hotohori said to himself, but he got no answer. Poor guy, if I weren't set on getting hooked up with Tasuki, I would have hugged him or something (besides, Nuriko was perfect for him).

Then Tasuki walked by again, just can't keep away from me I guess.

"TASUKI!"

"AHH!!!" Tasuki yelled and ran away from me.

"Damnit! It just doesn't work for me!"

I looked back over to Trunks and Carrie; they were still doing the name thing. So I slapped Trunks.

"Tell her damnit!"

"I CAN'T!!!" Trunks said. "THERE'S JUST NOTHING TO SAY!"

"Baka na!" I said hitting him again. "You're gonna make her cry. Now do you really want that?"

Trunks looked back at her and started to say something. Then he noticed the very big crowd around him.

"Where the hell did they come from!?!" Trunks yelled.

"We are curious passers byers, no da."

"I don't care! Get lost!"

"Why?" I asked. "You gonna say it?"

"Say what!?!"

"I feel like slapping you right now..."

"Try it," Trunks said powering up.

I slapped him. He hit me with a ki blast.

FOUR!

"What's going on here?" Vegeta said coming into the circle.

"Veggie-Chan!" I said. "Uh... Trunks was just about to tell Carrie he loved her. Now weren't you?"

"NO. I. WAS. NOT!!!" Trunks said and then flew off. He either flies off, or hits me with a ki blast... what a moron.

The crowd soon disappeared as fast as it had gathered leaving Youji, Carrie and I standing in the hallway.

"Are you ok Carrie?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said brushing the question off. She sounded sad though... how odd.

By the end of lunch Trunks finally stumbled back onto our little party, Carrie quietly got up and walked away.

"God damnit! She hates me! She hates me!"

"What was your first clue?" I asked. Youji lightly hit my shoulder. 

Trunks then hit the locker, his first went thought the locker... and the wall... and when he pulled his fist out you could see the empty classroom on the other side. Still pissed off Trunks charged up and sent a ki blast onto the wall destroying it.

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha asked from inside the classroom.

Trunks then took out his sword and started to slash at all the desks, almost hitting Inu Yasha on several occasions.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Inu Yasha yelled and Trunks stopped slashing at things.

"God damnit!" Trunks then turned to me and hit me... with yet another... ki blast.

FIVE.

I was really getting pissed at him.

As I quietly crumbled into little pieces of ash and soot, Trunks walked away and decided to go home. MORON. Youji swept me up and we soon followed his example and went home.

I had two missions to complete now, get Trunks to admit he loves Carrie, and get Tasuki to admit that he loves me. Sounds easy enough!


	25. Day 25 : Shut up about love!

Juuban High - Day 25

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell/P

"He hates me. He really hates me." I sighed as I walked into school with Elise - no, Eric, today.

"Oh, don't say that!" Eric smiled, "he's madly in love with you and he knows it, dammit, he's just too STUPID to admit anything."

"He isn't stupid!" I smacked her...him... on the arm and went off on my merry little way. He/She followed me. Dammit. WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ARG! If I had something to bang my head against, I would.

Off to computers we went. I figured a good staring at Heero session couldn't hurt. 

"I'm horrible. I should really love Heero more than Trunks, right? I mean, I liked Heero first, and he has really nice eyes and hair you just want to run your fingers through, and he wears tight spandex..."

"Yea, and you could leave Trunks to me!"

"FORGET IT!!!" I glared at her/him/whatever the fuck it is. How could It suggest that?

"I was kidding! I only have eyes for Tasuki!"

"And Vegeta," I pointed out.

"No! That's Elise!"

"You ARE Elise..." I sighed. Stupid, stupid people.

"NO! I AM ERIC!!!"

"Okay, okay, shut up." I grumbled and stared at Heero.

"She should be staring at me," Trunks grumbled from the back of the room.

"You miss her, how cute!" Youji smiled.

"How could I not?" Trunks sighed.

"AWWWW!! Admit it already! It'll make life easier for the both of you!" Youji sat back in his chair.

"I can't, there's nothing to admit!"

Youji fell over in his chair and hit the floor with a '*thunk*'. "God dammit, Trunks. You are the most stubborn bastard I have ever met." Youji pulled himself up and sat back down like nothing happened.

"Why am I being stared at?" Heero said out loud.

"HEEEEERO! I love you!" Relena smiled.

"Well, look. There goes my day." I muttered. "And it was so much fun to stare at him too, but no, now he's gonna be like 'Relena' every two seconds for the rest of the period." I laid my head down on my desk and stared at my Dragon ball GT stickers.

"Oooooh! Ooh! Trunks chained to a bed!" Elise...Eric... giggled. Guys don't giggle! Elise is messing up again! Moron!

"ME WHAT?!" Trunks looked up.

"Nothing." Elise...ERIC... grinned innocently and followed that train of thought.

A swift smack to the back of the head stopped her, um, him, and he didn't bring up the idea of Trunks chained to a bed for the rest of the period.

"Tasuki S&M..." Elise mumbled and laid her head down on the desk, a dreamy look in her eyes. I do not trust that girl. Suddenly, she grabbed Youji's string and ran off. "TAAAASUKI!!! Oh, Tasuki my love! Where are you?"

"Where the hell is she going with my string?" Youji said, looking at the door.

"I'll follow." I said, following her.

"Good, I wasn't going to get up," Youji muttered, sitting back in his chair once more.

I walked down the hell, where I was met with a cry of "WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?!"

"Oh, Tasuki! I'm re-enacting scenes from the anime!" I got there to see Tasuki tied to a pillar.

"ERIC! Stop that! You should save that for the bedroom."

"Good point! Come on, Tasuki, let's go back to my house for some fun!"

"LET'S WHAT?! NO!!! CHICHIRI! HEEEELLLP!"

"You called, no da?" Chichiri's perpetually smiling face appeared in the hall.

"NO, I CALLED THE OTHER CHICHIRI! JESUS CHRIST, WHO ELSE IS THERE TO CALL?!" Tasuki screamed at the top of his lungs. My poor ears.

"There's another Chichiri, no da? I didn't know that, no da!"

"I was being sarcastic! Kill her! Untie me! Do somethin' dammit!"

Chichiri untied Tasuki and Tasuki ran like hell. I have never seen someone run so fast in my life.

"He'll come back for me! I just know it! He's gonna come on a white horse, pick me up, and take me away into the sunset!"

"You know, that isn't how ya get people to like you..." I said, shaking my head, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

"Sure it is! Then they KNOW you want them!" Eric grinned.

"Your logic isn't logical."

"Sure it is!"

I didn't say anything. I would let Eric live in his little fantasy world. Yes, yes I would. Soon Elise would come to her senses anyway. Then she would realize that she is not a guy, nor does she have a twin brother. I think she's crazy. What is the number for the mental hospital? I'll find it later... she can join the canary! I mean, Omi. Maybe she'll be a parrot for him to hang out with.

"I'm a blue jay!" Elise grabbed a baseball and a bat and started playing in the hallways.

Okay, maybe a blue jay...whatever.

Trunks and Youji joined us soon after and I completely ignored Trunks. I feel so bad doing that, but if he's going to be a dickhead, I'm going to be a bitch. I hate men. I really hate men. Insensitive jerks.

"I have an idea!" Youji said, and grabbed Eric's lighter. "Here, have fun with those things you have." He gestured towards my stickers.

"Heh...heh..." I giggled madly and grabbed one of the packs of stickers. I set it on fire and watched it burn happily. Stupid bastard.

"Hey what are those anyway?" Trunks said, grabbing one.

"None of your business, give it back," I said without looking up. A very nice picture of Trunks was starting to melt and burn... I feel no remorse.

"ACK! What the hell? I know these people! And that guy looks awfully a lot like me! And why does it have my name on it, and dad's name... And Goku's name... I'M CONFUSED!!"

"Shut the fuck up, already," I grumbled and grabbed it back. Our hands touched. His lingered a little bit on mine before I pulled it away quickly and kept burning the stickers. I'd probably never find those stickers again either. Dammit. They were kinda cool too.

"Fine. Be a bitch," Trunks grumbled.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Elise said, sitting beside me, while mouthing "moero! Moero!" as the stickers burned.

"You shut up too." A ki blast was shot at him/her. That makes it six, if I counted correctly from Elise's rantings...

"Okay, I will. Not like you're being the nicest person in the world." I burned some more pictures of Trunks happily to kill time.

"MOERO!!! MOERO!!!!" 

"...Uh... Eric?"

"Yes?" Elise smiled innocently.

"Stop that. You are scaring me," Youji said.

"Sorry! Have you seen Tasuki? I miss him."

"Not since I last saw him... um... whenever that was... no." Youji shrugged.

"Oh, you're a lot of help."

"I know." Youji smiled, "hey wait, where's my string?"

Elise shrugged. "Chichiri has it I think."

"WHAAAT?!" Youji ran off in the direction of the office. "Dammit all to hell! I need that!"

"GOMEN NASAI!!!" I called after him, because Elise/Eric was ignoring everybody. 

"Tasuki chained to a bed. Tasuki chained to a bed. Oh I'm in heaven. Trunks chained to a bed too..."

"...What?!" Trunks looked shocked.

"Long story, sweetie. Don't ask." Elise smiled.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. SWEETIE." Trunks glared. "Only Carrie calls me sweetie."

"I don't do that anymore," I glared.

Trunks looked down. (AWWWW! - me and Yvonne's chorus.*^_^*)

"Why can't you just admit it, Trunks?" Elise said out loud. "Whoa, wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't hit me with a ki blast. You've done enough to me!"

"...I wasn't going to." Trunks sounded very, very depressed. Oh, the poor thing. I sat there and ignored it. I would not comfort him... Would not comfort him....

I watched the burning fire to occupy me. Fire is good. Burning pictures of Trunks is good. Maybe it isn't. Ack! I feel guilty! Noooo!

Youji came back with his string. "I feel better now! I have my string!" He hugged it to him and sat down. He started petting it. "I will never let you leave my site again."

"What was Chichiri doing with the string?" Elise asked, hoping for a nice good, yaoi-filled answer.

"He was holding it, waiting for me to return to get it, moron. Nothing sick."

"Dammit. Oh wait, that's good, he didn't do anything to my dear beloved Tasuki!"

"Why can't we all shut up about love?!" Trunks said in frustration.

"Awww, look at the poor baby!" Elise cooed. "So very trës kawaii!"

"Whoa... three languages in one sentence." Youji marvelled.

"Yea. I'm talented."

The bell rang for math, and we all went off. I don't know why, but we did. Well I know why Elise went of course...

"VEGGIE-CHAN!!!" Elise glomped him.

"I thought you were Eric." Veggie smirked.

"YOU'RE SMIRKING! You do love me! And Eric went home for the day, he thought I should come back, after all, it is you, and you love me!"

"It's Eric until it's math. I have figured it out." Youji beamed, as he stood up in the classic superhero pose. "I HAVE IT FIGURED OUT!" He realized what he was doing and sat down, looking like nothing had happened. Everyone else looked like that was a normal, every day occurrence.

"Why are you still hugging me, insolent human? Get off."

"You love me. You want my hugs. You want me to love you, don't you?" Elise looked up at him.

"No!"

"...Denial..." Elise smiled.

Trunks banged his head on the desk. "Why me? Why me?!"

"Shut up over there." I muttered.

"So, Trunks, how's this 'Ahhh!' person you love?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"SHUT UP DAD!!"

"You gotta admit it sometime. Besides, I can see it in your eyes. You're in love."

"I am not!" Trunks banged his head on the desk so hard. He knocked himself out.

"Oh dear, I think he has a concussion..." I said, mild concern in my voice.

"Serves him right, the bastard!" Elise said, still glomping Vegeta, who wasn't actually telling her to stop. I think the world is coming to an end.

"Veggie, can we get married?"

"NO! Didn't I already tell you to GET OFF me?!" Veggie looked at her.

"Um... Maybe. But I didn't hear you!" Elise hugged him tighter.

"You know, I'm beginning to think I just can't win." Vegeta grumbled.

"You can't! Let's get married!"

"NO!!!" Vegeta pushed her off. "Go sit down. You have work to do."

"Why did you push me, Veggie-Honey?"

"No more Ranma for you, Elise." I said, grabbing the books away.

"Come on, Veggie! I can be your 'cute' fiancée! Please?"

"...What the hell are you babbling about? Shut up and SIT DOWN!"

"Yes sir." Elise sat down all right... on his lap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sitting down."

"AT YOUR DESK! NOW!"

"Okay, but you'll regret it…"

"I. Will. Not." Vegeta grumbled and sat at his desk, doing nothing.

"Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office?"

"Nurse him back to health. Maybe then he'll admit it," Youji said.

"No, he can get himself back to health, I'm sure..." I said, looking at the unconscious trunks.

"You know you want to, Carrie!" Elise smiled. "Besides, the faster everyone leaves, the longer I can be alone with my sexy little prince..."

"Your WHAT?!" Vegeta looked up and blinked.

"Nothing, Veggie-Honey!"

I sighed, looked at Trunks again, and picked him up, or rather, TRIED to, and dragged him out of the class. I would regret it, I'm sure. But hey, the poor thing was hurt and I just couldn't stand to see him like that so... *shrugs* I guess I just had to?

"VEGGIE-CHAN!! I LOVE YOU!!" Was all I heard as I left. Weird. That girl is insane.


	26. Day 26 : Concussion, Confession

Juuban High - Day 26

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise/Eric Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Well, I got to school and found Youji by his locker. Carrie and Trunks however were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Carrie?" I asked really very curious.

"Trunks had a concussion and Carrie decided to spend the night at the hospital, he's still there three days later," Youji answered.

"Awww, that's sweet. Now when the hell will he admit that he loves her???"

"I have no idea..."

"What are you insolent humans doing?" Vegeta asked walking by.

"VEGGIE-CHAN!!!" I screamed and tackled him to the ground. I GOT HIM ON THE GROUND!!! I'm in the money! I'm in the money!

"GET OFF OF ME YOU VILE HUMAN!" Vegeta yelled and pushed me off of him.

"You said a new word," Youji said.

"It's not a 'new' word ill-breed human."

"New for you."

"He wants me..."

"What's wrong with you!?!" Vegeta yelled, when he didn't get an answer he stormed off.

"If he didn't love me, he would have hit me with a ki blast... obviously he loves me."

"Trunks hits you with ki blasts..." Youji tried reasoning.

"Trunks hits Eric with ki blasts."

"Who in God's name are you right now?"

"Elise- TASUKI!"

"What???" Youji looked confused, then he spotted Tasuki and figured out that she was a he at the moment.

"YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his body. Such a nice body too! *^.^*

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!" Tasuki quickly ran off down the hall and I followed him.

I knew that he loved me, why else would he continue to come back to me? He was just playing hard to get.

Along the way of chasing Tasuki, I saw Carrie walking down the hallway silently with Trunks (his head was all bandaged). So I stopped chasing Tasuki, he'd come back anyway, and went to say hi.

"Hi."

"Hey... uh... Eric?" Carrie said.

"How's it going?"

Carrie sighed in a bit of relief. She was getting better at this.

"Not bad, just making sure this guy doesn't go to sleep and never wake up again..." Carrie answered.

"Sounds like something he would do, the moron."

"When I get better, the first thing I do is ki blast your ass!" trunks said.

"Try me."

We glared at each other for a few seconds until we heard the bell ring... we looked away, then started to glared at each other again. After all, why bother going to class when you can glare? Heero would be proud of me!

Youji then walked up to us.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They're glaring at each other..." Carrie answered.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Well it was kinda obvious-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Oh..."

"Are you two talking again?" Youji asked motioning to Trunks.

"It's hard to talk to someone with a concussion... but no."

"I see, don't worry. He'll admit it soon enough. I guess he's just really, really, really shy. Or stupid..."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if it was the latter."

"Hey! What did you say?" Trunks said looking at Youji and Carrie.

"HA! YOU LOOKED AWAY!!! YOU LOOSE!!!"

"Since when were we having a staring contest???"

"Moron," I said rolling my eyes.

"Watch your mouth."

We probably would have gone back to glaring, if it weren't for Youji standing in between us. I don't know why he was acting like we were children. Trunks started it after all! Stupid head...

Carrie then started to sing the theme song from Escaflowne.

"Ai shiteru," Trunks said the lyrics, and calmly and then walked away.

"Did...?"

"He did." Youji nodded in an equal amount of shock.

Carrie's eyes suddenly went all bright and little starts started to dance around her. I plucked one out and started to look at it.

"It's so cute!" I said.

Carrie ignored everything and just watched Trunks walk away; I think she would be content for the next five years...

Trunks got about halfway down the hall when he decided to lie down and go to sleep.

"TRUNKS!!!" Carrie screamed and woke him up.

"Ya know Youji... I don't think he would have said that if not for the concussion."

"Does it matter? We all know it's true..."

"I GOT IT!!!"

Youji fell backwards in shock.

"Got what?"

"I'll give Tasuki a concussion and then he'll tell me he loves me!"

Youji sweatdropped. "Um... I don't think that's the route to take..."

"TASUKI!!!" I yelled and started to go look for him.

"I should follow her... something bad will happen if I don't."

"Carrieletmeborrowyourmallet!" I said in one breath.

"What for?"

"JUST GIVE!"

Youji shook his head from behind me.

"Now is not the time Elise - I MEAN ERIC."

"Darn it, oh well, I'll find another way," I said picking up a big rock.

"This can't be good..." Carrie said. She hugged Trunks tighter. I let him be.

I walked into the office where I saw Akane sitting at her desk.

"Elise, long time no see."

"The name's Eric stranger."

Akane sweatdropped. "Uh... ok then. How may I help you... Eric?"

"I'm looking for Tasuki!"

"What's with the rock?"

"Uh... it's uh... what rock!?!" I said hiding it behind my back.

"Never mind. He's in the back."

"Thanks!"

I walked around the desk and went looking for Tasuki. Finally I found him sitting under his desk, probably hiding from me.

"TASUKI!!!" I yelled lifting my hands above my head... then they gave out from the weight of the rock and almost crushed me. "Itai..."

"You deserved that," Tasuki said getting out from underneath his desk, trying to get away from me.

"Oh no you don't lover boy!" I grabbed his ankle making him fall on his face.

I lifted the rock ready to hit him in the head. I know I would be hurting him, but it was all for the sake of love. He just had to realize that he loved me, Eric.

"What are you doing no da?" Chichiri suddenly appeared before me.

I threw the rock behind my back, "Nothing," I answered in a singsong voice.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" Tasuki yelled running behind Chichiri.

"I was not!" I protested, throwing the rock away.

"DAMNIT ELISE!" I heard Ranma scream from behind me.

I turned around and saw that my rock had hit him on the head.

"Oh! Sorry there!"

"That's the last straw you little bitch!"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Ranma paused and looked at me. "Aren't you Elise?"

"No, I'm her twin brother Eric. See? My hair's short, and I'm a boy."

"Oh... well sorry about that."

"It's ok," I said smiling. I then turned around and saw... nobody. "CHICHIRI!!! YOU STOLE MY LOVER AWAY FROM ME!!!"

I got up and then went looking for then. After an hour, I gave up. I realized that I was the only person in the school. I then bumped into Aoi.

"Hey Aoi."

"Hey Eric."

"Wow... someone actually got my name right!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Uh... have you seen my beanie baby?"

"No."

"Could you help me look for it then? I was trying to feed it when it ran off."

"I hate it when that happens..."

I spent the rest of my Monday looking for Aoi's beanie baby. Later I went home and had nice S&M related dreams... *sigh*


	27. Day 27 : Duel For Carrie

Juuban High - Day 27

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked into school on Tuesday morning with Trunks, who no longer had a concussion, and Elise, and we looked on in shock. Standing in front of us was a very hot, very shirtless Shaggy (not an anime character, but a guy from the band ICP, now how the hell did he get here?).

"Is that...?" Elise started, eyes going wide.

I nodded, and then we both fell over. I promptly forgot about Trunks and ran over to Shaggy.

"SHAGGY!" I squealed with delight and glomped on to him. "My one true love!"

"Her one WHAT?!" Trunks said, a nerve popping in his head. He's running out of those, ya know...

"It's lust, not love. Calm down, Trunks." Elise said, staring at Shaggy.

"You know, you're drooling." Trunks said.

"Oh." Elise wiped her mouth, and continued to stare.

"Anyway, who is that?" Trunks said, fire in his eyes as he glared at Shaggy.

"Shaggy, Carrie's obsession."

"I hate him."

"You know, I don't like the sound of that," Youji said, walking over to them.

"He's plotting Shaggy's death," Elise said.

"PlottED." Trunks added.

"Okay, he's plotted his death."

There was a poof of blue smoke, and Eric appeared in place of Elise.

"TASUKI!!!!!!!!!!!" She took off after him.

"God fuckin' dammit! I thought I was gonna get away from ya." Tasuki grumbled, glaring at Eric.

"You can't ever escape your true love!" Eric glomped on him.

"You ain't my true love." Tasuki said.

"Yes I am! You will realise it soon! Now, let's go to the office!" Eric tied him up with Youji's string and started to drag him down the hall.

"GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU!!!" Tasuki screamed as he was being dragged away. Oh, I feel very sorry for him.

Trunks kept glaring at Shaggy, "I hate you, you girlfriend stealing quad-fucker!"

Shaggy didn't say anything. Him and me went off on our merry little way, happy and hyper, while Trunks glared.

I went to drama, and Duo was the teacher again. It had been a while since we had seen him. There was a poof of pink smoke and Elise had returned. I brought Shaggy to class and was sitting on his lap while Shaggy held me. Heaven, I tell ya. Sheer heaven. Trunks glared at us.

"Could you stop hitting on MY girlfriend?"

"She sure doesn't look like she's yours right now," Shaggy smirked. *Gah. Sexy, sexy smirk...*

"That does it. You know, I didn't want to have to hurt you cuz I don't want to make Carrie sad, but let's fight for her!"

"Um, do I have to be the prize of the duel?" I asked as Shaggy put me on the chair.

"Yes!" Trunks and Shaggy said.

Trunks pulled out his sword, and Shaggy pulled out nothing. This was going to be a hard match, I could tell. *Sarcasm*

"SHINE!!" Trunks yelled, and slashed at Shaggy. Then he shot a ki blast at him. Shaggy went through the wall and out into low earth orbit. Trunks looked very proud of himself.

"Trunks! How could you? Bastard!" I walked out of the room.

"Carrie! God dammit, she's mad at me AGAIN." Trunks punched the wall.

"...Moron." Elise said.

I went to lunch and met up with everyone again. Trunks was groveling at my feet.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry, please forgive me, gomen nasai, I love you, please forgive me," Trunks went on.

"You just said you love me!" I beamed and tackled Trunks, "plus you were in your right state of mind! No concussion this time!" Trunks was knocked over and I continued to hug him.

"Um... Carrie, could you maybe… Um… get up? Please?" Trunks said quietly, as if he didn't have much air.

"Sorry!" I got up and was pulled into his lap by him, where I curled up and got very comfortable.

"God damn lovey dovey crap!" Youji muttered, glaring.

"I think it's sweet!" Elise smiled.

"I can be lovey dovey too!" Youji pulled her into his lap and played with her short hair.

"Oh no! What if Veggie-Chan sees us?" Elise quickly moved out of his lap. Poor Youji. He's the only one who's actually in love with her, and he's so obvious with it, but she just doesn't care. If I were him, I would have killed both Tasuki and Vegeta by now.

"Hey, wait, Carrie... You never told Trunks that you love him!" Youji pointed out.

"You're right, she hasn't." Trunks glared down at me. "After all that trouble she put me through, she hasn't even said it back!"

"Oh, I haven't? Heh... heh..."

"Well everyone made a big deal about it because you DENIED it!" Elise said, pointing at him accusingly.

"Drop it, Elise." Trunks glared.

"Sorry." Elise looked down.

"Well, Carrie? Aren't you gonna say something to Trunks?" Youji said, hugging Elise again.

"Sure... um, ai shiteru, Trunks!" I smiled.

We got all mushy and affectionate again, so Youji and Elise went off to Science. I don't know what happened, because Trunks and me ended up staying where we were... enjoying ourselves. Heh... ^^;

Trunks and me went to math, and we walked in to see Elise curled up on Vegeta's lap.

"Why don't you get off me?" Vegeta muttered trying to push Elise away.

"I like it here. You're comfy, Veggie-Chan."

"I am not. Get off." Veggie tried to push her away, and he was unsuccessful. Elise had clung herself to him.

"TRUNKS!"

"What now?!" Trunks looked up.

"You and your friends can go home. That includes the one clinging to me."

Trunks grabbed Elise. "Go home."

"Fine!" Elise grabbed Youji and left. Trunks and me left too. I'm so in love. *Sigh* Me and Trunks are gonna get married one day, I just know it *^_^*


	28. Day 28 : Working With The Enemy

Juuban High - Day 28

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise/Eric Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Hello there. When school came around Wednesday, I had a fool proof plan to get Tasuki to realise that he loved me. My plan was very simple: he was scared of water right? *Insane laughter here*

I saw Tasuki the very second he entered the school (probably because I had hacked into all the video cameras, THANK YOU AOI FOR TEACHING!!! and was keeping guard).

"TASUKI!!! MY TRUE LOVE!!!" I screamed tackling him to the ground.

"GET OFFA ME!!!" Tasuki took out his Tessen and was ready to burn me to ashes.

Very quickly I managed to hog tie him with some of Youji's string that I had gotten a hold of. I'm faster than he is *^.^*.

Without further ado, I began to drag him towards the pool area.

"WHERE DA FUCK ARE YOU DRAGGIN' ME!?!"

"Don't worry Tasuki, we'll be happy soon enough," I replied cheerfully.

"Did you even hear me? Where are ya draggin' me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind having a dog either."

"HELLO!!!"

"Well," I said opening up a door. "We're here."

Tasuki stared through the doorway for a couple seconds and then began screaming like a little girl.

"ISWEARTOGODI'MGONNAFUCKIN'KILLYOUTHESECONDIFUCKIN'UNTIEMEYOUCREEPYPSYCHOTICBITCH!!!"

"Admit it."

"ADMITWHAT!?!"

I brought Tasuki up to the edge of the pool at the deep side.

"That you love me, then we can get on with our lives and I won't push you in."

"AREYOUSERIUSLYTRYN'TOKILLME!?!"

"Say it Tasuki."

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"

"What are you doing no da?"

"GACK!" I turned around and saw Chichiri, his happy face however looked very, very, very mad. "Hiya VP! What's up?"

I said innocently turning around from Tasuki. I backed up a bit, I swear to God it looked like Chichiri was gonna kill me. Then I felt my foot kick something.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri yelled and ran behind me towards the pool.

I turned around and saw Tasuki in the pool. I sweat dropped.

"Oops."

I started to back away towards the door.

"Time to make my exit."

I ran down the hall as fast as my little legs could carry me until I finally caught hold of Carrie and Trunks walking.

"CARRIE!!! HIDEMEHIDEME!!!" I yelled running behind Carrie.

"What is it Eric?" She asked sarcastically, some women…

"I think Chichiri is gonna kill me," I said gulping a bit.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I accidentally kicked Tasuki into the pool... tied up."

"What? You could have killed him," Carrie said.

"You are insane," Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Shut up! I was just trying to persuade Tasuki that-"

"Elise!"

I suddenly heard the very familiar voice belonging to Chichiri and took off. I had to find someone who would hide me. But who was good at hiding? Then a thought hit me.

I ran upstairs and went down a couple halls 'till I came to the English office.

"I know it's a last resort and all," I knocked on the door.

A puff of pink smoke appeared in the hallway.

Duo opened the door and saw me smiling there.

"HiDuocanyoudoafavourforme?" I asked in one breath?

"Was that English?" Duo asked sweat dropping.

"Oh just hide me!"

I pushed myself inside just as I'm sure Chichiri appeared in the hallway.

"So what seems to be the problem Elise?"

"Well, you see I sorta did something bad and-"

"Open up no da!"

"INEEDYOUTOHIDEME!!!"

I clung onto Duo's arm in fear. He sighed.

"Er… I think I got the jiffy of what you were saying, c'mon."

Several minutes later we were somewhere underground where I'm sure Chichiri wouldn't find us, well at least he didn't that day.

"So what exactly did you do to get Chichiri so mad? I don't think I've even ever seen him mad before…"

"I did nothing, my twin brother Eric however pushed his boyfriend into the pool tied up, I just got the blame."

"I didn't know you had a twin brother." 

"Most don't. He doesn't go out much…"

"I can guess why… does he always go around trying to kill people?"

"He wasn't trying to kill Tasuki, just get him to admit that he loves him."

"I take it that it didn't work."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically.

Duo shrugged.

"So, I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"That's 'cuz I'm mad at you," I said suddenly realising that I was and that I shouldn't be working with the enemy. But he is the best person at hiding and sneaking around…

"Why are you mad at me?" Duo asked innocently.

"Because you cheated on me you quad-fucker!"

"Here I am saving your life and you start calling me names! Besides, I would have had to been going out with you to actually cheat on you…"

"We went on that date!"

"And?"

"And I caught you red handed kissing Hilde!"

"Kissing… Hilde???" Duo said a bit of shock appearing on his face.

"Oh don't play stupid now Duo Maxwell! Remember I walked into the washroom when it happened."

"I wasn't kissing her," he said in defence.

"Oh no, you just lost something in her mouth!"

"I was just talking to her."

"Oh really!"

"I was! You probably just came in and the angle made it look like we were."

I looked at him for a second trying to see if he was being serious or not… but I couldn't sense any hints of lying… not that my lie detector is any good.

"I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

"So… you two aren't dating?"

"Are you kidding me? She's just a really good friend."

"Honestly?"

Duo nodded smiling that goofy grin. I then glomped him.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE FREE!!!"

I faintly heard Duo mumble something about not being able to breath, but before I could decipher anything someone came in interrupting us.

"MOERO!!!" Dilandau started screaming as he lit Duo's shirt on fire.

"OWWWWW!" Duo started to scream jumping up and down attempting to kill the flame.

"MOERO! MOERO!"

My eyes glazed over, "we could have a threesome right now…"

Duo and Dilandau blinked at me, then Duo realized he was on fire again and Dilandau turned into a girl. My luck sucks!

I finally decided that it was safe to leave the hiding place and went home, I'm pretty sure it would be safe for me to go to school tomorrow (at least from Chichiri, Tasuki might be out to get my head. Now why the hell do I get the blame for what my brother does???).

Boy, there would be some questions tomorrow...


	29. Day 29 : Woman Beater

Juuban High - Day 29

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked into school this morning with Trunks and Youji and found Elise sitting at my locker, a wide grin on her face. Something was up. Did Vegeta agree to marry her or something? Then I noticed she was wearing the necklace Duo had given her at the beginning of the year.

"DUO'S FREE! He's not going out with Hilde!" She beamed as we sat down beside her.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Youji said, idly stroking his string. 

"Yes!" Elise didn't even notice the evil glint in Youji's eyes or I'm sure she would have said no, but oh well. I guess she's just slow...

"Wonderful," Youji mumbled.

We went to computers because we were bored and there appeared to be no trouble brewing just yet, and saw some guy with a trench coat on talking to Ravi. It was James.

I went over to talk to him, and Trunks followed behind me, while Youji sat down at his desk and drew diagrams of ways to kill Duo. I saw some of them later, one was "Hang him by his braid until his head basically rips right off of his neck," and "Tie him upside down until the blood rushes to his head and floods his brain." I thought he was a little crazy but that was downright disturbing.

"Isn't Trunks adorable?" I said to Ravi, looking at Trunks who had his head down on the desk beside mine, half asleep. Apparently he had been kept up all night because of his parents yelling at each other. Poor thing.

"You know, he is just a cartoon character, right? Made by pen, paper, ink, he's really just a CEL!" James said, a weird look on his face.

"He is NOT just a cartoon character!" A mallet appeared in my hand and flames erupted around me as I smacked James in the head with my mallet. He was knocked unconscious, but not until Trunks had finished with him.

"I am not a cartoon character! And what the hell is a CEL?" trunks said, shooting a ki blast at James. That was the end of him - no one ever saw him again after that. Oh well, *shrugs* no big loss.

Youji came over to us and showed us his little diagram here. "Youji, that's disturbing... hey Carrie, don't you like Heero and Omi?" Trunks said, an evil smirk coming across his face. So sexy... No wait; he's being a dickhead again!

"Don't even THINK it!" I said, hitting him with the mallet.

"Itai!" Trunks exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Inu Yasha loves me," Ravi mumbled suddenly.

"Inu Yasha has adorable ears!" Elise added, bringing herself into the conversation.

"Oh I know! And he loves me!"

"He loves me, actually..." Elise trailed off as Ravi glared.

"YOU MUST DIE!!! DIE!" Ravi screamed, getting up.

Youji stood in front of Elise and pulled out his string, "touch her and die."

Ravi gulped and sat back down.

The bell rang and we went to drama.

"DUO!!" Elise giggled madly, running in and sitting down beside him, hugging his arm.

"Um, hey Elise..." Duo said, putting one hand behind his head

"You're going to break her heart again. Stay away from her." Youji loomed over them, looking protectively at Elise. 

Why is Elise so damn oblivious? I'm going to make it my personal mission to get those two together. 

"Poor Duo." Trunks said, looking over at them.

"Be nice. Elise isn't THAT bad..."

"Not that bad, she says! You're pretty funny, Care."

I glared at him, "shut. Up."

"Sorry," Trunks looked down.

"So Duo can we go on another date huh, huh, huh?" Elise said, staring up into his eyes.

"Well... I don't see why not... but won't he be a problem?" Dup pointed up to Youji.

"Nah, he'll leave us alone, won't you Youji?" Elise said, looking up at Youji.

"If that's what you want, okay." He sat down beside me and began working on more diagrams of death. Elise didn't know what she was getting Duo into...

The bell rang and we went to lunch. Elise had just sat down and was about to start eating when a little SD monk appeared.

"ELISE!!!"

"Chichiri, you got it all wrong, it was my twin brother-"

"You don't HAVE a twin brother." The happy mask looked pissed off. Wouldn't the happy mask be HAPPY? Aye.

"I do too, his name is Eric!" Elise pleaded with Chichiri.

"To the office with you, young lady, no da. Almost killing Tasuki is not appreciated, no da."

"BUT IT WASN'T FUCKING ME!!!" Elise grumbled as she went off, but however a few minutes later, she reappeared as... Eric. (Not too predictable, huh?)

"Where is Tasuki?" Eric asked.

"How should we know? It's not like we've seen him all day. Besides, you've been with us the whole time!" Trunks muttered, glaring at Eric. He really doesn't like Eric... or Elise, come to think of it.

"No, Elise was with you! I haven't been here all day." Eric said, glaring back. He then smacked Trunks for his utter stupidity, which Trunks did not take lightly.

"You little son of a bitch!" Trunks got up and ki blasted him. I lost counts of how many times poor Eric has been ki blasted, but it's at least seven.

"Trunks honey, calm down," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the chair.

"Sorry, but I can't stand that kid!" Trunks muttered, sending a few more ki blasts his way (ten).

"QUIT IT!!" I yelled in frustration. He may be hot, but he's a bit dense.

"Okay, okay! Fucking hell." Trunks muttered.

"You're sounding more and more like Tasuki each day with all the swearing!" Eric said, finally becoming un-crispy.

"AUGGGH!" Trunks vowed to shut up for the rest of the day.

It didn't go to well.

We didn't go to Science, although Eric/Elise and Youji did, but we did go to math.

"So, Trunks, how is AAAAAH!" Vegeta said as we walked in.

"Damnit Dad, shut up!"

Elise (who was definitely Elise again) laughed, "Eric told me you were going to stop talking for the rest of the day."

"How can I stop when my dad has to bring up something like that? Besides, I've already told her... twice. So there." Trunks said.

"Well you wouldn't mind saying it again would ya?" Elise asked innocently, rubbing Vegeta's shoulders.

"HUMAN! I have no tolerance for your petty massages. Get off me!" Vegeta pushed her away.

"Okay. Trunks, aren't you going to say something?" Elise smiled evilly.

Trunks blushed a little bit and then shot a ki blast at her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Woman beater!" Youji pointed at Trunks.

"ACK! I'm used to it being Eric, not Elise!" Trunks looked shocked.

I jumped to his defence... however, I was the only one. "He's always hitting Eric, he was just too used to her being um... her other self."

"Stupid boy! Hurting a human woman for no reason! You are a woman beater!" Vegeta glared, although I detected a smirk on his face.

"You have a crush on her or something, dad. Otherwise you wouldn't care." Trunks grumbled.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THIS INSOLENT HUMAN WOMAN!!!" Vegeta bellowed. (I like that word. Bellowed. Bellowed, bellowed, bellowed. Mwa ha ha.)

"Uh huh, whatever."

"At least I'm not a woman beater," Vegeta smirked.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Poor boy was going to snap if this kept up. He sure looked like he was clinging to his sanity by a thin thread, a thin thread that would obviously break soon.

"It's okay man," Youji started, "... you know, come to think of it, your dad is right. You are a stupid woman beater!" He pulled out his string.

"You're not gonna hurt Trunks!" I said.

"Nah, I won't hurt him... much." Youji smiled.

"You won't hurt him at all!" I pulled out the mallet. Youji stopped. However, Elise had gotten back up and was BAWLING her eyes out, such a manipulator.

"VEGGIE-CHAN! HE HURT ME!!!!!" She wailed.

"I did like hell!" Trunks said, glaring at Elise. He started to power up.

"Trunks, don't. They're already having a field day with accusing you of being a woman beater, don't give them anymore material."

"But I can't take this anymore! Everyone's always bugging me about everything and I think I'm going to go fucking crazy soon."

"You ARE crazy," Elise said through her 'tears'.

"See what I mean? I HATE YOU ELISE HASKELL!!!" Trunks powered up some more and shot another ki blast at her.

"WOMAN BEATER!!!"

"That's horrible! I could have you arrested, boy." Vegeta said, staring at Elise who as rather ash covered.

"AUGH!" Trunks ran out of the classroom without powering down. I think he finally lost it...


	30. Day 30 : The Good, The Bad and The Creep...

Juuban High - Day 30

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise/Eric Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Friday finally rolled around; this of course meant the weekend was almost upon us. *Does a little dance*

I met up with Youji and Carrie, Trunks was apparently sick in bed. I guess he really did just snap all of the sudden like. What a moron.

After not much thought, we all decided not to go to English and hang out in the cafeteria instead. We got there and took the table second from the front and started to chitchat about this and that.

"I can't wait 'till my date with Duo. He loves me, Vegeta loves me, Wu Fei loves, AND EVERYBODY LOVES ME!!!"

"You are unbelievably delusional," Carrie commented here and there.

"You're just jealous because everybody loves me and not you!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I sure as hell don't love you," Ranma said coming up from behind me.

With my amazingly fast reflexes I went into my bag, pulled out my water gun, and shot Ranma in the matter of three second. (Been watching "The Matrix" too much…)

"YOU!!!" Ranma was pointing her finger at me twitching. "YOU DIE!!!"

I then thought it a good idea to run away and Ranma pursued. Youji contemplated helping me, but he knew that I could take Ranma better than anyone else. Ranma no baka, as Akane would say.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING IN MY CAFETERIA!?!" Une shouted after us. "Oh, and be sure not to fall and hurt yourself."

Seeing that the lunch lady was away from her post, Goku jumped at the occasion and started to eat all the contents in the cafeteria. And I do mean all the contents; he didn't even leave paint on the wall. What a pig.

Well, after Une had shot Goku into low Earth orbit and I had lost Ranma (she spotted Ryouga and decided to go fight him). I sat back down with Carrie and Youji.

"That was fun," I said with a little demonic smile on my face.

"This school is crazy…"

"OHOHOHOHO!!!" Black roses started to fill the cafeteria.

Carrie, who was unfazed, quickly took out a gun from 'Hammerspace' and shot Kodachi right in the head.

"Wow…" I slowly said. "I didn't expect that."

"… Neither did I," Youji agreed.

We both stared at Carrie, guess she had had her limit with Kodachi.

Out my pure concern, I decided to check Kodachi's pulse. I put on a stupid grin.

"Well, what do ya know, she's ok," I said and Carrie systematically took her gun out again. I jumped up and grabbed it from her. "Maybe we better leave," I suggested.

Both Youji and Carrie nodded.

We figured, seeing we didn't go to English might as well not go to Gym, and so we might as well not bother going to school at all. Then Youji came up with an idea.

"Let's go visit Omi," Youji said all giddy suddenly.

"Yeah, I've been wondering how our little canary was doing," I said laughing inside.

Both Carrie and Youji gave a little glare; they didn't like Omi being insulted I guess. I wonder who would win in a fight for Omi…

So we all pilled into Youji's car that we didn't even know he had. Oh well, now I'll get driven to school. *^.^*

It didn't take us very long because the mental ward and school were built very close to each other. Now, why would the government build an asylum close to our school? I wonder, I wonder, I wonder…

After the proper checking in procedures they let us in. We were met with something out of the movies, a long white hall with doors on either side every few feet. It was really sterile and quiet… and creepy.

At the end of the hall was a door that the person at the desk told us to go into. We did and double take, there must have been hundreds of people in that little Gym. All of which I swear to God once attended our school. (I saw Principle Peacecraft huddled in a little corner)

We found Omi sitting (actually he was perched) on some bleachers with clothing in a circle around him making a nest.

"Hey Omi," Youji greeting.

"I'm a canary," Omi protested.

"Ok… So, how are you? The flower shop's missed you. Especially Oaka-San."

At the name he started to scream. "No! We were supposed to be together forever!"

The he ran (flew) off.

"That was so weird," I said dumfounded.

"Yeah," Carrie agreed

"Well if you had to counsel most of the people here and at our school wouldn't you go crazy?"

"Go crazy?" I asked looking at Carrie accusingly. She did the same.

"I feel like the only sane person here…" Youji said.

Suddenly we heard a very familiar Xena call. Only it sounded like an Irish guy saying it.

"Farfarello?" Youji, Carrie and me said all at the same time, turning just in time to see Farfarello swing down from the rafters in his straight jacket and crash into Youji.

"GET OFFA ME YOU PSYCHO!" Youji yelled and got his string ready to fight.

I popped my head up over Youji's shoulder so I could get a look at this guy in person.

"Wow, he's hot."

Youji, Carrie and Farfarello looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Can't a girl have an opinion?"

They kept staring.

"What? What? What?"

"I CAN FLY!" We all heard and then Omi fell on top of Farfarello knocking him out.

"That was interesting," Carrie said.

"So… wanna get back to school then?" I asked.

"… Yes, yes let's do that," Carrie readily agreed and we left the asylum. But I would be sure to visit that hot one again.

We got back to school just in time for lunch and we went to our little spot to go eat lunch. We found Aoi and Trunks waiting for us. Aoi was trying to teach Trunks how to properly lick a knife, wasn't going to well.

"I don't see any point to- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN!?!" Trunks jumped out at us.

"Uh… the asylum," I answered.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR-"

"Ten minutes," Aoi finished his sentence.

"A DAMN LONG TIME IN THIS SCHOOL! DAMN LONG TIME!"

"Ok, calm down," Carrie said taking his hand and he instantly calmed down.

"What were you guys doing in the asylum?" Aoi asked in his cheerful way.

"Visiting some of your friends…" Youji answered sarcastically.

"Oh? And how are they?"

Youji did a face fault and I decided that maybe we should all just eat our lunches.

We didn't get far before Tasuki and Chichiri came down the hall (don't they always come at just the right moments?).

A puff of blue smoke was seen.

"TASUKI!!!" I jumped up and attached myself to Tasuki's leg.

"GOD DAMMIT!!! GET IT OFFA ME!!!"

"Your fault for taking us down this hall, no da."

"It's the only hall we can take!!! HELP!!!"

"I know you love me…" I coaxed. "Why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!"

It was then when Vegeta and Duo came down the hall as well.

"This should be interesting," I heard Carrie mumble.

Trunks hit his head on the lockers.

I stopped, looked at Duo, then Vegeta and then back at Tasuki. Despite odd urges to go over and hug either Duo and or Vegeta, I clung to Tasuki's leg harder.

Then Dilandau came streaming down the hall with a flamethrower, and then Wu Fei followed.

I started to twitch all the sudden, and Tasuki actually looked concerned.

"Are you alright? Yer not goin' ta go crazy and kill me are ya?"

I still clung to Tasuki's leg twitching, then I saw Inu Yasha and it was simply too much.

A puff a pink smoke was seen.

"MY LOVES!!!" I yelled and started to dance around everyone, then I spotted my brother's crush Tasuki.

"Elise?" Carrie asked.

I started to twitch insanely.

"IT'S TOO MUCH!!!"

Suddenly there was pink smoke, and then blue smoke and very soon the hallway was filled with purple smoke and then entire school.

After a few minutes the smoke cleared and everyone stared at two people in the middle. One with long hair, another with short. One girl, one boy.

"Oh…"Carrie started.

"My…" Youji added.

"GOD NO!!! ONE WAS ENOUGH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Trunks began to insanely scream and band his head on the locker.

"Whoa," I said, "what are you doing here bro?"

"Came to see Tasuki." Eric replied.

"Oh."

I got up and walked over to Youji, Carrie and Trunks. I heard some innate screams from behind me and could only guess that Eric was bugging Tasuki again. I said hi to all the guys I liked as I passed and then sat down to finish my lunch.

Trunks looked up. "She isn't tackling my dad…"

"What?" I asked. "You want me to?"

"NO!!! IF YOU DO I'LL KI BLAST YOU TO HELL!!!"

"Um Trunks… she's a she now… I think forever," Carrie said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN' ON!!! AREN'T THEY THE SAME PERSON!!! And isn't he a she making him a girl and why isn't she all hyper, but then again, she's supposed to be a him who is a her and… I'M CONFUSED!!!" Tasuki was shouting.

"Oh, I'm very much a guy, and very much my own person. Want me to prove it to you?" Eric said and took of his shirt to reveal, well a guy's chest. "Want more proof?" Eric said starting to fiddle with his zipper.

"NO! That's quite alright!" Tasuki said and took of faster than I've ever seen him run. Poor Tasuki will be sure to go crazy with someone like my brother after him. Sure, he's less creepy, but he's a lot crazier.

After lunch we all decided to go home.


	31. Day 31 : A Saner, Scarier Elise Haskell

Juuban High - Day 31

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school today with Eric and Elise, and I must say, those two (who really should be one) scare me more and more each day.

"I can't wait to see Tasuki! He's so cute! I love him! Especially when you can consider all the ways you can tie him up..." Eric trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"I had a date on Friday with Duo," Elise said. She was the epitome of calm. She was never calm, and that is what scared me.

We met up with Youji and Trunks when we got there and Trunks was glaring daggers at Elise and Eric.

Youji ignored Eric and hugged Elise.

"TASSSSSSSSUKIIIIII!!!" Eric screamed and ran off, dragging Tasuki over to us.

"Get it offa me! Get it offa me!" Tasuki pleaded with us.

Elise shrugged, "can't."

"HEEEEEELLLLLP! CHICHIIIIIRI!!!" 

Eric glared at Tasuki; "you will not call for your little monk friend today!" With that, Eric pressed two fingers to his head, and the two of them disappeared.

"How did she... HE... learn instantaneous movement?" Trunks looked at the spot where they once were in shock.

"He gave Goku food in exchange for teaching him how to do that." Elise answered quietly.

Trunks shrugged.

We all went to computers because something interesting always happened there. Today was no exception.

We all went to talk to the usual gang of psychos that are in Computers, consisting of Relena, Ravi, Mary, Yvonne (who is absolutely insane), James, and that guy.

"Heero!"

"INU YASHA DOESN'T LOVE ME EITHER! WHO CAN I HAVE NOW?!"

"Ya know, Inu Yasha means 'Dog-Female demon,'" Elise said.

"FEMALE?!" Ravi fainted. We all sweat dropped.

"Psycho," Mary said, kicking him.

"Matt and Van are soooo cute! HI LI!!" 

"Isn't Trunks gay with Goten?"

"Trunks has a nice ass..."

James and that guy soon regretted those comments.

"DO I LOOK FUCKING GAY TO YOU?!" Trunks grabbed me and kissed me, and then turned back to them. "NO?! GOOD!!" He shot a ki blast at James, and soon James really was no more. In fact, after the smoke cleared and only ashes were left, Trunks picked them up and ki blasted them yet again. There really was nothing left of James after that.

"You still have a nice ass..." The other guy said.

"I HAVE A NICE WHAT?!?!" Trunks' hair went gold and his eyes disappeared for a second, but then they reappeared as green. He ki blasted that guy to hell too.

"Trunks, calm down," I said. Trunks powered down and immediately calmed down.

That's when our supply teacher walked in.

"Insolent humans," he muttered.

"Hi Veggie," Elise said, not looking up.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. She didn't get up to jump him. She wasn't sitting on his lap, hugging him, or rubbing his shoulders. She stayed in her seat and went back to playing on the computer.

"Carrie!" Vegeta yelled at me.

"Holy shit, you actually said my name!" I marveled. It was a first.

"Only because if I said human onna, everyone would have looked up. Including those two boys you hang out with." Vegeta snarled.

"DAD!!" Trunks glared.

Vegeta smirked. "Anyway. Is that other woman you hang out with sick?"

"No, she's just fine."

"Hmm. Weird." 

"Hey, 'tousan! Check this out!" Trunks called his dad over.

"What is it, stupid boy?"

"Check out this page!" Trunks pointed excitedly at the monitor.

I looked over at Trunks computer screen, "are you SURE you want to show him that?" Trunks had a death wish, I was sure of it, by looking at the title of the web page. Vegeta is a Wuss! 

Vegeta looked at it, and his smirk quickly changed to a scowl. Then it became a look of pure anger. However, Vegeta only had two emotions: angry and REALLY angry, I knew it would be a good time to back away.

Vegeta mumbled "final flash" and suddenly, the computer screen was no more. Anyone in the way of the blast was no more. AnyTHING in the way of the blast was no more. There was a long crevice that went as far as I could see, and anything in it's path had been levelled.

"Stupid boy," Vegeta glared at Trunks. He was in trouble when he went home, that was for sure.

We went to drama and Elise calmly said hi to Duo and sat down, leaving everyone wondering about her. Even Duo kept shooting her some confused looks.

We ended up leaving for lunch early, and sat down in the cafeteria. Goku came by and sat down with us.

"I think I understand why Elise is so calm! When her two personalities split, the insane part went to Eric!" He said.

Everyone stared at him. Sure, we had all figured it out (except Trunks), but for Goku, that was AMAZING! Of course, he wouldn't show even a thread of intelligence for the next year or so, but still.

"How did YOU figure that out?" Trunks said. I think the pride he had picked up from his dad had been wounded because he hadn't figured it out, and a 3rd class baka like Goku had.

"Eh, it was um... what's the word... golical?"

"Logical," I corrected.

"Yea, that's it! Thanks!" He put his hand behind his head sheepishly and walked off.

"I can't believe HE knew what was going on before I did," Trunks muttered, putting his head on the table. I rubbed his back comfortingly, and Eric, who had just sat down beside us, dragging around an unconscious Tasuki, looked over. 

"Moron."

"DAMMIT ELI...ERIC!!" Trunks shot a ki blast at him.

The total was at eleven or something now. The boy really needed to learn how to control his temper.

"Itai... anyway, does anyone have a watch?" Eric said, recovering quickly.

"I do!" Youji offered handing over a watch.

"DAMMIT ERIC, LET ME GO!!!!" Tasuki screamed, waking up.

"No! Listen carefully, Tasuki... you are getting sleepy... Very, very sleepy... you are very tired... follow the watch! No, follow the watch! Dammit FOLLOW THE WATCH! Better. You are getting sleepy, very, very sleepy..."

Tasuki fell asleep.

"Now, Tasuki, when I snap my fingers, you will-"

"What are you doing no da?" The cheery voice of everyone's favourite monk rang out.

"DAMMIT CHICHIRI!"

Chichiri snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Eric looked panicked.

"What are you doing, no da?" Tasuki said.

"CHICHIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Eric screamed, banging his head on the floor.

Tasuki continuously said "what are you doing no da!" and poor Eric went crazy and ran out, screaming something about revenge on Chichiri by finding a short bald monk of his own. Oh dear.

We went to Science, where Dilandau was yet again showing us how to burn things.

Elise didn't even jump up to take part, although she did watch with fascination. I must say, I missed the insane Elise.

We went to math, and Vegeta looked up.

"Is the insolent human onna better yet?"

"She was always fine."

"You know what I mean, insolent human!" Vegeta glared at me.

"Dad, why do you even care if she's glomping all over you?!" Trunks said, sitting down in his usual spot.

"I don't." Vegeta smirked.

"You do!"

"I DON'T!" Vegeta shot a ki blast at Trunks, and Trunks shut up, muttering something about it being illegal for his dad to like Elise or something. *Shrug* The next thing that was heard was Trunks banging his head on the desk.

"Stop it, stupid boy!" Vegeta said.

"Gomen."

"Stupid boy, take your friends and go home. They are annoying me." Vegeta said, sending us out.

On the way home we saw Eric dragging Tasuki around but thought nothing of it.


	32. Day 32 : Kikiwai

Juuban High - Day 32

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I got to school on Tuesday with Eric and found Youji and Trunks sitting by the school gates. It occurred to me that it was very odd for them to be sitting there… then I noticed all the students were sitting out there as well. Careful to dodge any of the people who may wanna kill me, I got to where Youji and Trunks were.

"What's going on?" I asked in my casual way.

"I haven't the faintest-"

"TASUKI!!!" Eric yelled falling to his feet crying, cutting Youji off.

"There, there," I said patting him on the back. I guessed being locked away from Tasuki after not seeing him for a whole night was too much for the poor boy.

"Is he going to be ok?" Youji asked a bit concerned that Eric would go crazy and try to kill him or something.

"He'll be just fine."

"HEY!!!" Carrie suddenly came up to our little group. "What's going on???"

"We're locked out," Trunks said with a scowl.

"What's up with that???"

Meanwhile: In the school office.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! My ploy is complete!!! Because I haven't told them about the P.A. day they'll be waiting outside all day!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Aoi began to laugh insanely.

Behind him Akane sweat dropped.

"You're crazy."

Mary then suddenly wandered by (how'd she get there???). "Psychos."

Outside:

"Maybe we should just leave… Aoi's probably gone on some deranged spree of his," I said. Not that he told me in advance or anything that there was a P.A. day today.

"Downtown then?" Carrie asked.

"Let's." I agreed.

The five of us began to walk away from the school with Eric still screaming for Tasuki and trying to crawl back to the school, the poor boy.

The five of us successfully got downtown when I noticed something else quite odd… somehow everyone else had managed to get downtown. I just can't win. Oh well, of to our favourite store Kikiwai!!!

We were just about to go in when we saw Veggie-Chan brooding in the corner.

"Hey Veggie-Chan, wanna go shopping with us?" I asked politely.

"No way am I going shopping with my dad!!!" Trunks began to shout.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're just so cool and it would ruing your style e-"

Eric was then ki blasted by Trunks.

Twelve.

I tapped Trunks on the shoulder. "You're going to give him brain damage."

So we left, and for some reason Vegeta decided to come along. It's because he loves me, nobody sees it, but he does. Why else would he not kill me AND go shopping with me to boot?

We walked into Kikiwai where I found my favourite manga clerk sitting on the computer.

"Hey Rita," I greeted.

"Hey guys…" Rita trailed off as she saw Youji, Trunks and Vegeta walk in with Eric, Carrie and I. "Wazza… but… ah… that's… uh…"

"It's ok Rita," I reassured as the three started to look around at the odd manga and anime things. Kikiwai has EVERYTHING.

"Hey, what the hell," Youji held up a key chain with a little SD him on it. "What the hell is this?"

"ACK!!!" Came Trunks yelling from behind us holding a bunch of cards. "WHY THE FUCK AM I HANDCUFFED IN THIS!?! WHY AM I IN THIS!?!"

Carried patted him on the back and grabbed the card from him.

"OOO. Rita, I'll buy this one."

"Ok," Rite replied cheerily getting over her initial shock.

"WHAT!?!" Trunks tried grabbing the card but failed miserably.

"That'll be 25 cents."

"Um… Elise," Youji said silently. "What's up with all this stuff? I mean, this is me, and this is Aya… and this is the science teacher." Youji started to pick through all the key chains.

"Hey! I didn't see this one before," I quickly grabbed the Dilandau key chain from him and brought it up to the counter.

"How come I don't have a key chain?" Eric quietly asked and then started to look for Tasuki merchandise.

I heard more screams from Trunks as he found other discriminating cards and posters, all of which Carrie promptly bought. What a hentai.

Up until this moment Vegeta had been oddly quiet throughout the commotion, when suddenly I heard an approving grunt from him. I turned around and saw him staring at some posters of him.

"What 'cha doing Veggie-Chan?"

"What does it look like human?"

"Like you're looking at… yourself."

"He's so cocky," Youji said finally taking his attention away from the key chains. "I mean hell it's like- IS THAT A PAPER DOLL OF ME!?!"

I shook my head slightly and then turned my attention back to Vegeta.

"There's none in there of him shirtless," I muttered as he finished going thought them, when an idea popped in my head. "I see there's no shirtless pictures in there of you, probably a good thing too because I'm sure you have an ugly chest."

Vegeta, Carrie and Rita all raised an eyebrow looking at me like I was crazy. Trunks banged his head of the wall, and Youji played with the paper doll of Omi. Eric looked on curiously.

"I mean, Trunks and Youji probably have nice looking chests, but you… aw hell, anybody probably has a better looking chest," Rita smacked me on my back for my blasphemy, but I ignored her.

"How would you know what my chest looks like?" Vegeta inquired not liking his ego being shattered.

"I'm just guessing, after all, if you had a nice chest you would show it off more, but no, you always wear shirts."

"Well you are mistaken human," Vegeta hissed through his teeth.

"Oh yeah?" I asked smugly. "Prove it."

"Yeah!" Rita yelled from behind me and then shut up at his glare.

"Prove that you're not an ugly-"

Suddenly Vegeta was shirtless.

My jaw dropped unto the floor followed by Rita's, Carrie's and Eric's.

"DAD!!!" Trunks screamed in utter disgust, then he noticed Carrie staring. "CARRIE!!!"

Trunks tried shaking her arm but she wouldn't look away. Feeling like he had proven his point Vegeta went back to looking through things not thinking to put his shirt back on.

"Carrie stop staring at my dad!!! That's disgusting!!! CARRIE!!!" Seeing no other choice Trunks took his own shirt off.

Carrie's head quickly whipped around, she started to grin deviously.

"Hey," Eric suddenly spoke up. "Trunks is kinda hot."

Suddenly both Carrie and Trunks ki blasted the poor bastard. Wait just one fucking second. Carrie ki blasted him??? Carrie??? First the mallet and now this! *Grumbles*

Ki Blast Count: Thirteen from Trunks, One from Carrie

As Eric turned all crispy I kept my attention on Vegeta, and Rita fainted. Guess it was all too much of an overload for the manga clerk.

After an hour of browsing Vegeta finally put his shirt back on and I snapped out of my coma. I saw that Carrie and Trunks weren't there (probably off to find and dark corner), Eric standing, waiting holding a bag, and finally Youji still playing with the paper cut outs of everyone from Weiß Kreuz. Damn he's like a child sometimes…

So, I bought my X graphic novel and the four of us went of to find other places to shop.

We decided to go to the mall, coincidentally so did everybody else. It's amazing how things work out sometimes.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was my sister, Sonya, or as I call her, Sony-Chan. She turned around and looked at us puzzled.

"Kireta-Chan!" She ran forward in a burst of hyper ness (Kireta-Chan is one of my nicknames she's given me). "Oh Konichiwa Youji-Kun, how's life?"

"Fine, fine." He answered remembering the sister from his visits to my house.

"Who is this ill-breed human?" Vegeta asked in his royal manner.

"This is my sister," I answered.

"Just how large is this family of your anyway?"

"Oh look," Sonya said bitterly. "It's you, Eric."

"Hey sis!"

"Don't call me that freak."

"What's up with them?" Youji asked whispering in my ear.

"Not too sure, but I think Sony-Chan has disowned him because she's always saying that he's not her brother…"

"I don't think that's why she says that…"

"TASUKI!!!" Eric suddenly yelled as he saw the love of his life walking around.

"Tasuki-San?" Sonya asked like an echo.

Suddenly the two were gone.

"Well…" I turned to Youji and Vegeta. "Wanna go find Carrie and Trunks?"

"Sure," Youji said.

Vegeta got bored with us and then decided to fly back home.

"See ya tomorrow Veggie-Chan."

Vegeta grunted then flew off breaking a hole in the ceiling as he left. One of these days I'll have to ask for a ride home… *snickers*

I walked around for a bit until I saw Trunks and Carrie. Carrie was looking at a bunch of beanie babies and Trunks was banging his head on the wall.

"Oh Trunks it's so cute!!! Look at it Trunks… Trunks? TRUNKS LOOK AT HOW FUCKING CUTE IT IS!!!" Carrie yelled at him.

Suddenly Trunks was by her side agreeing with how adorable they all were.

"What a cute couple," I mumbled and Youji and me laughed.

"HE'S MINE YOU HEINOUS BITCH!!!" We all looked down the hall and saw Eric throw Sonya into a clothing rack. Tasuki was standing beside them with his head buried in his hands.

"FUCK YOU IMPOSTER!!! CHICHIRI SAW HIM FIRST!!!" Sonya said lunging at Eric.

Youji, Trunks, Carrie and I then decided to get a closer look. Sure enough the two were fighting over Tasuki, I felt really sorry for Tasuki, they were both very psychotic.

"CHICHIRI MAY HAVE SEEN HIM FIRST!!! BUT I LOVE HIM!!!"

Tasuki groaned and suddenly Chichiri was by his side.

"You sure have a way with people, no da."

"Thank ya for reminding me," Tasuki said bitterly.

"Hey is that Chichiri-Sama?" Sonya said breaking concentration long enough for Eric to punch her in the gut. This was really getting violent… I almost contemplated stopping them, almost.

It was then when Duo walked up beside me.

"Oi Elise, what's up?"

Oh, they're just fighting over Tasuki."

"Hey… isn't that you?" Duo asked pointing to Eric.

Before I could protest Sonya was standing right in front of him. Duo sweat dropped.

"DUO-SAMA!!!" Sonya yelled in delight. "I can't believe it's you! How are things going? How's your boyfriend Heero-Sam-"

Suddenly Carrie was standing on top of Sonya holding a VERY big fucking mallet.

"Ita…" Sonya mumbled half dead.

Duo started to smile again. "Oi Carrie, how's it going."

"Just fine," she said gritting her teeth.

Then Duo walked away, Eric took his place jumping up and down giving the victory sign.

"I BEAT THE WENCH!!! I BEAT THE WENCH!!!"

"Sure ya did," I said patting him on his head. "Sure ya did."

"I DID!!! Now Tasuki and me can be together forever… Tasuki? Where'd Tasuki go??? TASUKI!!!" Eric collapsed in a fit of tears.

"That is one fucked up mother fucker," Youji stated calmly.

"Shall I ki blast him?" Trunks asked with a gleam of evil in his eye.

"Nah, just leave the bastard," Carrie answered.

Eric was then back on his feet cuddling a Tasuki plush doll.

"How cute!" I said. "I was wondering what you bought at Kikiwai…"

Eric squeezed it protectively. "MINE!!!" He growled. "ALL MINE!!!"

"Ok! Ok!" I pulled my hand back before he could bite it off.

We all decided to leave the mall before something even weirder happen, on the way back this guy named Tristan got hit by a bus and died on impact… I think.

So I got home safely, but something told me that Sonya wouldn't stop in her pursuit on the anime guys now that she knew I wasn't lying about 'em all (dense bitch, I even introduced her to Youji). Heh, for all my luck she'll transfer schools.


	33. Day 33 : Relena of the Pink Science Room

Juuban High - Day 33

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After yesterday, nothing would surprise me. We got to school to see Aoi dancing around in the main hallway with a blow up doll of Freeza.

"I'M GOING TO SELL IT ON EBAY! I'M GOING TO SELL IT ON EBAY! Some poor unsuspecting soul will get this stupid thing and they'll pay me ONE BILLLION DOLLARS! I'll be rich! RIIICH! Ooo! That's a pretty light! I CAN SELL IT ON EBAY!"

That didn't surprise me either. I shrugged and went on my way, Aoi following behind Eric, and me who I had just met up with.

"Eric, my main man! Do you have anything you can sell on eBay??"

"NO! YOU CANNOT STEAL MY TASUKI DOLL! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!" Eric screamed frantically and hugged his Tasuki UFO plush protectively.

"Tasuki-Sama?!" A familiar voice called out.

We shuddered in fear.

"I heard... OH IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!"

"IT'S MINE YOU HEINOUS BITCH! MIIIINE!" Eric started running from Sonya, who ran after him screaming... and then she saw Aoi.

"Ohayo, Aoi-Sama, you can sell ME on eBay!"

"Oh, really?" Aoi's eyes lit up at the many ideas he had, then he began to pull her in the direction of the office.

"Idiots," Mary sneered as she walked by.

I realised I was late for class and dragged Eric off to computers class.

Elise and Youji were sitting on their desks, and they looked up as we walked in.

"Hey people," Youji waved.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! AND WHY WERE YOU WITH IT?!" Trunks said, getting up from his desk.

"You, Trunks, are a heart attack waiting to happen. Calm down and be quiet. You can blame Aoi for my lateness."

"AOI!?" A vein popped in Trunks' head.

"ARG! No, not like... Oh what's the use? You're too DENSE to get it!" I grumbled and sat down. 

Eric looked up, "MORON!"

There was a pile of ashes where Eric had once been.

Fourteen

"Dammit, Trunks, stop beating on my brother!" Elise said, smacking him upside the head. 

He would have ki blasted her but the supply teacher walked in at that moment. Elise and me looked up, looked at teacher, nodded, and discreetly (okay so we ran) and took seats at the VERY front.

"KE! Teaching another stupid class full of mortals... BAH! YOU AGAIN!?" Inu Yasha almost looked scared.

"Hi Inu Yasha!" We said in unison, batting our eyelashes.

Youji and Trunks glared at our favourite dog demon, both agreeing that they would get revenge on him for stealing our attention.

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and looked at them, "would that be a challenge?"

They gulped and looked at each other, "um... no Mr. Yasha sir!"

Elise and me smiled and stared at Inu Yasha for the whole period. On the way out, we made sure to touch those cute little ears! They were soooo cute! He threatened to kill us so we left, but not until Elise proclaimed that he was in love with her.

"Wha... WHAT?!!" Inu Yasha looked very shocked.

Elise ran.

We reached drama in record time, and Elise sat down by Duo's feet, only to realise Sonya was sitting on the other side of him.

"Konichiwa Kireta-Chan!!"

"BACK OFF! MINE!" Elise screamed and clung to Duo's legs.

Is Elise getting her normal personality back? Hmm... Ah well. Youji watched with a glare on his face, Trunks and me looked amused, especially when Sonya spazzed out.

"HE'S MINE! ACTUALLY, HE'S HEERO'S! HE CAN'T BE YOURS! HE'S HEERO'S TRUE LOVE!!"

"Heero's true WHAT, Sonya?" I said, fire erupting behind me. That looked so cool! A mallet appeared out of nowhere and...

WHAM!!

"Itaaai...."

"Serves her right, HEINOUS BITCH!!" Eric screamed.

Tasuki walked in at that moment, "yo, Duo, ya got those photocopies for Chichiri-"

He was shut up when Eric launched himself at Tasuki and kissed him.

"OH MY GOD! ERIC ACTUALLY KISSED HIM!!"

Of course, after Eric did that, he passed out from the glee and Tasuki screamed and ran in the other direction, saying something about getting disinfectant. Luckily Eric didn't hear that.

The bell rang and we went outside for lunch because it was such a nice day.

That Tristan guy didn't die on impact after all, and was seen standing in the middle of the road, ranting about how Trunks and Matt are Nazi bastards. Yvonne kicked him in the head, and then Trunks ki blasted him. That wasn't it though. Suddenly, an army tank came up the street. I don't know why, but it did. The driver didn't see Tristan, and he got run over. Then, Heero's gun accidentally went off as Heero pulled it out of those shorts (ah, so THAT'S where he keeps it) and shot him, Tristan's brains flew everywhere. And then... he got hit by another bus.

He's definitely dead now... ^_^

We went to Science, to find the classroom done up in pink. All pink. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING was pink.

"Where did Dilandau go?" Elise whimpered.

She looked at the desk and saw her worst nightmare: Relena was the new science teacher as Dilandau had taken a leave to become Celena once more.

"Hi everybody! I'm your new teacher and we need pacifism! HEEERO COME AND KILL ME! I am a Peacecraft. We stand for total pacifism. No fighting what so ever. HEEEEEEEERO!!!"

We all sweat-dropped and left, her screams of "Heero, come and kill me" could be heard all the way down the hall.

"What did we do to deserve that?" Elise asked.

"It's your fault," Trunks glared at her. "If you didn't hate her so much, she wouldn't be our damn teacher. Dammit, I hate you." Trunks punched the wall and we all went to math.

"OH VEGGIE-CHAN!" Elise waved as we walked in.

"Oh. You insolent humans again huh?"

"Hi! Did ya miss us?" Elise said, sitting at her desk.

"... ... Why would I miss you?"

"You love me, remember?"

"I. DO. NOT! Stupid humans and their insane minds," he grumbled.

We noticed he had put a poster of himself up in the room.

"Why is there a poster of you in here dad?" Trunks asked in fear, moving his desk as far away as possible.

"In case I'm ever absent, of course. This way you can still know that I am watching you, and I will make sure you do your work, petty earthlings."

"NEW WORD!" I beamed. He must have been using the thesaurus again! He took my advice!

He glared at me, "shut up."

"Okay," I agreed and sat there.

Suddenly there was a loud burst of thunder and it started to rain really hard.

"Oh no... I have to walk..." Elise grumbled. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head and she stood up in her 'superhero' pose. "VEGGIE-CHAN!" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"...What is it now, onna?"

"Can you um, give me a lift home?" She smiled innocently.

"WHAT?! Do I look like a flying bus to you?!" Veggie screamed.

"No, but pleeease? I have those pictures..." Elise held them up to prove her point.

Vegeta looked desperate, his angry look turning into the really angry look. "FINE." He grabbed her and flew off, breaking a hole in the ceiling. He needs some manners.

Youji grumbled under his breath and left, and then I left with Trunks. The end of yet another insane day...


	34. Day 34 : Late Start

Juuban High - Day 34

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After getting a ride home with Vegeta yesterday I was surer than ever that he loved me. I mean why else would he put up with me and not kill me and go shopping with me and give me rides and let me sit on his lap and kiss me *rambles on for a bit more*. (*Carrie walks in a hits me with a metal chair* BECAUSE WE'RE BLACKMAILING HIM!!!)

Ita…

But anyway, as fortune would have it, we had a late start today, which meant school started at 10:10 a.m. and we had shorter classes. Not that us going to school would have any effect on our marks whatsoever, but we just liked school so damn much.

So I got to school where I found outside pretty much everyone having a fight. Vegeta was fighting with Goku, Ranma was fighting with Ryouga, Sonya was fighting with Eric, Shampoo (yes, she's still there) was fighting with Akane, Youji was fighting with Duo, Tamahome was fighting with Tasuki (Chichiri was making sure that Tamahome didn't hurt Tasuki too bad), Wu Fei was yelling out Treize's name not really fighting with anybody but the voices, Dilandau was fighting with Van, Inu Yasha was not fighting, but killing Ravi and finally Aoi was picking a fight with the first person he could find.

Quatre was sitting off to the side shouting at everyone that they should work as a team and not fight while Trowa silently nodded his head beside him. Out of my own boredom I found Relena and started to beat the living shit out of her as she screamed that fighting was wrong. Oh well.

"TAKE THAT YOU HO OF THE SCIENCE ROOM!!! STEAL DILANDAU'S JOB WHY DON'T YOU!!!"

The fights finally ended when the bell rang and we all ran into the school (most of us, not me, went to see Nurse Joy).

"Well now that I've successfully beaten Relena to a bludgeon of shit I feel much more relaxed now," I said smiling to Youji, Carrie and Trunks.

"Don't you feel bad that you beat up a defenceless girl?" Carrie asked trying to find some morals I might possess.

I thought for a bit.

"No, no I don't," then I smiled and entered English.

We sat at our usual back and fifteen minutes later Eric and Sonya walked in bandaged and bruised glaring at each other. I quickly wrote a note to Sonya.

"Hey Sony-Chan, didn't Aoi sell you on eBay?"

Sonya took a while to write back because of her many fractures (Eric's been taking lessons from Goku), but she finally replied.

"Ohayo Kireta-Chan! Aoi-Kun did sell me on eBay (I was pretty expensive too), but I killed the guy and came to school today."

I stared at the note speechless (not that I could talk in Trowa's class anyway…). My sister was a nut case. A murdering nut case.

Carrie, Sonya and me then went off to Gym where, because of a certain mental breakdown, Wu Fei was not there. Instead we had a supply teacher, none other than Tamahome. Damn it, they should have gotten Nuriko.

Before he could teach though, Miaka ran through the doors.

"Tamahome!"

"Miaka."

"Tamahome."

"Miaka."

The two did that for the whole period and afterwards.

"Wow…" I said suddenly. "He really does sounds like Heero."

Carrie and Sonya nodded.

After a couple minutes of staring blankly, Sonya remembered something.

"Hey guys!"

"What?" Both Carrie and I asked in unison.

"Hallowe'en's coming up!"

"Oh yeah…" I said finally remembering.

"YAY!!!" Carrie jumped up. "HALLOWEEN!!! We can dress up, and go trick or treating and then eat the candy and maybe go to some parties-"

"Get wasted," Sonya and me added in unison.

"Yeah!!! Oh it's gonna be so much fun!!! Who should we go as?"

The three of us looked blankly at each other.

"Guess I haven't really thought about that," I finally said.

Just then the bell rang and we decided to go find the guys.

"Hallowhat?" Youji and Trunks asked in unison. (A lot of them unison things happening today)

"Halloween!" Eric squealed with delight. "CANDY!!!"

"So you go around and buy candy dressed up as morons?" Trunks asked.

"No, no, you go around dressed up in a costume and people give you free candy," Carrie tried to explain again.

"And it doesn't occur to you that the candy could be poisoned?" Youji inquired.

"Not all of us make a living out of killing people," I said and Youji put on the innocent face. "Besides, I'll just make Trunks check if it's poisonous first."

"That makes sense," Trunks started. "HEY WAIT ONE FUCKING SECOND!!!"

"Moron," I calmly said, turning my attention back to Youji. "Youji? Do you know who replaced Omi?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well Wu Fei had a mental breakdown and I was wondering who they sent him to go see."

"Let's go find out," Carrie suggested and the six of us made our way down to student services.

We walked in and saw a boy with a small build and very dark complexion was sitting at Omi's old desk glaring at the computer.

"Ka… Kamui?" Carrie choked out and little hearts started to float around her.

Trunks glared.

"I don't care," Kamui said to us. "I won't get involved."

Then he stormed out of the office.

"Some people just don't change…" I mumbled quietly.

Eric hugged his Tasuki plush doll. "He's a meannie-head," he said with a bit of a glare.

So now that we knew who the guidance councillor was we decided to head for out next class. History.

"Just what does this guidance counsellor have that I don't?" The heart attack waiting to happen inquired Carrie on the way up.

We were just about to go into class when-

"TASUKI!!!" Eric screamed and bounded down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE ERIC!!!" Sonya hissed and tackled him to the ground. "TASUKI-SAN BELONGS WITH CHICHIRI-SAMA!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! HE'S MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE EVEN KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Carrie looked at me. "He sounds more like you everyday," she remarked.

"And just what does that mean???" I asked and Trunks and Youji looked away trying not to laugh.

Sonya then took out an array of machine guns from 'Hammerspace' and started to shoot Eric to a bloody pulp. Tasuki was then standing beside her cheering her on.

When Sonya was done she turned to Tasuki.

"Konichiwa Tasuki-San!!!"

"Uh… hi… weird person…" Tasuki replied unsure of himself.

"The name's Haskell-San, but you can call me Sony-Chan," she held out her hand.

"Haskell? As in Elise Haskell and Eric Haskell?"

"As in Elise Haskell," she corrected.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!!!" Tasuki then ran off.

"Sayonara Tasuki-Kun!!!"

"You meet him once and he becomes 'Kun' huh?" I asked.

"That seems to be how she makes 'friends'," Youji said.

Seeing that was all over the five of us went to class leaving Eric and his Tasuki doll in the hallway. As we entered Carrie got those little hearts back as she saw Inu Yasha.

"Back off," I growled.

History was pretty fun, Carrie and I basically had a 'girl' talk with Inu Yasha about how annoying Ravi was, Sonya sat in the back making plans to get her favourite yaoi couples together and Youji and Trunks devised different ways of killing people like Duo and 'the guidance counsellor guy'.

We then went to Careers Studies (which had to have been to most boring half an hour of my life). We just sat there while Quatre talked about tea, tea and Trowa. Screw that, I'm not showing up for this class anymore.

Finally Civics came, which was a class I could bear because of my Gothic Angel and his very sexy voice… *Drifts off into lala land*.

We were leaving when we ran into Aoi.

"Konichiwa Aoi-Kun," Sonya greeted him.

"Hey Sonya, here ya go," he handed all of us a piece of paper. "Oh my God! This floor tile is darker than the- raindrops are falling on my head, but that doesn't mean my eyes…" Aoi then walked away singing.

"So, we have a field trip tomorrow?" Carrie asked reading over the paper.

"To the Hershey's chocolate factory!?!" I grinned evilly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Youji asked.

"Supervising teachers are: Tasuki, Heero, my dad, Ranma, Inu Yasha and Aoi," Trunks read.

Carrie and I then began to laugh insanely; Sonya looked around for a bit and then joined our laughing as well.

This would be fun.


	35. Day 35 : Hershey's Chocolate Factory

Juuban High - Day 35

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Eric and I got to school today, Elise running behind us screaming "WAIT UP GUYS!!! GUYS!!!! GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIT!!!!" 

"Do you hear something, Carrie?" Eric said, petting his Tasuki plush.

"…No." I said as I continued to walk. There were lots of school buses lined up outside. We all got evil grins in our eyes as we realized we were going to the CHOCOLATE FACTORY!!!

Trunks and Youji met up with us outside, and unfortunately for us, so did Sonya.

"Ohayo guys! Hello, Eric," Sonya glared as she walked into the school. "TASUKI-KUN! Are you going to be on our bus?"

"TASUKI!!!! HE'S MINE, HEINOUS BITCH!!" Eric smacked her in the head with a mallet.

"Dammit! Why, why, why?!?" Elise threw her hands up exasperated and glared daggers at Eric.

"Actually, he belongs to Chichiri-Kun, moron!"

"WENCH!"

We ignored them as they started fighting in the middle of the hall. This was all too common. Tasuki sweatdropped and ran off to make sure he wasn't on our bus.

"What the hell is the 'Hershey's Chocolate Factory' anyway?" Youji asked, looking around.

"What does it sound like, moron?" Trunks glared.

"Shut up!"

"It's a chocolate factory! Lots of yummy chocolate and ooo… chocolate covered Vegetas…" Elise trailed off, eyes glazed over.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Trunks looked very, very shocked.

Elise nodded, "isn't that nice? Heh…"

"She's getting back to normal!" Youji grinned.

"Aww!" I said. That was so cute!

"WENCH!!!" Eric screamed, throwing Sonya into the wall.

"Itai, no da..." Sonya mumbled.

Aoi walked through, "hey guys, it's time to get on the bus! Hey, I wonder if I can sell the buses on eBay… hmmm… ooo, that shade of blue goes dazzlingly with my couch!" He wandered away to see the shade of blue.

Elise grabbed everyone and got onto the bus. We noticed that Inu Yasha was the teacher on the bus, and the poor dog demon was sitting beside Ravi.

"Inu Yasha-Sama! Don't you just love chocolate? I love chocolate!" Ravi rambled.

"I love chocolate covered Inu Yashas…" Elise said.

*WHACK*

"OW! Dammit Carrie!" Elise rubbed her head and sat down in the front beside Inu Yasha's seat.

I sat down beside her and the guys sat behind us.

"I say we strangle him, and then hang him by those stupid ears of his with my string and then you can ki blast him and then um, I dunno… you can ki blast him again?" Youji said, glaring at Inu Yasha.

"Okay!" Trunks agreed.

I glared at him, and they both shut up.

Maybe Youji shut up cuz Inu Yasha was glaring though… *shrug*

"I love chocolate, don't you?" Ravi grinned.

"You asked that already," Inu Yasha said, banging his head on the windows.

"Oh, but I just love them. I love tea too, but I can't anymore since QUATRE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" He started to cry on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Inu Yasha grumbled, kicking Ravi out of the seat. 

I smiled and took his spot.

"Oh no…" Inu Yasha started banging his head on the window once again.

"I SAW HIM FIRST! I SAW HIM FIRST! I! SAW! HIM! FIRST! ME, ME, ME, ME! BACK OFF! ME!!!" Elise kept ranting.

I ignored her and hugged Inu Yasha's arm.

"Carrie! Look, Trunks is there!" Elise pointed at Trunks.

"Yea... so? I see him all the time. I don't see Inu Yasha that much."

Trunks looked heartbroken. 

"I would hug you... but I have morals," Elise grinned and got up to kill me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORALS?! You have NO morals! I'm sure you'd fuck any guy that walked."

"I WOULD NOT! I WOULDN'T FUCK YOU!!" Elise smacked him.

"Dammit! Eric, this is YOUR fault!" Trunks ki blasted Eric.

Fifteen.

"What's wrong with you people?" Eric spoke up after he had recovered.

"What's wrong with US?! At least we don't hug some stupid stuffed animal!" Trunks glared.

"IT'S NOT STUPID! It's my precious Tasuki!" Eric ki blasted Trunks.

"Wow, he really has been learning from Goku," Elise said. She was stunned for a minute, but then remembered her mission and put me on the seat away from Inu Yasha.

"YOU ARE NOT SITTING BESIDE ME!! NO ONE IS!!" To make his point, Inu Yasha laid down on the seat so that there was no room. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Elise then remembered that when we got there, she could make a chocolate covered Vegeta and forgot all about Inu Yasha. He didn't look disappointed.

The bus FINALLY stopped and we all got out.

"I'M IN HEAVEN!!" Elise screamed, giddy with glee.

"Insolent human is healthy again, I presume?" Veggie asked us… when did he get there?

"VEGGIE-CHAN!!!!!"

Vegeta flew off before she could glomp him.

"NOOOOO! Ooo, chocolate covered Inu Yashas."

We all went inside, where they were giving out FREE SAMPLES! Elise beamed and ran off, grabbing a plate… or two.

"Share that!" I said, grabbing one of the plates.

"BUT…but…" then she spied the vats of hot and cold chocolate. "Ooooo!" Her eyes went wide.

We all dug into the chocolate while waiting for Ranma. He had to show up sooner or later…

"Hiya Ranma-Kun!" Elise smiled sweetly.

"What do you want?" Ranma sweatdropped.

"Come here! Pleeease?"

"Um… okay…" he looked around to make sure it was safe and walked right over.

Elise picked him up and threw him into the cold chocolate.

"HEHEHE! That's even cooler than doing it with water!" Elise giggled madly and waited for him to get out.

"GOD DAMMIT ELISE!" Ranma got out and was dripping with chocolate.

Elise looked at me and our eyes lit up with the realisation that we could have chocolate covered people! Even thought we had already realised that…

"So it would work, huh? And they wouldn't get like, stuck in there… or would they?" I questioned.

"Who knows? Let's try!"

Elise threw Ranma into the hot chocolate. "AHHHHH…" he went silent.

We peeked over the edge. "Ranma? Raaanma…"I poked the chocolate. We waited for Ranma to emerge, he didn't.

"Um… Elise…. We have a slight problem."

"What?"

"The chocolate... it's um… hardened."

"Ooo! Hard chocolate covered Veggies!"

"ELISE!! He's stuck in there! We can't carry out our plans! Besides, what would happen if that was Vegeta in there?"

"ACK! Get the chisels!" Elise ran off and came back with a bunch of disgruntled employees.

"Stupid kids and their stupid ideas…" They got Ranma out of their and much to our delight he was STILL chocolate covered.

"Trunks! Where's your dad?" Elise smiled.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!! YOU WILL NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!"

"But... I already have!"

"AUGH!!"

I looked at Ranma for a second, and then I got an idea, an evil idea.

"Hiya Ranma! Let's go!" I started to drag him off.

"WAIT ONE SECOND!!" Trunks looked shocked.

"She'll be back in like, fifteen minutes," Elise smiled.

"Oh… WAIT ONE SECOND!!!!"

"Moron!"

"GET BACK HERE!!! Oh I'm going to KILL Ranma…"

"But Carrie did it, not Ranma," Youji pointed out.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO INTO THE HOT CHOCOLATE! IT'S HIS FAULT!!"

Elise rolled her eyes, "yep, he was just going to fly right out…"

"I would have!" Trunks looked smug.

"That's nice, you're not him now are you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Although you'd really like to be him now wouldn't you? I mean think about it…"

Trunks blushed and started to walk away.

"TASUKI! TASUKI TASUKI TASUKI TASUKI TASUKITASUKITASUKITASUKITASUKI TASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUKI!!!!!! CanItrysomethingCanItrysomething???????????????????? Huhuhhuhuhuhuhuh???" Eric screamed, clinging to Tasuki's leg.

"HEEEEEELP!!!!! CHICHIRI!"

"I'll be Chichiri now, no da!" Sonya smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! HE'S MINE MINE MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!! ALL MINE! NOTYOURSNOTYOURSNOTYOURSNOTYOURS MINEMINEMIIIINE!!" Eric ki blasted her into oblivion.

"Can't you ki blast yourself or something?" Tasuki said, looking down at his leech.

"Nononononononono!! INEEDYOU!!! YOUYOUYOUYOU!!!"

"Get. Off."

"BUT ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!"

"AUUUUUUUUGHH!" Tasuki kicked him off and ran.

I returned with Ranma (who WASN'T covered in chocolate) around 10 minutes later.

"VEGETA!!!" Elise took off to find him.

Vegeta flew by a few minutes later. "Help!"

"Nah," I said, still giddy about what just happened.

Elise jumped and grabbed him. "You like chocolate right, Veggie-Honey?"

"…"

"Do you value your relationship with Bulma?" Elise pulled out the picture.

"God dammit! Insolent human!" Vegeta looked desperate.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said calmly. Well, calm for HIM anyway.

"Into the vat with you, Veggie-Honey!" Elise threw him in. How she managed that, we'll never know.

"The power of love is a wonderful thing!" Elise beamed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Vegeta flew out.

"Let's go find a dark corner, Veggie-Honey…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Trunks screamed.

Elise started to drag Vegeta off. 

Coulda been me, but he looked like he was… smiling?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Youji patted Trunks on the back, "they were right. You're a heart attack waiting to happen."

Trunks didn't say anything.

Heero walked by, "hey guys what's up? It's such a lovely day isn't it, I mean, it's so fun here and I think I'm going to move here wouldn't that be nice? Huh huh huh?" 

"HEERO!!" I grinned.

Heero actually smiled. HE SMILED!!! HE REALLY ACTUALLY SMILED!!! And he looked very, very nice too…

"Heero, I have an idea!" I grabbed him and threw him into the chocolate. Then I dragged him away… heh… heh… 

"WAIT ONE SECOND!!!!!!!"

Elise came back, smiling. She told us nothing.

Youji dove into the vat when Elise came back.

"Look Elise! I'm chocolate covered too!"

"Huh? Oh, that's nice."

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!" Youji got out, "at least Omi would have cared."

"Cute," Elise said, smiling.

"DAMMIT!!!"

Inu Yasha walked by, Ravi following him, "Inu Yasha, my love, can we go for a dip in the chocolate too?"

"FUCK NO!!!" Inu Yasha clawed at him.

Looks like Inu Yasha is the only one who isn't hyper here.

Aoi then walked by. "HEYGUYS! WhatsupIsn'tthisaweseome? Iwaswalkingbyandthisisreallycool-OHHEY!IneedthatforeBayandthatandSonya!Letsgonow,IhavesomethingelseIcouldsellyouas!OOO!Isn'titcoolhowweallendedupheretogether?" He kept rambling for a minute, until he stopped mid-sentence, "OOO! CHOCOLATE! LET'S ALL GO!!" We were all dragged away to where they had more free samples.

The disgruntled employees kicked us out before we could actually get to the free samples.

"OUT! AND NEVER, EVER COME BACK!!"

"IWANTCHOCOLATE! See ya next year, I'll be back dammit, I will! Ooo! Yellow school buses! I didn't know they were - lalalalalala…."

We all shrugged and ran onto the bus, headed back for school.

"I WILL BE BACK! I WILL! AND I WILL RULE THE OH LOOK! A house!" Aoi giggled to himself.

We got to school and left. Home sounded nicer.


	36. Day 36 : Thought Bubbles

Juuban High - Day 36

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Extra Scenes Written by: Carrie Rose

The past week had been very interesting, and I can say with absolute certainty, that I was prepared for whatever fate could throw my fucking way. Of course stubbing my toe down the stairs kinda took me off guard…

I got to school (really fucking late because neither Eric nor Sonya wanted to wake me up. @%$#%^$#^%$@&$%%$).

Anyway, I got there and it sorta looked like Trunks and Carrie were fighting.

"Why do you always walk to school with It?" Trunks asked.

"Elise's house is on the way!"

"What does It have that I don't?"

"Elise's house is on the way!"

"You like It better than me don't you?"

"Elise's house is on the way!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!"

"Elise's house is on- Oh Christ! I give up!" Carrie then turned and saw me. "Hey Elise!"

"Hey Carrie… how's the heart attack waiting to happen?"

"Ugh, could you tell him that your house is on my way to school?"

"Trunks, my house is on her way to school."

"SHE LOVES IT MORE THAN ME!!!"

"… He's hopeless Carrie."

"I know…"

Eric was quietly sitting by his locker (actually it was my locker… wait a sec…) petting his Tasuki plush. Sonya glared at him threateningly.

"Tasuki loves me… he's just playing hard to get."

"TASUKI-KUN LOVES CHICHIRI-KUN AND CHICHIRI-KUN LOVES TASUKI-KUN!!!"

"Those two are going to kill each other one of these days," Youji pointed out the obvious.

"I wonder where Veggie-Honey is… after yesterday…" I sighed.

"What exactly did happen yesterday?" Carrie and Youji asked.

"YES!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?! I HAVE A FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW YOU STUPID SLUT!!! AND YOU!!!" Trunks pointed accusingly to Carrie. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RANMA AND HEERO WHEN YOU DRAGGED THEM OFF!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVE THEM AND IT!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Why does he keep referring to me as 'It'?" Eric asked. "Better yet, why does he think you love me? Dammit, I don't love you, I only love Tasuki."

"I don't love you either…" Carrie mumbled.

"Good! Tasuki would get jealous!"

"Yeah… that's what he would do…" Carrie then started to picture a chibi Tasuki rejoicing with Chichiri with her and Eric holding hands. She shuddered deeply and truly.

"Remember the first day we came here Carrie?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah…"

The two of us remembered way back to that fateful day…

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Duo was the first person out of the class, and he ran down the hall to the caf. I guess he was hungry. Elise, Youji and I walked into the caf where we saw the janitor. Now I have to admit, I was scared. He was wearing an orange gi, and he was eating the table he was sitting at. Immediately, we knew it was Goku. Obviously his brains had gotten him far in life.

Youji, Eric and Sonya looked at us like we were crazy. (Trunks was still ranting)

"And remember when you had that mental breakdown?" I asked again.

It wasn't much later that the bell finally rang and Carrie and me left for lunch, I decided to take it upon myself to find out if there was a school nurse here or not. So I left Carrie in the capable (and confused) hands of Trunks and Youji and me left to find the nurse. I think I recall seeing a black rose petal flutter by my head, but I can be mistaken.

"What the hell is going on? Why are these little thought bubbles popping up?" Youji asked.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL IT'S FAULT!!!"

Eric got ki blasted.

Sixteen.

"Remember when Eric first got ki blasted?"

Carrie and I thought for a bit.

"I can't say that I do…"

"Neither can I."

"Well what about one of the times Chichiri appeared?"

The bell rang and we went to lunch. Elise had just sat down and was about to start eating when a little SD monk appeared.

"That happened a lot."

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!!" Youji, Eric and Sonya screamed.

Sonya then pointed to Trunks. "Uh… Kireta-Chan, Carrie-Chan, what are we gonna do about him?"

"Take him to student services?" Youji suggested.

"Remember the first time we went to student-"

"NOT NOW!!!" Youji popped the thought bubble before it could be filled.

We all started to walk away and sure enough Trunks followed, still ranting I might add.

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MARRIED!?!"

Obviously we missed a big gap in his ranting.

"How long have I been married to whom?" Carrie inquired.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!!!"

Carrie looked very puzzled.

We walked into student services and Sonya went in search of Kamui.

"AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSILOR GUY-"

"Why are you still talking?" Carrie asked.

Trunks didn't shut up.

Then Kamui and Sonya came back, Kamui took one look at Trunks and started to walk away mumbling something about how he wouldn't get involved no matter what Hinoto said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Trunks shot a ki blast at Kamui.

Kamui turned around and started to blast him with magic.

This went back and forth for a couple minutes until some chick came by, exploded and a sword came out of her, Kamui then picked it up and Trunks took out his sword, then the two started to sword fight.

"And does the exploding chick faze anyone?" Sonya asked cringing at the sight.

"What faze whom?" Carrie asked.

Ranma then walked by.

"What the fuck… WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!?!" Ranma ran into the room and then screamed like a little girl when he saw the dead chick.

"I see somebody here is normal," Sonya mumbled.

"Yeah… he's really normal," I said taking out my water pistol and shooting him.

"Ranma dear!" Carrie called out to her.

Ranma's face went white.

*Flash back censored for children*

Trunks swung his head around.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!"

While Trunks was paying attention to Carrie, Kamui managed to cut his arm, and then Kamui started to scream at the sight of the blood.

"NOOOO!!! KOTORIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" He ran away.

"What the fuck?" Youji asked puzzled.

"Long story…" I explained.

Sonya looked on confused. "Dammit, I knew I should have read those Graphic Novels…"

"Graphic what now?" Eric asked.

"Oh shut up impostor!" Sonya said and hit Eric's plush doll.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Eric's girlish screams, he could be so feminine sometimes.

Eric picked up his plush doll and then ran off, Sonya pursued him ready to (quote unquote) "rip the #$&%$ stuffing out of the #^%$&$%&$#@& doll before he %$&$*^%*#&#%$ knew what @$%&$%*&#*# hit him. #%&@*^%*@$%@&^$*^%*^$*^%#%^$%*%@@@@@&%^#*!!!" 

Ranma followed their example and ran off as well.

"Hey Ranma! We'll have to do that again sometime!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Don't worry about it Trunks," I said patting his shoulder.

"Unhand me filthy human."

"You sound more like your dad every day..." I said getting a dreamy look in my eyes.

Carrie hit me with a mallet.

"OH SO I'M THE SLUT TRUNKS!?! HERE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY FRIEND!!! SO TRUNKS, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MARRIED!?!"

"Veggie-Honey…" I mumbled as Carrie continued to yell and Trunks cowered.

One hour later and more swear words I didn't even know existed or could be put into the same sentence as each other…

We walked outside and came face to face with the once again emotionless Heero.

"Heero…"

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

"Don't you remember???"

Heero began to have a flash back about him standing in a field and Duo and Relena were running around him holding streamers, laughing, singing, doing other giddy things.

*Carrie's flashback has been censored for children*

Now Trunks went all pale.

"I didn't know people could bend like that…" I murmured.

"Neither did I," Youji added.

Heero then walked away the image of the field fresh in his head.

"These bubbles are really getting on my nerves…" Youji mumbled and started to walk away with Carrie and I.

We turned around and saw Trunks where we left him.

"Trunks?" Carrie said.

She went back and poked him.

"Trunks?"

"Ha! He's gone catatonic!!!" I yelled. "Try and ki blast Eric now!"

I paused waiting to see if he would fly away and do just that… but he didn't.

"I'm surprised that you or Heero didn't go catatonic after some of that shit," Youji said solemnly.

"Maybe we should just leave him here," I suggested.

"Yeah, he'll snap out of it," Carrie agreed with me and the three of us started to walk away.

"I wonder if Omi's that flexible…"

"What was that Youji?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

As we walked down the hall we saw Inu Yasha walking with Ravi hot on his heels.

"That was so fun Friday wasn't it?" Ravi asked.

"No."

"Oh yes it was! Because you were there and we had chocolate and it was great!"

"No."

"Hey Inu Yasha!" Carrie and I said in chorus, and then I glared at Carrie. I didn't like her treading on MY territory.

"Hey Ravi?" I asked. "What exactly happened Friday?"

Before Inu Yasha could speak little thought bubbles popped up.

"What the fuck is that?" Inu Yasha asked pointing.

Suddenly Inu Yasha's thought bubble was filled with mass gore and the slow demise or Ravi at Inu Yasha's hands. Why the fuck is he still living???

Ravi's thought bubble filled with hundreds of dancing smiling chocolate covered Inu Yasha's yelling that they loved chocolate and Ravi.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!" Inu Yasha then pounced Ravi tearing him to a bloody pulp that Goku ate afterwards.

The weird thing is that he came back the next day… I'd hate to be at Goku's house that night.

"Let's go find Vegeta," Carrie then suggested.

"Why?" Youji asked obliviously.

We walked over to the math wing where we found Vegeta sitting all royally with people avoiding him (their fear was seen in their eyes, I'm so special because he loves me).

"Hey Veggie-Honey!!!"

"What do you want insolent human?"

"Well I wouldn't mind doing what we did Friday…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya know…"

"No, I don't know."

Once again thought bubbles popped up.

Vegeta's popped up and he raised an eyebrow not to sure what the fuck they were, then it filled with us walking down the hall, then he powered up and flew out the room.

*My thought bubble has been censored for children*

With a disgusted look on his face, Vegeta got up and walked away.

Youji and Carrie looked a bit puzzled as my mind wandered off into lala land. I came out of lala land though when Eric's and Sonya's shouts came from around the corner. Once again they were fighting over whom Tasuki belonged to. I would hate to see Carrie and Sonya fight over Heero being gay or not…

"We should go home then," Carrie started.

"Not yet!!!" I shouted and ran down the hall. Carrie and Youji looked at each other, shrugged and then ran after me.

We bumped into Aoi and another thought bubble popped up.

Suddenly it was full of flashing colours and faces running by at a speed of 50 miles a second. In the middle of it all was a cat floating around dressed as a mine/clown/business man hybrid. A little price bubble was floating over it and a title bow under it that said eBay.

Youji quickly popped the bubble.

"I NEVER want to look into his mind AGAIN!!!" He yelled and ran off in fear.

"That was so cool…" I said and followed Youji and Carrie back to our lockers.

That was a good day.


	37. Day 37 : Catatonic TicTacToe

Juuban High - Day 37

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Eric and I walked to school today with Elise trailing behind us as usual…

"WILL YOU GUYS FUCKING STOP ALREADY? GOD DAMMIT!!!! WAIT UP!!! YOU COULD WAKE ME UP ONE OF THESE DAYS YA KNOW!! ERRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!! CARRRRRRRIE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!" 

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I mused as we walked into school.

"She's crazy."

"Yea, you're one to talk aren't ya? Oh! Look! Trunks is okay!"

Trunks was walking around, but he wasn't talking… Maybe he wasn't okay.

"GOD DAMMIT, I HATE YOU ALL!!!" Elise screamed as she had finally caught up to us.

"Hello to you too," Youji mumbled from his spot against the lockers.

"Hi Youji! Die Eric. Die Carrie."

"Eh… HEY! WHERE'S MY TASUKI PLUSH?!" Eric looked around frantic.

"Ohayo, minna! Look at what I found today! Isn't it cute? It was just sitting on the floor of It's room, although I don't know why it would be there…" Sonya looked very innocent, whistling a happy little tune.

"MY TASUKI PLUSH!!!!!" Eric lunged at her, slamming her head into the lockers as hard as he could and grabbed it back.

Sonya was unconscious on the floor, blood pouring out from a gash on her head.

"Maybe we should take her to the nurse." Youji said, motioning to the mess.

"Maybe we should clean that mess up." Elise also motioned to the prone Sonya.

"NO! WE MUST LEAVE THE WENCH THERE!!!! SHE TRIED TO KIDNAP MY TASUKI!! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO WITH HIM!! SHE COULDA RAPED HIM!!!!"

"Eric… it's a toy," I said, shaking my head.

"IT'S NOT A TOY!! IT'S REAL!!!! YOU'RE HURTING HIS FEELINGS!!!" With that, he ran off, speaking comforting words to his precious toy, kissing it occasionally. Yep, kissing.

"Wow. And I thought Trunks was the only one who had lost it." Youji said.

"Trunks is just fine! Catatonic... kinda… but fine, none the less." I said, glaring at them.

"Yes, he is fine!" Eric said. Where did he come from? 

"SHUT UP!!!" I hit him with my mallet, and he went off, mumbling "Tasuki! Carrie hurt me!"

Eric returned a moment later, dragging a protesting Tasuki behind him. "Burn her! Burn her!"

"Nah. She's normal... well compared ta YOU anyway."

"You love me! Burn her!"

"Who loves who and who's burning what now?" Elise said, looking up from her current activity: poking Trunks in the eye.

"I'M NOT BURNIN' HER!!" Tasuki walked off.

"TASUKI! MY LOVE! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Eric touched his head and suddenly he was gone. Goku's lessons really had paid off, it seemed.

"Trunks?" Poke. "Trunks?" Poke. "Trunks?" Poke.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" I pulled Trunks away from her. "Bitch," I glared.

"But that was so fun! It was like, you poked him and nothing would happen! He wouldn't even blink! Isn't that cool?"

"NO!"

"Hey, Youji, wanna play tic-tac-toe?" Elise said, pulling out blue and red markers.

"K! Can I be blue??"

"Okay!" Elise handed him the marker, and suddenly looked confused. "Hey, we don't have paper…"

"You're right, we don't…" Youji shrugged.

"Let's use Trunks instead!" Elise pulled out his arm.

Ten minutes later…

Both of Trunks' arms were covered in games of SOS and tic-tac-toe.

"Dammit! Outta room!" Youji started to put the marker away.

"No we're not!" Elise then pulled off his shirt… hey! What the fuck does she think she's doing?

"ELISE!! What are you doing?! He's gonna catch a cold, it's freezing in this school!"

"But we're out of room!! It's not fair!" She suddenly pulled a Goten. "YOU HATE ME!!!! YOU WON'T LET ME PLAY TIC-TAC-TOE!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!! I HOPE YOU DIE!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Okay, okay, fine… if you'll shut up, I guess you can use Trunks' back as a board or something…"

"OKAY!" Elise's tears dried up and she was all smiles.

"God damn fake tears…" I kicked the marker at Elise and it bounced off her head.

"OWWWWWWW! YOU HIT ME!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Youji screamed at her.

"…You yelled at me." Elise looked hurt.

"EEP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRRRRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, OH HOLY ELISE WHO I WORSHIP AND LOVE ETERNALLY!!"

"What the fuck?" Elise looked confused.

"Um… never mind!" Youji put a hand behind his head sheepishly.

They were using Trunks' back and stomach as a tic-tac-toe board once again.

10 minutes later…

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING OFF HIS PANTS!! I DRAW THE LINE AT HIS PANTS!!!"

"But, but, but… we're outta room! Pleeease??"

"NO!!!"

"You know you want to see it!"

"…No I don't! Shut up!"

"BUT CARRIE!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE ROOM!!!" Elise pleaded.

"How about we go to class now? I mean we missed computers and drama…" Youji started.

"WE MISSED HEERO?"

"WE MISSED DUO!!"

Elise and I had said that in unison... well except for the last word.

"Yea, lunch is just ending."

"Oh... heh... heh... I guess I got carried away with playing with Trunks - playing games ON Trunks… wait… that sounds wrong too! Fuck it!"

I glared at Elise, pulled Trunks up, put his shirt back on, and dragged him off to Science with Youji, Sonya and Eric.

"I MISS MY TASUKI!!! I MISS TASUKI!!! ERIC STOLE HIM!!!!" Sonya was wailing.

"Um... he was Eric's to begin with…" I pointed out.

"NO! HE WAS CHICHIRI-KUNS!!!" Sonya screamed.

"No, the PLUSH, you moron!"

"HEINOUS BITCH!!!" Eric came running at her, and smashed her into the lockers again. Poor girl. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

We walked into the science class.

"ACK! TOO MUCH PINK! I'M GOING BLIND!!!" Elise screamed in agony, hiding her eyes.

"Oh, hello Elise! You don't like pink? I love it, that's why everything is pink! It will forever be pink! HEEEERO! Heero likes pink too! COME AND KILL ME!!!!"

"Heero… likes… pink?" I looked shocked.

"Oh, yes! He adores it! He adores me too! HEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!!"

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Youji asked.

"WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYTHING PINK!!! AND WHY THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN DRAWN ALL OVER?!"

Guess who was okay again.

"TRUNKS!!!" I launched myself at him and hugged him, "you're okay!!"

"Dammit! Now we don't have a game board anymore! Oh, by the way, you look really nice shirtless…" Elise giggled. Since when did Elise giggle?

"You do!" Eric beamed. "You look nice wet too... very nice…"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Eric was no more for the next five minutes.

Seventeen.

"YOU!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" Trunks pointed accusingly at Elise.

"Eh." Elise shrugged and started telling Youji and me her plan to get rid of Relena.

"Hey! Tell me! Why are you leaving me out? ELISE!! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?! DAMMIT WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME!!!!!!?"

"Shut up, Trunks." I said, and went back to listening to Elise's plan.

"DAMMIT TELL ME!!!!"

"You'll find out tomorrow, sweetie. Now sit down and look pretty."

"Okay," Trunks sat down.

"Good boy," I smiled and sat down.

"Anyway, in science today we will be learning how to shoot roses but not people with guns, cuz hurting people is wrong, but hurting roses is okay! Unless they're pink…"

"Fuck you," Elise mumbled and got up. We all followed.

"You can come too, Trunks."

"Okay!" Trunks followed us.

"Moron!" Eric said, appearing beside us. He again, was a pile of ash for the next five minutes.

Eighteen.

"OH VEGGIE-HONEY!!" Elise ran into math.

"…Insolent human."

"Hi!" Elise sat down in front of his chair, "I missed you!"

"Oh."

"Look at Trunks! Doesn't he look nice all drawn over?"

"What happened to the brat?"

"We drew on him, since he couldn't take seeing things that where for a more... mature audience… he went catatonic! It was so cool!"

"Yea, cool, that's what it was. At least he didn't get a chronic nosebleed." I muttered.

Elise and Veggie-Chan glared at me.

"What?!" I sat down and ignored them. Morons. They were made for each other.

"Veggie-honey! Your back is really tense! Can I give you a massage?"

"No."

"Pweeeeease?? Pwwwwweeeeeeeeaassseeeee??"

"No."

Elise pulled out the pictures, "please??"

"Dammit."

Elise went to massage him. The rest of us left while she was doing that and Vegeta just ignored her.

Tomorrow would be fun. Relena's demise will begin… MWA HAHA!!!


	38. Day 38 : Operation GROR

Juuban High - Day 38

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Seeing as nobody had to go to school it would be ok to skip the entire day and carry out with Operation GROR (Get Rid Of Relena).

"GUYS!!! JUST ONCE DAMMIT! JUST ONCE WAKE ME UP IN THE MORNING!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"You hear something Eric?" Carrie asked.

"Did you say something about Tasuki?"

"…No."

"Oh! Ok! TasukiTasukiTasukiTasuki," he squeezed his plush tighter (he's never forgetting that again).

"HEY ERIC! TASUKI'S OVER THERE!" I yelled in a poor attempt of revenge.

"WHERE!?!" Eric yelled and ran off.

"Moron…"

I finally caught up to Carrie and we began to laugh evilly about what we would do to Relena. First we had to infiltrate her cult! Yep, she had a cult, Cult RAMAACIP (Really Annoying Manga And Anime Characters In Pink). That wasn't the sanctioned term; just something that suits it better than what Relena's called 'em. TPP (The Pink Parade)

Youji and Trunks were waiting by their lockers; thankfully there was no sign of Sonya. We had limited time and I knew if she showed up her and Eric would just fight and-

"Ohayo!"

"…Dang it."

"What's going on?" Sonya questioned.

"Well if you're here we might as well tell ya Sony-Chan. We're going to get Relena fired by finding more discriminating evidence on her."

"More?"

"Yeah, there were these porn pictures… but they disappeared…"

"Whatwhatwhat?"

"You in or not?"

"To destroy Relena's career?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you even have to ask? DOWN WITH THE PINK FUZZY THING!!!"

"Um… yeah."

"So, because the cult is very strict and only let's girls in-" Carrie began to explain.

"What? We can't help?" Trunks asked. Youji turned a few different shades of red.

"Um no Trunks, you're helping," Carrie said suppressing laughter.

"Not again…" Youji mumbled.

"Again?" Trunks asked looking at Youji. "What the hell is going on?"

"Are you really so oblivious?" I asked.

"Oblivious to what!?!"

Sonya crept over to his side, whispered something in his ear and walked away grinning as he began to blush.

"NO WAY!"

Sonya, Carrie and me started to nod with evil glints in our eyes. Youji and Trunks looked like they would cry.

"We can borrow dresses from Nuriko!" I exclaimed.

After two hours of finding Nuriko, pleading for two pink kimonos, forcing Youji and Trunks into the kimonos and then putting makeup on them, we finally got the plan all laid out.

"I do think Trunks looks better in red dresses, but oh well," I finally said after taking some pictures.

"How would you have seen me in a red dress!?!" Trunks yelled.

"Well he'll blend into The Pink Parade very well," Carrie chimed in.

"Yeah! Everyone will just think they're just annoying anime characters!" Sonya grinned to herself.

"Yeah, but… HEY! WAIT ONE FUCKING SECOND!"

"What are you guys doing?" Eric's voice suddenly came.

We turned around and found a very dirty Eric; obviously he had been looking for Tasuki in the forest I sent him into.

"Planning on getting rid of Relena, wanna help?" Carried asked.

"I don't want the impostor helping us!" Sonya protested.

"You get to see him in a dress," I stated.

"Oh, ok!"

"Why would she see me in a dress?" Eric innocently inquired.

Half an hour later, we had Eric in one of Nuriko's light red kimonos. His makeup was done all pretty and we took some more pictures (unlike the guys he was cheerfully smiling, obviously doesn't take after me).

"How come he gets to wear red!?!" Trunks demanded.

"Just don't think about it Trunks," Carrie soothed.

"And how come you guys don't have to wear dresses!?!"

"Because we have breasts," I added in.

"SO!?!"

"So we blend in."

"BUT YOU'RE ALL IN BLACK!!!"

"Minor details."

"Hey! White socks! White socks!" Carrie said lifting her pant leg up.

"This will be so great! As soon as we get rid of Relena, Heero will be able to date Duo!" Sonya began to laugh insanely.

Carrie whacked Sonya with a mallet making little birds appear here and there.

"KILL THE WENCH! KILL THE WENCH!"

"Shut up you impostor!" Sonya yelled at him with the last of her strength, then she passed out and we decided to leave her there.

We finally got to the science room only to find it empty, empty and PINK.

I collapsed on the ground scratching at my eyes.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! ITA!!! ITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Carrie lifted me up.

"Pull yourself together woman!" She slapped me a couple times to bring me back to my sense.

"Can I slap her next!?! Can I slap her next!?!" Trunks pleaded.

"No."

We then all walked to the back of the room where we found the now pink closet door with a big pink 'TPP' sign on it.

"This could be it…" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe, just maybe," said Carrie as she opened the door.

Suddenly hundreds of pink arrows flew out just missing Carrie and me.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS A PACIFIST!!!" Carrie yelled.

"Yeah… a pacifist with an army in her palace basement."

Without further sight of booby traps we entered the closet to find a staircase leading down.

"I can remember when Dilandau stored his gasoline in here," I almost started to cry.

"You're going to crack before we even get down there," Trunks accused.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Eric defended me.

"And why do you care?"

"As her brother-"

"Brother!?! Do you realise your wearing a dress right now!?!"

"It's a kimono."

"That does not make it any better," Trunks said glaring.

We finally got to the bottom of the stairs and found a very, very, very, very scary sight.

Pink hallways as far as the eye could see. The cheesy them music that Relena sings like "It's Just Love" was playing and pink rose pedals were thrown on the floor.

But nothing could compare to the stature. A pink golden statue of Heero was at the end of the hall.

"Wha-!?! What the fuck!!" Carrie screamed.

"What do you care?" Trunks asked defensively.

"HEERO!!!" Carrie ran forward almost sounding like Relena and hugged the statue, suddenly pink lights started to flash and five figures came out from opposite pink halls wearing fuzzy pink cloaks covering their faces.

"Youji?" I asked noticing how quiet he was. "I hope you've taken enough pictures discriminating evidence."

He nodded griping his camera.

Slowly the five took off their hoods. There was Relena, Kotori, Shampoo, Kikyo, and finally… Goku.

"Goku?" Trunks asked dumbfounded.

"Didn't you say only girls got in!?!" Youji yelled.

"You can't expect everything we say to be true," I said in my defence.

Then a pink rose flew in front of us and implanted itself by Eric's feet. We could hear his girlish scream of shock.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen! Protector of love! And by touching Relena's Heero statue you have shown me that you wish to take her love away. This is very bad, for love is all and without love you have nothing, and this is very bad."

"You are so redundant and corny!" I yelled.

"You have touched my Heero," Relena said with a full glare/scowl on her face. "For this you must DIE!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we are so screwed, we just can't beat all of them," I started to give up all hope.

"She cracked…" Carrie mumbled. "But we are going to die."

"Guys," Trunks said. "We can fight you know."

"There's no hope!" I yelled.

"Hello!" Trunks and Eric said in unison.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Carrie and me yelled.

"GUYS!!!" Youji joined them this time; he was finally getting over his anger of having to be put in a dress… again.

"Wait!" Carrie suddenly said as Goku powered up, Kikyo got her bow and arrow ready, Shampoo got into a fighter stance and Tuxedo Kamen got out that really big stick off his. Kotori just yelled for "Kamui-Chan".

"KILL THEM!!!" Relena commanded.

"THIS IS A JOB FOR THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!" Carrie and I yelled out in a last desperation of hope.

"What?" Eric, Trunks and Youji said in unison doing a face fault.

Suddenly cheesy theme music came through the loudspeakers where "It's Just Love" had been playing seconds ago, then Gohan, full clad in his Great Saiyanman outfit, came flying down the hall and landed next to Carrie who got a little grin on her face. Trunks glared.

"You were trying to harm innocent women that cannot defend themselves-"

"We can defend ourselves just fine!" The three drag queens yelled in protest.

"This cannot be forgiven and in the name of the moon- I mean law, I will punish you!" The Great Saiyanman finished taking a Sailor Moon pose.

"And I thought Tuxedo Kamen was corny," I said as he began to fight of our attackers.

"Yeah… but he's cute…" Eric mumbled.

"Stupid queer," Trunks said.

"Mine!" Carrie yelled in defence and then smacked Trunks and Eric. "Trunks don't say things like that!"

"Hey! HEY!" Trunks yelled for both the things Carrie said.

Finally Gohan had fought of Shampoo, Tuxedo Kamen and Kikyo, Kotori and Relena had run off and Goku had gone to find food (he probably didn't even recognize The Great Saiyaman was his kid).

"Dad… come back and fight," Gohan pleaded for a second there.

"HE'S NOT YOUR DAD!!! PICCOLO IS!!!" I yelled in protest.

"But that's impossible. I mean Piccolo doesn't even have -OH KAMI I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!"

"But he raised you!"

Gohan paused for a second; "He trained me for a year, that's completely different than-"

"HE'S YOUR FATHER DAMMIT!!!" I yelled looking very scary and Gohan coward back.

Carrie hit me with a mallet.

"Quiet you," she mumbled.

"Are you girls ok?" Gohan asked.

"My hero…" Eric swooned. Wait a sec! Eric swooned over somebody else other than Tasuki!?! What is this world coming to!?!

Carrie then hit him with a mallet. "MINE!"

"Well it's good to know that you ladies… are… uh… Trunks?"

Trunks turned an odd colour of red and then turned around hiding his face.

"Uh… uh… uh… uh…" He stammered.

"Yes, that is Trunks," I said grinning ear to ear.

Gohan then erupted into violent fits of laughter.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ELISE!!!" Trunks yelled and ki blasted Eric.

Nineteen.

"What'd I do?" Eric mumbled.

"Ya missed me," I said monotone.

"I wasn't aiming for you!"

Finally Gohan stopped laughing and got back on his feet wiping away a tear.

"What would Vegeta think!?" Gohan said holding back more laughter.

Trunks eyes went wide with fright. "You… you wouldn't."

"Nah, I'm not that mean."

"What's going on here?" A very nice sounding voice came from the other end of the hallway.

"Oh Piccolo! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"IT'S YOUR FATHER COME TO SEE IF YOU'RE OK!!!" I yelled.

"What?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"HE LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

Carrie hit me with a mallet. "Shut up before you hurt yourself!"

"What is she talking about?" Gohan finally asked.

"Ignore her, she's deranged."

"Got that right! She's a fucking psychopath!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks?" Piccolo asked.

"AH FUCK!"

"Piccolo-San Dai, Dai, Piccolo-San Dai, Dai, Piccolo-San Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Da~i-Suki." Gohan absently minded began singing.

"SEE!!! HE LOVES YOU TOO (not yaoi! GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!!!)!"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Carrie mumbled.

"Gohan, stop singing, psychopathic girl, stop talking," Piccolo said and then flew off.

"I wonder why's he's here anyway," Carrie mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE!!! BUT NOW HE'S GOING TO TELL MY DAD!!! I AM SO DEAD! I AM SO DEAD!"

"Oh calm down Trunks, I've known Vegeta since I was four and he… oh wait. You really ARE dead."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Trunks started to rip out his hair. Ow.

"Trunks, you're ruining your nice hair," Carrie scolded.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! NOTHING MATTERS NOW!!! I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD!!!"

"I thought The Great Saiyaman said you WERE dead," Eric corrected him.

Trunks ki blasted him.

Twenty.

"Well I have to get going, bye! Duty calls!" Then he flew off.

"BYE!!!" Eric and Carrie called after him, and then Carrie hit Eric with a mallet.

"You have Tasuki!"

"Itai…"

"You have Trunks!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Trunks said momentarily forgetting his dad.

"Eh," she shrugged.

"And ya know Carrie, he thinks Eric's a girl still." I pointed out.

Carrie went pale.

Tomorrow would be… uh… interesting.


	39. Day 39 : The Anime Rule

Juuban High - Day 39

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

As usual, I walked to school with Eric today. Again, Elise was running after us screaming. However, there was something unusual about the whole thing too.

"Eric, why may I ask, are you STILL wearing that kimono?"

"The Great Saiyaman still thinks I'm a girl, right? This way, he can fall in love with me, and when I tell him that I am really a man, he will still love me because he knows me!"

I glared at him, "I stole Gohan from Ravi, so for the last time, he's mine!" With a whack of my mallet, he had stopped talking about Gohan. In fact, he had stopped talking altogether, save for a few mumbled "itais'"....

"Besides, Tasuki doesn't like girls remember?"

"Oh, but Tasuki knows I'm a boy, no problem there!" Eric pulled himself off the ground and hugged his Great Saiyaman plush... wait... his Great Saiyaman plush?

"KAWAII!!" I grabbed it and ran inside the school.

"HEINOUS BITCH NUMBER TWO!! GIVE THAT BACK!! It's mine!"

"Mine now!" I smiled, hugging the plush. It was so cute!

He got ready to ki blast me, and just as he let it go, Trunks jumped in front of me and ki blasted back. Of course, Trunks was stronger, so Eric fell into a pile of ashes once more.

Twenty-One.

"Don't try to hurt her, you stupid queer!"

"Trunks! That isn't nice!" I smacked him in the head.

"Sorry! Oh, and Eric, if she wants that toy, it's hers. End of discussion... hey wait! Why do you have a Gohan toy?!"

"I got it from Eric. Isn't it cute?"

"NO!!"

Men are so stupid. I don't know what Eric was whining about - he still had his Tasuki plush! Baka.

I looked down the hall to see a green man with a turban meditating while hovering above the ground.

"PICCOLO! Hi!" Elise smiled, walking into school.

"Whatcha doin' here, Piccolo?" Trunks asked, looking up at the Namekian.

"I'm the hall monitor," he said in that nice, nice, NICE voice. (The Japanese voice actor speaking in English! Gah!)

"Cool!" Eric said, rejoining us. He kept glaring at me. Stupid idiot... besides Elise, I'm the only one that actually refers to him as a person, and not just an 'It'. Maybe I would stop that, and start calling him 'It' like everyone else.

The bell rang, suddenly everyone who was in the hall (besides us, of course) got ki-blasted into the next galaxy.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, looking at the pile of ashes that had accumulated in the hall. One day I'll be able to do that... one day.

"Oi! Piccolo! Ya almost killed me there!" Gohan said, standing beside us.

"Hiya Gohan!" I smiled.

He waved, looked at Trunks, and cracked up. "You are SO dead! Deader than dead! I can't wait to see what happens!"

"...Shut up." Trunks glared.

Eric's eyes glazed over, "Gohan...."

Suddenly, Gohan screamed in fright. We all looked over to see that Eric had attached himself to Gohan's waist and was hugging him really tightly.

"Oh, you'll get used to him," I said, kicking Eric. "Leave Gohan alone! Remember, he's mine!"

Gohan sweatdropped.

"Dammit Gohan! This is all your fault!" Trunks glared.

"Me? What did I do?" Gohan looked confused.

"She likes you. It's all your fault!" Trunks glared.

Eric had reattached himself to Gohan and was not letting go.

"Trunks! Ki blast him for me!" I said, pointing to Eric.

"Can I blast Gohan too?"

"No! You can blast Eric!"

"No! I'll blast Eric AND Gohan, but not just one."

"You know, if we're using anime analogies, Trunks loves Eric," Elise said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"And Gohan, too," Youji pointed out.

"WHAAAT?!" Trunks looked very, very shocked.

"Yea. If someone won't kill someone, protects someone, or is friends with someone, they must be in love. You didn't know that rule?" Elise said, looking at him like he was the biggest moron in the world.

"There's a rule? I'M CONFUSED! WHY DOES NO ONE EXPLAIN THINGS TO ME? WHY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T INFORM ME OF THIS!!!"

"Calm down, sweetie..." I said, hugging him comfortingly.

"Okay," Trunks nodded and was calmed down once again.

"Maybe you should go to class..." Piccolo was standing there, wondering just what the hell was wrong with all of us.

"We don't have to - we'll pass anyway, cuz Vegeta went and made sure of it."

"...Oh." Piccolo shook his head, beginning to think we were all crazy. Ya know, I think he's right.

"How do you make your cape and turban appear and disappear? Huh, huh, huh?" I started to pester Piccolo about it.

"I just do," he did it a couple times to show off.

"How come I can't do it?" 

"Because you're not a Namekian." Piccolo stated the obvious.

"No shit, but it would be cool to do that."

We realised it was lunch and went with Gohan to get food. Lots of food, we were visited by Goku, and Gohan, being the cute little idiot that he can be, let his 'dad' eat some of his food. Next thing we knew, the entire table was gone and so was all of our food.

"GOHAN!!" Elise hit him in the head.

"What?? He's my dad, how could I refuse?? I mean. It's not like I see him very often… He's never around..."

"Poor thing!" I hugged him.

Eric glared at me. "Heinous bitch number two," he mumbled. I glared daggers back at him.

"PICCOLO IS YOUR DAD. NOT THAT THIRD CLASS BAKA KAKAROTTO! PI-CCO-LO!" Elise yelled.

"..." Gohan was speechless. He just stared at Elise with a 'what the fuck are you on?!' kind of look.

The bell rang and we went to Science.

"DOWN WITH THE PINK-HATERS! DOWN WITH THE PINK HATERS!!!"

"What the...?"

We looked in to see Relena leading a protest against us. Oh dear. We decided not to go in there when we saw the nice diagrams of many deaths. There was a particularly disturbing one of Great Saiyaman's death. Poor Gohan.

"Fucking psychos." Gohan muttered.

"And you thought I was bad!" Elise grinned.

"YOU ARE!" Trunks glared at her.

"Now Trunks, we do not need to start a fight now." I scolded him for his immaturity.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Trunks looked down.

"Aww, it's okay sweetie!"

Trunks grinned all cute. He's so very kawaii!

We went to math.

"HI VEGETA-SAN!!" Gohan waved.

"The spawn of Kakarotto?"

"At your service! Guess what I got!" Gohan beamed and held up the pictures of Trunks in drag. I looked over at Elise, who just grinned evilly at me.

"What?"

"Pictures of Trunks in drag!"

"Trunks in what?! MY SON?!"

"Yea!" Gohan handed him the pictures.

"You are not my son." Vegeta stated calmly.

"DAD!"

"Do not call me that. I disown you."

"SHE made me!" Trunks pointed to Elise.

"I did no such thing, Veggie-Honey!"

"I disown you, boy. INSOLENT HUMAN!" Vegeta bellowed.

"...Yes?" Elise gulped. She was afraid of Vegeta! Wow!

"Don't do that again. My boy does not wear dresses."

"Hai, Veggie-Honey."

And that was the end of that. I think he let her off rather easy... don't you?


	40. Day 40 : Erica?

Juuban High - Day 40

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After stealing the Great Saiyaman plush from the 'heinous bitch number two', I promptly returned it to Eric. He was so happy that he actually woke me up the next day. He also made me breakfast and coffee... funny thing is that I don't eat breakfast or drink coffee. So the cat had some breakfast and coffee, I went to school.

"Ohayo Kireta-Chan," Sonya greeted me in the morning. "I was wondering, you know when you guys went into Relena's cult?"

I nodded, evil memories coming to my head. God, it's just like Nam, again… again.

"Well I was wondering, what was the point? I mean Relena's still our science teacher."

"Well Sony_Mouse, it's like this. I basically did that to get Trunks in a dress..."

"WHAT!?!" I could hear Trunks from behind me.

"So anyway! Um yeah, go talk to Aoi or something, go get her fired," I said ushering Sonya away.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!"

"Moron," Eric mumbled beside him.

A thought occurred to me all the sudden. Between Piccolo getting mad and killing people, and Vegeta getting mad and killing people, and Goku getting hungry and eating people. Not to mention Aoi... well being Aoi. Why wasn't our school's population going down the drain??? We seemed to have just as many students as when we started.

That bugged me for about... ten seconds, before I blamed it on anime's inability to make logical sense.

Sonya then came bounding down the hall all smiles.

"Oh no she's back," Carrie mumbled, Eric nodded in agreement.

"Kireta-Chan! Aoi-Kun fired Relena!!!" She said jumping up and down.

"Think she'll be pissed?" Youji asked calmly.

"Nah... she's too peaceful," I replied. "Stupid dumb bitch..."

Then Gohan wandered down the hall, Eric's eyes lit up.

"GOHAN!!!"

Suddenly a pan hit the back or Eric's head, he went down to reveal Carrie standing behind him looking innocent as she hid the pan behind her back.

"It must have passed out... HEY GOHAN!"

"Uh... hi..." Gohan look nervously at Eric. "How's it going Carrie?"

"Oh fine," Carrie floated around him. Trunks glared, Vegeta would have been proud... had he not disowned him I mean. I'll have to get those two back together (IN THE FATHER SON WAY YOU SICK FREAKS!!!).

Suddenly the bell rang and... well nothing. People continued to walk the halls minding their own business.

"Hey where's Piccolo?" Gohan then asked.

"HA!!! YOU NOTICED HE WAS GONE!!! THIS IS BECAUSE HE IS YOUR TRUE FATHER AND YOU-"

Whack.

Carrie strikes again.

"Pay no attention to her..." Carrie mumbled.

"No one does anyway," Trunks stated.

"Hey, Gohan and Piccolo would-" Sonya didn't finish before Carrie ki blasted her. We all know what she was going to say... except a very oblivious Gohan.

"You know Carrie, I'm pretty sure somebody's gonna get hurt if you keep hitting them with your frying pan and ki blasting them," Youji pointed out.

"You're one to talk, always making death diagrams," Carrie shot back.

"Death diagrams?" Youji started hiding his papers. "What death diagrams?"

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"But yeah," Gohan said trying to come back to his point. "Where's Piccolo? Isn't he the hall monitor?"

Before anything else could be said Aoi was running down the hall.

"HEY YOU GUUUUUUUUYS!!! I HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE!!!" Aoi said, handing us a piece of paper, a piece of pink paper.

"What's this?" I took the paper and started to read. "Oh my... this is um..." I broke out into hysterics.

"What? What?" Carrie asked and grabbed the paper from me. "Oh it's- OH MY GOD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell is so funny?" Trunks took the paper. His face went white. "Wait a second? What is this?"

As soon as I got over Trunks remark, I replied.

"It appears to be a ransom note... and the picture... at the bottom..." I broke down in hysterics.

"What?" Trunks asked. "It's just Piccolo with a... Oh my god..."

"HIS TURBAN AND CAPE ARE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoi finished.

"WHAT!?!" Gohan snatched the picture.

"AHA!!! YOU CARE!!!" I yelled in victory.

"Of course I care!!!"

"So you do consider him to be your father!!!"

"What the fuck-"

Carrie hit me with a mallet this time.

"We have your hall monitor. If you want to see him in white again, give us Trunks in a pink dress," Gohan read.

"Hmmm, no problem," I answered.

"WHAT!?! NO FUCKING WAY!!! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I suppose we could just borrow something from Nuriko again," Youji suggested.

"Oh, I have a pink dress he could borrow," Eric said.

"You have pink dress?" I questioned.

"You have a dress?" Carrie asked.

"What's wrong with a girl having a dress," Gohan said. We all laughed at Gohan.

"IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME!?! I'M NOT PUTTING ON ANOTHER DRESS-"

"Why would you be putting on dresses?" Vegeta asked, suddenly by my side.

"Veggie-Honey!!!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE PUTTING ON A DRESS!!!"

"Sure you are," Sonya said. "Because you love-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!!" Carrie yelled, her battle aura exploding.

"...Ok...."

"What was she going to say?" Gohan asked.

"... I thought you were smart," I said.

"What?"

"Hey guys," Youji said. "What about Piccolo?"

"Oh yeah, Trunks, into the dress," I said.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!"

Obviously disgusted with his disowned son, Vegeta left.

"Why don't we just go down and take Piccolo?" Carrie suggested.

"YES LET'S DO THAT!!! WE'LL DO THAT!!!"

"Shut up Trunks," Eric said, he was then ki blasted.

Twenty-Two.

"Will she be all right?" Gohan asked.

"... He... cared..." Eric coughed out.

Carrie glared at the pile of ashes. "Hopefully not."

"The moon is in the bathtub."

We all turned to look at Aoi, we had forgotten all about him.

"What?" He asked licking his knife.

So without another word the seven us began to go downstairs. Sonya had a machine gun with Relena's name on it. We got to the closet and opened up, this time no arrows flew out and no music was playing.

"Creepy..." we all mumbled in unison... except Sonya.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU WHORE!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL HEERO AWAY FROM-"

Whack.

The funny thing was that Carrie didn't hit her, Eric did.

"Have to get her when her guard's down... heinous bitch."

"Go Eric go..." I mumbled.

We walked down the stairs; I swear I heard Gohan ask if Eric was short for Erica. Couldn't be too sure though. As soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs a pink rose hit the floor in front of us.

"Because you have done bad things, things that were not good. You have caused Relena pain, and pain, which is not good, is very bad. It takes away from love, and love is great, so great that-"

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP DAMNIT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" I yelled collapsing to my knees.

"You bastard!" Youji mumbled.

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked looking around.

Eric clung to Gohan's arm. "Gohan... I'm scared."

"It's ok..." Gohan patted his head hoping that he wouldn't cry.

Carrie glared, but before she could whack him, Relena, Kotori, Kikyo, Shampoo and Goku came out followed by Piccolo.

"Vile evil people, you make Ranma sad. Shampoo kill."

"When did we...?" Carrie trailed off as Kikyo got out her bow and aimed an arrow at her.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan said.

"So, you've come to join us?" Piccolo asked.

"Us?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I have seen that TPP is the only way for me."

"My god... they've brainwashed him," I said regaining my grounds. I hate Tuxedo Kamen so much...

"Ah Eric, you've returned," Goku said going up to Eric. Eric hid behind Gohan.

"Returned?" Carrie, Trunks, Youji, Gohan and me asked.

"Well um..." Eric stumbled.

"That would explain the martial arts lessons," Youji said.

"And the pink dress," Trunks added.

"It all makes sense..." I mumbled.

"But then you betrayed us, by doing the worst crime ever..."

"Which is?" Gohan asked.

"Insulting Tuxedo Kamen."

"All I called him was a corny bastard! But who cares, I just came for the lessons..."

Relena then jumped up.

"TRAITOR!!! KILL THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!" She screamed and everyone got ready to fight.

"She's crazy..." I said to Carrie.

"You just noticed that?"

Then Sonya ran down the stairs firing her machine gun.

"DIE YOU WHORE!!!" She then tripped, fell, and crashed into Relena. She stood up dusting herself off, everyone in a stunned silence. She looked around. "Well, that was fun."

Everyone got bored and we all started to leave, but not before Eric said something.

"This isn't over..." then he clung to Gohan and started crying over how scared he had been. Carrie was ready to kill him...

Several hours later, Relena regained consciousness and started making plans for our destruction.


	41. Day 41 : Volunteer Work

Juuban High - Day 41

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school today with Gohan and Goten. Well, no, not really with Goten as he was trailing behind us.

"Shouldn't we wait for your brother?" I asked, halfway to school.

"Eh, he'll catch up," Gohan said and continued walking.

"You don't understand. If Elise bumps into him, he's doomed. The things that could happen... I shudder to think..."

We walked past Elise's house right then, Eric popped his head out, "hey guys! Wait up, I'll be there in a minute!" He smiled.

I grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him away, "keep walking. Just keep walking."

Two minutes later...

"GUYS! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!!"

"Oh look, IT caught up." I grumbled.

"It?" Gohan looked confused.

"Never mind..." I turned around and almost face faulted with shock.

Eric was wearing a red mini skirt with a white tank top. His hair had little bows in it and was done in cute (or not so cute, depending on whom you asked) little pigtails. He was wearing lip-gloss, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and bright red nail polish.

"Hiya Gohan!"

"...Um... hi Erica."

"Eric, why are you wearing THAT?" I asked.

"What's wrong with a girl wearing a miniskirt?" Gohan looked at me, oblivious.

I snickered. Elise, who had just joined us, burst out laughing.

"What? Why am I being laughed at? WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" I smiled.

"GOHAN! I'M GONNA TELL MOM ON YOU!!" Goten yelled, catching up.

Elise turned around and smiled wide. "Goten!"

"Oh no... Goten! RUN!" I called, motioning for him to turn around and go home.

"Huh?" Goten looked up to see Elise launch herself at him, "you're so cute!" She said, hugging him.

"EWWWW! Someone likes It!" Gohan looked disgusted, waving his arms.

"You're so cute when you wave your arms," Eric sighed happily.

Gohan looked nervous.

We finally got to school, to see a frantic Aoi running towards us.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY!! Guess what today is! No, not another field trip, but, yep! COMMUNITY SERVICE DAY!!! Everyone, into the buses!"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was a light blue spotlight in the middle of the hall.

"Everybody nice, everybody nice..." Duo stood in the middle singing.

Red and green spotlights went behind him, and we saw dancers and background singers.

"Everybody chance, everybody chance..." They joined in.

"CARRY ON!" The song and dance ended and we all stared on, dumbfounded as they walked away.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Aoi then looked very sad, "WHY DIDN'T I TAPE IT?"

Youji grinned, holding up his video camera, "I did!"

"Ooo, let's talk business! Can I have it to sell on eBay and make lots of money so we can get rich! I'll give you some of the profits!" Aoi nodded frantically.

"Uh... Sure," Youji tossed him the tape.

"YAY! I have to go visit my fiberglass moose now! He's hungry!" Aoi walked off, singing the Duo song.

We sweatdropped, but did as we were told and got onto the school buses.

"Wait... They want us to volunteer?" Elise asked.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"You mean, like work? Without pay?" Elise looked scared.

"Uh huh," I said, ignoring her.

"Work? Me? No wonder Sonya skipped today!"

I sat down beside Trunks and across the aisle from Gohan. Eric was sitting beside him, clinging to him.

"What if the bus crashes and we all die and I'M SO SCARED!!! Hold me!" Eric whined in a voice that was far too feminine - even for him.

"Um... it'll be okay." Gohan patted his shoulder. "Maybe it'd be better if you didn't worry so much..."

"I'm sorry! You must hate me now!" Eric cried.

"I don't hate you!"

Eric cried onto Gohan's shoulder.

"Don't cry, don't cry!" Gohan looked scared. I think he was seriously contemplating Eric's sanity. As we all were.

Tasuki got on the bus; he was the supervisor for the bus. Eric looked up and screamed like a little girl.

"ERIC?!" Tasuki looked shocked. Then he started to dance with joy. "FREEDOM! YES! YES! YES! YAAAAAAY! I'M FREE! FINALLY!! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

Eric launched himself at Tasuki, "I LOVE YOU!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tasuki screamed in pure agony. Poor thing.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Gohan looked over at us.

Elise snickered.

"You mean HIS boyfriend," Trunks snickered.

"...What?" Gohan looked frightened.

"Yep, Eric is a guy. Elise's twin BROTHER."

"Brother? My Kami, it was bad enough when I thought she...he was a girl!"

Poor thing. He was traumatized.

Eric would have been hurt, had he not been clinging to Tasuki and proclaiming his love for him.

Youji was working on the latest death diagrams, glaring over at Goten every so often.

"More, I see?" I said, looking at them.

"Eh, they're fun." Youji smiled.

Then I looked at Trunks... he was doing the same thing, only with Gohan. "Trunks!"

"Um... gomen!" He put them away and looked innocent.

"Wow! The bus is moving!" Goten pointed excitedly.

Elise hugged him, "he's so cute! And the hair! It's so cute!"

The bus came to a stop in front of the hospital, we all got out and stood around.

"Uh... now what?" Youji asked.

"Get in there, guys! VOLUNTEER! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!" Aoi hustled us all into the hospital.

"What... we're.... made... of?!" Trunks looked at Aoi, scared.

"Yep! 75% water!" Aoi grinned.

"...Oh." Trunks kept walking.

Elise promptly sat down in a corner and stayed there. She wouldn't do anything. Youji joined her, so did Goten. Although Goten didn't join her by choice - she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.

Gohan, Trunks, Eric, and I went off to wander the halls.

I looked in a hospital room and saw a patient who was obviously in very bad shape. "Poor thing!" I cried and went in.

He wasn't there very long. Goku ran in, "Ooh! Early, early late breakfast!" The patient disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Goku rubbed his stomach. "Tastes like chicken!"

We all stared at Goku like he was the world's biggest idiot. Oh wait, he is.

"Anyway... Let's keep moving..." Trunks said, and ushered us out.

"HEY GOKU! LOOK! It's early late breakfast!" I threw Eric at him.

Eric screamed like a little girl. However, Tasuki, who was walking by, happened to get in the way and Eric crashed into him.

"My hero!" Eric giggled with glee and glomped Tasuki.

"OH GOD! GET IT OFF!! HELP!!"

Goku snuck up behind Tasuki and started eating the Tessen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tasuki looked at him, glaring evilly.

"Early late breakfast! Early late breakfast! Need food! Early late breakfast!" Goku pointed at the Tessen.

"EAT ERIC, NOT THE TESSEN! ERIC!" With that, Eric was thrown at Goku. No one saved him.

Tasuki pulled out the Tessen, "and for trying to eat my Tessen... REKKA SHINEN!" They both got burnt.

We followed a screaming Goku, "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! HEEEELLLP!"

Elise sat in the corner, laughing her ass off. "That's classical! He's on fire! That's hilarious! Are you taping it?"

"Um... aren't you volunteers supposed to be helping?" A nurse person asked her.

"Look at it! It's great entertainment! Don't you have eyes? Come on! And to top it off, it's GOKU!"

"OW! THE PAIN! MY FLESH IS BURNING RIGHT OFF MY BONES! OW! MAKE IT STOP!!" Goku screamed.

Elise laughed harder.

"Youji, did you get that?" Aoi whispered, nudging him.

"Uh huh," Youji nodded.

"Great! Let's go! We can sell it on eBay!" Aoi beamed, and set off; skipping down the hall while singing "we're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of... I forgot the words!"

"OWWWWWW! PAIN!!! MY FLESH! SAVE ME! TUXEDO KAMEN! HEEEELLLP!"

Tuxedo Kamen showed up and threw a rose. "Fire is bad, it causes pain, we do not need pain, it is evil and wrong. We do not need fire, it burns and causes flesh to rot away and fall to the ground in a charred mess which is bad because it is not good and that is bad so please stop the burning." Then he disappeared. That did not stop the fire.

"MY SKIN! IT'S TURNING TO ASHES! OWWWW!! THIS IS TORTURE!! OW! MY FLESH! My charred flesh! The pain!"

We shrugged and left. Obviously, the fire wouldn't go out any time soon.

Elise was in hysterics, her eyes were watering and she couldn't stop laughing no matter what.

"That mental picture will stay with me forever," she giggled, "this is classic."

"Told ya it wouldn't be so bad," I smiled.

"Yea... Volunteering was fun today. Let's go home now."

We nodded and left, Elise still laughing her ass off at the thought of Goku's flesh rotting, melting and charring from his bones.


	42. Day 42 : Magic User's Club

Juuban High - Day 42

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I didn't stop laughing for the longest time... after five hours Eric and Sonya tied and gagged me, and then they threw me in a closet. How compassionate. My mom would have told me to take deep breaths or something...

Anyway, that Tuesday Eric was back to his normal clothing, he didn't have to pretend that he was a girl anymore now that Gohan knew he was in fact, a he.

Seeing Goten and me seemed to lag behind our siblings. I found myself walking with him; he'd say the odd really stupid thing.

"I'm going to school today."

"Awww, that's so cute!"

"So is my brother."

I paused for a second. "You think your brother's cute?"

"No, he's going to school to."

"You're so cute!" I glomped him.

"Ewwwww. She's talking to my brother. I can't believe anyone likes him. Ewww."

"It's not that big of a deal, she's likes everyone and 'everyone loves her'." Carrie reassured him.

"I don't love her..." Gohan said.

"That's because you love me..." Came Eric's dreamy voice.

"I was being sarcastic! And shut up Eric!!!" Carrie banged him with a mallet.

"Itai..." Eric kinda wobbled and Gohan (being stupidly nice) helped him walk the rest of the way to school.

"It's because he loves me", Eric would state latter.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down and pulling Goten down beside me. "I think we should do something today."

"Well we're at school," Goten started. (SO CUTE!!!)

"Yeah, but it's not like we attend the classes. We all just come for the guys," I said.

"We don't come for the guys!" Youji and Trunks protested.

"Sure ya don't..."

"How come he didn't protest?" Goten asked pointing to Eric who was clinging to Gohan in absolute bliss.

We all started laughing.

"Oh you're so cute!" I said. "But yeah, I'll tell you when you're older."

"She thinks he's cute??? Ewwwww," Gohan said.

"You almost sound like a jealous boyfriend..." Youji said.

"Jealous of Goten or of Elise?" Sonya asked, coming up behind us.

Gohan and Goten looked in complete shock.

"YOU SICK FREAK!!!" Carrie yelled and ki blasted her to hell and beyond. She would have a headache when she got up tomorrow...

"ANYWAY!!!" I shouted getting their attentions again, we always seemed to wander away from the question or suggestion posed at the beginning... odd. "I think we should join a magic club."

I was met with blank stares.

"What's a magic club?" Goten asked.

"You're so cute!"

"Ewww."

"You're so cute Gohan!"

Gohan smiled to himself until he realised that Eric had said that.

"Ewwww."

"He's quite repetitive," Youji said.

"Being the Wiccan of the school, I decided to sign us all up," I said with a smile.

I got more blank stares.

"What's a Wiccan???" Goten asked.

"KAWAII!!!" I said and hugged him.

"Ewww, she's touching it!"

One hour later...

We stood in front of a door with the sign 'Magic Users Club' on it.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we even listening to her?" Trunks asked in the back.

I knocked on the door and a man with long red hair opened and stared at us.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We're the new members!" I said cheerfully.

Suddenly another man with black hair in a ponytail ran outside.

"NEW MEMBERS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT TPP!!!" He raised his arm in triumph.

"..." Was the general reply from everyone.

The man with red hair then took the others hand and began to caress it. The guy with black hair looked pale and quickly took his hand away.

"So, what are your names?" I asked cheerfully.

"My name's Takeo and this is..." Takeo trailed off as the other man started to play with his ponytail. "...Aburatsubo."

"My name's Elise," I shook Takeo's hand and got the dirtiest look from Aburatsubo. I didn't shake his hand... he scared me too much.

So, we all piled into the room (how we all fit I don't know, I really don't know) and introduced ourselves... well I introduced everyone.

"This is Goten, isn't he cute?"

"Eww."

"And this is my sister, Sonya. She'll probably like you guys 'cuz she likes yaoi so much..."

"Heinous bitch."

"This is Carrie... she's um... my friend."

"This is Gohan-"

"Isn't he cute?" Eric and Carrie said in unison.

"That's Trunks, he's a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Youji over there likes to draw people's slow deaths."

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!!!" Came Trunks late reply.

"And finally this is my twin brother Eric."

"Imposter..."

Aburatsubo's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Eric, I didn't notice it, Eric didn't notice it, in fact nobody did, but I'm sure it would catch up to Eric. That red haired guy seemed really possessive.

So, we got the basic info and then it was off to get uniforms. Aburatsubo insisted that he measure Eric, nobody thought it strange. So by the end of it Youji, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all seemed to have similar outfits, black capes and such. Carrie was wearing a purple suit, Sonya a blue suit, me an army green one and finally Eric was wearing a 'cute little red number'.

We all then got our magic wands.

"Can someone remind my why I'm doing this?" Gohan and Trunks mumbled in the back, I think Gohan was mostly concerned with Eric latching to him and the evil glare he was getting from the red head.

Takeo was having a field day with the girls; he was just kinda looking at us. I knew that some really fucked up shit must have been going through his head, but I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

"Ok class!" Takeo said. "I'm going to teach you your first spell! I'll impress the girls so much that'll I become their hero and they'll ditch the guys and only think about me! Then one night we'll-"

"Um... Takeo-San... the spell..." Sonya reminded him. She was one of the more enthusiastic people there...

"Ok class, today we're going to learn how to-"

"PUT TRUNKS IN A DRESS!!!" I shouted.

"YEAH!!!" Eric and Carrie agreed.

"CARRIE!!!" Trunks yelled, and then suggested something else. "How about how to get rid of It for good?"

"YEAH!!! GET RID OF THE IMPOSTER!!!" Sonya shouted. Carrie nodded in agreement.

"YOU WANT TO KILL MY BROTHER!?!"

"Not 'kill'... get rid of."

"Which is killing," Gohan said.

"... No it isn't..."

Suddenly Aburatsubo was standing in front of Trunks glaring.

"DON'T GLARE AT TRUNKS!!!" Carried yelled out.

"Hello?" Takeo attempted to get our attention back.

So we didn't learn any spells that day... but, there's always tomorrow or what not.

Either way, seeing that night was Hollowe'en, we took advantage of our uniforms and went trick-or-treating together.


	43. Day 43 : Pyjama Day

Juuban High – Day 43

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Carrie Rose  
Edited by: Elise Haskell

Today was pajama day, which was weird... but cute. I walked to school as usual with Gohan, Goten, and for the first time, Trunks.

"I can't believe I got up this early," Trunks mumbled, walking with us.

"You look so cute in your pajamas!"

Quick run down of what everyone was wearing: Trunks: tank top and sweat pants, Gohan was wearing his Great Saiyaman pajamas, Goten was wearing flannel pajamas with ice cream and teddy bears on them, and I was wearing purple flannel Powerpuff Girls pajamas and bunny slippers.

"I can't believe we're walking to school, in our pajamas, IN PUBLIC, in November!" Gohan said making sure no one was staring at him in cars and what not.

"That's why we're wearing flannel pajamas, silly," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not wearing flannel..." Trunks whined.

"Which is why you're shivering."

We stopped at Elise's house and Elise came out wearing coffee cup flannel pajamas and she had her Vegeta plush.

"GOTEN!! YOU'RE SO CUTE IN YOUR PAJAMAS!!" She glomped him.

"She... she has a stuffed toy of my dad?!" Trunks' eyes went wide with shock. That happens a lot.

I hid my Great Saiyaman plush (yes I got my own ) before Trunks had a heart attack.

"Ewww! She's hugging it! She's gonna get cooties or something!" Gohan said in ? Are you feeling okay?" Elise said, looking up.

"Just fine. Well, I'd be better if those people weren't STARING at me!" Gohan said, pointing at the morons in the cars.

Eric then came out of the house, wearing skimpy lingerie. He was holding his Tasuki plush and his Great Saiyaman plush and was shivering. Moron.

"Gohan! I'm so cold!" He cried, clinging to Gohan.

"Um... Yea... I can't see why that would be..." Gohan rolled his eyes and started to walk faster.

"But I'm so cold! Please lend me your shirt?" Eric looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"No! Then I'll be cold! Idiot! Besides, I don't want to walk around shirtless."

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!" Trunks yelled. "HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WEAR THAT! I KNOW HE'S GAY BUT COME ON! HE TAKES IT TO THE EXTREME! HE'S GAYER THAN EMINEM!"

"You're just jealous cuz I am a real man," Eric grinned in triumph.

"Yea... real men wear lingerie all the time." I muttered.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL!!!" Sonya yelled, running after us. "How come you never walk to school with me?"

"I dunno, maybe because you're a HEINOUS BITCH?! Nah, that couldn't be it," Eric muttered.

"You're a psycho IMPOSTER!" Sonya screamed back. Oh, and she was wearing red flannel pajamas that said "yaoi!" all over them.

"HEINOUS BITCH! HEINOUS BITCH! HEINOUS BITCH!! Gohan! I'm still cold!" Eric whined.

"Oh well," Gohan kept walking.

"GOHAN! WAIT UP DAMMIT!" I yelled, catching up. Eric scared me.

"HE'S GAYER THAN EMINEM, AND THAT'S HARD!! HE'S GAYER THAN ELTON JOHN TOO! AND THAT'S EVEN HARDER! UM... HE'S GAYER THAN... GAYER THAN... GAYER THAN... EMINEM!"

"You can stop at any time now, Trunks," Elise said, clinging to Goten.

"I'm wearing pajamas," Goten smiled.

"Oh! It's so cute! Look at all the teddies!"

We met up with Youji just before we reached the school (finally!). Elise's jaw dropped. So did mine, actually. Even Sonya's did. (Eric's did too.) Youji was standing there in his boxers, and only his boxers.

"Wow... not even socks," Elise finally managed to get out.

"Ya like?" Youji grinned.

"YES!" Eric nodded.

"Shut up," Elise said, staring at Youji. "Wow..." she mumbled every so often.

"He's in his boxers!" Goten smiled.

"So cute..." She said without even looking at Goten, or maybe she was talking about Youji.

"I'M COLD!" Trunks screamed. "Can we go inside now?!"

"Yes," Youji said and went inside. We all followed him.

Aoi walked up to us, "hey guys!"

"KAWAII!" Elise and I screamed when we saw him. He was wearing flannel pajamas with the feet, with Poplar on his pajamas, and he was holding his beanie baby in one hand and his knife in the other.

Aoi smiled, "I got them off eBay!"

"Kawaii!" Elise and I said again.

"Look! I found my beanie baby, Osito!" He smiled at us.

"Kawaii!"

"I hear my moose calling! Say hi to him in the office sometime, his name is Moosie. Bye guys!" He wandered off, sucking his thumb.

"SAYONARA AOI-KUN!!" Sonya called after him.

We all wandered off to Computers where we saw Heero in spandex shorts and a green tank top.

"He's not wearing pajamas," Goten pointed to Heero.

"So cute!" Elise grinned and glomped on him once more.

"He never changes those, does he?" Youji asked.

"Probably not," I said.

Sonya sat down beside us, "Duo would know."

Whack.

Sonya moaned, "itai, no da," and went off complaining about the level of abuse she endured.

"SHE'S GONE! Heinous bitch is gone! SHE'S GONE SHE'S GONE SHE'S GONE! WOO HOO!" Eric started dancing around the room.

Aburatsubo started whistling as Eric danced. Eric stopped dancing and sat back down. Everyone looked at Aburatsubo in shock for a second, and then we all got over it.

"Gohan! He scares me!" Eric whined and hugged Gohan.

"Get. Off." Gohan spat out, and Eric actually backed away in fear.

"YOU TALKED MEAN TO ME!!" Eric cried and went running to find Tasuki.

"He's crying... Dammit." Gohan looked frustrated.

"Eh, he was faking it," I said and went back to staring at Heero.

Elise would have said something to defend Eric, but she was staring at Youji.

We went to drama where we saw Duo wearing grim reaper pajamas. He was so comfortable in them that he was asleep in the chair. We didn't want to wake him, so we left, although we had to pull Elise away.

"No Elise, you will not snuggle up with Duo. No. Keep walking," we coaxed, dragging her down the hall. Literally.

We went to lunch and sat down at the usual table when we spotted the usual band of idiots sitting at the table next to ours. Ravi was wearing pajamas with Shippou all over them, Yvonne was wearing Card Captor Sakura (or should I say Shaoran) pajamas, and Relena was wearing baby pink flannel pajamas and was holding her Heero plush very tightly to her as she went on about how she couldn't convince him to wear pajamas today. The rest of the pink party was standing behind her, wearing pink flannel pajamas. Except Tuxedo Kamen, he was wearing pajamas that looked like a tuxedo. Goku's looked like a training gi.

"ICE CREAM!" He screamed and went to Goten.

"Look! It's my dad!" Goten smiled.

"Kawaii!" Elise said. "Hey! Don't eat Goten!" Elise grabbed him and hugged him. "He's so cute! You can't eat something this cute! Why don't you eat Ravi again?"

"No... Must eat... Tristan!" Goku took off.

We all sweatdropped, but went to see it anyway.

We looked through the window of what was a locked stairwell door. We heard a very loud rumbling, and we watched Tristan's face turn from a happy smiling one to one of fear. Then we saw the problem. Dr. Shapiro had tripped on the stairs and was now rolling towards Tristan at a very fast rate. The Indiana Jones music came on, playing over the PA system. Tristan started to run, but he was too late, and the giant boulder that was Shappy squished him. Then, Goku came along, smiling his mindless smile. "TRISTAN FOOD!" He picked up the remains and ate them. "Early, early lunch complete! Need early lunch now!"

We all went back to the caf and sat down to eat.

"What was with the music?" Trunks asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"You wouldn't understand," Elise glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks glared back.

"It means you wouldn't understand because you are a MORON!" Elise threw some food at him.

"HEY!" Trunks threw food back.

"STOP IT ALREADY! You might get some on my lingerie!" Eric said, glaring at the two of them.

"Gohan! I don't have any money and I'm hungry! Buy me something?" Eric batted his eyelashes at Gohan.

"No," Gohan moved to the other side of the table where I was. ()

"But... I need nourishment! Please?" Eric sniffled.

"If I do, will you leave me alone for a VERY, VERY, VERY long time? Like, FOREVER?" Gohan asked.

"Um... Uh... ano.... um... a...ano...."

"No? Then you get no money."

Eric started bawling.

"KAMI! TAKE THE MONEY! GET LOST! GO DIE OR SOMETHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gohan threw some money at him and started to eat his food.

Eric went off skipping, stars following behind him. "HE LOVES ME!"

"FUCKING HFIL!" Gohan banged his head on the table.

"He's acting like Trunks," Youji said, "that's not healthy."

"Yea, but Eric isn't healthy either," I pointed out.

"True."

"I'm hungry," Goten sniffled. "I don't have a lunch." He pointed to the empty space on the table in front of him.

"KAWAII!" Elise screamed and pulled him up, "let's go buy you something! What is it you want? You can have anything, anything at all!"

"Um... Okay!" Goten followed Elise into the caf.

"I'm hungry too!" I whined.

Trunks looked up, "I'll get you something! Let's go!" Trunks dragged me into the caf too.

That's where we saw Goku. He was eating everything in sight. Including the paint.

"STOP EATING MY CAF! Would you like a napkin with that?" Lady Une smiled.

"..." Was our reply.

"But... I was hungry..." Goten sniffled.

"Kawaii!" Elise hugged him.

"I was hungry too," I sniffled.

"Kawaii!" Trunks smiled and hugged me.

"He said kawaii, just like you do Elise," Goten smiled.

"AHHHHHHHH! I AM NOT LIKE THAT FREAK AT ALL! AHHHHH!" Trunks started freaking out, as usual.

"Early lunch complete! Need lunch now!"

"YOU ARE NOT EATING GOTEN!" Elise ran, dragging Goten behind. Trunks and I followed.

We went to Science, but there was no teacher. We didn't go to Science, after all. We went to the office.

"Moosie's in his pajamas!" Aoi smiled. He had drawn pajamas on him. The antlers had beanie babies tied to them. Akane was wearing flannel pajamas with mallets on them. Ranma had pajamas that said "baka" all over them... wonder where he got those. Ryouga (Ryouga's back) was wearing pajamas with little black pigs on them. Ranma and Ryouga started fighting, as usual. Tasuki was wearing pajamas with little fireballs on them. Chichiri was wearing pajamas that said "no da!" all over them. Kawaii.

"TASUKI!!!" Eric glomped Tasuki.

"Why are you wearing... lingerie?" Tasuki was frightened.

We all snuck out and went to math.

"Veggie-Honey!" Elise smiled and hugged him. "You look so cute in your pajamas!"

"They aren't pajamas, Elise! They're just shorts and a tank top!" I pointed out.

"HE ALWAYS WEARS THAT!" Trunks yelled.

"Yea but he's just so damn sexy in them!"

Vegeta blinked. Twice. Trunks banged his head on the desk, a lot more than twice.

I comforted him, while Elise giggled and hugged Vegeta ten billion times.

"Get off of me, human."

"Okay!" She sat down on his desk and stared at him for the rest of the period. How does he put up with her?


	44. Day 44 : Water to, That's Not Wine!

Juuban High – Day 44

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Elise Haskell   
Edited by: Elise Haskell

We all got to school Thursday, nothing had really happened on the way, which is generally a good thing.

"Ya know what, it would NOT kill you to wake me up so that I didn't have to walk to school with Sonya!!!" I yelled at them all as I walked in.

"HA!!! You had to walk to the school with the heinous bitch!!!" Eric said laughing and clinging to Gohan.

"You didn't walk with me today," Goten said.

"That's because we left before she came out you moron!" Gohan yelled at his brother.

"Don't yell at him!" I hugged Goten protectively. "HE'S CUTE!!!"

"Yeah, cute's the word," Youji mumbled drawing some death diagrams.

"Wow, that's an interesting way to gut someone..." Carrie said in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..."

"We have guts in our stomachs," Goten said, all smiles.

"KAWAII!!"

"I can't believe I'm related to him..."

"How come you aren't kawaii Gohan?" I asked.

"He's kawaii!!!" Eric yelled hugging him harder. Carrie hit him with a mallet.

"Yes, he is," she said and threw Eric out a window.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! GET HIM OFFA ME!!!" We could hear Tasuki yelling from outside.

"DAMMIT IMPOSTER!!! TASUKI-KUN BELONGS WITH CHICHIRI-KUN!!!" Then Sonya leapt out of the window after him ready to engage in battle.

"We're on the fourth floor," Goten pointed out the obvious yet again.

"So cute, so cute, so cute," I said over and over again.

"Maybe we should go to class today guys," Carrie suggested.

"Um... after careful consideration. I don't want to," I said. English class with Trowa really didn't appeal to me now... or ever. "Let's go to the magic club!"

Before anyone could protest because I knew somebody would, I managed to drag all four people to the club.

"Carrie, this is so damn stupid," Trunks whined. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to wear this costume. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE."

"Then go home," Carrie said.

"Are you kiddin' me??? There's no way that I'm leaving you alone with Gohan!"

"I'll be happy to go home ya know..." Gohan started.

"NO!!!" Carrie yelled, Eric would have as well had he been there.

Eric then came around the hall dragging Kuririn with him, we all sweatdropped.

"Hey guys look! I found a little bald monk!" Eric said smiling.

"That's Kuririn," Goten pointed out. "He's bald."

"Damn you're cute... hey I didn't know he was a monk," I said.

"That's because you're an idiot," Trunks pointed out, followed by my whacking him with my magic wand. "You stupid bitch."

Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Doesn't Kuririn have hair?" Carrie then asked.

"He's bald," Goten repeated himself.

"He's mine," Eric stated proudly.

"GOOD!!! YOU CAN LEAVE GOHAN ALONE!!!" Carrie shouted happily.

"Um... no I can't!!!" Eric then hugged Gohan; Kuririn took the opportunity and ran away.

"You lost your bald monk," I pointed out.

"Ewww, she's starting to sound like my brother," Gohan said.

I hit his head. "Shut up rice boy."

"Rice boy?"

"Isn't it weird how things don't stay consistent here?" Carrie asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"For starters nobody's the right age, Kuririn has hair, people are alive who probably should be dead, LIKE ERIC, and all the timelines are FUCKED UP."

"Eh. Ya win some, ya lose some." I shrugged. "Take Trunks for example."

"Hey! WAIT A SECOND! What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Eric looked up at that comment, "not much obviously."

"SHUT UP ERIC!" Ki blast.

Twenty-Three.

"Ya know, guys, maybe we should go in?" Youji pointed to the door.

"Good idea," I nodded and opened the door.

There we saw Takeo reading a book and Aburatsubo leaning on his shoulder. Every five seconds he would get shrugged off, then would attempt to lean on him again. It was hopeless.

"Hey Takeo," I greeted. "You gonna teach us a spell today?"

"Yes I am," he said standing up, trying to ignore Aburatsubo who was braiding his hair happily. "It's a spell to transform water into wine. And once you're drunk you won't be able to resist me and soon we'll all be naked and-"

"Wine taste like grapes..." Goten pointed out.

"So how does the spell go?" Trunks asked and got some odd looks. "What? I wanna get out of here and fast."

"Jebus nu metai. Towas," Takeo read of the pages, he pronounced 'towas' quite humorously, so we all laughed at him.

Aburatsubo got out a bucket of water and brought it to the table (making sure he brushed seductively against Takeo and Eric, both shuddered).

We all took out our wands (well actually Trunks and Gohan didn't, they were being fussy about the whole thing from the start) and started to chant over an over again, suddenly the bucket started glowing red and the water actually turned into... Mike's hard lemonade.

"Is it wine yet?" Goten asked.

"So cute..." I dipped my finger in to taste it. "Nope, it's hard lemonade. I guess I wanted that a lot more than wine..."

It didn't take very long for everyone to get fairly wasted, except Carrie who decided she wanted to be sober so she could remember this and then laugh about it later. Even Gohan got drunk; I guess it was because of the stress of having to bear with Eric for so long.

"This isn't lemonade..." Goten mumbled.

"KAWAII!!!"

"STOP SAYING KAWAII!!!" Trunks yelled and ki blasted Eric.

Twenty-Four.

"Yo man," I said. "I said that."

"I know."

Youji then crawled up to me. "Hey Elise..."

"Hey Youji."

"He's drunk!" Goten said.

"Awww, you're so smart Goten!"

"Elise, I love you, and Omi... and stuff... because you're both so damn... um... I can't remember anymore... nor can I remember what I was saying. Oh wait, yeah, that I loved um... what do I love, oh yeah, you and Omi," Youji suddenly blurted.

"You love... Omi?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

"And you Elise!"

"Wow, I didn't see that Omi thing coming."

"You really are an idiot," Trunks said.

"Everyone knew that Elise," Carrie said rolling her eyes.

"Even I knew that," Goten said.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Youji sighed long and hard and made more alcohol.

Carrie got out Youji's tape recorder. "Seeing you're all fairly drunk, anymore confessions to go?"

"Well..." Trunks stared.

"I'm in love with Goten," came Trunks voice... from behind Trunks.

"WHAT!?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!" Trunks protested.

"Trunks loves me?" Goten went cross-eyed.

"NO I DON'T!!!" Trunks turned around to see Sonya sitting behind him holding that funky voice changer thing from Scream.

"Konichiwa..." she silently said.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Trunks ki blasted her.

"DOWN WITH THE HEINOUS BITCH!!!" Eric called out.

"So Trunks doesn't love me?" Goten asked beyond confused.

"Don't sound too disappointed there Goten..." Gohan mumbled.

"I'm confused..."

"Oh you're so cute!" I glomped Goten.

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Gohan!!! Help me!!!" Goten screamed drunkenly, everyone laughed at him.

Aburatsubo was sitting behind Eric playing with his hair (Takeo had already passed out so...) and Eric was getting more and more annoyed. I guess his logic was: He could hit on anyone he wanted, but nobody could hit on him. He's a strange boy...

"Will you stop that already!!!" Eric turned around yelling at him.

"Now you know how I feel..." Gohan muttered.

"What do you care? You're gay," Sonya said, she had recovered from the blast and was hoping something between Aburatsubo and Eric would happen, or any yaoi fun for that mater.

"No, I'm not actually," Eric answered.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone was beyond shocked. First they blamed it on the alcohol, but then it finally sunk in as the truth. Eric was keeping a straight face, he wasn't joking.

Finally after getting over the initial shock I talked. "But... what about Tasuki and Gohan? And you sometimes hit on Trunks..."

"He what?" Trunks asked silently, too shocked to start screaming and throwing ki blasts.

"Oh, sure they're cute and all, but I don't love them," Eric said. "Although it's tempting at times..."

"Who do you love?" Goten asked.

"Carrie."

"Oh that's nice..." Goten said.

"YOU WHAT!?!" Trunks shouted. Everyone else (especially Carrie) was in a really big state of shock.

"I love Carrie," Eric repeated himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(breath)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrie's screams lasted for a couple more hours. When she was finished she started to drink very heavily.

Trunks ki blasted Eric, then ki blasted his ashes, then ki blasted the ashes ashes and I think you get the point. He kept doing that. The count was finally lost.

"This just gets better and better," Gohan said VERY happy that Eric didn't actually love him.

We all spent the night at school, everyone too drunk to move.


	45. Day 45 : Hungover

Juuban High – Day 45

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Carrie Rose  
Edited by: Elise Haskell

"Owwww..." I mumbled as I woke up, still in the Magic Club room. I looked around, "bright... bad..."

Aburatsubo was measuring the floor. "They've moved us back again."

"THOSE BASTARDS! I'll go give TPP a piece of my mind!" Takeo jumped up and walked out the door, stepping on some people, which woke them up.

"Itai..." Was heard across the room.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY TYLENOL OR ANYTHING?!" Trunks screamed.

"Ow... you're too loud," I muttered, getting up and leaving the room.

Eric was sitting outside, hugging his knees and rocking, "dammit they know... dammit they know... AHHHH!" he saw me and ran off. Weird.

Everyone came out after that.

"So... what do we do today?" Elise said. She never got hangovers, lucky girl.

"Find Tylenol," Trunks said, holding his head.

"He wants Tylenol," Goten said.

"So cute! So cute, so cute, so cute!" Elise squealed and hugged him.

Aoi walked by with Tylenol, "look what I found! Moosie was keeping it for me, just in case!" He grinned.

"TYLENOL!!!" Trunks lunged at him, and grabbed it. "I HAVE THE TYLENOL! MWA HAHAHAH! THE MISSION IS OVER!"

"...Mission?" Elise looked confused. "We didn't ever say we were going to have a mission. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Trunks took four Tylenols and passed the bottle to me. I took two and passed it over to Gohan, who passed it to Goten... etc.

"I didn't get any!" Elise whined.

"You don't even have a headache."

"Oh... right!" Elise smiled.

"She didn't have any Tylenol," Goten said.

"KAWAII!"

Relena came out of the TPP door (just another base situated beside the Magic Club), and Takeo was standing in front, waiting for her.

"YOU are invading OUR space. We went from having the space of a closet, to the space of a SMALL closet!" Takeo screamed.

"You took over OUR space! And you are not wearing pink! You should not be talking to me, you evil... evil... PINK HATER!" Relena slammed the door in his face.

"That went well... HAHAHAHAHA!" Takeo went back into the Magic Club room.

"Itai... noise." Everyone mumbled, except Elise.

The bell rang and we looked over to see Piccolo wearing a pink turban and a pink cape standing in the hall. He ki blasted everyone who wasn't wearing pink. We were hiding behind the door, so he didn't see us.

"Now Gohan, I know it must be hard to see your father-" Elise started but was cut off by Gohan.

"He's not my father."

"But you'll just have to get used to your father being like this, everything will be-"

"He's not my father!"

"Fine. I'm sure we can get a spell to convert your father back and if that doesn't work-"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"

"Let it out, I know you're hurt. Just let it out," Elise patted his back comfortingly.

"Don't touch me," Gohan jumped away from her. "Kami, I don't know who's worse - her or Eric."

"ERIC," everyone said at once.

"They're one and the same!" Trunks said from behind us.

Eric came walking by, "I AM HER BROTHER! WE ARE NOT ONE AND THE SAME... Ack!" He took off again.

"Carrie, stop scaring him off!" Elise said, watching him leave.

"Me scare IT? Are you insane?" I stared at her like she was stupid.

"The poor thing is broken because of you! See what you did?"

"What I did? I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS AT ALL FOR IT! IT'S ITS FAULT!"

"You're going to hurt his feelings," Elise said.

"Oh well." I said, walking to the caf for lunch.

We sat down at the usual spot, and Eric joined us. Of course, It was sitting on the other end of the table and wouldn't even glance in the other direction... It's a moron.

"At least he isn't clinging to me," Gohan said happily.

Tasuki walked by and stopped when he realized something was very, very wrong. He turned around and looked right at Eric, but Eric didn't move. Eric smiled and waved, but didn't get up to glomp on him.

"Oh... my... YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! SOMEONE UP THERE LIKES ME!! YAY!!!!!!!" He started doing a little happy dance around the caf before running off to see Chichiri and tell him the good news.

Goku walked by. "Need early, early, early lunch. Or is it late breakfast? Food..." He plopped himself down beside Eric. "Do you have food?"

Eric looked at him, "no."

"HUNGRY!" Goku threw a temper tantrum.

"EAT ERIC!!" I suggested.

"No, he tastes funny," Goku said.

"It... tastes... I'm not going to question how he would know."

"HORRIBLE MENTAL PICTURES! HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MENTAL PICTURES!!" Trunks screamed and banged his head on the table.

"Poor baby!" I hugged him, and went off to Science.

"Poor HIM?" Eric said, following after us.

"Yes, poor him," I said and walked in the Science class. We went down the stairs in the closet to TPP headquarters. They were waiting for us. Pink candles were lit everywhere and Tuxedo Kamen was standing in the middle, holding the pink rose.

"Aha! There you are! You have done something very bad! It wasn't good, so it was bad! Your president of that silly magic club, which is bad because it isn't good, so it is bad, threatened Relena. That is a crime, because it's bad, and it isn't good, so therefore it must be bad."

"YOU ARE SO REDUNDANT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Elise fell to her knees in pure agony, clutching her head.

"She does that every time," Gohan said.

Goten pointed to Elise, "she's on the ground."

"Cute... MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE THE TUXEDOED DORK STOP!!"

Trunks ki blasted Tuxedo Kamen and the rest of TPP jumped out at us.

"That's it... you're going down," Relena said.

"He was... nice... to me..." Elise said.

"NO HE WAS BUGGING ME TOO! DON'T YOU EVEN!!" Trunks glared at her, powering up.

Elise would have pressed the matter further, but Trunks scared her when he was doing that.

I hid behind Gohan, who was busy trying to find his Great Saiyaman gear in his bag. "This is a job for the Great Saiyaman!"

Eric was sitting against the wall, watching. "My hero has returned! Sorry, force of habit."

"I thought you didn't love me," Gohan said.

"I never loved you! I just thought you were cute!"

Gohan shuddered, and looked over at me, "I thought he wasn't gay."

"I'm not!"

"But you said It was... okay I'm officially confused." Gohan said and went into the dark hallway to change into his Great Saiyaman gear.

Eric got up and attempted to walk into the hallway but I grabbed It by It's collar. Eric blushed. "Don't even."

He nodded and went back to where he was before.

"You know, Gohan. It's simple. Eric's bi." Youji said.

"But isn't that... oh I see! He's like you!" Gohan said and jumped out of the hallway as the Great Saiyaman. His shirt was on backwards and his bandana thing was covering his eyes. His sunglasses were on top of the bandana.

"You're so cute like that!" I beamed and hugged Gohan. He smiled to himself, but stopped when he saw Trunks' glare.

"I should have helped you change! Then you would have been dressed properly!" Eric smiled.

Gohan shuddered, then he hit Relena with a ki blast, and suddenly Piccolo stepped out from the shadows, charging a ki blast.

"OH NO! Now Gohan will have to choose between protecting his friends... or joining his father! Whatever will he do? This is such a hard decision for our young hero!" Elise said in horror.

"Not with you on the side of his friends," Trunks mumbled.

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. FATHER!!!!" Gohan said, "and I really think we should maybe LEAVE. Piccolo looks pissed."

"Good idea! Our young hero has decided that he will choose his friends... until he realizes he needs his father!" Elise agreed and we all ran like hell.

"He is not my dad! How many times do I have to tell you that! Now what do we do about Piccolo?"

"We'll get Vegeta on our side Monday, don't worry," Elise grinned.

"How the hell are you gonna manage that?" Gohan said.

"Oh... you'll find out..." Elise grinned.

"Elise knows what to do!" Goten smiled.

"So cute!!" She hugged Goten again.

We all went to Elise's house to work out the plan for attack after school.


	46. Day 46 : Operation GPB

Juuban High – Day 46

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Elise Haskell   
Edited by: Elise Haskell

We got to school Monday with our plan ready. Sonya went off to school early and got Aoi to turn off all the lights in the school. So when we arrived the school was pitch black. There was a spotlight in the middle of the hall and I grabbed Gohan and pushed him in it.

"Ok Gohan, it's time for plan 1 of Operation GPB," I said and tried to get to shelter.

"Plan 1?" Gohan asked.

"Uh... yeah, you, sing."

"WHAT???"

"Yeah, you know, 'Piccolo-San Daisuki'."

"WHAT!?!"

"Well we have to get Piccolo's attention somehow... this just proved to be the most amusing," I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Now sing and I'll make sure Eric never starts bugging you again."

Gohan thought for a bit.

"...Fine."

"Great!" I pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright, Carrie, I'll proceed to plan 1 part b."

Gohan stood dumbfounded in the spotlight for a second, suddenly music started to kick in. Gohan started bobbing his head to the familiar tune.

"Ja ja ja ja jaan de mou taihen, Kowai kao iguana danpu kaa, Hayai ashi momo ga suupaa kaa."

"BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC!!!" I yelled at him still hiding.

Gohan shot me a quick glare, but he started picking it up.

"Doo shiyoo--? Te sakenjae, Nooto to enpitsu sotchi no ke, Doboku no wakka de Hey! Jetto koosutaa.

"Mama yori dekkai koe, Konna koto tte ari? Arerere Kizukeba boku mo, Suteppu Suteppu Janpu."

Suddenly five spotlights came on with five background singers under them, Eric included. All wearing skimpy black dresses, I threw a microphone at Gohan, and he gracefully caught it.

"Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Piccolo, O-yatsu wo wakuwaku matte 'ru kibun, Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Piccolo, Nee Nee Tsuyoi zo Tsuyoi n' da tte ba, Piccolo-San Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-Suki."

The background singers sang that part and then started dancing in a very erotic manner, Eric taking the lead.

"Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyo Gyoon de chou-bikkuri, Tsumetai zo Kuuraa Dorai aisu, Attakai Sutoobu Omuraisu,  
Wakaranaii-? Te Hashitchae, Guzuguzu shite 'tara shikareru, Chikyuu no medama mo Yeah! Rooraa sukeetingu.

"Nan da ka kami-sama ka na, Konna hito tte nani?

"Ararara Kondo wa kokoro, Sukippu Sukippu Janpu."

The background singers joined in once again.

"Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Piccolo, Buttobi doriimu oshiete kureru, Shupa- Shupi- Shupa- Shu Piccolo,  
Nee Nee Shiritai Shiritai da tte ba, Piccolo-San Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-Suki."

All the spotlights except the one on Gohan went out, so only he was signing the last part.

"Piccolo-San Dai Dai Piccolo-San Dai Dai, Piccolo-San Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-Suki!"

He finished and did the whole sliding on your knees thingy.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, that's so cute!!! That's so adorable!!!" Carrie said.

"He's sliding," Goten pointed out.

"KAWAII!!!"

The lights then came on and we all saw Piccolo standing there looking quite stunned, or scared. We weren't sure... it was most likely fear come to think of it.

"What... the... hell... was... that?" Piccolo asked shocked.

"Wasn't it cute???" Carrie asked.

Gohan hid behind some boxes plotting my death. Why the hell would he do that?

"...No..."

"And it also proves the love you two share," I pointed out.

Sonya walked in the hall somewhere during that.

"Ohhhhh, I see how it is," she said with a huge smirk.

"Piccolo has no gender," Carrie shot back.

"Eh, he has an ass right? Gohan-Chan can still butt-fuck him."

"WHAT!?!" Gohan and Piccolo both yelled. Gohan ran out of his hiding place as he said this.

"You can't call him Gohan-Chan!!!" Carrie yelled at her. "Go bug Tasuki and Chichiri!"

"Or rather Duo-Kun and Heero-Kun!"

Sonya was put out of commission for a couple hours.

Vegeta then appeared in the hall.

"What have you insolent humans called me here for?" He growled.

"Veggie-Honey!!!" I yelled and jumped in his arms, he didn't catch me and I landed on my ass. But I forgive him!

"Insolent human."

"Ok, Veggie-Honey, we need you to kill him," I pointed in Piccolo's general direction.

"Kill the spawn of Kakarotto?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU ARE NOT KILLING GOHAN!!!" Carrie and Eric yelled.

"It's Vegeta," Goten stated.

"So cute..."

"Oh, so you want me to kill the second spawn of Kakarotto?"

I hugged Goten. "NO!!! PICCOLO!!!"

"Oh, Cabbage-Ass? Sure, no problem."

"WHAT!?!" Gohan yelled.

"See, you do love him," I said proudly.

"In a father-son way!!! Do you hear me you heinous bitch!?!" Carrie yelled at Sonya.

"... She's... taking after me," Eric said with those cool sparkly tears in his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Vegeta got bored with all the talk and shot a ki blast at 'cabbage-ass', and then he flew away.

"PICCOLO!!!" Gohan yelled and checked to see if he was ok.

Piccolo was a bit chard, just a bit, but magically his cape and turban were white again. Yes, I'm being lazy!

"Piccolo! You're all right!" Gohan yelled happily.

I smiled to myself. "Father and son reunited..."

Gohan ki blasted me, that was a first, but I doubt it was a last.

"Hey, Gohan actually manages to hit Elise," Youji said looking at Trunks.

"And what does that mean!?!" Trunks shot back.

Suddenly pink roses came flying down in front of each of us.

"You have turned a member of The Pink Parade against up. You have broken a bond in pink that is made from pink love. This pink love that has been broken by you scoundrels will not go unnoticed. We will have vengeance. Vengeance in the name of pink love!"

"Um... I thought love went against fighting and wars and such..." I started saying.

"ENOUGH!!!"

Then the members of TPP jumped out, all were there except Goku who has having early, early late lunch.

"You have taken one of us," the healed Relena spouted. "Now we will take one of you!"

"Oh please, don't take Eric, whatever you do, we need him the most," Trunks said dripping with sarcasm, but TPP didn't pick up on it.

"TRUNKS!!!" I started yelling, but then is a flash of pink TPP was gone... and so was Eric. "Aw shit! Look what you did now!"

"Gee... what a pity..." Trunks said all smiles.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!!!" I said, nobody joining in to help. "C'mon, we got Piccolo back for Gohan!"

"Yeah..." Gohan said kneeling by the still unconscious Piccolo. "But Eric's just so damn annoying."

"Maybe we should help," Youji finally said.

"You're just saying that because he's never hit on you!" Gohan yelled.

"That and he's in love with Elise," Carrie added.

"But isn't Eric Elise?" Trunks asked.

"Youji loves Eric," Goten said.

"WHAT!?!" Youji yelled. "I DO NOT!!!"

"But they are the same person..." Trunks said smirking quite like Vegeta, my eyes kinda got all glazed over for a second.

"Elise loves Carrie," Goten added.

"As a friend!" I shot back confused.

"So maybe that's where it started, but the male hormones took over and made into lust..." Youji said scratching his chin.

"EWW!!!" Carrie shuddered very violently.

"Hey wait a second! Eric isn't ME! He's my twin!" Everyone face faulted, except Gohan and Goten.

"Hey guys, I have no clue what you guys are talking about," Gohan said.

"We're confused," Goten said.

"So cute!" I said, and then I remembered Eric in the hands of the evil Relena and her clan. "Guys, if you don't help me I'll just go ask Aburatsubo. But hear this! Gohan, you owe me big time and the rest of you. YOU'RE ALL MEANIE-HEADS!!!"

I then stomped off dragging Goten. Youji came with me.

"Um... somebody please tell me what you meant by Eric and Elise are the same person," Gohan asked.

"I'll explain it on the way home," Carrie said.

Everyone went home, but I wasn't giving up on Eric. So I recruited Aburatsubo and Takeo, then we all went to my place and devised a plan to rescue Eric. I was secretly hoping everyone else would come to their fucking sense and help out. THINK PEOPLE!!! ERIC WILL STILL BE JUST AS ANNOYING ONLY HE'LL BE PINK OBSESSEDS!!! THINK!!!


	47. Day 47 : Operation SEFTPP

Juuban High – Day 47

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Carrie Rose  
Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school today listening to Gohan ramble on and on about how he hated Elise.

"I really hate her. I mean, truly hate her!"

"Gohan-Chan! Hate is such a strong word!" I said, shaking my head.

"I hate the nickname 'Gohan-Chan' too. But, I hate Elise even more."

We passed a bunch of kids from school on our way, "OI! GOHAN! Great performance yesterday, man!"

Gohan shook with anger, "I hate her!!!"

"He hates Elise," Goten said.

No one praised him.

"Awwww," Goten sighed.

We passed Elise's house and Sonya came out, "Kireta-Chan is still asleep! Run!"

"Why don't you go on ahead, Sonya? We'll catch up," I said, watching her run ahead.

We stood in front of Elise's house and waited for her. After all, she was better than walking with Sonya.

"GUYS! You're gonna help me, right? Right, right, right? We need to get Eric back! Right?"

"It's so much nicer without that psycho around," I said.

"Gohan hates you. They didn't praise me today." Goten sighed, looking sad.

"Awww! You're so cute! You guys are so mean to him!" Elise hugged him, comforting the poor idiot.

We continued to school, Gohan telling Elise that he absolutely despised her the entire way.

"Yea, well if YOU didn't sing, Piccolo would still be one of THEM!" Elise retorted, hugging Goten still.

"So?"

"He's your FATHER! You needed to save him!" Elise looked at him like he was a moron.

"Maybe he needed saving, BUT, he is NOT my father! He's not even a guy!"

"So what?! He's decidedly masculine! I don't see him running around in a little miniskirt, do you? No? Good! So he IS your father!" Elise beamed proudly.

"I GIVE UP! I hate you!" Gohan flew into the school.

"I hate when they do that," Elise muttered.

We met up with Trunks and Youji once we got there.

"Okay, guys, it's time to start Operation SEFTPP!" Elise said, looking around. "Wait... where's Takeo and Aburatsubo?"

They came down the hall just as she said that.

Trunks looked up, "what's SEFTPP?"

"Save Eric From The Pink Parade, moron. Using that brain that you supposedly have in there is a good thing you know."

"Shut up!"

"I hate her," Gohan mumbled.

"Will you shut up with that?" Trunks glared at Gohan.

"...I hate her."

Trunks banged his head on Youji's locker, "why do I hang out with these people?"

No one answered him. In fact, no one even acknowledged him. Elise got up and dragged Goten off, waiting for the rest of us to follow.

We didn't.

"GUYS! Please?" Elise got little sparkly tears in her eyes and she sniffled.

"Dammit. I hate when they cry. I hate her," Gohan muttered but got up.

No one else moved.

"Guys? You coming? Trunks?" Elise looked at them.

Trunks didn't get up.

"Youji?"

"Eh, I'm comfort-ACK!" Elise had grabbed Youji's hand and was pulling him down the hall. "I take it I'm coming then," he mumbled.

Gohan looked at Trunks and I, "guys? Carrie? Please?"

"...Fuck it! Fine," I mumbled and got up. Trunks got up too and followed.

"SonyMouse? Come on, he's our only brother!" Elise pleaded.

"ONLY brother? Have you forgotten Geoff? HE'S your only brother!" Sonya said, staying in her spot.

"FUCK GEOFF! Guys, let's go," Elise said, leading the pack.

We went into TPP headquarters where we saw pink spotlights focused on the middle of the room. Tuxedo Kamen was throwing pink roses into the spotlights. Then we all face faulted when we saw what was taking place. Eric was wearing a pink tutu and little ballet slippers, and was performing a ballet for TPP.

"My god, if they're doing this to Eric, imagine what they did to poor Piccolo!" Elise cried.

Gohan backhanded Elise, "will you SHUT UP?!"

Tuxedo Kamen looked up, "ah! You have come! Welcome! You are joining us to spread pink love, I presume? After all, pink love is the best kind of love because it is blooming and flower power is so peaceful! It is good, because it is not bad, unlike you. You are evil and horrible and vile, while we are good and happy and light and most of all, we are pink! That is what holds us together, our pink love! Ah! Elise, I see you have come to join us! Your hair is pink - the colour of pink love, which is beautiful because it is-"

"FUCK YOU! It's red! It just needs a redye!" Elise screamed.

"Her hair's red," Goten nodded.

"Thank you Goten! You're so kawaii!" Elise smiled and glomped him.

"We have to tell you one thing," Kikyo said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yea? What's that?" Elise asked not about to back down, even if Kikyo was wielding a bow and arrow.

"To free him from his spell-"

"I HAVE JOINED TPP TO PROTECT YOU, KIRETA-CHAN! ERIC WILL GO DOWN!" Sonya started screaming and ranting, carrying her machine gun with pride.

"HEINOUS BITCH!" Elise yelled because Eric couldn't.

"As I was saying-" Kikyo began.

"TPP WILL NEVER GIVE HIM BACK! HE WILL DIE IN HERE! CATATONIC AND UNABLE TO EVER GLOMP TASUKI AGAIN! WHICH IS GOOD! YES, VERY GOOD BECAUSE CHICHIRI-KUN AND TASUKI-KUN CAN LIVE IN HAPPINESS!"

"Obviously she never heard the big confession," Youji said, pulling out his string.

"Can I finish?" Kikyo was interrupted once more by you guessed it, Sonya!

"TASUKI-KUN AND CHICHIRI-KUN BELONG TOGETHER! NOT THIS IMPOSTER WHO ISN'T MY BROTHER! Piccolo-San and Gohan-Kun should be together too! They're cute!" Sonya giggled with glee.

Gohan was about to ki blast her but Shampoo hit Sonya, "Crazy screaming girl make too much noise. Shampoo head hurt."

Gohan then ki blasted her, "fucking psycho. It must run in the family."

"Shut up," Elise glared.

Gohan backhanded her again. They were getting violent.

"As I was saying-"

"ERIC NEEDS TO KISS A GUY TO BE RETURNED TO YOU!" Relena screamed, pink fire illuminating her eyes.

"I was about to say that," Kikyo grumbled.

"Kamui-Chan," Kotori said from the corner.

Everyone ignored her.

"Send the dumbest one to kiss him!" Elise said.

Youji backed up so he couldn't be seen, just in case.

Elise looked at the guys: Youji, Trunks, Aburatsubo, Takeo, Gohan and Goten. "TRUNKS!"

"WAIT ONE SECOND! Goten's the dumbest!"

"He doesn't want to go," Goten said.

"KAWAII!"

"Go Goten!" Gohan pushed Goten out into the pink spotlight.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Elise screamed. "HE ISN'T THE DUMBEST! That's Trunks!"

"I'll do it," Aburatsubo said.

Everyone ignored him.

"I AM NOT THE DUMBEST! IF WE WERE GOING BY THE REAL DUMBEST, WELL, THAT'S YOU ELISE! BUT SINCE WE MUST GO BY BOYS, IT'S GOTEN!"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

"Do it Goten!" Gohan nodded.

Goten looked scared.

Elise sighed, as she knew she had no choice. "Please Goten?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Elise wants me to do it." Goten timidly (and I do mean TIMIDLY) grabbed Eric and kissed him VERY lightly, then ran back.

"I did it Elise. Can I go wash my mouth now?"

"Of course, Goten. You're so cute!"

"You call that a kiss?" Aburatsubo said, shaking his head. "This is how it's really done!" With that, he ran over, grabbed Eric and kissed him, for a full minute.

Eric was squirming because Goten had returned him to normal, but Aburatsubo held on. When he finally let him go, Eric screamed in fear.

Relena stamped her foot, "dammit! I didn't think they'd actually go through with it!"

"YOU FAILED!! TASUKI-KUN AND CHICHIRI-KUN HAVE PROBLEMS NOW AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! AHHHH!" She opened fire on them all.

Goku walked by. "Ooooo! Early, early, early lunch!" Tuxedo Kamen was gone.

"YAY GOKU! HE DID SOMETHING SMART! YAY GOKU!" Elise cheered from the stairs.

"Early, early lunch!" Shampoo was gone.

"Early lunch!" Kikyo was gone.

"Lunch!" Relena was gone.

Goku left after that, finished with lunch. Now he needed late lunch.

"Kamui-Chan!" Kotori called from the corner. She was ignored.

"Dad ate them," Goten said. He had just returned from washing his mouth. "One time, he ate Ravi."

Gohan shuddered, "oh Kami, I remember that. The fat bastard stayed at our house overnight wailing about Inu-Yasha."

"Kamui-Chan?" She was ignored again.

We all shrugged and left, "I still hate you Elise."

"YOU ALL SAVED ME! THANK YOU GOHAN!" Eric hugged Gohan, but he didn't cling.

"Get the fuck off of me. I hate you too because you're the same person as Elise. In fact, I hate you the most."

Eric shrugged, "ah well. I don't love you anyway. You're just cute!"

"I'm not cute at all!" Gohan protested.

"Yes you are!" I said, hugging him.

Gohan smiled to himself. (Then he saw Trunks' glare.)

Eric was glaring at us. Who was he glaring at? I didn't want to find out.

We went home after that, rejoicing about the fact that TPP was gone! But not for long, as we would discover.


	48. Day 48 : TPP Strikes Again!

Juuban High – Day 48

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Elise Haskell   
Edited By: Elise Haskell

As Eric and I joined up with Carrie, Gohan and Goten (look at that, he woke me up. Probably 'cuz I saved him) I noticed something very strange. They were walking with TPP, minus Kotori and Goku.

"What the fuck...?" I asked in shock.

"Well, my dad ate them, and well... ya know, so they're following us to school," Gohan grumbled.

"I don't get it," Goten said. "Dad ate them, and now they're here. How'd they..." Goten stopped, after hours of pondering the matter over, it had finally come to him.

I patted him on the back. "It's ok."

"Oh gross!"

Carrie just laughed at his stupidity and I took the time to bludgeon Relena with my book bag before running off. She yelled something about revenge after me, but I ignored her.

So we got to school and met up with Youji and Trunks who were 'patiently' awaiting us.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!" Trunks yelled. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH GOHAN AREN'T YOU!?! AREN'T YOU!?!"

I hit him in the face with my blood soaked bag. "Shut up you moron."

"We're only late because Elise decided to take the time and hurt Relena... very badly."

"Oh..." Trunks mumbled and sat back down.

Suddenly all the lights in the hallway went off. Eric clutched to Gohan.

"I'm scared..."

"Get. Off." Gohan said and backhanded the boy.

The lights then came on, we all looked around. Nothing had changed... then we all heard Trunks screaming.

"WHERE THE HELL DID CARRIE GO!?!"

I looked to the empty spot which had once held Carrie... and found nothing.

"Carrie's gone," Goten mumbled.

"Oh so cute."

"TPP MUST HAVE TAKEN HER!!! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!" Trunks said jumping up.

Everyone was quickly on their feet ready to go save her, everyone except Eric and I.

"Oh sure!" I began. "Eric gets kidnapped and it takes me a fucking day to convince you! But Carries gone and we're all up in arms!!!"

"We like Carrie better," Trunks stated the obvious.

"Life was better without Eric," Gohan said.

"You guys are so mean! Goten, Youji! You shouldn't help unless they give good reason!" I shouted, yeah, Carrie was my friend and all, but Eric was family and I wanted to make a statement.

"Ok... I won't help then," Goten said, he wasn't sure what was going on and I probably looked scary to him or something.

"Goten's helping!" Gohan shot back not wanting to even consider Goten being alone with me.

"Ok... I'll help."

"HE IS NOT!!!"

"I'm not helping."

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"Ok, then I-"

"HE'S NOT HELPING!!!"

"HE IS SO!!!"

Goten started crying. I quickly hugged him.

"You poor thing! Gohan! Look what you did!"

"What I did!?! You're the one who started it! And let go of my brother!!!"

"You meanie-head!!!"

"Stupid-head!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Trunks yelled, the immaturity driving him crazy... or should I say crazier? "LET'S JUST GO SAVE CARRIE!!! WHY!?! BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR FUCKING FRIEND ELISE!!!"

Trunks then stomped off; we all watched him go and then quickly followed. I was still comforting Goten trying to get him to stop crying, the poor cute thing!!!

I turned to Eric. "Why are you helping? Carrie hates you."

"Yeah... but even though, she did help me and all before," he said.

"She was the second last to go!"

Eric shrugged.

"But you love her..." I shuddered. Obviously he doesn't take that much after me; everyone loves me, not the other way around.

We walked past the office and Aoi came running out followed by Akane and her trusty mallet.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!! YOU CRAZY FREAK!!!" She screamed and hit him with the mallet for good measure.

Aoi clutched his head in pain.

"Ita."

Akane quickly then went back into the office leaving us alone with Aoi.

"Ano... Aoi. What just happened there?" I asked.

"She got mad at me... again. All I did was sell her boyfriend on eBay..."

"You mean Ranma???" I asked.

"How much did he go for?" Eric asked with interest.

"$1 000 000!!!!" Aoi yelled and began laughing insanely like Dr. Evil.

We all sweatdropped.

Aoi then looked around at our numbers.

"Hey... where's Sonya and Carrie?" He asked.

"Sonya's sick and Carrie was kidnapped," Youji quickly explained.

"KIDNAPPED YOU SAY!?!" Aoi got an evil gleam in his eyes. "I'll help! Wait here while I go get Moosie and Osito!!!" He ran back into the office

"His toys are gonna help us?" Gohan asked.

"RUN BEFORE HE GETS A CHANCE TO COME BACK!!!" Trunks yelled.

"No... he may prove to be helpful," I said grabbing the back of his shirt.

Aoi then came streaming out of the room holding Osito and dragging Moosie on wheels by a leash.

"RUN!!!" He yelled and a desk came flying at his head. We all followed quickly.

A few hallways down Aoi pulled us into a huddle (Osito and Moosie joined us).

"Ok guys! He have to take them by force!" He said taking charge.

"Well we knew that..." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Aoi ignored them and kept going. "But we also need surprise! Quite like the Spanish Inquisition!"

"I'm pretty sure TPP know that we're coming and... the Spanish what?" Gohan asked.

"Osito came up with the idea... you know. Our primary weapon is fear! Fear and surprise! Our two! Two primary weapons are fear, surprise and an undying love to the pope! Our three-"

"SHUT UP!!!" We all yelled sweatdropping.

"I HAVE A CUNNING PLAN!" Aoi yelled out, still ignoring us. "Moosie will distract them, then Osito will take one out, and then we'll all come in through the vents! No wait! Gohan and Eric will go through the vents! The rest will charge in after Osito's attack! Ok, break!"

"I an NOT going into a vent with It," Gohan protested.

"I'm not going in the vent," Goten mumbled, I then hugged him for being cute.

"Ok, you can go with Youji," Aoi said.

We all nodded.

"Hey wait," Trunks said. "Why are we listening to him?"

"I don't hear you coming up with any ideas. Besides, Aoi's smart... just eccentric." I said.

"ECCENTRIC!?! THAT'S THE BIGGEST UNDERSTATEMENT I HAVE EVER HEARD-"

We all started to leave and Trunks quickly stopped ranting and followed us. We went by a washroom and Gohan stopped us.

"I can't save her like this! One sec," Gohan then ran into the washroom, Eric tried to follow him but I grabbed his collar and started shaking my head.

Gohan then quickly emerged as the Great Saiyaman. Aoi was listening to the cheesy theme music on his discman, but it was loud enough for us to hear.

We finally got to TPP's headquarters. Aoi opened the door and then sent Moosie rolling down the stairs. Moosie got to the bottom and Kotori emerged to inspect it.

"Kamui-Chan?"

Aoi's music in his discman changed to them Pokemon them music, we all shuddered.

"OSITO!!! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" Aoi yelled striking the pose, and then he threw Osito at Kotori.

"Kamui-"

THUNK.

Kotori dropped like a stone in water.

Aoi turned to Youji and Gohan. "Ok! To the vents!"

"On second though..." Gohan muttered.

"Let's just rush in!" Youji yelled.

Aoi shrugged. "Either way, my work here is done."

"Work?" Trunks asked. "All you did was throw toys!"

"So you think," then Aoi disappeared in a flash of yellow lights.

"... What the fuck?" Youji asked.

"He disappeared," Goten said.

We all ran down the stairs and at the end of the hallway saw Carrie clad in pink clutching the pink Heero statue.

"And here I thought they brainwashed her..." I mumbled seeing nothing out of the unusual.

TPP then jumped out wearing their cloaks. Goku was nowhere to be seen, I guess after eating them he got kicked out.

"So you've come for Carrie!" She yelled.

"OF COURSE I DID!!!" Trunks yelled.

"WE!!!!" I yelled smacking his head.

"YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE HER BACK!!!"

"But all they have to do is shock her," Kikyo muttered, Shampoo hit her.

"Stupid archer! You give away cult secret!"

"It does not matter," Tuxedo Kamen said. "For we have love on our sides, a thing that you five do not have. And not only is our love better than your non-existent love, but our love is pink love, a thing that is better than normal love, even though all love is good and-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled and threw Trunks at him.

"We need to shock her huh?" Gohan stated the obvious for once. Yeah right...

"Shock her?" Eric asked and began thinking. What would shock his beloved? "I know!"

In a sudden compulsive movement Eric shot forward, past Shampoo, Relena and Kikyo to where Carrie was. Tuxedo Kamen and Trunks were right beside them; Eric quickly grabbed Trunks, and kissed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DIRTY!!! I'M DIRTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks fell to the ground scratching at his mouth.

Carrie shot a ki blast at Eric.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled hugging Trunks.

"I did it for you my love!" The Eric dust defended himself.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!!!!"

"Eric kissed Trunks..."

"I KNOW ERIC KISSED TRUNKS!!!!!! ACK!!!! HE TRIED TO RAPE MY BABY!!!"

"Carrie... uh... I think you're taking this to far," Youji said.

"WHAT!?! I AM NOT TAKING THIS TO FAR!!! YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH HIM AREN'T YOU!?! AREN'T YOU!?!" Carrie said powering up.

Youji backed off.

"Carrie's mad..."

Carrie almost ki blasted Goten, but he was so cute, so instead she ki blasted Eric's dust.... again... and again... and again... and well, you get the point.

TPP quietly ran out the back door in fear for their lives.

The night kinda went on like that.

"Damn it, I got all changed for nothing," Gohan muttered as we left.

"If Eric was here... I'm sure he'd say something that could be taken many different ways and under lot's of strange contents, but he can't, so yeah..."

"Elise is rambling," Goten mumbled.

"Do you always have to state the obvious?" Youji asked.

We all went home.


	49. Day 49 : A Tea Party With Goku

Juuban High – Day 49

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose  
Written by: Carrie Rose  
Edited by: Elise Haskell

"I hate Eric, I hate Eric, I hate Eric, I hate Eric, I hate Eric..." I said, walking to school with Gohan. We would have been walking with Goten, Elise and Eric, but I refused to talk to them at all that day.

"You know, you made me get changed yesterday for nothing," Gohan muttered.

"I'm sorry. It's Eric's fault," I said, motioning to the people behind us.

"You're right," Gohan said and ki blasted Eric. We then continued on into the school where we met up with Trunks and Youji.

Trunks stood up when he saw me, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"

I assumed he meant Eric, "It's back on the street somewhere, a pile of ashes."

"I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" He screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TRIED THAT! IT WOULD HAVE RAPED ME IF GIVEN THE CHANCE!!! AND WHY DID NO ONE STOP IT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT?! DO YOU HATE ME?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH GOHAN?!"

"I don't know why no one stopped it, I would have had I not been brainwashed, no I don't hate you and no I am not cheating on you with Gohan for the last fucking time!" I said and was about to head to Computers when Goten, Elise and Eric caught up.

"Oh look who it is," I muttered and started walking away.

Suddenly, pink fliers littered the hallways. I mean, littered. More like covered the floor three feet deep. "What the fuck?" Youji mumbled.

"What the fuck what... what the hell is going on?" Gohan said, picking up one of the fliers. He snickered. Then the snickers turned to slight laughs, and the slight laughs turned to full blown hysterical laughter.

"What, what? Let me see!" I said, grabbing the flier off of him.

"Gohan's laughing," Goten said, pointing to his brother.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious. As if we couldn't see that one," Trunks muttered.

"He called me Captain Obvious!" Goten beamed.

"KAWAII!!!!" Elise glomped on the poor boy.

"GUYS! Listen to this!" I said, trying to get everyone's attention. I was ignored by half of them. "GUYS! Um, guys? Hello? ELISE IT'S ABOUT VEGETA!"

"Veggie-Honey?!" Elise suddenly looked up from glomping Goten.

"Yea... should I read it out loud or did you not notice that you are sitting in three feet of pink paper?"

"I'm sitting in...? Whoa! What the fuck?"

"BAKA!" I glared at her, but began to read. "You evil vile pink haters of the school - and you know who you are - we have something you may be interested in. If you come down and fight us fair, we may be inclined to give it back to you. Maybe. Anyway, Vegeta is ours and you will NEVER get him back!"

"WE MUST SAVE VEGGIE-HONEY!!!!" Elise screamed, standing up and running towards the science room.

"Oh OKAY, so now who's the one jumping up to save them when you protested against saving Carrie?" Trunks threw a balled up flier at her.

"YOU WHAT ELISE?!" I ki blasted her, and then we all continued to the science room.

Elise caught up as we were going down the stairs. We all face faulted when we saw what we saw and most of couldn't even speak from the shock.

"Oh hello friends! Welcome! Would you like to join my tea party? It'll be so much fun and there's chocolate biscuits involved!" Vegeta smiled at us from underneath his pink hat. Teddy bears were sitting around the table and he had set out pink teacups.

"... OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO VEGETA?! VEGETA!! VEGGIE-HONEY! SPEAK TO ME! TELL ME YOU HATE ME!!! PLEASE?!" Elise fell to her knees, screaming.

"Vegeta has joined us because he is good, not bad like you. He accepts pink and loves it, creating a pink love that can never be erased. He wears pink with pride, as seen in exhibit A - the badman shirt, and loves too - as in exhibit B, him hugging his daughter. Now he is one of us and that is good because it is not bad, so it is good!" Tuxedo Kamen jumped into the spotlight.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Elise screamed.

"They could only find two things that shows he's a good person?" Eric asked snickering a bit.

Trunks ki blasted Tuxedo Kamen.

"No! Please don't fight! Fighting is wrong; I can't handle seeing the blood and senseless violence! Destruction is wrong!" Vegeta squealed.

"... Oh my god... DADDDDDY!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trunks screamed.

"Daddy?" Gohan snickered.

"SHUT UP SPAWN OF KAKAROTTO!" Trunks screamed.

"No! Don't use that! It is insulting! Refer to him as Son-Sama!" Vegeta said.

"He's not just playing along is he? He doesn't refer to anyone with respect; he never would - OH MY GOD!!!! I'M BEING TRAUMATIZED!!!" I screamed in horror.

"It's okay, Carrie. I kinda like the idea of him treating me with respect," Gohan smiled.

"SHUT UP RICE BOY!!!" Elise screamed.

"Shut up, Gohan-Chan." I backhanded him.

"Itai!"

"PLEASE VEGETA, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, TELL ME YOU HATE ME!!"

"Oh, Elise-Chan! I don't hate you! In fact, I love you. I love everybody! We are all one big happy family here on earth!" Vegeta smiled down at her.

Elise fell over, twitching.

"She's in shock?" Goten mumbled quietly to himself.

"She's in shock," I replied.

"Oh my god! Elise! Are you okay?" Youji ran to comfort her.

Goku then walked by, "HIYA VEGETA!" He beamed with that stupid grin of his.

"Oh, hello Goku! How are you today? Aren't we having such lovely weather? How is Chichi, I haven't seen her in a while! Will you join me for tea? Please?"

"HE IS KAKAROTTO! KA-KA-RO-TTO! K-A-K-A-R-O-T-T-O!!!" Trunks screamed from the floor.

"Trunks-Kun! Don't say that! It's insulting! He has accepted his earth name, and so have I!" Vegeta beamed.

"AUGH! KILL ME NOW!! I MISS MY OLD, EVIL, HARSH DAD! DADDDDDDDDDDDY!!!" Trunks held his head in pain.

"Oh, Trunks-Kun! I no longer disown you! I love you, and Bra! You are the apples of my eyes, the treasures of heart, the one thing I love more than Bulma!" Vegeta hugged Trunks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks passed out from the shock. Poor boy!

"What can we do...?" I asked, but an idea came to me and I got an evil glint in my eye.

"I don't like the look in your eyes," Eric mumbled.

"SHUT UP ERIC!!" Eric was ki blasted twice in succession.

"I don't like the look in your eyes either," Gohan said, backing up a bit.

"Oh, Gohan-Chan! Come here." I smiled.

"Um... ya know, I really don't know if I should..." Gohan said.

"PLEEEEASE?" I sniffled, sparkly tears coming to my eyes.

"DAMMIT! Fine... what do you want?" he said walking over to me.

I pushed him into Vegeta. In a weird sense of deja vu, he knocked over Vegeta and lo and behold, their lips touched!

Elise really looked a lot like the screaming guy from the painting, which was rather creepy.

"AHHHHHH!!! SPAWN OF KAKAROTTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta screamed.

Elise smiled for a second, until she realised what I had done... I think it had finally sunk in.

"BLAME CARRIE! IT'S HER FAULT!!!" Gohan screamed and hid behind me.

"Wimp," I mumbled. "Vegeta, it was necessary! Without it, you would have been having a tea party with Goku!"

"A...what?!" Vegeta blinked.

"And Goku would have eaten you! It was for you own well being!" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't kill me.

We saw the look in his eyes and ran like hell. We were halfway down the street when we heard a loud bang, and a scream of FINAL FLASH!" Elise smiled from the street, where we had dropped her. "He's back- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CARRIE!!!!"

I hid behind Gohan, who wasn't too mad at me (I hoped... ;) "It was necessary! Think! I could have made him kiss Goku!"

Elise shuddered very deeply and very truly, "true... BUT YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"Like Trunks will let you kill me?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

We looked back at the school to see half of it had been demolished... Along with everything else in the path of the blast. Shrugging, we all headed for home... I hope Elise isn't mad at me tomorrow! ;


	50. Day 50 : Playdium

Juuban High - Day 50

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After Vegeta's lovely final flash, TPP was no more. I mean it. They died man. There's no coming back… HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! FINALLY SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!

…I hope.

So we all walked to school, except Sonya who was so full of glee that she got really fucking drunk last night and was now suffering from a sever headache. We were all really worried… or something… I think…

Everyone was glaring at Carrie for her stunt yesterday, except Goten who was preoccupied staring at some tall girl behind us with short red hair who kept walking into poles and falling.

"She fell down," Goten stated.

"Carrie, I am going to -KAWAII- kill you for what you did yesterday!" I shouted at Carrie/Goten.

Gohan still had a bottle of mouthwash in one hand and a washcloth in the other.

"The taste doesn't leave! It's horrible!" Gohan yelled.

"It taste nice…" I mumbled the memories coming back.

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" Both Trunks and Gohan yelled.

"Would you rather me make Goku kiss him???" Carrie shot back.

I fell to the ground screaming and spazzing out with the horrible mental picture entering my mind.

"YES!!!" Gohan and Trunks shouted again.

"Elise is yelling," Goten said pointing at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-KAWAII-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Carrie kicked me. "Quiet you."

Goten ended up having to carry me to school, Gohan yelled at Carrie and screaming "ew" in intervals. Trunks was getting pissed off at Gohan suddenly (he just can't stay mad at Carrie, he just turns his anger to everyone else. Eric wasn't there so…).

Once we got to school we found Youji, Eric and Aoi waiting for us by our lockers.

"HEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!!!!" Aoi greeted us; the red head fell down the stairs. We didn't see her for a bit after that…

"Hey Aoi," Carrie said.

"What happened to her?" Aoi asked pointing to me still in my catatonic like state in Goten's arms… J

"Someone mentioned Goku/Vegeta yaoi and she freaked out," Carrie said.

I started screaming again.

"Someone? YOU mentioned it," Gohan said.

"YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU!?! DON'T YOU!?!" Carrie turned on the water works. "HOW COULD YOU!?!"

She started crying on Trunks shoulder, Trunks glared menacingly at Gohan.

"ACK! DON'T CRY DAMMIT!!!" Gohan pleaded.

"You guys just get crazier by the day…" Youji mumbled.

"I DON'T HATE YOU GOHAN!!!" Eric entered the hallway, followed by Gohan shuddering.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!!" Aoi shouted.

Everyone started at Aoi and blinked.

"Ya know! 'Cuz you all killed TPP!!!"

"Didn't my dad do all that?" Trunks asked.

"Didn't your dad disown you?" Youji asked.

"Shudup."

"The point is! We should celebrate and you guys could use the cheering up and I wanna go to the Playdium and we can all ride ponies!!!"

"Ponies?" Goten asked.

Carrie stopped crying. "YAY!!! THE PLAYDIUM!!!"

"Does anyone here ever cry for real?" Gohan asked sighing.

"I was crying!" Carrie said, and then turned back to Aoi.

"Like hell you were!"

"Trunks! He's yelling at me again!"

Trunks started glaring at Gohan again.

"Alright kids!!! To the magic school bus!!!" Aoi yelled and ran off.

"Magic school bus?" Eric asked.

We all went after him and got on the "magic school bus". We got on and found Ravi whistling "Piccolo-San Dai Suki", Gohan shot him one of those death glares and Ravi promptly shut up.

"Won't people ever give that up?" Gohan mumbled sitting down behind him, Eric sat down across the isle.

"YOU'RE GOHAN!!!" Ravi yelled all excited.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

Youji sat beside Gohan out of lack of seats, Goten and me sat behind them and Carrie and Trunks sat behind Eric.

"MY GOD!!! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS SITTING BEHIND ME!!!" Ravi yelled in glee.

"Love of your life?" I asked. "What happened to Inu Yasha?"

Ravi suppressed a tear and then turned back to Gohan. Gohan yelled and hid behind Youji.

"MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" He yelled and Youji patted his back.

"DAMN IT RAVI!!! I though we went through this!!!" Carrie shouted. "Gohan is MINE!!! Not yours!!! NOT ERICS!!!"

"Hey! You have no say over that!" Eric yelled.

"I stole him from Ravi a long time ago!"

"And I stole him from you!" Eric yelled, and got ki blasted.

Ravi glomped on Gohan.

"I'M STEALING HIM BACK!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan went SSJ2. "GET OFFA ME!!!"

Ravi was then thrown out a window and into oncoming traffic.

"Hey! What about the mystical magical powers?" I asked.

"Mystical magical what now?" Gohan asked getting his nerve back.

"Ya know, with Veggie-Honey's eyes and the cool sword thing," I said.

"And the red aura." Carrie added.

Gohan blinked. "You're all crazy."

We all arrived at the Playdium soon after, and went inside where Aoi bought us all cards. What a sweetie.

"I've been saving up from selling all that stuff off of eBay!" Aoi exclaimed and ran off laughing insanely.

We all sweatdropped as he ran off.

"So what's first?" I asked.

Carrie took out a helpful list of all the things to do.

"Rock climbing, VR roller-coaster, fighting games-"

"FIGHTING GAMES!!!" Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Aoi, Eric and Youji yelled. Eh, I should have just said all the boys…

"Yeah, let's do that!" I said.

We all quickly ran over to everyone's favourite fighting game (well ours at least) Marvel VS. Capcom.

"Ok!" Aoi said, we had returned to us. "I'll decide who fights first!!!"

"Sure…" We all said in unison.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Aoi exclaimed after scribbling some things down. "Elise and Goten will fight first!!!"

"I'm fighting Elise!" Goten said all smiles.

"KAWAII!!!"

We picked our teams. My team: Deadpool, Nightcrawler and Chun-Li. Goten's team: Jubilee, Skin and Chamber.

I won.

"YOU LOST TO HER!?!" Gohan yelled.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her…" Goten said defending himself.

"BUT IT'S A COMPUTER GAME!!!"

"That's what you think…"

"KAWAII!!!"

"NEXT UP IS CARRIE AND TRUNKS!!!" Aoi yelled having changed into referee clothing.

Carrie's team: Wolverine, Gambit, Psylocke. Trunks team: Cable, Ryu, Iceman.

They fought long, and they fought hard. But nonetheless, two seconds after they began, Carrie won due to her amazing and extensive knowledge of the game.

"I was… letting her win… yeah…" Trunks said laughing nervously and Gohan gave him that 'sure' look.

"AND CARRIE GETS TO MOVE UP TO THE NEXT LEVEL!!! OUR NEXT COMPETITORS ARE GOHAN AND ERIC!!!"

Eric smiled seductively. Gohan shuddered.

Eric's team: Gambit, Jean Grey and Ryu. Gohan's team: Beast, Ken and Iceman.

It was maybe five second later when Gohan just got pissed off at Eric for continuously "glancing at him that way" and ki blasted him. Aoi declared Gohan the winner.

"NOW IT'S YOUJI AGAINST… uh… Youji?" Aoi said, then he spotted Ravi. "NO WAIT!!! AGAINST RAVI!!!"

Youji's team: Rogue, Cammy and Chun-Li. Ravi's team: Cyclops, Jubilee and Jean Grey.

They didn't fight too long, Ravi's determination to win and fight with Eric and Carrie for Gohan overcame all and Youji went back to videotaping it all.

"AND NOW FOR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND TWO!!! CARRIE VS. ELISE!!!"

"You don't have to yell!" I yelled at Aoi smacking him.

The fighting began, same teams, and even though Carrie was amazing at the game, I won. Yeah, I kick ass!!! Carrie was a little pissed off, but Trunks comforted her on the loser's bench (HAHAHAHAHAHA).

"Ok, it's Ravi and Gohan next," Aoi, said oddly silently.

"Awww, I don't wanna fight Gohan! I quit!" Then Ravi sat at Gohan's feet.

Gohan kicked him away. "Fine, I win by default."

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! THE FIGHT THAT WILL DECIDE WHO IS THE CHAMPION-"

"I SAID STOP YELLING!!!" I said smacking Aoi again, he glared and then sat down beside Youji helping him tape and going on about all the money those two make together…

Gohan and me stepped up to the game machine, sparks were flying all around, we glared at each other, and as tradition goes, shook hands.

"AND IN A MOVEMENT ALMOST AS FAST AS LIGHT THE TWO TAKE THE CONTROLS AND BEGIN A MAD FIGHT!!! IT'S DEADPOOL AGAINST BEAST AND-"

"Shut up Aoi!" Carrie scolded.

Minutes passed and finally we were done, Gohan turned around his eyes ablaze.

"IT WAS A FLUKE!!!"

"I WON! I WON! I WON!!!! I AM THE MASTER OF ALL MARVEL VS. CAPCOM!!!"

"Elise won?" Youji asked smiling.

"I WON!!!"

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!"

"My precious Gohan can't loose!" Eric and Ravi yelled, and then looked at each other glaring.

So, we played again, I still won.

"HAHAHA!!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF THE SECOND MOST POWEFUL BEING ON EARTH!?!"

"I do?" Gohan asked a bit confused.

"Well… we do," Carrie admitted.

"You do?"

"THE POINT IS THAT I BEAT YOU!!!" I shouted, pointing at his face.

"So what's next?" Trunks asked Carrie ready to move on.

"Well, how about the VR roller-coaster," Carrie suggested.

"VR?"

"Virtual Reality!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, basically you're in a machine, but you have a screen showing you the coaster's path in front of you and the machine moves to it," Youji said matter-o-factly. He was a pro with computer related stuff after having to spend so much time with Omi. Hey, maybe that's why he got along with Aoi so well.

"I used to have one of those in my office, I got it off of eBay. But Akane made me take it away… makes too much noise, she says. Takes up all the power. Takes up her desk space!" Aoi muttered and we all started walking towards the roller-coaster.

We lined up to find none other than Vegeta standing in the line up looking all royal like.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"Didn't I disown you? Don't call me that." Vegeta said, not moving.

"I invited him to come along," Aoi said all smiles and giving the victory sign, he had changed back to his normal clothing.

"And he came because I'm here!" I said latching to his arm. "We can ride together!"

"Goody…" Youji mumbled.

"I'll go with you Youji!" Aoi offered, Youji shrugged, nobody else to go with.

"Should I go with Gohan or Trunks?" Carrie though aloud.

"Trunks!" Eric, Ravi and Trunks shouted in unison.

"Isn't Trunks your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'LL GO WITH BOTH!!!" Carrie exclaimed happily.

"Whom will Goten go with?" I asked as Goten wandered around oblivious looking so damn cute.

"You should," Carrie said.

"WE WANNA GO WITH GOHAN!!!" Eric and Ravi yelled together.

"You two should go together!" I said smiling deviously.

"I won't fit!" Eric yelled and Ravi hit him. Eric grabbed his head in pain. "Itta!"

The line finally came to us and me and Vegeta got in.

"HOLY SHIT!!! SHE'S GONNA RAPE MY…uh... VEGETA!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah, Elise can really overpower Vegeta…" Carrie said rolling her eyes.

Two minutes later we walked out, my hair and clothes was all messy, Vegeta just looked annoyed and flew off breaking a hole in the ceiling.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THEM AGAIN!!!" Came the shouts of some disgruntled employees… who looked like the ones from the Hershey's factory… weird.

"SHE RAPED VEGETA!!!" Trunks started yelling.

"Well," I said, fixing my hair and clothing. "Can't say I didn't try…"

Trunks went all rigid in trying not to kill me, the poor thing, what an idiot.

"C'mon Trunks," Carrie said dragging him to the door. "Let's go inside."

Goten finally wandered over.

"Carrie and Trunks aren't here."

"So cute!" I said, latching onto his arm.

"EW!!!"

"That's because they went inside the roller-coaster," Youji said as the disgruntled Playdium employee locked the door.

"OH MY KAMI!!! THEY'RE LOCKED IN!!! WE'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goten started screaming. "TRUNKS-KUN!!! TRUNKS-KUN!!!"

Goten then started bawling his adorable little eyes out.

"AWWW! KAWAII!!!" I said and hugged him in comfort.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!!!"

"What an idiot!" Gohan said slapping his face.

After two minutes of screaming, wailing, comforting, and calling Goten and idiot (many different people did all this, not just one), Trunks and Carrie got out.

"I'LL NEVER SEE HIM- Oh, look, Trunks and Carrie are back."

Everyone but Carrie and Trunks face faulted.

"What'd we miss?" Carrie asked.

"Don't even ask," Youji mumbled and Aoi started pulling him towards the machine.

"LET'S GO YOUJI!!! WHO KNOWS IF WE'LL SURVIVE!!! WHO KNOWS IF WE'LL EVER SEE GOTEN AGAIN!!! WHO KNOWS!?!"

"Arg!!!" The employee shouted. "I HATE MY JOB!"

Then the two were locked in and the roller-coaster started up again. Before Goten could begin screaming, ranting and crying, Gohan covered his mouth.

"That's enough outta you!" He yelled.

Finally the two got out. They both had smiles.

"WE'RE GONNA SELL THAT ON EBAY!!!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Sell what?" I asked.

"We taped the whole thing!!! MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Came Aoi's insane laughter, and off he ran again.

Youji sweatdropped. "That's man's crazy."

"Ya think?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"Oh Gohan!" Carrie exclaimed. "OUR TURN!!!"

The two them got in, and the doors were locked.

"ONIICHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and I hugged him in some attempt of comfort, the poor, cute, stupid, adorable, idiot.

Goten curled up in the foetal position.

"You poor thing!" I said hugging him.

"…What an idiot," Eric mumbled. "How are you best friends with him?"

Trunks ki blasted Eric, I guess 'cuz he insulted Goten… maybe 'cuz he felt like ki blasting him. Who knows?

Finally the two came out, Eric and Ravi were glaring at Carrie.

"Hey, Oniichan's back!" Goten said smiling again.

"Is he going to do that every time?" Youji asked.

"Who knows…?" I said.

"Hey, why don't Ravi and Eric go now," Carrie said smiling deviously. I guess she just wanted them to kill each other… hey wait a second!!!

"I don't want to go with him! I want to go with Gohan!" Ravi said, crossing his arms.

"Didn't I already explain that I wouldn't fit in with him?" Eric asked.

"Oh c'mon guys, do it for me," Gohan said, grinning evilly. Suddenly the two were in the machine.

"Does everybody here want them to kill themselves??? Is Eric that bad!?!"

"YES IT IS!!!" Trunks, Gohan, Carrie and even Youji yelled.

"Oi! I know Ravi is… but Eric's my brother!!!"

"Sure he is…" Carrie mumbled.

Two minutes later the two walked out, both were bloody and bruised… mostly Ravi.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THEY'RE STILL LIVING!!!" Gohan yelled in defeat.

"Before this turns even bloodier, let's go Goten!" I said, and pulled him towards the machine.

"ACK!!! NOOOO!!! WE'LL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Goten yelled, but I still easily pulled him over there.

"SHE'S GOING TO RAPE MY BROTHER!!!" Gohan turned white as a sheet.

"God damn it!" Carrie yelled, finally coming to my defense… I think. "She may be insane! She may be delusional! She may be completely boy crazy! But she'd never _seriously_ try and rape someone!"

"Exactly!" I yelled and we got in.

Goten screamed like a little girl.

"ONIICHAN!!! SAVE ME!!! ONIICHAN!!!" Goten screamed.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" I mumbled as the doors closed.

"THIS IS A JOB FOR THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!" Gohan yelled, ran off, and then came back in his uniform. Eric and Ravi forgot their injuries to stare blankly. (I didn't see it happen, Carrie just told me afterwards)

The thing started up and soon enough we were doing the virtual reality thing, Goten clung to me… I didn't mind at all. In fact I got a sheepish smile going. I don't think guys normally cling to me; it always seems to be the other way around for some reason.

All was going fairly well and then we got to the loopy things. Goten screamed again, I guess Gohan took this as a sign that I was trying to rape his brother or something, because Gohan wasted no time in disintegrating the machine and we fell to the ground, me on top of Goten.

"AHA!!! SHE IS TRYING TO RAPE HIM!!!" Gohan yelled about to ki blast me.

I held my head in pain. "You stupid mother fucker, that hurt."

"They fell like that!" Carrie said and backhanded him.

"Oh yeah… that would make sense…" Gohan said not really backing down.

"Hey! we're out!" Goten exclaimed sitting up. I fell in his lap. . "That was fun! Can we do it again!?!"

"Not really… Gohan destroyed…" Youji trailed off. A bit shocked that I was sitting in Goten's lap.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The employee yelled. "FIRST YOU GET US FIRED FROM THE HERSHEY'S FACTORY!!! NOW THIS!?! OUR BOSS IS GONNA FREAK!!!"

Several more of the employee's appeared around us looking menacing. I thought I recognized them from there…

I clung to Goten's neck. "Save me."

"Oh Great Saiyaman!!! What ever shall we do!?!" Ravi said rubbing up against him. With quick thinking Gohan threw Ravi at them.

"WE'LL LEAVE YOU TO DIE!!!" Then he flew off.

Goten followed his example, still holding onto me, then Trunks flew after us carrying Carrie. Eric (seeing he had learned it from Goku) grabbed Youji and we were all flying away as we heard Ravi's screams of terror like music to our ears.


	51. Day 51 : Royal Ontario Museum

Juuban High - Day 51

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Walking to school today was quite... interesting... to say the least.

"Gohan! You were so heroic in the way you saved your brother like that! If only you would save me the way you saved him..." Eric started rambling as he caught up to Gohan and I. (We were planning on bypassing their house, but Eric ran out screaming just as we were passing it, followed by Elise chasing him with a knife. We didn't question.

"Elise put the knife away," Goten smiled, pointing to Elise's backpack, where the knife was now residing.

"KAWAII!!" Elise grabbed him and hugged him.

"Why me?" Gohan said out loud as we continued on the way to school.

"Aw, don't worry Gohan. He'll move on... eventually." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"But will that weird kid?"

"Ravi? Yea, he likes pretty much every guy he sees."

Gohan shuddered.

We saw Aoi talking to Youji and Trunks as we walked into school. "HIIIIIIIIIIII GUYYYYYYYYS!!! GUESS WHAT!!!"

"What?" I asked, sitting down beside Trunks.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER FIELD TRIP TODAY! INTO THE SCHOOL BUS!!"

We all nodded and walked into the school bus. Elise, Eric and I stopped in our tracks.

"Is..." Eric started.

"That..." Elise continued.

"Ms.. Frizzle...?" I said, shocked.

"Hi kids! Welcome to the Magic School Bus! This is Lizzy, our pet iguana! Today we're going to the MUSEUM!" Ms. Frizzle said, all perky.

"Oh dear..." we sweatdropped and sat down.

"MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!" Ravi screamed as he ran onto the bus.

"I'm not Gohan! I'm Gozan! Gohan's evil brother!" Gohan screamed, backing away slowly.

Ravi's face fell, "awww... what happened to Gohan?" He questioned, looking up at 'Gozan'.

"I killed him," 'Gozan' said. How the hell could he keep a straight face while doing that? The rest of us were trying very hard not to laugh in the background.

"Awww... I guess I'll be at his funeral! I hope he rests in peace!" Ravi sat down and started crying uncontrollably; wailing about how he would never be able to show Gohan how much he loved him. Ravi got ki blasted after he started saying things involving hot fudge and whipped cream.

"The bus spun!" Goten said as he jumped off the bus.

"So cute!" Elise said, following suit. We all did the same and walked in.

"TO THE EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT!" Youji cried and we took off towards the mummies.

"Look! Action figures!" Goten smiled with glee as he stood in front and broke the glass. "I have more for my collection now!"

"Moron! You don't take the things in the museum!" Gohan said grabbing them and putting them back where they belonged, whistling innocently.

"YOU TOOK THEM! I HATE YOU, ONIICHAN! YOU STOLE MY ACTION FIGURES!! I'M GONNA TELL MOM ON YOU!! YOU STOLE THEM!!! I HATE YOU... his toes are falling off..." Goten trailed off.

"The mummy!" Elise ran over to it.

"Elise, how come his toes are falling off?" Goten asked, pulling on Elise's shirt sleeve to get her attention.

"He's dead, Goten," She stated simply.

"De...dead...?" Goten looked petrified.

"Yep," I replied, pulling Trunks over to it.

"ACK! We need to give him a funeral!!" Goten said, running around.

"Goten... He's already HAD a funeral. That's why he's here," Youji said.

"No! He needs a funeral!" Goten grabbed a book and sat down.

"What ARE you doing?" Trunks asked, staring at Goten in confusion.

"Holding a funeral! Now... does anyone here speak Mummy?"

"Goten... they don't speak mummy," I started.

"But... they're mummies! So they should, right?" Goten looked confused. How cute!

"No, they speak Egyptian," Gohan said, putting the book back on the shelf.

"But they're mummies! Oniichan how does that work?" Goten asked, trying to grab for the book that Gohan was putting back.

Elise smacked her head, "Goten! You're half human, right?"

Goten nodded, staring up at Elise.

"Do you speak half human?"

"Should I start?" Goten smiled, looking hopeful. "I can always learn a new language..."

Everyone face faulted.

"Goten... it doesn't exist. Let's just keep going." Elise smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Oh, Gohan! I can't believe you're related to him! You're so smart and he's so stupid... Not to mention you're cute..." Eric clung to him.

"Get offa me," Gohan muttered, prying himself away.

"TO THE BAT CAVE!!" Eric screamed and dragged Gohan into it. "It's dark in here, you know what that means..."

"CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!! SAVE ME!!!" Gohan screamed like a little girl.

We all followed them into the bat cave.

"It's dark," Goten said, clinging to Elise's arm. Elise hugged him as they walked into it.

I whacked Eric with my mallet, "don't traumatize Gohan!"

Eric blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry!"

"I bet," Gohan mumbled, still shuddering.

We left the bat cave because we couldn't find any places to hide and scare people and went into the worst (or best, if you asked Elise) exhibit... the stones. And not the Rolling Stones, either.

"What the fuck?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"Aren't they pretty? I want that one," Elise pointed.

Youji broke the glass and gave it to her, "here ya go!"

"Awww, thank you Youji," Elise smiled and looked at it. "Ooo! An opal! I want, I want, I want!!" Elise jumped up and down while looking at it.

Goten broke the glass and pulled it out, "here Elise!"

"AWWW! Thank you so much, Goten! You're so cute! How did you know I wanted it?" She exclaimed, hugging him.

There was a loud banging noise and we all turned to see Youji banging his head against the wall.

"Oh, Youji! Don't do that! You might end up like Trunks!" Elise said as she continued walking.

"Hey... HEY!" Trunks said as it registered.

"Ooo... Isn't the conundrum so pretty?" I said, staring at it.

Trunks pushed me back a bit and punched the glass, shattering it. "Here!" He smiled, giving it to me.

"Awww, thank you!" I smiled and hugged him.

Eric, not to be outdone, broke the glass and got a bigger conundrum, "here, Carrie."

"Um... thanks…" I mumbled, but took it anyway. It was pretty!

We continued like this for a bit, until we saw Tuxedo Kamen.

"AHHHHHHH! ZOISITE! MALACHITE! JEDITE! NEPHRITE!! BERYL!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE AGONY! THE PAIN!" He ran off, screaming about how he would never be sane again. Not like he ever WAS sane...

"Elise, we are looking at stones!" Gohan screamed. "STONES! They're outside!" He flew outside and came back with some stones.

"Those aren't from South Australia. They're much prettier than the North Australian ones, don't you think?" Elise said, pointing to them.

"That's it! Carrie! We're going to South Australia!" He grabbed me and took off.

"Fuck it Gohan! I don't like heights! Why are you taking me anyway?" I said, closing my eyes.

"You know what she likes, right? Find one of them damn opal thingies so we can just leave that place.

"Fucking hell..." I mumbled as we landed in Australia. I found one of those stones a minute later and we took off again. I'm going to kill Gohan.

"Look! A South Australian stone, Elise!" Gohan said, throwing it at her.

"Ooo! So - OH MY KAMI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!" She screamed.

"A stone?" Gohan said obliviously.

"No, moron!"

"A stone that I had tobe suspended in the air for five minutes at a time to find for you?" I said, still shivering from the fear.

"No! It's... it's... it's... MINE!!" Elise giggled with glee, until she saw Vegeta.

She took off running, "VEGGI-"

THUNK.

She hit the glass and fell backwards.

Vegeta shook his head and continued on his merry way.

"Oh, she's alive," Youji said, kneeling beside her and checking her for a pulse.

"What an idiot," Trunks mumbled.

"She hit the glass," Goten pointed.

I saw a diamond necklace and stared in awe.

5 minutes later...

"GOD DAMMIT CARRIE! CAN WE JUST LEAVE ALREADY! STOP STARING AT THE FUCKING THING!!" Gohan screamed. The boy had finally snapped...

He broke the glass, grabbed the necklace, and threw it at me. "Look! It's yours! Quit it!"

"Thanks... I think," I said, staring at it in shock.

Trunks suddenly powered up and lunged at Gohan.

Gohan moved out of the way, and stared at Trunks, "what the fuck...?"

"SHINE!!!!!" (Pro. 'She-Nay', means: 'DIE!!!') Trunks screamed and lunged at him again.

Gohan shrugged and started fighting with him. They were both going really fast, and all our eyes were moving in unison.

"MAGICAL MYSTICAL POWER!!!" Elise screamed, pointing to the red aura that was flaring around Gohan.

"Magical... what?" Gohan turned around and stared at her in confusion, as did Trunks, until he realized that Gohan was open.

He punched him really hard in the face and Gohan went flying backwards but stopped suddenly, unharmed.

"Look! Mystic Gohan! With-" I was cut off.

"Vegeta eyes!" Elise said, sitting down on the floor and watching.

Eric came running out. "GO GOHAN!!!" He said, holding little Great Saiyaman flags.

"SD GREAT SAIYAMAN! SO CUTE!" I said, grabbing one, and producing a purple Trunks one from Hammerspace.

Eric glared at me, and continued to cheer. I should mention that he was wearing a little cheerleading outfit too. Very scary.

"GO TRUNKS!" I waved the flag once. "GO GOHAN!" I waved the flag twice, once for every syllable in the name.

"HOW COME HE GOT TWO WAVES? You don't love me-" he was hit with a ki blast.

"TWO SYLLABLES!" I said, helping Trunks up.

"You should use their nicknames," Youji said, videotaping the fight.

"Yea!" I smiled at Youji for his smartness. "Go Trunkskun!" Two waves. "Go Gohanchan!" Three waves.

"Wait... maybe not..." Youji said, laughing nervously.

I shook my head, "I give up. Don't hurt each other!" I said, and sat down.

Eric continued to jump and while he was doing that, he kicked me in the arm.

"OW! FUCK IT ERIC!" I screamed.

"HEY YOU HURT HER!" Trunks screamed stopped.

"Don't hurt her! She's a good friend of mine," Gohan said.

Trunks looked at Gohan.

"You take this one," Gohan said and sat back, watching as Trunks kicked the shit out of Eric. I would have felt sorry for him, if Eric wasn't an annoying bastard.

"WAIT! A GOOD FRIEND! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Trunks jumped at Gohan again.

"Let's just leave them here..." Elise said.

"Okay," We all agreed, except Goten.

"WHAT IF THE MUMMY GETS THEM AND I NEVER SEE MY BEST FRIEND OR MY BROTHER AGAIN?! WHAT HAPPENS THEN??!! Hey wait, we're leaving now." Goten smiled suddenly, and then he stopped. "AHHH! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!!!"

"Let's go, Goten. They'll catch up."

We all left them there.

"IS THERE A YAOI EXHIBIT?!" Sonya screamed, running at us.

"Sure... on the... 5th floor," I said, directing her towards the stairs.

Sonya was gone in a flash of light.

"There is no 5th floor," Goten.

"RUN!!" Eric screamed, joining us.

We nodded and ran, being joined by Trunks and Gohan a few minutes later. Ms. Frizzle and Aoi were waiting for us and we jumped on the bus and spun off into the air. Thank god...


	52. Day 52 : Truth Or Dare

Juuban High - Day 52

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school Tuesday… or rather ran after my 'friends' to school. When I got there I found something quite odd, not as many people were making fun of me and or Eric, and nobody was banging their head on the wall.

"Where's Trunks?" I asked.

"Trunks isn't here?" Carrie asked.

"Trunks isn't here," Goten stated.

"Well now that we have that figured out," Gohan said, rolling his eyes.

It was then, before we could look into the mater any further, when Trunks came in the school.

"Oh goody… he _is_ here," I mumbled.

"Oh Trunks! There you are! We were so worried that something might have happened to you! Then what would I do? You asshole! How could you do that to me!" Carrie yelled and stomped off to the bathroom to cry.

"What the hell?" Trunks asked dumbfounded.

"Trunks you shouldn't let her go off and cry," Youji pointed out.

"Oh right," Trunks said and went into the washroom after her.

After several innate screams from either the woman or Trunks being hit by the women. Carrie emerged dragging a bruised Trunks along with her.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Carrie screamed, sitting him down beside us.

"Damn it Youji," he mumbled as he glared at him.

"I said: Go after her! Not go in after her!" He defended himself and hid behind me, coward.

"So where were you anyway?" Eric asked.

"Home," Trunks replied.

"Well obviously," Gohan said. "What were you doing there?"

"Oh, talking to my mom."

"And…?" I questioned. Why the hell does he have to be such an idiot???

"Well, I wanted to have a birthday party."

"It's your birthday?" Eric asked.

"Wasn't your birthday like a week ago?" Carrie asked.

"Trunks' birthday was like a week ago," Goten stated.

"KAWAII!" I yelled and glomped him.

"It was, but my dad destroyed the house… again… and so I couldn't have a birthday party until today."

"So I take it we're all invited?" I asked.

"Well…"

"WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY!!!" Eric yelled.

"NO _YOU_ ARE NOT!!!"

"A BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! A BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!" Eric kept dancing around. "I wonder who I should ask to be my date. Hey Gohan-"

"NO!!!" Gohan replied.

"You don't need dates-" I tried to say.

"Maybe I could ask Tasuki."

"Yeah… you'd really _ask_ Tasuki."

"Eric, ask does not mean kidnap," Youji pointed out.

"Sure, sure." Eric said, brushing him off.

"GOHAN MY LOVE!!!" Came the yell down the hall.

"Oh shit… today is not my da-" Gohan was cut off as Ravi came and crushed him.

"Haha, doesn't Ravi and Rice Boy make such a cute couple?" I asked grinning.

"No, they, don't." Eric and Carrie warned behind me in a deadly tone.

We then all decided to get the party underway and left school to go to Trunks' house. Now, when we say 'party', we mean sitting in a basement drinking coke/mountain dew (alcohol) and playing truth or dare.

The eight of us got to the basement, yes, because we could not remove Ravi from Gohan no matter how much we tried, he came along.

"So do we drink the booze now or-"

"Later," everyone replied cutting me off. Obviously the last time didn't stick too well with them….

"So who's starting?" Youji asked in reference to truth or dare.

"I'll go first!" I said, raising my hand. "Ok… now to start off with something easy… Rice Boy, I dare you to…"

I looked around for another victim.

"Kiss Carrie."

"NANI!?!" Trunks yelled standing up to protest. I grabbed his ear and pulled him back down.

"A dare is a dare, don't make me make you kiss Goten," Trunks shuddered and shut up.

"NOOOOO!!! MY LOVE!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" Ravi said still stuck to Gohan, this made walking that much more difficult, but he finally made his way to Carrie.

Gohan bent down and kissed Carrie on the cheek, who then smiled and was content with herself for quite some time.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ravi said and Gohan finally hit him.

"Quiet you."

Meanwhile: Trunks was trying to not kill me, but this is normal.

"My turn to dare someone then?" Gohan asked as Youji handed Trunks some paper so he could draw lovely death diagrams. Gohan looked down at Ravi and smirked in an evil way… that is rare and quite nice (it has to be if I said that…). "I dare you to kiss It on the lips."

Both Eric and Ravi got very pale, their pupils dilated and their pulses quickened.

"THERE'S NO WAY I AM KISSING IT!!!" Eric and Ravi screamed in unison… how cute.

"Wow… that isn't an easy task there Rice Boy," I mumbled.

Carrie was too content to really care, but she still looked on curiously. Trunks was grinning madly and of course, Youji had his camera out. Goten had found a shiny object and couldn't be bothered.

"You guys have to do it, it's a dare," Carrie said almost in a singsong voice.

"If you guys do it… uh… I'll acknowledge your existence more often than not." Gohan said.

Both boys looked a bit suspicious, but in the end thought the deal wasn't too bad.

"I'm kissing Gohan, I'm kissing Gohan," the both chanted together as they walked closer together.

"Where's Sony-Chan when we need her?" I asked silently.

Then very quickly and very timidly, they kissed and ran to the other side of the room from each other as fast as possible.

"MOUTH WASH!!! MOUTH WASH!!!" Ravi yelled.

"I need Purell! I need Purell!!!" Eric yelled shaking me, the poor dear.

Seeing all I had was gum, I gave Eric the pack and he ate it…. wrapping and all.

"It's my turn," Ravi exclaimed. "I dare Gohan to kiss me!"

"No, and if you bug me to do it I'll hate you."

"OK! OK! OK! Then we won't do that yet…"

"YET!?!"

"So who can I dare now?? He asked aloud and began pondering.

"Let's move on shall we?" Carrie suggested.

"Sounds good," Trunks agreed with her, having finished his death diagrams… for now. He had extra paper just in case.

"I think Eric should go," I stated, everyone reluctantly nodded.

"Ok, I've got the perfect dare!" Eric said grinning.

"It better not dare me to do anything." Gohan mumbled.

"I dare Trunks to dress up in one of Bulma's mini skirts!" Eric yelled giving the victory sign.

Trunks twitched a bit as his eyes went big. Carrie tried to suppress her chuckles for about five seconds when she began laughing her ass off.

"A dare is a dare Trunks," Gohan mumbled, not hating the idea.

"Where is Sony-Chan when we need her?" I asked solemnly.

"Right here," Sonya mumbled sitting beside me holding popcorn.

"How the hell did the heinous bitch get in here?" Eric asked shocked.

"Something called the door you freak," Sonya said, throwing some popcorn at him.

"They let you in?" Carrie asked in wonder.

"Bulma answered the door, not Vegeta," she mumbled. "Now is he going to get in drag or not? I always figured Trunks was the female in their rela-"

Sonya was ki blasted by Trunks and Carrie.

Eric quickly used his instant transmission, disappeared, then reappeared holding a hot pink mini skirt and tank top.

"Here," Eric said shortly, holding them out to Trunks.

Trunks reluctantly took them and walked off to the nearby bathroom.

"Is there a window in there?" I asked.

"Maybe we should send somebody in to make sure he does it…" Eric mumbled. "But who…?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Carrie said, raising her hand like a little schoolgirl.

"We won't see you guys for 20 minutes if we do that," Youji stated.

"That's the point," Carrie said, backhanding him.

"Eh, send Goten," I suggested and my eyes went wide. "NO!!! NO WAIT!!! NO!!!"

"That works. Hey Goten!" Eric called over.

Sonya got back up and quickly collected her burnt popcorn.

"The action begins!" She said in an eager manner.

Goten was then in the bathroom with Trunks, 30 seconds later the two emerged much to my relief. Dunno why I would be worried though… heh… heh…

"My, they're fast," Sonya said in awe. "I didn't realize b-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrie, Trunks and I yelled and, with the exception of me, ki blasted her. Out the window she flew.

"Can I dare someone now?" Trunks asked.

"No." Eric said quickly. "You still need make-up, and we have to do something with that hair!"

Eric was standing behind him playing with his hair.

"Don't touch me," Trunks mumbled and swatted Eric away.

"I'll do his hair!!!" Carrie jumped up, and before we could protest she was dragging him to the bathroom.

"Remember to do his hair and makeup after you're done!" I called after them.

"They won't be back for a while… so who wants to go now?" Gohan asked.

"I dare Carrie to kiss Gohan!" Ravi yelled. "Oh wait! No!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!"

"You can't take a dare back," Gohan said.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!!!!"

"How can I possibly cheat on you!?!"

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!" Ravi jumped up and flowers, birds and other giddy things began to encircle him.

"NO I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!"

"Gohan, you hate killing remember?" Youji made mention to before there was any bloodshed.

"Who cares if it's Ravi?" Eric asked.

"Good point, kill away!"

"Seeing we'll have to wait a while for that one, I should dare someone." I exclaimed.

"But you've already-"

"I dare Goten to kiss me!"

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan squealed after properly disposing of Ravi next to Sonya.

"I was dared." Goten said.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and glomped him.

"Isn't he supposed to kiss you?" Youji asked glaring.

Five minutes later I emerged for air.

"She… she kissed me…" Goten said, kinda shaking, mostly smiling,

"Elise? You alive there?" Youji asked poking my arm.

"THAT WAS ALMOST RAPE!" Gohan yelled.

Seeing I could not defend myself, Youji had to.

"It was a dare," he mumbled, hating it more than Gohan ever would.

"MY POOR BROTHER!!!!!!"

"It was a dare," Youji began with his death diagrams.

"HOW COULD SHE!?!!?!?!"

"Goten liked it, therefore it was not rape nor almost rape or anything like that," Eric said.

"Goten liked it just like Tasuki and Carrie like you huh?"

"Of course."

"I rest my case."

Then Carrie and Trunks came out of the bathroom. Trunks hair was in braids done up with pretty pink ribbons and had makeup fit for a hooker.

"Hey Carrie, before Ravi… left… he dared you to kiss Gohan," Youji mumbled not looking up from his pictures.

"My God… that's particularly disturbing," Carrie said looking over his shoulder.

"WHAT IS!?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Youji yelled hugging the paper so that Carrie couldn't see it anymore.

"So I have to kiss Gohan eh?" Carrie said smiling.

"AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks yelled banging his head on the wall.

"Trunks, you'll ruin your hair!" Carrie yelled back to Trunks, then she frolicked over to Gohan, kissed him on his lips and went back and sat down.

Gohan stood there dumbfounded for a bit, then sat down respectively.

"Ewwww! She kissed my brother!" Goten whined.

"Your dare Goten," Youji said, he seemed to be the only person keeping track of the game and was still drawing… 'nothing'.

"Oh yay!!!" Goten clapped. "I dare Trunks to go ask Vegeta if he likes his dress."

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM DOING THAT!!! HE ALREADY DISOWNED ME!!! ALL HE HAS LEFT TO DO IS KILL ME!!!" Trunks protested.

"He can still kick you out of the house," Carrie reminded him. "And then you can come live in my house."

"You have to do it Trunks," Gohan said, a faint hint of his red aura flashing.

Trunks froze, then with no choices left, he let his head hang low and he began to walk, very slowly, up the stairs.

We all got off our asses (even me) at an astonishing speed and were following the 'boy' up the stairs.

Luckily and coincidentally, Vegeta was right at the top of the stairs.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked, his eyes doing the little shocked thingy.

"Vegeta, THIS IS A DARE, how, THIS IS A DARE, do, THIS IS A DARE, you, THIS IS A DARE, like, THIS IS A DARE, my, THIS IS A DARE, dress, THIS IS A DARE?"

Vegeta stood silent for a bit then spoke.

"Not only are you not my son… or daughter… I never want to see you in this house again," Vegeta said and Carrie silently cheered.

"What's going on here?" Bulma asked coming up from behind Vegeta. "Hey… are those my clothes?"

"Uh… mom… I can explain," he said quickly.

Vegeta decided to fly off in pure disgust hoping to never see his 'son' again.

"Personally I would have worn red with your complexion, but I guess pink-"

"MOM!!! THIS WAS A DARE!!!" Trunks protested. We all snickered.

"Oh, I see. Well give me my skirt back," she said holding out her hand.

"HERE!?! NOW!?!"

"He's going to strip!" Eric said smiling.

"Yes, here."

"Fine… fine… YOU GUYS GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS!" Trunks yelled at us, we didn't move, except Gohan, Youji and Goten decided they had no interest in the matter and went back downstairs.

"Don't yell at your guests."

"Hey mom, do I still live here?" Trunks asked taking the shirt off.

"Of course you still live here!"

"Damn…" Carrie mumbled.

So after the strip tease, we all went back downstairs to carry out my favourite activity. DRINKING OUR ASSES OFF!

Mind you, Carrie didn't feel like drinking, she never does, and Eric made an oath to never touch alcohol again.

The rest of the night was a blur of blackness… Gaia I hope I didn't do a strip tease like 'Treance' did.


	53. Day 53 : The Coming of Geoff

Juuban High - Day 53

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I woke up first, seeing that I had no alcohol and therefore would have no hangover unlike everyone else (except Elise, of course). I looked around the room and saw Goten curled up beside Elise with his head on her shoulder. Cute. Eric was sleeping beside Gohan, who even in his sleep, looked rather frightened. Youji was hugging his death diagrams still, and Trunks was asleep beside me.

School… yes… I remembered school around then… to wake everyone up, or not to wake? I opted for wake everyone up and turned on the basement lights.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LIGHT! ITAI!!!!" Everyone cried, holding their eyes.

"I'm blinded." Elise commented.

"C'mon, guys! We have school now!" I said cheerily… far too cheerily.

"Tasuki!" Eric cried and jumped up.

"School. Tasuki will be there, but likely, we won't see him, so forget it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Dammit…" Eric said.

"TYLENOL!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TYLENOL!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed.

"Shut up…" Youji mumbled.

Trunks ran upstairs, still screaming, came back downstairs, still screaming, and took the Tylenol, still screaming, and only then did he shut up. Everyone took the Tylenol from him and with that we were off to school.

"Well, Gohan, I have to say… you put on a nice strip show last night…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Gohan cried in shock.

"And I missed it because I fell asleep!" Eric said with a tragic sigh.

"Yea, poor you," I muttered. "And Goten and Elise…"

"What? SHE RAPED HIM?!" Gohan cried.

"Actually... Goten was making the moves…" I confirmed.

"Ewwwwww!" Gohan shuddered.

"Goten raped Elise?!" Youji asked angrily.

"There was no raping, calm down…" I said as we went into school.

"Any sex?" Elise asked.

"No, you both passed out before that."

"Dammit…" Elise sighed.

Suddenly the lights started flashing and 'Bad to the Bone' started playing throughout the halls.

We blinked in confusion.

A boy who looked kind of like Elise, only incredibly masculine (especially when compared to the other guy who looks like Elise - Eric) and taller walked in then, a person who looked very much like Aoi was dancing behind him with a CD player in hand. Obviously, this was where the music was coming from. We blinked again.

"…Isn't that your brother?" I asked.

"Geoff…?" Elise asked, also confused.

As he walked through the halls, all the girls (and some men) started screaming and fainting at the mere sight of him.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Ew, that's just gross…" Elise shuddered.

"Oh I know… no offence Elise… but I don't see what they see in him…"

"Me either, that's just... wrong."

"Who the hell is that?" Eric asked.

"Our brother." Elise replied, rolling her eyes.

"OH! The creepy guy who walks into the house a lot and asks mom for money!"

Elise nodded.

Geoff stopped then, the lights coming back on and the music stopping. "Yo homies, where's yo' hoody, yo?"

I blinked, "you mean my KoRn sweatshirt?"

"Dat bes right, yo."

"At home," I shrugged. Why was he talking to us?

"Was that English?" Gohan asked clearly confused.

"He said that she was right," Goten translated.

We all blinked.

"Nani?" Goten asked obliviously. "Why are you all staring at me?"

We just shook our heads and went on with what we were doing as the lights flickered and Geoff continued walking.

The teeniebopper screams started again and we then ran to our first class.

Heero closed the door when we ran in, "I'm going to kill that guy."

"NO! He's my brother!" Elise protested.

Heero pointed the gun at her. "Another one? Omae o korosu."

Elise backed up slowly, and then she smiled. "You wouldn't kill me! If you threaten someone, it means you won't ever do it! Look at Relena! Or Duo!"

"I might not kill you, but Mr. Gun will…"

We all sweatdropped and then sat down.

We were then joined by that guy, who once before said that Trunks had a nice ass. "Hey… is it true that Trunks is a cross dresser by night?" He asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"Yep!" Elise beamed.

"No." I said, glaring at Elise.

"Aw, damn…" The guy said walking away with his head hung in depression.

As the bell rang, that red headed chick fell through the ceiling and hit the floor.

"What the hell?" We asked as she got up, dusted herself off and walked out like nothing had happened.

We went to drama, still trying to avoid Geoff. We could hear the screams throughout the school.

We entered drama and were met with a flock of girls.

"Like, oh my, like, god! Are you, like, the brother and like, sister of like, Geoff??"

Elise and Eric nodded, looking frightened and making the 'Ack' sound.

"Like, oh my god!!!!!!!! Can you, like, hook, me up with him? Like, oh my god, he is just sooOOOOO dreamy! Like, oh my god!!" They squealed at us.

"Actually, it's not 'god', but 'kami', who is 'dende' so therefore it's 'oh my dende'." Trunks said from behind us.

"Like, who are you? Are you like, in relation to Geoff? No? Then like, do not talk to me. You might ruin my, like, reputation, like, okay?" The girl said to him.

Elise and Eric were shuddering as this was going on.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S GEOFF'S BROTHER AND SISTER!!!!!"

They were instant school celebrities.

We walked out of drama, scared.

The girls surrounded Elise and Eric. Cool by association, I guess.

"So, like, what does he do like, at home? What does he, like sleep in? Like, how was he when he grew up? Like, was he like, a cute kid?"

Elise ignored them. Eric was just shuddering, nodding at every question, even if it wasn't a yes or no question.

We went to lunch and were ushered to the 'cool' table. Or at least THEY were. We went to our normal table as always.

"YOUJI!!! SAVE ME!!" Elise called.

"Can't. They haven't accepted me," Youji called back, sitting down.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUJIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Elise cried, and then the crowd swallowed her up. Oh well, no loss.

Geoff walked in. "My peeps, I bes here, yo. We be rockin' in da crib tonight, yo."

"He said, he's here and like, something about the crib!" They screamed.

We blinked as Goten looked up. "He said he's here and that they're gonna have a party at his house!" He beamed.

"How does he speak Ebonics?" I asked.

"Beats me," Gohan shrugged.

"It's gotta be the stupidity…" Trunks mumbled.

"Yo, peeps, wes need to go, yo. Da music is ending, wes need to start again in diff'rent hall, yo." Geoff then left, the crowd following him.

"HELP!!!" Elise cried, crawling over to us and clinging to Goten's leg.

"She's clinging," Goten pointed.

We went to science, only to escape the horrors of Geoff and his 'posse'.

Trowa was the teacher. As a hoard of screaming girls filed in, he pressed that damn button and suddenly, they didn't exist anymore thanks to Heero. Well that was 20 down, only 1000 to go…

We left after that and encountered Geoff and the posse gathered around Piccolo.

"Oh Kami, I hope that wigger speak doesn't rub off on anyone…" Gohan shuddered.

"Especially not Piccolo, huh?" Elise grinned.

"Yea…" Gohan shrugged.

"You love him! He's your father! Kawaii!!"

"I think everyone in your family is crazy, aren't they?" Gohan muttered as we walked into math.

Vegeta looked up. "YOU!" He pointed at Trunks. "Cannot come in this class." He finished, slamming the door in Trunks' face. The rest of us were already inside.

"NO! LET ME IN! PLEASE, VEGETA!! OTOUSAMA! I can hear the screams!!!" Trunks cried. "They're coming! OTOUSAMA!!!! PLEEEASE?!?!"

We then watched on bored as the crowd went by, slamming Trunks into the door. We saw his outline as he slid down the wall, unconscious and crushed. Eh, I was safe in here, he could wait…

Vegeta didn't even blink an eye as all that happened. He sat back down like it was nothing and continued to sit there.

The bell rang and we left, picking up the crushed Trunks and dragging him behind us. Gohan then made us stop to talk to Piccolo.

"Konnichiwa, Piccolosan…" Gohan smiled.

Piccolo turned around, with baggy shiny jeans that were down to his ankles practically, a baby blue hoody and a backwards NY Yankees hat. "Yo, homies. Wazzup?"

Elise looked up, "TRAITOR!! We don't like the Yankees!"

"He looks like a green, not so fat Fred Durst…" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Who?" Goten asked.

Gohan was shaking, "What… the… hell…?!"

"I bes talkin' wit my posse. Me and dat mad hype homie-yo, Geoff yo, and we bes tight, yo. We bes all up in that shizzat, yo." Piccolo informed us.

We blinked.

"He's been talking to his friends, and him and Geoff are good friends and they're cool." Goten told us matter of factly.

"Thank you," we all mumbled to Goten.

"So… if he's green, that doesn't make him a wigger… but… a… gigger…" Youji said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY KAMI WHY!?" Gohan cried.

"Actually, it's Dende." Trunks corrected him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Poor Gohanchan…" I mumbled.

"Poor thing... your father betraying us like this…" Elise said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"WE WILL GET REVENGE ON YOUR BROTHER!!!" Gohan screamed.

"Doesn't he have the tendency to snap?" I asked.

"Yes, but then again… I think he already has…" Youji said with a shrug.

"True."

Gohan's red aura flared as he flew off, swearing revenge upon Geoff.


	54. Day 54 : Grand Masta Lilac

Juuban High - Day 54

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After Gohan's snapping in the school hallways, Goten had to take him home and comfort the poor fool so that he didn't kill anyone. Or more specifically, Geoff and or Eric, Sonya and me.

That night was really bad because Geoff took his 'posse' to our house and decided to have a party. I had nowhere to go and therefore stayed… and drank their alcohol. Sonya was having a better time with this than most would expect.

She was trying to hook him up with those few guys out there who also screamed and fainted in their passing.

We were all sitting by our lockers as Sonya was making yet another business deal.

"Hum, he's booked solid until Saturday night... next month. So I can fit you in Sunday, unless of course you're a God-"

"Dende," Trunks corrected her.

"- fearing man." she concluded, we ignored her after this.

"I do not get how someone in my family could become so… popular," I said shuddering.

"I know, it's mind boggling," Trunks said glaring.

"Shut up."

"You said it first."

"You two are like kids…" Gohan muttered.

"Trunks gets it from Vegeta," Carrie pointed out.

"Makes sense… Hey. My women sense is tingling," Youji stated taking a rather Peter Parker pose.

"I know of something else that is 'tingling'," I said glaring.

Then the lights began flashing again, the music started up over the speakers (obviously Aoi was having fun with this… poor Akane) and Geoff walked in accompanied by Piccolo and his 'posse'.

"I can't live like this," I muttered putting my face in my hands.

"My G-Dende! They scream at pitches only dogs can hear!" Carrie yelled, she had to over the screaming.

"I WILL KILL HIM!!!" Gohan yelled looking at Geoff.

"How come he didn't get this pissed off over TPP?" Youji asked.

"Must be the speech thing…" Carrie said.

Then Gohan jumped up, pressed a button on his watch, turned into the Great Saiyaman, and landed in front of Geoff.

"…Wow…" Eric and Carrie mumbled in awe.

"I think I saw something!" Eric exclaimed.

"I saw the abs," Carrie pointed out.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PICCOLO!!!" He said in between posses.

"Yo homie. Wha' you bees rapping about?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"Piccolo! Stop talking like that! You've been brainwashed… again… and you have to snap out of it!" Gohan pleaded with the gigger.

"Do you think we could get Gohan to sing and dance and then simply get Vegeta to punch Piccolo again?" I asked.

"Nah," Carrie shrugged.

"It's been done, we have to think of something original," Eric added.

"DIE!!!" Gohan yelled and ran forward to kill Geoff.

Then thousands upon thousands of teenyboppers came streaming from behind Geoff and Piccolo and tackled the Great Saiyaman to the ground. He didn't stand a chance.

But seeing as teenyboppers are well… teenyboppers, when they got off of Gohan he was only wearing the black skin-tight spandex that Carrie oh so adored.

"Hey, he's like not bad… not as good as like Geoff or like Piccolo... but like ok…"

"HE IS NOT JUST OK!!!" Eric yelled from the sidelines.

"HEY!!! IT'S LIKE GEOFF'S LIKE BROTHER!!!"

"… Oh shit…" Eric managed to yell before they tackled him down.

"So how does it feel to be just 'ok' Gohan?" Youji asked leaning on the boy.

"Hey… wasn't I supposed to be killing Geoff?" He asked in wonder.

"Judging from the fact that the music has stopped, the lights are no longer flashing and the teenyboppers are now gone. I'd say they ran for it," I said as I scrapped Eric off the ground.

"Well then let's find him," Gohan said already walking away.

"Can't you just stand there for a couple more minutes?" Carrie said off in la la land.

Trunks glared at Gohan.

"What'd I do???" Gohan protested.

"You know what you did, yo," Trunks yelled.

Everyone stooped, blinked and starred in confusion.

"What? What you starin' yo?"

"Trunks… listen to yourself… moron," I said.

"I bees sounding fine, mad whack biatch," Trunks said brushing me off.

"What did you just call me?" I asked fuming.

"He called you a b-"

"I know what he called me!" I yelled cutting Goten off.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Oh you're so cute…"

"I think Geoff has gotten to Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed in horror.

"Ya think?" Carrie asked. "Trunks, snap out of it!"

"What-cha talkin' 'bout biatch?"

Trunks was then thrown into low earth orbit.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL ELISE!!! BUT YOU DO NOT CALL ME BITCH!!!!! NOW SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Carrie yelled after his slowly disappearing body.

"Now we really must kill Geoff!" Gohan said pounding his fist into his other hand.

"I agree!" Carrie chimed in… still lost in Gohan's abs.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is my only brother we're talking about," Sonya said butting in.

"What about me?" Eric asked, healthy once more.

"What about you freak?" Sonya asked. "We're acting far too irrationally. How do you know Geoff is to be blamed?"

"You just don't want Geoff to die so you can see how many yaoi parings you can get him in," I scoffed.

"And what's wrong with that? Make a little profit, get a little show…"

"EWWWWWWW!!! THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!!!" Youji yelled finding that absurdly sick.

"After It came along I'm not too sure who my family is anymore…" Sonya mumbled.

"HE'S YOUR TRIPLET! HE WAS BORN WITH YOU!" Carrie yelled.

"Oh yeah…"

I backhanded Sonya. "BAKA!!!"

"Ok, ok, ok, but we cant kill him anyway."

"I'll agree to that," I said.

"Me too I guess," Eric mumbled, still not knowing who Geoff was exactly.

"I'm confused," Goten mumbled and sat down.

"KAWAII!!!" I glomped him.

"QUIT THAT!!!" Gohan said grabbing me by the collar and sitting me elsewhere.

Then some lost teenyboppers walked by us trying to find their rap idols.

"Like Geoff is so hot."

"And like have you seen Piccolo? Like oh my God he's so like hot!" She exclaimed.

"He's like… what??" Gohan asked dumbfounded.

"He's like hot! Haven't you ever seen him!?!"

"Of course I've seen-"

"Piccolo's his father!" I butted in.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled and surrounded him jumping up and down.

"GET THEM OFFA ME!! GET THEM OFFA ME!!!" Gohan yelled in despair.

Carrie quickly pushed her way through and grabbed Gohan from their grasps.

"You idiot!" Carrie yelled hitting me.

Youji told the teenyboppers which way Geoff went and the two bounded off happily.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!!! HE'S NOT EVEN A MAN!!!" Gohan yelled, but they were too far away to hear.

"He's not _biologically_ your father or a man," I said. "BUT! He's decidedly masculine and is your father at heart."

"Sometimes I want to kill you…" He mumbled glaring at me.

"Yo homie, he should smoke that mad whack biatch!" Trunks yelled walking back into the hall.

We all turned to Goten with puzzled expressions.

"He said, 'hi guys, he should kill Elise'."

"Wow… that seems short in comparison," Youji said in awe.

"Damn it Trunks! Snap out of it!" Carrie yelled slapping him, shaking his shoulder.

"I bees not Trunks! I bees Grand Masta Lilac!" He exclaimed taking a pose.

"He said, he's not Trunks-"

"We know what he said," Youji snapped at Goten.

"Don't snap at my baby!" I said hugging Goten.

"Sorry!" Youji apologized.

"I bees the richest mo fo who eva walked Juuban High yo!" He continued rambling. "Damn! I gottsa get me mo threads, yo. These be too tight yo."

"NO! TIGHT IS GOOD!" Carrie yelled.

"Yo, you mad whack biatch stills bees talkin' to Grand Masta Lilac?"

Carrie then stepped up to Trunks and slapped him.

"Yo! You bees mad whack! You think you cool 'nuff to bees with Grand Masta Lilac? You bees a fo."

"I HAVEN'T THE FAINTEST CLUE WHAT YOU JUST SAID-"

"He said-"

"BUT YOU WILL DIE!!!" Then Carrie kicked him in the balls.

"-that you aren't cool."

"My Dende… Carrie, you're never having children now," I muttered from beside her.

"Like I would want his kids!"

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Gohan stated.

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled.

"I say we enlist the help of Aoi-Kun!" Sonya suggested.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because… um… because the last time it worked!"

"I say we go to Goten's house, mine will be full of teenyboppers, and make a plan," I suggested.

"Fine, but It's not coming with us," Gohan said pointing to Eric.

But Eric came anyway. So that night we made plans and tried to avoid Goku would probably wanted to eat us.


	55. Day 55 : Superhero Names

Juuban High - Day 55

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

We had a plan and would have put it into operation today… but Trunks decided that we weren't cool enough for him. Actually, that isn't totally correct - Youji, Goten, Gohan and I weren't cool enough.

"Yo, you foe bes mad whack. You so whack you bes missin' da flava uh da kool-aid, yo."

"We… what?" Youji asked, then looked at Goten.

"We're not cool." Goten said simply.

"… I see…" I said. "You know what? Fuck you, Trunks, you stupid dickhead quadfucker…"

"I ain't care what you think, I be Grand Masta Lilac Sheeit!"

"You bes stupid, yo." I said mockingly.

"Word!" Gohan added.

We all looked at him and he sweatdropped. "What?"

"Word to yo mother!" Trunks said.

We blinked.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Elise asked.

"It bes meanin' word to yo mother! Sheeit!"

Piccolo and Geoff then showed up, flashing lights and all.

"Elise young ho! Eric mofo! You bes hype." Trunks told them.

"Yea, sista', you bes mad phat!" Geoff said as the music stopped.

"You think I'm fat?!"

"He said you're cool," Goten told her.

"… Oh… okay... ASSHOLE!"

"Dere's no need for hostility in dese halls, yo. We gots room fo' you in ma posse!" Piccolo chimed.

"DIE GEOFFF!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan, you are NOT killing my brother!" Elise told him. "And, Piccolo? Fuck off."

"Oh, dat bes it, yo. Did you hear dat rap she be spoutin'?!" Piccolo asked, shocked.

"The what?" Elise asked, dumbfounded.

"The stuff you said," Goten beamed.

"Oh... kawaii!" Elise said, smiling. The smile faded when she was grabbed by Piccolo and Eric was grabbed by Trunks.

"You bes wit our posse now, yo!" Geoff said, walking away.

"You're KIDNAPPING me?!" Elise said, shocked. "You're my fucking brother!"

"Yo, but yous got to be cool! You bes wit' us, yo, you bes da bomb!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" was all we heard as they were dragged away.

"Should we… help them…?" I asked.

"… Nah…" Gohan said.

"What happened to your compassion??" I asked, taken aback.

"I still have it…" Gohan sweatdropped.

"Just not for the Haskell family, I see…"

"Exactly!"

Sonya then ran up to us, "look! I have HELP!"

We blinked. "Where?"

Aoi then dropped out of the vents, "I have to come to your aid once again! The Great Aoiman!"

Moosie and Osito then followed. "And I am joined by the Great Ositobear and the Great Moosie… moose!"

"Are they mocking me?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Why would anyone mock you?" Youji asked, sweatdropping as Aoi did some poses.

Akane and Ranma then joined us. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" He screamed as the lights stopped flashing.

"Hey… it took them long enough to leave…" Youji said, looking up.

"Maybe we were supposed to chase after them, and they got bored…" I said.

"Too logical," Youji shrugged.

"I brought my trusty sidekicks… The Great Malletgirl and the Great Crossdressing It!"

"HEY!!!" Ranma cried.

"I still can't help but feel like I'm being mocked…" Gohan frowned.

"Shut up already," I muttered.

"I CAN'T STAND THE MUSIC!!!!" Ranma screamed covering his ears.

He was then hit by Akane. "Shut up."

"LET'S GO!!! WE MUST SAVE THEM FROM THE GRASPS OF DESTRUCTION!!!!" Aoi screamed, running off. "Ooo! A locker! And another one… A SPOON TO SELL ON EBAY!!"

We followed him, ignoring his random comments.

We followed the sounds of the screams, Ranma and Akane following behind us until we managed to find Geoff, Piccolo, Trunks, Elise, and Eric.

"THE SCREAMS! MY POOR, SENSITIVE EARS!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and half the teenieboppers were gone. "Stupid humans…" Vegeta muttered, going back inside his class and slamming the door.

"We come to battle you, you evil fiends!!" Aoi cried, posing. "I come with my sidekicks, The Great Ositobear, the Great Moosiemoose, the Great Malletgirl, the Great Crossdressing It, The Great Yaoigirl, The Great Stringboy-"

"BOY?!" Youji interrupted.

"The Great Saiyaman, The Great Clueless Idiot-"

"Yay, I have a superhero name!" Goten interrupted.

"See what I mean? The Great I can't think of a name for her, but when I do it'll be a good one Girl!"

"Hey!" I whined.

"We have come to take back what is rightfully ours.. The Great Crossdressing It 2! And the Great Boycrazy Girl!"

"Hey!" Elise glared at him.

"Okay… your name will come later then…" Aoi said. "ANYWAY-"

"HEEEEEY!!! I don't cross dress!!!" Eric protested.

There was silence throughout the group as we all held in laughter.

"ANYWAY! GIVE THEM BACK YOU NO GOOD CREEPS!!"

"No, yo' mofo."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Children…" Elise and I muttered.

I went over, grabbed Elise and Eric and dragged them away while they were fighting.

"Hey, don't bes takin' mah posse, yo." Youji suddenly said.

We paled. Elise almost fainted. "Yo…You…ji-i-i-i…i."

"You bes tryin' to mack on ma posse."

"I can understand Trunks… but... Youji? Why?!"

"Who bes Trunks? I bes Grandmasta Lilac, yo."

"You bes stupid," Elise said as we walked away.

"We will get yo's fo dis! We ain't gonna let you get dem!" Piccolo called after us.

"C'mon! Kill them! Why are we leaving? They took Youji! They'll get all of us eventually!" Elise cried.

"Shut up, Elise. Let's go think up plan B." I said.

"Weren't we using numbers?" Goten asked.

"Shhhh," I said to him.

He nodded, humming to himself as we walked home. We would get revenge soon… mwa haha.


	56. Day 56 : Operation KTDWG

Juuban High - Day 56

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I don't get why we didn't kill the wiggers and giggers right there and then. Perhaps it's the art of dragging saga's out…

So after the long hearty weekend was over, we came to school. We had made Plan B (or as I would call it, Operation KTDW/G, Kill The Damn Wiggers/Giggers).

"Maybe we should go get the help of Takeo and Aburatsubo," I suggested.

"We can't get anymore help, they all might be converted by now," Carrie stated calmly.

"They're not converting anymore people," I mumbled hugging Goten very tightly.

"Eww… I will kill Geoff…" Gohan mumbled. The boy had lost it…

The second we walked in we found Sonya, Aoi, Akane and Ranma standing by the doors looking pissed off… well Aoi didn't looked pissed off, he was very content and happy licking his knife.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, his eyes already glaring.

"They've taken the whole school over during the weekend," Akane filled us in.

"I can't stand them!!!" Ranma complained. "They have no right to be here! I'm sure that Geoff character isn't even enrolled…. DAMN THEM FOR TAKING OVER MY SCHOOL!!!"

Akane whacked him with a mallet. "Your school?"

"Maybe we should attack them then," Sonya suggested.

"Wow… she _can_ think of other things," Carrie muttered in amazement.

"Ok! Let's go in!" Gohan yelled and kicked the doors open.

We were met with screaming woman… and men… there were flashing lights and disco balls were hanging everywhere. Hip hop, R&B, Rap (whatever you want to call it) was playing throughout the halls.

"THEY'VE TAKEN OVER MY OFFICE!!!" Aoi proclaimed. "THOSE BASTARDS!!! Come Great Moosie Moose and Greatositobear! We must take it back!"

Then Aoi, Osito and Moosie left to take their office back.

As soon as we walked in, we came face to face with Aburatsubo who made a beeline for Eric, who shuddered as the man rubbed against him.

"Well if it isn't Eric," he said in that seductive voice of his.

"Get offa me!" Eric yelled pushing Aburatsubo away and running for cover… that turned out to be several valley girls.

"IT'S LIKE GEOFF'S LIKE BROTHER!!!" They yelled and carried him off.

"This is getting out of hand," I mumbled and cursed oh so silently. "FUCK IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!!"

"Elise is yelling," Goten said quietly.

"I CAN'T TAKE… kawaii…. IT ANYMORE!!! GEOFF!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!"

Then the crowd separated and Geoff walked through.

"What do yas bees wanting yo?" He asked in annoyance that I stalled his party. "I'z startin' to think dat you're not cool enough to be in my posse, yo."

"I don't want to be in your stupid posse!!!"

"Ungrateful young ho."

I snapped.

"NEVER CALL ME A HO AGAIN!!!" I yelled, grabbed Akane's mallet seeing I couldn't make my own and hit him, the impact made him fly into low Earth orbit.

"That mad whack biatch hurt Grande Mastuh G Funk!!!" Piccolo shouted, pointing at me.

"Come on Gran' Mastuh Gigguh Funk, Gran' Mastuh Weiss! Let's kill her!" 'Grand Master Lilac' shouted.

"DIE!!!" The three yelled in unison and ran forward.

Then in a surprising, and unlikely, turn of events, Sonya of all people took out her lovely gun and began shooting at them, to which they (and all the rest) promptly turned and ran the other way.

"Holy shit man, you saved me…" I mumbled.

"Word, Sonya saved us all, yo," Goten said quietly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They've gotten to you too!" I screamed in horror and fell to my knees.

"What isyah talkin' about? Who gets me?" Goten asked confused.

"WHY DENDE!?! WHY!?!

"It just spreads…" Carrie said in awe.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked in horror.

I grabbed my water bottle and poured the cold water onto Ranma.

"How's that helping anything?" Sonya asked.

"GOD DAMMIT ELISE!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Ranma yelled at me.

"I hate Geoff too!" I exclaimed, and before Ranma could yell at me more, I kept exclaiming things. "And I'm going to stop him now and for once!"

"That makes no sense…" Carrie muttered.

"Rice Boy! You take care of Goten; don't let him get taken by the posse! Carrie, Akane and Ranma, you come with me to the office!"

"What about me?" Sonya asked.

"Oh I forgot you existed," I said, laughing absent-mindedly.

"Oh thanks… freak," Sonya said bitterly.

"You stay here with Gohan and Goten," I ordered.

"Why? And why are we taking orders from you?" She asked like the little snot she is.

"Because I'm the only one who's doing anything! And they must be stopped before they get anymore of my loves taken and brainwashed!!!" I yelled and ran off, Akane, Carrie and Ranma followed after me very reluctantly.

As soon as we got to the office we found Aoi, Osito and Moosie fighting off evil teenyboppers clad in skimpy 'gansta' clothing.

"DIE EVIL SCUM!!! NOBODY TAKES MY OFFICE AND LIVES!!" Aoi yelled wielding his knife. "What was that Osito?"

Then Aoi stopped moving, obviously in complete shock.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Akane asked.

"OSITO IS SPEAKING IN EBONICS!!!" And for the very first time in my life, I saw Aoi get pissed off. Not 'Aoi pissed off', really pissed off. "THIS IS WAR!!!"

Five seconds later we were standing knee deep in corpses.

"I'm going to be sick…" Ranma mumbled covering her mouth.

"Wimp…" Akane mumbled.

"Well now that the office is taken back, we should go find Geoff," Carrie suggested.

"What about Osito?" Aoi asked near tears.

"Uh… you take care of him while you hold up the office. Carrie and I are gonna go find Geoff," I told them and Carrie and I began to walk out.

"Why are you bringing me along?" Carrie asked as we exited the office.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh…"

"Why are you coming along?"

Carrie shrugged. "I dunno."

Before we could get any further and execute our plan (the other one got forgotten too come to think of it…), we heard Gohan's irate screaming.

Without a second thought Carrie was running down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" I called after her, not wanting to be left alone in the halls.

We got back to them and found Gohan curled up in a ball screaming, Sonya off in lala land and Goten tied up in a chair yelling in Ebonics. We couldn't understand him, and he wasn't going to translate himself, so he was rather ignored.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

Shaking, Gohan pointed to the daydreaming yaoi fanatic.

"She… she's crazy… keeps hinting at yaoi… with everyone…. Can't take anymore… Piccolo isn't even man… Goten… brother damn… it…" He rambled on a bit more.

"Damn it Sonya, that's it. I've changed your mission," I decided. "Go and stop Geoff."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so… and who knows, maybe something yaoi involved will happen. NOW GO!!!" She jumped up at the thought of yaoi and was gone.

"I'm changing my mission too," Carrie muttered and began comforting Gohan.

"Well I can't very well fight Geoff by myself."

"But you just sent Sonya you idiot."

"Oh yeah… forgot she existed again…"

"You peeps are mad whack yo! When Gran Mastuh G Funk be hearing o this, he be all like 'you bes mad whack ya'll' and then ain't nobody gonna save ya'll yo!"

I blinked at Goten.

"What?"

"Will you shut him up already?" Carrie said.

Suddenly Goten's pager (how'd he get a pager???) went off.

"YO GUY! That bees Gran Matuh G Funk yo! Hes be here soon and-"

Without further noticed, I managed to shut the boy up by kissing him, and then dragged him out of the building.

Carrie grabbed Gohan and she came after me.

"I hope Sonya accomplishes her mission," I stated dragging a still very shocked Goten behind me.

"I don't." Carrie stated clearly.

"Well aren't you companionate."

"At least I remember her existence!" Carrie defended herself.

"Whatever…" I mumbled and we started making a backup plan just in case (and we were sure she would) Sonya failed in her mission.


	57. Day 57 : Plan z9

Juuban High - Day 57

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Today was the big day. Plan z9 was in effect as of now.

"What the hell is plan z9 anyway?" Gohan asked as we walked to school.

"You know… THE plan!" I said.

"You don't know either do you?" Gohan asked.

"No, but I'm sure Elise does!"

Elise looked up, still carrying the tied up Goten, and enjoying it far too much. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Then what is it?" Gohan asked again.

"You'll see in a minute."

"You bes hiding somethin' from me, ain't ya?" Gohan said.

We blinked. Twice. Then we turned to look at him. "You're… kidding.. right?" I asked.

"That was funny Gohan… don't ever do that again," Elise glared.

"What you talkin' 'bout? You two bes fuckin' whacked out, G!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL GEOFF!!!! IT WILL BE VERY BLOODY AND PAINFUL TOO!!!" I then screamed, running into the school.

"Oh dear…" Elise said, following me.

Elise finally caught up to me as I was following the screams. "You're going to kill my only brother!"

"What about It?"

"Oh, Eric? Hey… what happened to him?"

"Me? I'z right here. But I'z not Eric, I'z Grandmastuh E funk!" Eric then said, doing the 'word' pose.

"Oh Christ! Another one!" Elise mumbled.

"ACK! GET AWAY!!" I cried, kicking him.

"Whatchu talkin' about, yo?"

"Make it stop!" I pleaded, curling up into the foetal position.

"They bes crazy, yo." Gohan said, pointing to us.

I looked at Elise. "Hey… if Goten has a pager, does he also have a cell phone?"

"Hmm… let me check…" She grinned. Great, wrong idea to give her…

A few minutes later, Elise grinned. "That was fun... and I found one!"

I blinked, shaking my head. "Great, hand it over."

She complied and I dialled the Son's number.

"CHICHI! YOUR CHILDREN ARE GOING CRAZY!! SAVE US!!"

I held the phone away from my ear as she screamed. "NANI?! IT'S ALL GOKU'S FAULT ISN'T IT!? I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!!"

I handed it back to Elise who had a fun time with putting it back where she found it and we waited.

"GOKU!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Chichi screamed as she ran in.

"Chichi, snap them out of it first!!" I said.

She nodded then whipped out the trusty frying pan of doom.

I poked Elise, "untie Goten."

"Fine…" she grumbled and untied him. Chichi hit them both over the head with the frying pan; they got very frightened looks as she yelled at them.

And yelled.

And yelled.

"GOMEN NASAI OKAASAN!! It'll never happen again!" They said in unison.

"It worked!" Elise and I did a happy dance as Chichi then looked up.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thirty seconds later, Goku ran up to her. "Nani, Chichisan?" He said shakily while cowering in fear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GOHANCHAN AND GOTENCHAN!!??" She yelled as he backed up.

"Actually, as the janitor of this here school, I discovered something truly disturbing!" Goku smiled and whipped out a bunch of charts.

"Does he know what all those words mean?" I whispered to Elise.

"Probably not…"

"Anyway, as you can see from this chart, this chart and this chart, is that this was not the fault of Geoff."

We blinked, and then looked over the crudely drawn charts in red and blue crayons. "This is Kuno, it was his fault. This is Geoff, he had nothing to do with it, he just happened to show up. This is us. This is me explaining it to you, this is the charts I'm holding, and this is what's on the chart, and this is me drawing the charts…" Goku said, telling us everything as he drew it.

"GOKU!!"

He smiled goofily and continued. "This chart shows the levels of the wigger gas and the oxygen levels. They were even."

"W…wigger… gas…?" Elise and I said, shocked.

"Yes, you see, Kuno invented this machine," He said, holding up a black crayon picture of a machine.

"Machine…?" Elise asked.

"Yep! It did everything! The gas converted Piccolo and Trunks and Youji and Gohan and Goten and Eric and Sonya and… um… those girls." Goku told us.

"I was wondering what happened to Sonya…"

"A machine did this? How did Kuno do that?" I asked.

"He told me it was the new oven for my office! How could I say no?"

"Goku… if you figured all this out, why didn't you turn the gas off?"

"Oops! I knew I forgot to do something while drawing all these charts… I had to make them perfect, ya know…"

"Dammit… he has ONE moment of intelligence… and he still manages to make himself look stupid…" Chichi grumbled.

"Goku… go turn the machine off now…" Elise said.

"Oh yea! I'll get right on that!" He flew off towards his office.

"Fucking moron…" I muttered.

"Yes, because, out of the act of love, I, Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, also known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, also Juuban High, as of now, made this machine so that you could love me, along with the pigtailed girl and Akane so we could all live happily under the stars!" Kuno said, standing before us.

"Aw, fuck it…" I muttered…

Akane then showed up behind him.

WHACK.

"YOU BAKA!" She cried, kicking him before she walked off.

Goku then flew back looking ecstatic.

"I turned off the machine by pressing the blue button which was clearly marked 'TURN ME OFF BY PRESSING THIS BUTTON' and then the machine stopped working because I evidently turned it off. I did that by pressing the button. It was clearly marked. It turned off then, due to the button. It was marked for me, so I couldn't mess it up. Now the oxygen levels will return to normal as shown is this chart! Isn't it pretty? I drew it with my new crayons! They were in the office, where the machine was that I turned off by pressing the button that was clearly marked. The machine then turned off, because the button said 'TURN ME OFF BY PRESSING THIS BUTTON'! The machine stopped working right after I pressed it. Then I walked out, closing the door, which clearly said 'Goku, this is your office. Do not eat me, or anything inside'. I walked down the hall, where there were lockers and people. The people didn't notice me, and I didn't do anything because they were not marked. Who are those people? They need to be clearly marked so I know what to do with them. What if they weren't supposed to be there? How would I know where to move them, or if they need to be cooked and for how long they need to be cooked for and under what level of heat? I need to go work on the heating system now; I think we need an air conditioner. Do you want an air conditioner? You should be clearly marked if you want one. Anyway… ooo, I smell popcorn… why isn't popcorn clearly marked? Um… what was I saying? Hey... where did everybody go?"

He looked up and we were all long gone.

Meanwhile…

"HOW COULD YOU YOUJI?! And I trusted you, too! I shall never trust you again!" Elise went all over dramatic over the poor boy.

"I had no control!" He protested in defence.

"Sure you didn't, Grandmasta Weiss person." Elise said, sticking out her tongue.

"Grand master… what now?" Youji asked, his eyes doing the surprised thing.

"You heard me!" Elise said, grabbing Goten and walking outside.

"Oh, so she isn't mad at him but she's mad at me?" Youji asked in exasperation.

"She thinks he's cute or something," I shrugged.

"And I'm not cute?!"

"You have a concave stomach and your eyes look weird without the sunglasses. Live with it, or EAT!!"

"But what if I get fat?" Youji cried.

"No… I doubt you will." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel ignored!" Trunks spoke up.

No one talked to him.

"Hello, guys??" Trunks kept talking.

"Hey... whatever happened to Trunks?" I asked.

"NANI!??!!" Trunks shrieked.

"I dunno… weird." Gohan shrugged as we left. The school.

"GUYS!!?? TALK TO ME!!! I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME!!!!"

"Hi Trunks!" Eric smiled.

"GUYS?! TALK TO ME!!!"

Moron.


	58. Day 58 : Little Sister Day

Juuban High - Day 58

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Well after that long ordeal with the wiggers and giggers, Carrie and I made sure Kuno went away for some time. We sent him a note saying the pigtailed girl would have a date with him in France or something... Akane was thankful.

Anyhoo, today was one of those school spirits days that Aoi thought up. I guess he wanted to cheer the place up after being brainwashed. I must say... I will never forgive him for this one.

"ELISE!!!!!!! Where are we going? Who are you gonna see? Why are we going there? OH! We're gonna see you're boyfriend aren't I!?! Ooooooo!!! Elise has a boyfriend! Elise has a boyfriend! Elise has a- CARRIE!!!!!!!!"

Yes, meet my little sister, Krista. She's 12.

Carrie attempted to run away, but Krista had already glomped her.

"Oh, hey Krista," she said sweat dropping.

"CARRIE!!! ELISE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Yeah... sure she does," Carrie said snickering under her breath.

"Shudap," I mumbled walking past them, and then I felt the ever so familiar tug on my wallet chain.

"Elise is here. Carrie, Elise is here," Caitlin mumbled. She was 3.

"Yes, I'm here," I mumbled attempting to take my chain away. "It never ends..."

"Carrie, why's Elise here?"

"Because we're going to school," Carrie said on her feet again, Krista clinging to her leg.

"Where's school? Carrie, where's school? Elise?"

"Carrie get it away!" I pleaded still trying to pry my chain away from her small grasp.

And then we saw them. Gohan and his... uh... sister, walking down the street. Suddenly Krista had dislodged herself from Carrie and was wrapped around Gohan's neck.

"ACK!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!!!" Gohan screamed trying to pull her off.

"No, no, it's just my little sister," I muttered as I walked by, now carrying Caitlin.

"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU!?!"

"Who's that Gohan?" Carrie asked pointing to his sister.

"Goten."

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled looking over the brooding cross-dressed Goten. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!?!"

I put Caitlin down and grabbed Goten protectively.

"OOOOO!!! ELISE HAS A BOYFRIEND! ELISE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!"

"You're dating!?!" Gohan yelled shocked. "That's disgusting!!!"

"Elise, where's Eric and Sonya?" Carrie asked as she pried Krista successfully off of Gohan.

"I dunno, probably there already..." I mumbled not caring.

We walked the rest of the way there peacefully, Caitlin taking the lead, excited about going to school. Krista walking in between us singing random songs and babbling on about her damn horse.

The first thing we saw was Youji standing by his locker in his boxers.

"AHHHHH!!! HE'S NAKED!!!" Krista yelled and threw a couple stones at him.

"OW!" Youji yelled.

"Um Youji... you do realize it's 'little sister day' right? Not 'pyjama day'?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah I know, but unlike Gohan there, Aya and Ken didn't like the idea of putting a skirt on and Omi is still in the asylum, so I simply recycled an old day."

"Well, I have no real complaints..."

"OO!!! Elise has two boyfriends!!!" Krista ran up to Goten. "SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!!!"

"She is?" Goten asked confused. "Elise is cheating on me."

"KAWAII!!!" I yelled and glomped him.

"EWWWWW!!!" Gohan and Krista yelled in unison.

Then Trunks and Bra came walking down the hall.

"Hey guy-" Trunks attempted to great us, but Krista had already glomped him.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!" She yelled.

"AHHHH!!!" Trunks screamed. "CARRIE!!! GET IT OFFA ME!!!"

In a swift movement Krista was lying on the floor.

"Down girl," she mumbled evilly.

Piccolo came around the corner then, people cowering in fear from him. Not us, just them.

"Carrie! It's Piccolo!" Caitlin yelled exited running over to him. "Carrie! He's green!"

"Why so he is..." Goten mumbled.

"KAWAII!!!"

"Look Carrie, he has a cape! It's white! Carrie it's white!" She yelled tugging on it excitedly.

"That's nice Caitlin..." Then Carrie turned her attention back to Bra. "Awww! She's so kawaii!"

"Aren't I cute?" Trunks asked desperately.

"Sure you are," Carrie said still looking at Bra.

"Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me?"

"Krista was paying attention to you," I mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Oh great..."

I then wandered off. I couldn't stand to see Goten in a dress; I had to find something else. Caitlin decided she would follow me.

"Elise, where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

"Elise, where are we going?"

"Didn't I answer this?"

Caitlin grabbed my chain.

"Elise, what's this?

"My chain."

She grabbed my necklace.

"What's this?"

"CARRIE!!! HELP ME!!!" I yelled not being able to do the whole little kid thing.

Carrie didn't come save me though, but I did find what I wanted.

I grabbed Goten, was gone for a couple minutes and then came back.

"Why is my brother in a kilt?" Gohan asked.

"Because they're sexy!"

"EWWW!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!!"

"I don't get it..." my sister mumbled confused.

"As you shouldn't," Youji mumbled patting her back.

"Who are you?"

"Uh..." Youji sweat dropped. "Youji. Hasn't your sister ever talked about me?"

"Youji? Um... no. I know about Goten, Vegeta, Tasuki, Nuriko, Duo, Dilandau-"

"Ok, ok, enough," Youji mumbled and wandered away.

"Now if only I could get Vegeta in a suit and Duo in the priest cloak..." I mumbled giddily.

Everyone looked at me with those twitching eyes look.

"Why don't you just get them naked?" Carrie asked ever so bluntly.

"Look man, you get them in and then you get them out."

"I don't get it!" Krista yelled and promptly began crying.

"ARG!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" I yelled wanting to hit her... oh wait. No, no, hitting small children is bad.

"As fun as this all is, I'm gonna go home," Youji mumbled walking away.

"Sounds good to me," I mumbled grabbing Goten.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gohan asked grabbing Goten away from my grasps.

Krista had to drag a whimpering sister home that night... or rather morning...


	59. Day 59 : Clearly Marked

Juuban High - Day 59

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

After the horrors of yesterday I slammed the door on my sister and walked to school. I would never, ever let her near those people again... poor Piccolo. I'm quite shocked that he didn't kill her. Anyway, I stopped at Elise's house where she looked very tired.

"No sleep last night eh?"

"Nope.." She grinned... hmmm... I wasn't going to ask.

We stopped at the Son's house as usual where Gohan walked out looking very disgusted, and Elise glomped poor Goten. "You know, we really need to do that again sometime, like maybe today?" She grinned.

"Do what?" Goten asked obliviously.

Elise started crying, "how could you not remember?!"

"Remember what...?" He asked, blinking.

"You know, last night!"

"But... I slept last night..."

"Okay! Which one of you gave Elise the drugs?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling about today... I think it's going to be a very long day..." I muttered as we walked.

"I have that feeling every day. It starts when I see Elise waiting outside my house," Gohan said.

Eric then caught up to us, "hi guys! How was yesterday? Sonya dragged me to school as her little 'sister', so I couldn't walk with you," he explained... though no one asked.

"Gee, that wasn't much of a stretch was it?" I muttered, walking into school.

Youji and Trunks were waiting there as always.

"But last night was so much fun, Goten. I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff... and when you went Super Saiya-jin... wow... it was amazing..." Elise trailed off, her eyes glazed over.

"What stuff?" Goten blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gohan screamed, red aura flaring.

"Gohan... calm down... she's delusional... she lives in a dream world... remember?" Trunks and I said in an attempt to clam him down.

"If only I was in her dream world..." Youji said absently.

I blinked as Elise said "Oh you were, you were cleaning up..."

"CLEANING UP?!" Gohan shrieked as Youji facefaulted.

"Yep, we left quite a mess..."

"OKAY, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!" I said, hitting her with my mallet.

"I hate her." Gohan stated.

"But hate is such a strong word! The world does not need hate! Hate is wrong. The world needs love! Love is beautiful and pure and innocent and everyone needs to be loved. Without love the world will be doomed, DOOMED..." Mamoru said, suddenly showing up.

"Is anyone listening to him?" Gohan asked.

"It's Mamoru," Goten said.

"No, no one's listening," I replied.

"I have to protect the sake of love! You will die, hatred boy!" Mamoru said and pulled out a rose. The room went brown and sparkly and he was suddenly wearing the ugly tuxedo. He threw his hat and waited for it to return... but it didn't.

It flew down the hall.

"That's not clearly marked, and that isn't... I guess it's food!"

The hat floated above Goku's head for a second and then fluttered down, landing on his head.

"MY HAT!! I AM NOT TUXEDO KAMEN WITHOUT IT!"

"I am... TUXEDO GOKU-KAMEN!" Goku cried with joy.

"Oh dear Dende..." Trunks muttered, hitting his head on the lockers.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Goku said, giggling.

"Isn't that Sailor Moon's saying?" I asked.

"Oh, right... um... Food is good, without food we cannot live, especially if it isn't clearly marked. If it isn't clearly marked it can be mistaken for a lot of things - is my hat clearly marked?"

We nodded.

"Good, now everyone knows that I am -" he paused there to grab a piece of paper and a bright pink crayon - "TUXEDO GOKU-KAMEN!" He then stuck the sign, which had "Tuxedo Goku-Kamen" written on it, on his gi. "No one will mistake me because I am clearly marked!"

We sweatdropped.

"I think the point of the name Tuxedo Kamen is to NOT reveal your identity..." Gohan said, head in his hands.

"Yes, the Great Saiyaman knows all about that..." Elise said.

"HEY! How would you know about that?"

"You changed in front of us, moron..." Elise replied.

Eric got a glazed over look in his eyes. I then hit him with my mallet. "Yes, yes you did..." I grinned.

"YOU AREN'T CLEARLY MARKED! I MUST FIGHT THE FORCES OF THE NEGAVERSE!! YOU ALL NEED TO BE CLEARLY MARKED OR ELSE YOU ARE A PART OF THE NEGAVERSE!!" Goku screamed.

He then turned around and saw Vegeta.

"YOU! The head leader of the negaverse... I see through your lies... you aren't clearly marked!!!"

Elise grabbed her trusty black sharpie marker form hammerspace and started marking on everyone "Not negaverse!"

She ran over to Veggiehead and wrote on his forehead "Not negaverse SO HANDS OFF! HE'S ELISE'S!!! I'm really sexy. I should be wearing nothing right now, but the spandex is just as good!"

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"Clearly marking you for the intellectually impaired." Elise grinned.

"The what for the who now?" Goten and Goku asked.

"Ooh... I get to mark Goten..." Elise grinned.

"THIS IS NOT NEGAVERSE, IN FACT HE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ELISE AND ELISE ALONE! IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT HIM YOU STUPID BASTARD I WILL SEE TO IT THAT CHICHI KILLS YOU!!" all over his arms.

"She wrote on me!"

"Kawaii!"

"He is not your property!" Gohan screamed.

"Jealous, are we?"

"...WHAT!?"

"You're not clearly marked, Rice Boy!" She went to work.

When she was finished, he said "Not Negaverse, you don't want to attack me for I am crazy and prone to snapping randomly. Stay away. It's for your own good."

Gohan screamed.

"See, you proved me right!" She beamed.

"Oi…" He sighed.

She then turned to Trunks.

"Not Negaverse. I am an over jealous stupid crazy overreacting idiot. Keep me away from walls and lockers; I bang my head on them. I like to give myself concussions." On his forehead, it said "bang here."

She went to Eric next.

"Not Negaverse. Yes he is my brother. Isn't he cute when he's all um, you know, Eric-like!"

She looked at Sonya, then grabbed her arm. "I am a member of the Negaverse. Kill me now and leave no remains."

Goku's eyes lit up, "ooo! Negaverse! Die by the hands of my um… I don't have roses... DIE BY THE HANDS OF THIS HOT DOG!"

She turned to me next.

"Not negaverse."

"Good girl, Elise," I said, not sending her any more glares and holding my mallet innocently behind my back.

"Hey, Tasuki!!" She called and grabbed him.

"What da hell d'ya want?!" He screamed, trying to get away.

"I need to clearly mark you for the stupid one over there..."

"Which one?"

"Ha ha, very funny... keep still." She said and went to work.

"Not negaverse. I'm really hot, aren't I? I also belong to Eric so Chichiri, while you are cute, keep your hands off."

Tasuki freaked.

"CHICHIRRRRRRIIIIII!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!" He cried, frantically rubbing at his arm.

She grabbed Youji next.

"Not negaverse. I'm an assassin so don't piss me off. I also like wearing only boxers and no one complains."

I grabbed the marker away from her for a second and wrote on Youji "I HAVE A CONCAVE STOMACH! PLEASE FEED ME! FORGET THE STARVING ETHIOPIANS, MEAGAN IS RAISING THEM NOW! FEED ME PLEASE!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"The question is, what's wrong with YOU?" I glared at him.

He just glared back and I handed the marker back to Elise.

"Tasuki didn't move for me... I told him to keep still and he did..." Elise was off in her own world again.

We looked back at Goku and Sonya. Sonya was covered in many condiments from those evil hot dogs. That's all the damage that had been done though.

I grabbed Elise's marker and set out on making revisions to everyone's markings.

On Elise: "Not negaverse, but she is crazy, delusional and really should be in the mental institution. If you are Goten, Vegeta, Duo, Tasuki, Dilandau, Youji or an assortment of others please stay away. I am crazy and will not hesitate in kidnaping you and locking you in a folding chair in my closet."

"...hey!" Elise said as she read it.

"It's true..."

"So?"

I shook my head and grabbed Vegeta's arm. "I am hot, please get me out of these clothes."

"YES!!!" Elise agreed, jumping up and down.

"HEY! Wait a second!" Trunks cried.

On Goten: "I am a moron, but a cute one so it's all good..."

"She wrote on me too!"

"KAWAII!!" Elise cried and glomped him.

On Gohan: "Please get me out of this spandex I insist on wearing for some STUPID reason. It must be my father's genes causing this and I really don't want any ties to him since I consider my real father to be Piccolo. Also, while I make a very cute couple with Videl, I belong to Carrie."

"AND ME!!!" Eric cried.

"Shut up, Eric."

On Trunks: "I am really, really hot and should be also wearing nothing at all. I belong to Carrie and only Carrie, you cannot touch me or Carrie WILL kill you with no second thought."

I grabbed Eric's arm and he blushed. "I am a fucking psycho and I don't even exist. I'm an 'It'. Please, do not ever refer to me with any pronouns at all because I am not a 'he' or a 'she' or an anything besides an It."

He continued to blush when he looked at his arm, but I ignored him.

"Oh Tasuki!!" I called.

He froze, "...what d'ya want?"

"Come here, pleeeeeeaaaassseeeee??"

"No."

"PLEASE?!" I sniffled.

"...no!!"

"TRUNKS!!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Tasuki finally agreed.

"Keep still..." I told him. He moved a bit, but that was all right, I could still write on him! "Yes, I am really, really hot. Too bad I don't like girls, I'm such a waste."

"He's not a waste," Eric said.

"He is for us," I said. Elise nodded.

"CHICHIRI!!" Tasuki said as he went SD and ran off.

"Who else...?" I asked, and then grinned. "NURIKO!!!"

"Oh god no..." Elise muttered as they followed me.

"OH DENDE NO! DENDE!!"

"... Shut up, Lilac Boy."

We found Nuriko in the drama room, and Elise and I both started crying.

"You are alive! We saw your death and it was just so tragic and hey... how are you still alive?" We said in unison.

Nuriko shrugged, "How is anybody still alive?"

"He makes a good point..." I said.

"Yes, yes he does."

"ANYWAY, we need to clearly mark you because Goku is a fucking moron and will attack you if you are not marked," I explained.

"Uh... oh... okay..." Nuriko sweatdropped but held out his arm.

"I am not negaverse, however I am really hot, and I look very good in dresses too. Hotohori isn't good enough for me, the only one good enough for me is Carrie!"

"And me and me and me and me and me and me! Me being Elise, of course!" Elise wrote on his other arm.

Nuriko just sweatdropped.

As we were leaving school, we ran into Aoi, Moosie and Osito.

He had already marked Moosie and Osito.

On Moosie: "I am fiberglass and if you eat me you will choke. I am not from the negaverse; I am form the Moon Kingdom! Really!"

On Osito: "Not negaverse. I'm too cute to eat."

On Aoi: "I am your friendly principal man. Not negaverse."

I grabbed his arm and wrote, "Aren't I cute? I'm crazy in a good way!"

He grinned.

"OH RANMA..." Elise called and grabbed him, writing on his arm in a flurry of fast strokes and quick dotted i's "I'm a cross dressing moron!"

I of course, took this opportunity to write on his other arm, "I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY hot and if it wasn't for Akane, you can be damn sure that I would belong to Carrie."

"ELISE!!!" Ranma cried and chased Elise down the hall.

"Save me, save me, save me, save me! GOKU! HE'S FROM THE NEGAVERSE!"

"Nega...what?" Ranma stopped and looked confused.

"DIE!!!!!" Goku screamed, jumping out at him with his bottle of green ketchup.

Ranma paled and ran. That was the last we saw of him that week. Poor thing...

"Ryouga!" I said, eyes lighting up as I ran over to him and wrote "Not negaverse. However, I have the tendency to get lost so if you ever find me unsure of where I am, please return me to Carrie's house."

"Long time no see, guys," he said, getting all emotional on us. "However, I need to go to my office now, so I shall see you later." He then turned and walked into the washroom.

"We won't be seeing him for a while..." I sighed.

"Nope... dammit..." Elise sighed too.

"Hey... you don't think Goku's going to eat Ranma do you?" I asked.

"Who cares about Ranma? Do you think he's going to eat Sonya?"


	60. Day 60 : New Science Teacher

Juuban High - Day 60

Story by: Elsie Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

Goku did not in fact eat either Sonya or Ranma. Sonya came home at about midnight, getting a drive with Geoff. She had been covered in ketchup and stuff complaining how she had to go in Geoff's trunk because she wasn't cool enough to sit in the car.

I felt for her, really I did. And right after I finished my T.V. program, I unlocked to door to let her in. Damn she was getting annoying... all that banging and yelling.

Carrie and I were walking to school when we caught up with Gohan and Goten.

"I see you've managed to wash the marker off," Carrie mumbled grinning.

"Not before my mom saw it," Gohan said, in a very angry voice.

We started laughing. Gohan just glared and started walking, the three of us following.

"You drew on me, and then I washed it off," Goten mumbled smiling, as I was tape measuring his back.

"Elise, what are you doing?" Carrie asked, the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Measuring him, silly," I replied.

"Why... just tell me why?"

"For his wings."

"What...?" Carrie and Gohan asked in unison, eyebrows twitching and all.

"I don't have wings," Goten stated.

"Kawaii!"

"Wings?" Carrie asked.

"Did you know that 'Ten' means heaven?" I asked looking up at Carrie, both her and Gohan nodded. "Well, 'tenshi' means 'angel', 'angels' have wings. So I figured he should have 'em, my little angel... I could call him 'Gotenshi'."

"This is making me sick... I just had breakfast too," Gohan said holding his stomach.

"I say we run," Carrie mumbled backing up slowly.

"I'm an angel?" Goten asked.

"Kawaiiiii!"

I was gonna glomp Goten, but then Gohan grabbed him and Carrie and the two were soon gone. In my shock, Sonya and Eric caught up with me.

Finally arriving at school:

"FREAK!"

"HEINOUS BITCH!"

"IMPOSTOR!!!"

"WENCH OF HELL!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!! SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" I yelled hitting them with my bag. They shut up and then began fist fighting, Eric winning of course. I ignored them, they were being quiet, and it was all that mattered.

"You assholes left me!" I shouted as I sat beside Carrie.

"I didn't leave you," Youji said in his defense.

"And had you the chance?"

"What?"

"HA!!! I KNEW IT!!!" I crossed my arms turning around.

"...What?"

"It's ok... she just needs mental help," Carrie said patting his back.

And to make our mornings that much greater, a nice waker upper greeted us. First was that red head chick falling through the roof and then she fell through the floor. Through her hole climbed up Ravi.

"GOHAN! YOU BEES MAH MAD HYPE LOVE, YO!" He yelled, glomping Gohan.

"Wigger talk?" Carrie asked staring in horror.

"Um… how can he be a wigger if he's brown?" I asked confused.

"Then I guess he'd be-"

"Don't say it."

"You don't think by chance that when he was effected he never got turned back?" Youji asked.

"Maybe."

"Hey… where was he that whole time?" I asked confused.

"Most likely following Geoff around like a love sick puppy." Eric stated.

Then him and I stared at each other and shuddered.

"Poor Geoff…" We mumbled in unison.

"This bees like so hype yo guy!"

"SHUT HIM UP RICE BOY!!!" We all yelled at Gohan.

"Yo biotch! You bees-" Eric whacked Ravi with his magical frying pan of doom… hey… isn't that Chichi's?

"QUICK!!! KILL HIM WHILE HE'S DOWN!!!" Eric yelled frantically.

"Freak!" Sonya yelled.

"HEINOUS BITCH!" Eric yelled and tackled her. Oh what a morning…

"What bees… going on… yo…?"

"Ravi stop talking like that!!!" Carrie yelled, her mallet ready.

"Yo, mad whack biatch, why I bees listening to you yo?"

"Because Gohan hates guys who talk like that," Youji said smiling.

Ravi froze.

"I'M SORRY MY DEAR BELOVED GOHAN!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" He began to cry on my shoulder… why the hell is it always my shoulder he cries on???

"Youji," I muttered pointing to him. Youji smiled sadistically and got his string out.

Once he was disposed of and Sonya and Eric had fallen out of a window as a result of their fighting, we all settled down to… talk I guess. When Aoi came in happy as hell and hugging Osito.

"GUY! GUYS! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!!!" He said jumping up and down; oh he's so kawaii.

"Osito learned to fly?" I asked expressionless. Aoi paused for a moment.

"Yes, but that's not the big news!"

"Moosie is a member on the Russian Mafia?" Carrie asked.

"… There's even bigger news!"

"A fibreglass moose is part of the Mafia?" Gohan asked himself.

"Russian Mafia," Aoi corrected him.

"Akane hasn't hit Ranma with her mallet today?" Youji asked trying to find some other unbelievable thing.

"Of course she has… silly," Aoi mumbled grinning.

"Tasuki got eaten by a pack of rabid dogs while waiting for the bus?" Trunks asked.

"He better not have… Eric would be heartbroken…" I muttered.

"Who cares about It?"

"You guys are way off!" Aoi chimed in.

"Oh just tell us!" Gohan said getting annoyed with the game.

"We got a new science teacher! After you guys killed TPP-"

"Vegeta did that," Carrie corrected.

"-we've been out of a science teacher. Dilandau wouldn't take the job back, so we've been going through substitutes… Anyhoo! We found one!"

"Oh? Who?" I asked wondering what anime or manga character it could be this time.

"Mr. Ryuu!"

We gave him blank looks.

"You know… Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu."

"FROM CLOVER!?!" Carrie and I asked in unison.

"Whazaat?" Aoi looked at us confused.

"I wonder if Lan is here…" Carrie wondered, eyes glazing over.

"Hey… hey… wait a minute!" Trunks yelled.

"Forget Lan, what about Suu? She's so kawaii and cool!" I chimed in.

Everyone was giving blank looks. Even Aoi looked at us like we were crazy. Aoi for Dende's sake!

Then Kazuhiko and Suu (wings and all) came down the hall. Before anything could be said a flash of brown went by us, and then something, no someone was standing before us. Ravi.

An odd thought entered our mind. Was it possible that Ravi had actually fallen for a girl? Had he finally given up on Quatre, Gohan, Inu Yasha and all the other men he must have pursued for… Suu?

No.

"KAZUHIKO!" He screamed his eyes lighting up, Ravi glomped him.

"Oh Kami…" Everyone muttered, except Trunks of course.

"IT'S DENDE! DENDE!!!"

"AHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Kazuhiko yelled, his arm transformed into a huge gun and Ravi was obliterated.

"This really has been some morning…" I muttered oh so silently.

"Is it still morning?" Carrie asked in awe.

"Well! My job is done here!" Aoi exclaimed.

"But you did nothing," Goten pointed out.

"Oh? But didn't I?" Aoi whispered and started to laugh like a madman, and then he grabbed Osito and jumped out the window.

"AOI!" Carrie and I yelled racing towards the window.

"Don't worry, Osito can-"

THUD.

"OH NO!!! OH NO!!!" We looked over the windowsill and saw Aoi lying on the ground. He opened his eyes and smiled at us.

"Hey, looks like Sonya broke my fall," sure enough as he stood up Sonya was crumpled up beneath him.

"Good thing Sonya was there," Carrie said smiling.

"Think she's dead?" I asked.

Carrie shrugged.

Aoi then picked up Sonya and Osito and went off to his office.

I decided to go home at that moment not wanting to see what would happen when Ravi got back from the dead…


	61. Day 61 : Fan Club Applications

Juuban High - Day 61 

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

"What are you doing?" Elise asked as she stood over me.

I was sitting in front of the lockers; Trunks, Youji, Goten and Gohan hadn't arrived yet. Eric was standing beside Elise, looking at me with the same curious expression.

"Making applications," I answered simply and went back to work.

"...Applications?" Elise blinked.

"Oo! For what? Can I apply?" Eric asked, looking very interested.

"Sure, when I'm done, and I'm making applications for my fan club," I grinned at them.

"Your FAN CLUB?" Elise almost fell over at the thought.

"Yep. Hey look, more people who will join!" I exclaimed, pointing at the rest of our little clan.

"She wants me to join something," Goten said.

"KAWAII!" Elise attacked Goten with hugs.

"Yes. You all have to join. Everyone in the school has to join!" I said, handing out the now finished applications.

"What are we joining anyway?" Gohan asked, staring at the sheet with that oh-so-cute confused look.

"My fan club. If you had been here earlier, you would have known," I told Gohan with a bit of a glare.

"Do I have to join?"

"You DEFINITLEY have to! Now come guys, help me hand them out!"

And so, we were off, me dragging everyone along as I stopped random people in the halls to give them the applications. How I managed to make so many? Easy, I stayed up all night making them! This just had to be perfect! Finally, my fans could support me how they always wanted to!

"You've lost your mind, haven't you Carrie?" Gohan asked, reading over the application.

"Lost it? I don't think she ever had it," Elise muttered.

"I heard that," I mumbled.

"You were supposed to," Elise shrugged, and then started reading parts of the application out loud. "Why are you joining this club? a) Because you know Carrie is the best and is practically god. b) Because you have nothing better to do. c) Because you know if you don't Carrie will get Trunks and Gohan after you and they are prone to snapping." She blinked and looked up. "You have far too much time on your hands."

"I know! Isn't it great?" I replied, still handing out the sheets of paper to everyone I came across.

Eric was frantically scribbling out his application and handed it in to me within minutes. "I'm the first member!" He said happily.

"Good, you can do me a favour. Take these," I handed him a stack, "and go hand them out. Give them to Tasuki and whoever else you like."

Eric's eyes lit up, "I'm on it!"

Elise stopped walking suddenly, and she appeared as though an idea had smacked her dead in the face.

"What is it, Elise?" I asked, turning to stare at her along with everyone else.

"We need to get Vegeta to join your fan club!"

"No, no, no, we don't. You don't need to be-"

But I cut Trunks off with a "GOOD IDEA!" And with that I ran off towards the math room, everyone else in tow. Elise was especially happy because it meant she could see her beloved Veggiechan once more, and Trunks was wondering why I actually listened to him.

"Hiya Veggie-honey," Elise said, coming in and sitting down on his desk.

"What do you brats want today? You aren't supposed to be here until the end of the day. It's not the end of the day. Get out." Vegeta said, not even looking up at us.

"But we just missed you oh so much! I couldn't bear the thought of waiting the whole day to see you! It was like torture!" Elise rambled on overdramatically.

"That's nice, insolent human. Did you not hear me the first time? Get out."

Elise looked like she was about to cry. "What did you say, Veggie-honey?"

"Did I stutter?" Vegeta asked, still not moving from his general royal-looking position.

"But we have something really, really important for you!" I said, putting a comforting arm around Elise.

"And what would that be?"

"This!" I handed him the application with a big grin on my face, while everyone else shook their heads at me in the background. I think they sensed what was coming.

Vegeta looked at it. He read the title. Then he lit a small ki blast off the tip of his finger and burned it to a crisp, the ashes falling on to his desk.

I blinked. My eyes filled up with tears, and I started wailing and sobbing in a way that put even Usagi to shame.

"OTOUSAN! HOW COULD YOU!" Trunks got into a battle position and pulled out his sword.

"Easy, with my ki," Vegeta shrugged.

"For making her cry, I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Trunks, you don't have to... I'm okay now," I said, knowing he was going to get really, really hurt.

"No, no, no he has to! He has to defend your honour!" Elise said, grinning and nodding.

"You just want to see him get his ass handed to him," Youji said, pulling out the video camera.

"No, she wants to see Vegeta break a sweat," I said.

"He won't though, especially if he's just fighting a push over like Trunks," Elise pointed out.

"You sure, brat?" Vegeta said, standing up.

"Yes! Let's fight!" Trunks charged at Vegeta, but Vegeta moved out of the way and Trunks went crashing into the wall. "Stupid boy," Vegeta smirked. Elise cheered Vegeta on, I looked on with concern, and Youji videotaped. Gohan watched, but kept informing them they were going to break the school again if they didn't stop.

Trunks charged again, but Vegeta shot a ki blast at him and knocked him unconscious. "Now my classroom is a mess," Vegeta muttered, sitting down like nothing had happened. "Now are you brats going to get out?"

"Yes sir," we all said and I dragged Trunks out of there. Well wait, not all of us. Elise took her spot on the desk, "I'm going to be your 'personal assistant', okay Veggie-honey?"

I left before I could hear the answer. I really did not want to know anymore. "Well guys, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to find Aoi and give him this tape for eBay." Youji shrugged.

"I say we all go home," Gohan said.

And with that we went home. Well, actually I dragged Trunks to my house, and Gohan and Goten went home. We didn't hear from Elise all day so we have no idea what happened to her...


	62. Day 62 : Win A Date With Vince Carter

Juuban High - Day 62

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

That Tuesday I was up extra early! And when I say early, I mean half an hour after school started. Got a new notebook, a pack of pens, and sat by my locker ready for a hard day of work because I was now:

**Vegeta's Personal Assistant!** Said in echo-y voice with red backdrop

Alas! I felt like a frail superhero… or rather… a strong superhero, ready to take on the world-en-mass.

"Hey Elise."

"AH!" I screamed, dropping my brand new working materials to the floor as I stood up in fright. "You scared me half to death! Don't scare people like that!"

"Scare people like what?" Carrie asked staring at me as if I were crazed… just kinda like she always does actually. "I just said hi."

"Not so," I said getting my pose back and trying to sound smug and superior as I sat back down. "You said: 'Hey, Elise'. Aha!"

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked and checked my temperature.

"Bugger off!" I slapped her hand away and went back to my notebook.

"What'cha writing there?"

"Oh… you'll see," I said, getting my devious smile and evil gleam in my eye.

"… Can I see now?"

"No," I then looked at her. "Where is everyone?"

"I think they should be arriving soon, Eric and Sonya were fighting and everyone decided to wait and see if they kill each other or not."

"And if they don't kill each other?"

"I'm sure they also stayed to make sure one of 'em dies… or both."

"So why didn't you stay?"

"Oh I was playing Grand Theft Auto all night, now everyone looks like a corpse to me… why bother watching two corpses fight to become corpses…" We both went a little cross-eyed there, but soon recovered. "Say, where's Youji?" Carrie suddenly changed the subject. "He practically lives here!"

I pointed to the ceiling.

Carrie looked up.

"What the fuck?" Carried asked in confusion as she stared at Youji, suction-cups on hands and feet, stuck onto the ceiling in his Weiss uniform staring down at us in night visions goggles.

"Hello Carrie." He said calmly as if nothing was out of the norm.

"Should I ask?"

"No," I said, went over my notebook one last time and then got up. "Come Carrie, there is work to be done!"

Seeing Carrie had nothing better to do, she got up and followed me to the office. Youji was fast on our heels… err… heads.

We got to the office and were met with Aoi looking like a MIB agent or something.

"Thing's are crazier than they normally are…" Carrie mumbled as Aoi stared at her.

"And _who_ might _you_ be?" He asked raising an eyebrow from underneath his black sunglasses.

"It's me… Carrie."

"And _how_ do _I know_ that for _sure_? _Hmmmmm_?" He inquired, Osito and Moosie were in similar MIB outfits, Moosie's was drawn-on, and Osito's was crudely sewn.

"Uhhhh…"

"_Perhaps_ we should _administer_ a DNA _test_!" Aoi said smiling. "Osito! The needle!"

Carrie ki-blasted him, and Osito who held a miniature needle in his hands.

"They should have known…" I said and Carrie jumped on the needles ashes. "However, you shouldn't kill our security guards."

"Security guards for what?" Carrie asked not looking up from her jumping.

"What I've arranged for today."

"Ok, out with it already." Carrie commanded, she stopped her jumping and came up from behind me.

"Well, as being **Vegeta's Personal Assistant!** echo-y voice, I've arranged for a campaign."

"What does that have to do with Vegeta?"

"I don't know… But, seeing I feel official, I felt like doing something… official."

"So what's this campaign? Why the 'security guards'?"

"Oh, some of the Toronto Raptors are coming and we'll hold try-outs to find them a significant other."

Carrie stopped breathing.

Behind us a loud sucking sound was heard as Youji lost his grip and fell to the floor.

One or two hours later…

"I finished my application!" Eric said with glee and handed it to me, after which he did a little twirl and sat down beside Carrie with a sigh of happiness.

Everyone was back, no one was dead and Youji was with Nurse Joy.

"It shouldn't be allowed to fill one out…" Carrie mumbled glaring.

"Neither should you! You have a boyfriend!" Trunks complained!

"Since when has that ever stopped her?" I asked.

"Since… JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

"Oh nothing… MORON!" Carrie then handed her application in.

Then Sonya handed in… numerous applications.

"How many did you make for yourself?" I asked counting.

"One… for me… And then one for Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Youji, Takeo, Geoff-"

"Et cetera, et cetera, I get it, I get it," I said putting them in my new briefcase.

"Where are you getting all this new stuff?" Gohan asked with some suspicion.

"Um…" I stuttered, and on cue Inu Yasha walked by. I quickly put the briefcase behind my back.

"Have you humans seen my briefcase, notebook, pens, pencils, rulers… well, my whole office actually?" The Dog Demon asked in agitation.

"Heavens no Inu! But we'll get right on that! Consider it a date!" I winked. He shuddered and left. "He's so adorable…"

"Elise stole from Mr. Dog-Man…" Goten mumbled sweetly.

"So cute! But I did not steal, I rightfully borrowed."

"How is that in any way, shape or form rightful?" Gohan asked all snottily.

"Oh shut up rice-boy! Nobody asked you!"

"So what are you gonna do with our applications?" Carrie asked eagerly.

"Well, they'll go through security, be checked for bombs-"

"It's paper for Kami's sake," Gohan interrupted, rather rudely.

"-Then after a tough screening process, in which no-one will get through unless they are PERFECT for Mr. Carter. Then he will pick which one is the best."

I got up to go deliver the applications, hoping that at least one of the security guards were alive.

"At last! I have waited a life-time for such an opportunity with Mr. Carter!" Eric mumbled dreamily as he fell against the lockers.

"Since when!" Carrie asked/yelled. I snickered to myself thinking maybe she was jealous.

Carrie whacks Elise with a metal chair.

"For fuck's sake! That hurt!"

Down in the guidance councillors office.

"Hey Kamui?" I asked the rather unstable teen. "Don't suppose you could sort through these? All of my security guards are in the nurses office…"

"I know," he said getting choked up. "It's all my fault… KATORI!"

"Um… Maybe I should do these myself…"

"No... I must take responsibility for the world one of these days!" He snatched the forms away and shoved them in his 'out' bin.

"Do you live on this plain of existence...?"

As I got back to my crowd, I looked at my watch.

"Holy popcorn Batman! The Raptors will be arriving soon!" I yelled and ran down the hall.

"Popcorn tastes good," Goten pointed out.

Eric looked around uneasily, he then cleared his throat and in my voice said: "Kawaii!" Then he followed me down the hall.

"That…" Carried started.

"Was…" Trunks continued.

"Awkward…" Gohan finished.

"How so? Elise just likes Mo Pete better than Goten I guess…" Sonya said, and then pondered. "Mo Pete and Vince Carter…" She trailed off.

Carrie, Trunks and Gohan gave their looks of disgust, and then joined Sonya in running after Eric and I.

"Eric sounds like Elise." Goten mumbled, but no one was left to comment on his cuteness.

At the main doorway (right by the office), Moosie and Osito were at either sides of the doorframe, Youji on the ceiling with bandages on his arms, Aoi was licking his knives through a hole in his full-body bandages. You couldn't see his insane glace, but it still kept the teenyboppers at bay. Kamui was leading them in.

Them: Jerome Williams (J.Y.D.), Alvin Williams (brothers separated at birth, one raised in a monastery and the other in Las Vegas… or two chaps with the same last name?), Chris Childs (HURRAH!), Morris Peterson (Mo Pete, drool) and our guest of honour; Vince Carter!

The teenyboppers swooned, fainted, and hopefully died from the sight of them.

"Imagine their locker room games…" Sonya mumbled, followed by Carrie hitting her with a mallet.

Youji led the five Raptors into the Library.

"Hotness override…" Eric mumbled as his brain fried.

"Stupid queer…" Trunks mumbled.

"Asshole!" I yelled and dropped kicked him, and then ran for my life to the office.

Aoi soon joined me.

"And _who_ might _you_ be?" Aoi inquired through his bandages.

"Oh Jebus Aoi! Now is not the time! Did Kamui sort through the applications?"

"Uh…" Aoi looked around confused… well. I think he did. I couldn't exactly see his eyes.

"No?" I asked a little scared that on my first assignment that **Vegeta's Personal Assistant!** echo-y voice might be behind schedule!

"No, I haven't not sorted them!" Aoi shot back at me.

"…What? It wasn't even your-"

"Here are the final five." Aoi said quickly and shoved five applications in my hand that he pulled out of the bag.

With the applications in my hand I ran to the library. What a busy day I was having!

I ran past Kamui, under Youji, charged by Chris Childs and Mo Pete with all my will power and finally got to Vince. "I give you, the final five to choose from."

Vince took them and read their names.

"Carrie… Sonya… Akane… Relena… Eric… Guess that's supposed to be Erica."

"Uh…" I said nervously. "Yeah… Erica… my _sister_…"

Oh dear.

He read over some of the applications… I floated over to Mo Pete...

"Hello there…" I said all dreamy-like. Then I floated over to Chris Childs… and then Youji's head shot down from the ceiling.

"Um… Elise?" He asked, his night-vision goggles almost poking my eyes out.

"Honestly…" I mumbled pushing his head away.

"Where's J.Y.D.?"

"Oh dear Kami! He's on the loose!" I fell back to the ground and looked around in shock. "And Alvin has been stolen away by evil teenyboppers."

"No, I'm right here," Alvin said, but I didn't hear him.

"WHAT WILL I DO!"

"Hey, how's this Erica person? She sounds nice," Vince said behind me.

"Oh this is just PERFECT!"

"Perfect? Really?"

"Nothing's ever been so perfect!"

"That sounds great!" Vince said excitedly.

"Quick Youji! To the Bat-Mobile!"

I ran out of the library and Youji suctioned his way after me.

Remembering that I had forgotten something, I quickly ran back into the library kissed Chris Childs first, and then Mo Pete… where I was enable to move my eyes from his…

"Nahadaha…" I mumbled quietly.

"Elise!" Youji yelled, and pulled me out of the library, thinking up new and unseen ways to kill a basketball player.

During my search for the teenybopper kidnapers and J.Y.D. before he found any sugar, I ran into the gym where they were announcing the winner.

"Erica Haskell."

"WHAT!" Came the chorus of… well… everyone. Including Eric.

"Eric!" Carrie said and began throttling him. "HOW! HOW! … WHY! You're so not getting into my Fan Club for this!"

"Carrie's killing Eric," Goten mumbled.

"Kawaiiiii!" I yelled as I ran by.

Then Carrie got a thought.

"Say… Eric…" She said as she stopped throttling the poor boy and put an arm around him. He blushed. "How about you let me take your place on this little… 'date' thingy? Hum?"

Eric just sorta stared.

"Stare for yes."

Eric stared.

"Oh thank you!" Carrie said, almost kissed him from joy, then remembered it was It and ran over to Vince. "Yeah, Erica Haskell, right here!"

So Carrie went on this date, she can tell all about this. Eric spent the night in the gym all tranced-out like. Youji got stuck to the ceiling for the night. The Raptors spent the night at the school (J.Y.D. wasn't found that day). And I got me a Bat-Mobile!

So… I guess Chris Childs and Mo Pete will be around for a bit… drool


	63. Day 63 : Fan Club Jobs

Juuban High - Day 63

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I appeared at school in a total daze, still high off last night. Which I know you're all dying to know about, but the night is a blur... I think I passed out from the fact that I was so close to Vince Carter. Either way, he was right there, and I was right there... and then... everything goes black. But he looked so hot... and everything was right with the world then... goes into a daze

Then, I snapped out of my daze, and remembered what I had to do! That's right, set up my fan club office and get things off the ground. "Elise! Just the person I want to see! Where is It?"

"Eric? He's in the caf." She looked at me confused. "Waaaaait, why do you care where Eric is?"

"I need him to help with my Fan Club... he gets to help me sort applications and hand out jobs for my members," I said excitedly.

"Jobs?" Elise blinked.

"Jobs?" Trunks asked, coming up behind us with the rest of our crew.

"Yes, you can have one too if you like! You're my security guard!" I said and quickly drew up a "Carrie's Personal Security" badge and stuck it on Trunks' jacket. "And Gohan! You can be my... Ninja!"

"Your Ninja? Do I look like a Ninja to you?" Gohan asked, staring at me like I was insane, which I might have been, but oh well.

"Gohan's a Ninja," Goten grinned.

"Kawaii!"

"No, but you are now. Everyone needs a Ninja!" I drew up another badge that read "Carrie's Ninja" and stuck it on his shirt. "You know, this would work so much better if you were walking around in the black spandex from the Great Saiyaman outfit..." I commented. "After all, you look so good in it. You ever planning on showing up in just that?"

"Don't bet on it," Gohan said, staring at the badge with almost a look of disdain on his face.

"Hey! Don't look at the badge like that! It's not like Elise made it - no offence, Elise!" I said, offended at the way he was treating the badge. My hard work (the whole ten seconds it took to make it) went into that and he didn't even appreciate it!

"Good point," Gohan shrugged. "But I'm not a Ninja."

"You are now, dammit."

Eric showed up at that point.

"ERIC! Just the thing I was looking for!"

"You were looking for me?" Eric stopped dead in his tracks. I guess he just wasn't used to such a positive reaction; after all, he is usually met with ki blasts and insults.

"Yes, come, to my office, you have work to do! In fact, all of you do!" I said.

"What are we getting ourselves into this time?" Youji asked, shaking his head.

"Carrie's crazy," Goten added.

"Kawaii!"

"Youji! You can use those suction cup thingies and be… my personal superhero!"

"You don't think you have enough 'personal' things around?" Youji said.

"No, everyone needs a superhero. I want a Wolverine, a Gambit, an Iceman, and a Spiderman myself, but I'll take what I can get for the moment." I shrugged, writing down details of what I needed on my trusty paper that I stole from Elise's supplies.

"Gee, thanks," Youji muttered.

"And Eric... get some random people who joined to bow down to me as I walk into the school." I said, a light bulb clicking on over my head as the idea came to me.

"Done!" Eric said and ran off.

"People to BOW DOWN to you?" Elise said in total and utter shock.

"Of course. And I need people to plant flowers after every step I take and I need people to kiss the ground I walk on..."

"You're not Buddha," Gohan pointed out.

"I'm not trying to be... I just should be worshipped for what I am," I said.

Everyone face faulted.

"You know Carrie, I think you need help," Youji said.

"Eh, you're entitled to your opinion, but I think I'm fine... now what other jobs can I have people do..." I started thinking about it while everyone just sweatdropped.

"Ah I know... " and I left the room without telling anyone and returned with Aoi, Osito and Moosie.

"Seriously Carrie, do you have any ideas how much signed spoons go for?" Aoi said.

"No idea, why?"

"Let's just say it's a LOT of money! So sign this spoon!" He said, waving the spoon around in the air.

"I present to you... my official Memorabilia on eBay seller!" I grinned, signing the spoon for Aoi. "Here ya go!"

"All right! I'm gonna be rich! Well, richer than I already am! Rich!" And with that, he danced out of the room with Osito and Moosie. They were wearing "Carrie Fan Club" T-Shirts that were sewn and drawn on respectively.

Suddenly, another idea hit me. "Oh, Youji..." I said in a singsong voice, an evil grin on my face.

He stared at me blankly. I think, it was hard to tell behind the sunglasses, but I'm sure it was a blank stare.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, Carrie?'. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have one of those pictures of Elise and Vegeta on you would you?"

Youji held it out, "Always do. Why?"

"I need it, thanks!" I said, grabbing it from him and running out of the room a flash of blonde and blue.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE VEGETA WITHOUT ME, CARRIE! After all, I am **Vegeta's Personal Assistant!** echo-y voice".

"Fine, then come!" I called behind me and ran through the crowded halls of the school and into the math room.

"Again, you insolent brats are here hours in advance. Out." Vegeta said, not raising his head.

"No, no, no this is REALLLLLY important!" I pleaded with him.

"Out."

"I have something I need you to do," I said, making the puppy-dog face.

Of course, it didn't work on him. "Out."

"I need you to threaten the people in the school who aren't in my fan club to join my fan club," I told him.

"Out."

"You're so talkative and articulate today, Veggiehead. Now, remember this?" I whipped out the picture. "Didn't think you'd see this again, did ya? That's what I thought. Remember, I know where you live and can easily go pay a nice, heart-warming visit to Bulma today. Now what were you going to do for me?"

"I hate you." Vegeta said simply and got up and left to do my bidding.

"That ruled," I commented, very pleased with myself. The effect I have over the Briefs family… why, it's astounding sometimes...

"Oh no! I need to schedule this in Vegeta's appointment book!" Elise sat down on his desk and started sifting through her briefcase, looking for his appointment book, which was really just Elise's school planner.

"Hey, isn't that my briefcase?" Inu Yasha asked, poking his head in the math room door. "And isn't that my pen? And my ruler?"

"Of course not Inu-chan! What would make you think such a thing?" Elise laughed nervously.

Inu Yasha looked at her suspiciously, and left, muttering something about humans and how he dislikes them, but moments later a frantic Ravi ran into the room.

"You guys! Have you seen my lover's office? He has lost it and I need to help him so I can get on his good side and he will fall in love with me!"

"You mean Inu Yasha's stuff, Ravi?" Elise asked. "Haven't seen it," she shrugged.

"OH NO! I AM DOOMED! DOOMED TO DIE ALONE AND WITHOUT MY LOVE BY MY SIDE!" Then, he did his usual thing. He started crying uncontrollably onto Elise's shoulder.

"Oh god, get it off," Elise said, pushing him away.

Ravi was still wailing as Elise shoved him to the floor and cleaned up Inu Yasha's supplies. Judging by the amount, I would say he has a stock in Business Depot, but I dunno. Maybe he stole it from Kagome.

"Hey, Carrie, what are you going to use for your 'fan club headquarters'?" Elise asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! Aoi's office is being transformed into the headquarters! He's even started collecting memorabilia of me - like the spoons for example. He might even sell Trunks!"

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO SELL ME!" Trunks screamed, coming into the room.

"Well yea, not only are you my bodyguard, but you're my boyfriend! Do you have any idea how much money could be made off of you? And you too, Gohan! I gave you your first kiss AND you're my Ninja."

"I'M NOT A NINJA!" Gohan screamed.

"Rice Boy's snapping again," Elise commented, not looking up from the "appointment book", where she was doodling little pictures of her and Vegeta going on dates together.

"Thank you, Sidekick Obvious," I commented sarcastically.

"She's my sidekick!"

"Kawaii!"

Suddenly, there was a whole crowd of people at the math room door. They were holding signs for me and holding up pictures, they were all my fans! And, they were in my club! I felt so loved! So appreciated! Then, I saw Vegeta floating above everyone, the ever-present scowl on his face. He looked just a bit more annoyed than usual, though.

"Happy now, human?" Vegeta asked, flying over the crowd. "Now, get out."

I went over to my adoring fans and started signing autographs and taking pictures, but the rest of my friends left me. When I was finished, I was alone in the school. Even Trunks left me! "Guys? Guys? Fuck it!" Humph! See if I talk to them tomorrow...


	64. Day 64 : Operation DCFWSHS

Juuban High - Day 64

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Elise Haskell

Edited by: Elise Haskell

The next morning was complete chaos. I could barely get into the school.

I blame it on Aoi, I don't know how Aoi manages these things, but he had managed to rally every reporter and fanatic to hound Carrie and blow her stardom… create her stardom and make it out of proportion. Even the teenyboppers were following her, but I think they were swooning over her superhero, bodyguard and Ninja (Youji, Trunks and Gohan for those of you who haven't been keeping track. Shame on you).

Her superhero…? Shouldn't he be my superhero?

"Jebus! I can't even get to my locker!" I complained as I stood in the hallway crushed in a crowd and trying to communicate to my dispersed siblings, we were yelling really.

"Perhaps we should relocate," Sonya said, trying to get atop the mob, "to someplace… a little-ah-more quiet?"

"Lead the way-" I started climbing as well. "Neesan."

From atop the crowd I could see Carrie by a barrier keeping the crowd at bay by signing autographs. I couldn't help but notice Eric at the front of the barrier holding out a pen and paper… and Carrie passing him by…

What the hell did he need her autograph for?

Behind Carrie there was a cheerleader squad cheering her on, and beside her was a T.V. crew interviewing Goten who was probably there by default. I had to save him at least…

Two hours latter.

"Ok people," I said to the few people I could get out of the crowds and into the hallway outside the library, a safe distance from Carrie's mob. I had with me, Sonya, Goten and… and… well that was all. Eric wouldn't leave his 'choice spot to get an autograph' and security guards wouldn't let me over the barrier to everyone else. "We have a _slight_ problem here."

"There are lots of people here…" Goten said with a scared look on his face.

"Exactly!" I yelled and another mob of people ran past us heading for Carrie. "And we need to stop it!"

"I dunno, I could see some Y-"

"I don't think you even have to talk anymore, you're so damn predictable." I mumbled and stared at my people. "Carrie must be stopped."

"What?" Sonya asked confused.

"She said we should stop Carrie."

"Kawaii. That's right, we must stop Carrie and what she's doing!"

"What is she doing?" Sonya asked.

"Mind control! She's taking over minds!"

Two blank stares later.

"I can tell we're not seeing eye to eye on this one." I mumbled in dismay.

"Eh, I'm bored, we'll stop her."

"We're stopping Carrie," Goten mumbled with a grin.

"Kawaii!" I gave Goten a quick hug. "First thing's first. Where the hell is Aoi!"

"Yooooooooooooooou called!" Aoi suddenly popped up in front of me.

"YOU!" I grabbed Aoi by the collar and began to shake him. "You did this! WHY! WHY! YOU MONSTER!"

"She's shaking Aoi," came Goten.

"Um Kireta-Chan…"

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!" I continued shaking him.

"Maybe you should-"

"Not now Neesan! I'm trying to get some answers!"

"Then stop strangling him!" Sonya yelled and I starred down at the oddly blue coloured Aoi.

"Oh… hehehehehe… heh…"

After successfully dodging the crowds, we relocated to Aoi's office. Akane didn't look like she was taking all the reporters and fans running around very well. She had bags under her eyes, three empty coffee pots on her desk, five empty Tylenol and Advil bottles on the floor and her hair looked like it had been spiked.

"Bad day?" I asked.

Akane twitched… but made no other reply.

"Where are the V.P.s?"

"Oh, they're trying to make sure the teachers go on teaching and that those not attending this school stay out of the classrooms," Aoi explained taking a seat at his desk and going right to eBay.

"Wow, so they're actually running the school… that's new," Sonya mumbled a little shocked.

"The teachers are finally teaching!" Goten yelled happily.

"Oh so cute and cuddly!" I said and glomped Goten.

"Wasn't this supposed to be Carrie's base?" Sonya asked looking around confused.

"It was… but so many people were crowding it that we decided it'd be best if she stayed in the hall."

"Say, what's up with eBay… is that's Trunks' name?" I asked pointing to the screen.

Aoi let out a sudden deep and freakishly evil laugh. The light suddenly got dark. I looked up as Aoi turned around in his swinging chair holding an annoyed looking orange cat and his face looking rather dark and twisted.

"I see you've discovered my ultimate plan!" He said as the cat, Kyo, ran for dear life. "Ever since I made so much money selling Sonya, a complete unknown, on eBay, I realized that if I sold someone, say, famous, I'D MAKE MILLIONS! BILLIONS! TRILLIONS!" More demonic laughter.

"So then this whole time you've been planning to… to… to sell Carrie!" I yelled out horrified.

"Carrie? What? No! I like Carrie. However, Trunks has got to go," Aoi leaned in and whispered. "I think he's a bit, ya know, crazy."

"You think HE'S crazy?" Sonya asked sweat dropping.

"Oh, just Trunks?"

"Yep."

"When does the auction end?"

"An hour."

"Ok, I wish you well."

"He's selling my best friend!" Goten said with a sweet smile as we left Aoi's office.

"So what now?" Sonya asked as we walked around the school outside, we wanted to avoid the crowds.

"We must find a home base!"

"So we're still going to stop Carrie?"

"Of course. In one hour Trunks will be sold to some poor sucker, but the people will still remain. So in one hour we must ATTACK!"

"We're going to attack!" Goten said, raising his arm.

"Um Kireta-Chan… wouldn't Trunks be the poor sucker seeing he's being sold?"

"You'd think that, but after hanging out with Trunks for long enough I've found him to be far more of a burden. He dents walls too much…"

"Right, that's true. So, where's home base going to be?"

"The library!"

"The library?"

"The library!" Goten chimed in.

Once in the library I was met with quite the unusual sight.

"You guys are still here?" I asked the five basketball players.

"We were supposed to leave?" Vince asked shocked.

"This is the gym," Goten said… and was right. The five of them had transformed the library into a basketball court. JYD was in the back trying to do that run-up-the-wall thing, and the rest had been playing some basketball until we came in.

"Don't you guys have games to play?" Sonya asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! I knew we were forgetting something!" Vince yelled and dropped the ball. "Come on guys!" Soon they were running out of the library (JYD was now on one of those toddler leashes, I guess they didn't want to lose him again) and I almost jumped onto Mo Pete again, but remembered I had more important things to do.

"The library's a gym now," Goten said bewildered.

"Wu Fei will be so proud," I muttered.

With our basketball court for a fortress, we got down to work.

"Ok! It's time for operation DCFWSHS (Destroy Carrie's Fame While She Has Some)."

"You're title suggests that she won't have some for long."

"Well seeing Trunks will be sold soon, I doubt Aoi'll work his magic to get her famous anymore and that will leave her as she was when I first met her."

"So why bother with the operation?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"

"Ok, ok."

"So, we'll whisper, whisper."

One extremely long hour of explaining a brilliant plan to my two soldiers latter…

"_First, we must get rid of the screaming girls_…"

Geoff walked into the hallways (without that weird kid who followed him around with a boom box) and stood on a podium I had set up. He looked at his watch. It was time.

"Yo, I mo betta be gettin fifty bucks fuh dis. Sheeit!" He muttered to himself. "Yo buss dis! Hey hoes!"

The valleys girls stopped yelling at Carrie and turned to look at Geoff. Puzzled looks of recognition flashed over their faces.

"This ain't wukin, mo betta go to plan two," Geoff thought to himself. Then in a flash of brilliance took off his shirt and yelled. "Yo hoes! Check out dis body!"

Shreiks of excitement filled the hallways and the teenyboppers began fainting and began running towards Geoff. Suddenly Vegeta flew through one wall, grabbed Geoff and flew out the other. The teenyboppers followed them out through the hole and the hallways were empty except for the reporters and my bewildered looking friends.

"That guy looked familiar…" Eric muttered to himself.

"Because he's your brother!" Sonya yelled as she wired down from the ceiling wearing a blue Ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" A reporter asked, all cameras on the Blue Ninja.

"I am Blue Ninja of pictures!" She yelled in a fake Japanese accent, and then five baby pictures appeared in her hand. "I have many baby pictures of Carrie-San."

"NOOOOOO!" Carrie yelled, absolutely horrified.

"Also have many bad picture of Carrie, good for Tabloid, yes?" Sonya then threw the pictures at the reporters; they all got a picture and then quickly ran away to make their deadlines. The security guards then left and all that was left were my friends. I came out of the locker that I was hiding in, and Sonya climbed back up to the ceiling.

"Elise! How could you!" Carried yelled and jumped over the barrier at me.

"Because it was all a lie! The fame was never yours Carrie!"

"You were just jealous!"

"Aoi rigged all of this so that he could sell you!" I pointed to Trunks.

"How could you be jealous of your best friend Elise-HE DID WHAT!"

"The fame shouldn't have been yours! And you stole my Youji!"

"Your Youji?"

"Your Youji?" Youji asked, pointing to himself bewildered.

"Yes! MY YOUJI!"

"Youji belongs to Elise," Goten said, his voice coming from a closed locker beside the one I came out of.

"So cute," I said quickly.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Youji muttered to Gohan with glee in his voice.

"Well don't expect me to catch you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WANTS TO SELL ME!"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!" I turned backed to Carrie. "I saved you from heartbreak, really, I did you a favour."

"… Right…"

"HOW COULD HE SELL ME! NOBODY CAN SELL ME! MY BODY'S NOBODIES BODY BUT MINE! YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN BODY, LET ME HAVE MINE!"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!" Everyone said, except for Goten and Youji.

"Trunks has a body," came the muffled statement from Goten.

"Well… not much I can do about it now." Carrie muttered in minor disappointment.

"Cool." I said happily.

"Let's go home."

"Hey… Neesan?" I asked and looked up at Sonya, who was still on the ceiling. "You ok up there?"

"Yes…" Sonya said while struggling with her rope.

"Ok, don't suppose you can get Goten out of the locker when you're done then?"

"No problem."

"All right, come on Youji," I said and soon we were out of the hallway, Youji in the back smiling and pointing to himself (Eric wasn't around anymore).

"Your Youji? Your Youji? Your Youji?" He kept repeating it.

"Will somebody please shut him up?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"HOW COULD HE-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" Aoi yelled and suddenly appeared in front of us with Eric.

"Hey Aoi, how'd the bid go?" Carrie asked casually.

"AHHHHHHHH! HOW CAN YOU BE OK WITH THIS!" Trunks yelled shocked.

"It went great! I sold him for one billion dollars!" Dr. Evil laugh.

"Really? What sucker would… would…?" I trailed off and started at the smiling Eric beside Aoi who had a laptop the size of his hand, the page was on eBay. "… buy Trunks…?"

Trunks pointed and screamed like a girl.

We all went home, Trunks did in a catatonic state. I still don't know to this day where Eric got that amount of money, and I sometimes wonder if he could get more, but apparently he did pay up (he has a certificate saying he owns Trunks, it was stamped by the government and Vegeta, I guess he really did disown Trunks…).

Remind me to ask Eric for money the next time I need any.

P.S. Sonya got off the ceiling the next morning… and uhh… I think she got Goten out as well. That may have happened later on in the day, I just can't remember such minor details.


	65. Day 65 : Property of Eric Haskell

Juuban High - Day 65

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school that morning as always, and it was such a beautiful day too. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and I was skipping up to Elise's door. I knocked and waited, to be greeted by Eric, or so I would assume.

"Oh! Trunks! I didn't think you'd be here!" I said happily as the door opened to reveal the Purple-Haired Wonder, otherwise known as my insane boyfriend.

"...Shut up. Let's go." Trunks said and quietly closed the door behind him then took to the skies, leaving me on the ground.

"HEY! GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed, and left for school, walking along as always. The day didn't seem quite so nice anymore.

I walked into the school and found Trunks standing in front of his locker, twitching. "So horrible... I hate Eric... so horrible... I hate Eric..," he was mumbling almost incoherently to himself.

"How could you just leave me there! You're so cruel and heartless sometimes!" I said, standing beside him and glaring.

We were then joined by the root of Trunks' problems, Eric. "Hey! Don't yell at my property! I have to yell at him first!"

He was met with silence.

So he continued.

"You know you aren't supposed to leave like that! I didn't pay good money to own you to have you just WALK AWAY!" Eric yelled, even going so far as to shake his finger at Trunks as he talked.

"Carrie! You knocked on my door and then you LEFT?" Elise said, joining us at the lockers, her puppy - er, I mean, Goten, following behind her.

"So Trunks, how was your first night with your new owner?" Gohan said, walking up beside us as well.

"Trunks was at Eric's last night!"

"Kawaii!" Elise glomped Goten.

"Gohan! That's so mean! You should really be nicer to him," I said.

"Meh," Gohan shrugged.

Things seemed to be the same around here, but they were far from it...

"Will all of you just shut up!" Trunks yelled and started banging his head against the lockers.

Okay, maybe they were the same.

I blinked. "You're going to hurt yourself one day doing that. Now, Eric, why do you want to own Trunks?"

"Well, why not? I mean he's cute... and it'd be fun to have him as a little slave boy. Maybe I could get him to dress up in little revealing numbers..."

BANG. SMASH. CRASH.

Trunks' head was through the locker. Through the wall, even. Right into Vegeta's class. This was not going to be pretty. Maybe I could just leave now...

Maybe no one would notice...

"Hey Carrie! Where are you going?" Goten called.

Dammit, foiled again.

I looked into the class.

"Boy, you are not my concern anymore. Get out." Vegeta barely even looked up from the desk to say that.

"Dad! How could you say that? I'm your son!"

"I don't have a son, and besides, you belong to Eric."

Trunks twitched.

"You know, there are some people who might not mind 'owning' Trunks. Unfortunately for Eric, he's not one of them. Now, technically, I pretty much own him seeing that he's whipped by ME. Not you. So just hand him over, and everything will be fine," I said, walking up to Eric and basically ranting and yelling at him.

Eric smiled, an almost evil smile. "No." He said simply and very perkily.

I sweatdropped. "AUGH! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"...Hey! Wait a second! You would want someone to OWN me? No one should own me! I belong to myself and me only! It's not right to sell someone like that! It's inhumane! I shouldn't be owned by anyone! Especially IT!" Trunks screamed.

"Carrie, I think there is a simple solution to this problem," Gohan began only to be cut off by:

"I know! Why don't you go talk to Vegeta!" Elise said, grinning like she just had the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Yeah and I could go talk to Tasuki about going out with Eric. It would have the same effect! NOTHING!" I said angrily.

"...Never mind," Elise said, sitting down and sulking.

"She's sulking," Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks again Captain Obvious. What would we ever do without you?" Youji chimed in.

Gee, where did he come from? He really does live here...

Thinking it over, maybe talking to Vegeta was at least worth a shot... I mean hey, what did I have to lose? Oh, wait, besides maybe, my life.

"Oh Veggie-chan!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Vegeta said without batting an eye.

"Is there any possible way you could maybe un-sign that paper so Trunks doesn't have to belong to that sick freak Eric? Please?" I pleaded, my eyes getting all big and shiny.

"No. He's not my problem."

"But, but pleaaaaaase, future-father-in-law?"

"What did you call me? Get out." Vegeta pointed at the door.

"Fine, but I'll remember this!" I threatened. Then I realized whom I was threatening. "Never mind that! Bye now!" I even waved at him as I was leaving for effect.

"That went well," Gohan remarked.

"...Hey at least she tried," Elise said.

"And she didn't get blasted," Youji pointed out.

Things weren't looking good.

"Boy, get your head out of my wall," Vegeta said.

I had one last resort... but did I really want to use it? First I pulled Trunks out from the wall, and then considered it.

I shuddered. This was going to cost me. Not money, my dignity. I would never live it down. Trunks would definitely owe me big time. Super big time. He could never stop repaying me.

"Oh Er-ric!" I said in a singsong voice, trying not to look too disgusted.

"What would you like?" He said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I'll make you a deal..." I began.

"I don't like the sound of that," Gohan muttered, shaking his head in the background.

"Shhh!" I said, glaring at him.

"Depends what it is," Eric answered.

"If you give me Trunks I'll..." I shuddered again. "I'll give you a..." I shuddered again. "A kiss." I said then hoped I didn't look like I was about to be sick, because I sure felt that way.

Everyone except Elise and Trunks broke out in a chorus of "EWWWWWWWWWW!"

Elise was just shocked and Trunks was well, flipping out.

"You'll... WHAT! I DON'T THINK SO! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING THAT FREAK AT ALL! IN FACT YOU ARE GOING TO STAY FAR, FAR AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T YOU DARE!" Trunks went to bang his head on the wall, but there was nothing to bang and he went back through the hole. What a moron...

We heard Vegeta in the background say "what are you doing? You were told to GET OUT."

Eric's face broke out into a grin. "Sure! Kiss me."

"O...kay..." then slowly went over to him while Trunks screamed and ranted and carried on like a lunatic. I gave him a REALLY QUICK, REALLY CHASTE, I barely touched him it was SO disgusting, kiss.

Eric grinned evilly. "My answer is still no."

Everyone facefaulted. I fell to my knees and started crying. "But I even kissed you! That was the final straw! How could you be so mean and heartless?"

"One billion dollars will do that to a person," Eric shrugged. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PERSON!" Trunks screamed.

"You don't really exist," Gohan said.

I was wiping my mouth frantically, shuddering as I did so. I would never, ever live that down. It would come back to haunt me even in my old age, I was sure of it.

"Trunks? What happened to your head? Carrie, why are you screaming and crying? What did he do to you this time?"

That voice! So familiar!

"Mom?" Trunks asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your father forgot his lunch this morning and I would rather not have complaints from the lunch staff about how rude he is, so I thought I would bring it to him. Now, what's going on here?"

Everyone snickered because Vegeta forgot his lunch.

"Wow, you still get lunches made for you?" Youji asked.

"Shut. Up." He said in that royal manner that only he could perfect.

"Well you see, Vegeta disowned Trunks and then Aoi sold him on eBay and now Eric owns him and now Vegeta won't un-disown Trunks and I tried everything to get him away from Eric and it didn't work and BULMA! You just have to help! PLEASE!" I said all in one breath, still crying. (Yes that is possible. Trust me. It was tested.)

"You did what, Vegeta!" She turned on him, glaring.

Vegeta was actually scared. He opened his eyes and even involuntarily backed up a little bit. "I... "

"You what? You will take him back RIGHT NOW," she said and grabbed the contract from Eric and ripped it up.

Eric started crying.

Aoi walked by, "no refunds!"

Eric ran away, sobbing.

Thank god.

"Hey... wait... why aren't all of you in class? Gohan, I'm ashamed of you! You should be the leader and make sure all of them are in their classes! Do you want me to tell your mother? Because believe me, I will!"

"No! I'm sorry but you see, Vegeta worked out a 'deal' with the other teachers where we would all pass, but we didn't have to go to class," Gohan explained.

Ah crap, our cover was blown.

"Gohan!" Youji said, getting out his string and pulling on it threateningly.

"VEGETA! How is your son ever going to get an education! I cannot believe you would do such a thing! I want you to go to all their teachers RIGHT NOW and make sure they all have to go to class! I can't have our son being an idiot-"

"Too late for that," Elise muttered.

She was ki blasted.

"I...tai... stupid Trunks..."

"Quiet you," I muttered to Elise.

"How will he ever take over the company when I die? Capsule Corps can't be run by a complete moron! Now get going!"

We all marvelled as Vegeta took an order and left to go do as he was told.

"Wow, if only I had that power over him..." Elise mumbled to herself.

Luckily, Bulma didn't hear her.

"I'm going home now," I muttered. Today had been a long day and I had a lot of disinfecting to do on my mouth.

"I'm going with you." Trunks said, leaving with me.

Everyone else joined us.

So that was the end of that adventure... and now it was... back to class!

What could be worse?


	66. Day 66 : Spiritual Odyssey

Juuban High - Day 66 

Story by: Elise Haskell and Carrie Rose

Written by: Carrie Rose

Edited by: Elise Haskell

I walked to school by myself the next Monday. Carrie was still angry with Eric and wouldn't come to my house, and Gohan hated us as well and wouldn't go to our house and Goten just follows whatever he sees first and Eric… well… Eric wasn't home. In fact, I hadn't seen him since Friday… how extremely odd and yet so unimportant.

Once I reached school I found a very panicked looking Gohan, everyone else looked rather calm.

"My Dende! I don't even know what classes I'm taking!" Gohan yelled and his aura was looking a little red.

"Thanks for walking to school with me," I announced to them.

"You're welcome Elise," Carrie said cheerfully. "Hey wait… where's… _It_?" I couldn't help but notice that her 'It' was exceptionally bitter today.

"Not too sure, haven't seen him since he…" I stifled a laugh remembered my scheming brother in his prime… only to lose his billion dollar possession a few seconds later. "Since Friday."

"This is all your fault!" Gohan yelled suddenly pointing at me.

"My fault? What's my fault? Why is everything my fault?"

"Because of this deal you made with Vegeta! I was passing so I didn't have to go to school and now my mom's angry with me! I almost lost my neck!"

"Mommy's very loud…" Goten mumbled from beside Gohan.

"Kawaii…"

"Well don't worry Gohan, I was talking to Vegeta while staying with Trunks this weekend… to help him readjust to normal family life once more and he said although the deals null now, our marks are all 80, so we just have to live through school a bit more until we can scam our way out of school again…" Carrie began to ponder.

"Hey wait a second, I've just had an epiphany," Youji exclaimed from beside his locked, his finger pointed in the air and a light flickering over his head.

"You figured out how to scam the school once more?" Carrie asked happily.

"Not exactly… but it's just occurred to me that we made this deal _before_ Gohan and Goten came to this school."

"Say what?" Gohan asked, shock written all over his face.

"So all these classes you guys have missed actually count for you…"

Gohan was sweating. "Well Vegeta can fix that, can't he? Can't he!"

"Yeah… Vegeta's gonna try to help out his enemy's sons…"

Gohan turned to me, his red aura flashing, his eyes likes Vegeta's (I would normally find this sexy, but right then I felt well… threatened…), his fists shaking at his side, ready for attack.

"YOU!"

"Yes?" I asked innocently, sweatdropping.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he started flying towards me.

"Ah crap…"

(Censored)

"Gohan, I think you killed her," Carrie mumbled staring down at my… well what was left of my body.

"THANK GOD!" Trunks yelled and started dancing and singing. "DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!"

"Elise is dead…" Goten mumbled, little tears welling up is his eyes.

"My God people! What are we waiting for! There's no time to lose!" Youji said, collected the pieces off me and then started running down the hall towards the nurse's office.

"IT'S DENDE YOU MORON!" Trunks called after him. "Jeez, what a-" Trunks suddenly noticed he was all alone… "Hey wait a second…"

And then a slow realization came upon me. I was a spirit. And I was following the four down the hall towards Akane's office… hey… why weren't they helping Youji save my life!

Gohan was the first in the office.

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME WOMAN!"

"… Woman…?" Akane asked raising once eyebrow.

"ELISE HAS RUINED MY LIFE!"

"What did you call me?"

"Hey Akane!" Carrie said pushing Gohan out of the way before he got hurt (Akane can hurt anybody…). "It's sorta been a while since we've actually been to school and we were wondering."

"What your courses are?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to school!" Goten mumbled in the back.

"KAWAII!" I yelled and glomped him… and then fell through the floor into the basement… "THERE'S A BASEMENT IN THIS SCHOOL!" I exclaimed in wonder. "Cool…" I mumbled… though I don't know why because nobody could hear me.

All about the place were boxes and cobwebs and probably spiders… Anyway, after a few trial and errors, I managed to open one of the boxes to see what's in them and found a bunch of…

Spoons.

"Well… that was anti-climatic… must belong to Aoi." I closed the box and moved on.

I went through every box and all were filled with little wingdings (I swear I found a dead body in one… I just didn't feel like taking a closer look), all I assumed were bought off of eBay.

"It's Aoi's secret stash of eBay products… but why leave them in the basement…? Doesn't he have a home? Wow, just think of all the things I'm discovering now that I'm a spirit. I can discover all the school secrets. Like… like… Damn, I wish our school had secrets." I looked around at the silent room. "I'm very lonely and bored here."

Tired with that room, I decided to see what else I could find around here. I wasn't really thinking of the direction I was going in, but I think my subconscious was, because before I knew it I was standing in the great hall that once belonged to the dreaded TPP. (Mass phantom shuddering inserted here)

"Dende… so many evil memories here… Hey… who rebuilt this place anyway? TPP's all dead… well it is, some of the members are still alive…" I looked around at the silent room. "I have to find someone to talk to very quickly…"

As I floated through the hall I heard a stifled scream coming from one of the rooms, curious as to what it was I wandered to the door I thought it was coming from and suddenly-

WHAM!

The door flew open and right through me, I turned to look and saw Tasuki running down the hall towards the exit getting dressed as he fled, and looking very scared and very hung over.

"What was Tasuki doing down…" I trailed off as I looked towards the room and saw Eric lying naked in some blankets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was feeling my soul being ripped apart and then…

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Came the oh so familiar voice of Youji. I suddenly found myself sitting on a table covered in bandages and staring at the ever-perky Nurse Joy.

"This is great!" She said clapping her hands together and running out of the room.

Then I felt Youji hugging me. "I'm so happy!"

I mumbled something through my bandages.

"What was that?" Youji asked pulling away some of them.

"I think Hell just froze over. Tasuki… Tasuki has…" sparkly tears came to my eyes. "BETRAYED ME!"

"Well now I'm a bit confused."

"Come Youji! There's no time to waste!" I grabbed his hand and started wobbling out of the room.

"This would go faster if I carried you…"

Well, before long we were interrupting Kazuhiko's science class as we went through the secret entrance in the science room closet and found the room where Eric was sleeping… or was…

"YOU!" I yelled and Eric jumped up scared.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He yelled.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" I jumped on his and began to choke him.

"That poor guy never can get a breath of air…" Youji mumbled to himself.

"HOW! COULD! YOU! SLEEP! WITH! TAUKI!" And then I saw the look of pure shock in Eric's eyes and let go.

"I WHAT!"

"Exactly my question!"

"I remember being depressed about losing a billion dollars, so I went to a bar. Tasuki was there, he and Chichiri had had a fight and… and… I WHAT!"

"BASTARD!" I slapped him.

"OWW!"

"Elise, I though you agreed that Eric could have Tasuki."

"I DIDN'T THINK IT'D ACTUALLY HAPPEN AND… and… I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere."

Meanwhile:

"And so tea is very nice, but the people of Boston didn't seem to think so…" Quatre babbled in Civics, ignoring the sounds of five sleeping teenagers in the back.

Back to the story:

"Class, perhaps, just a slight suggested," Youji mumbled behind me.

"I guess it's not important… BUT YOU! OH I'M SO MAD AT YOU! YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I started crying and ran out of the room.

"I guess I should make sure she doesn't get hit by a bus…" Youji said following me out of the door.

"I slept with Tasuki…?" Eric looked around the room. "Where are my boxers?"

Meanwhile:

"Tasuki, I'm sorry about Friday no da! But you didn't have to run off for the weekend…" Chichiri said oh so pleasantly as Tasuki listened on nervously and relieved at the same time.

"Chichiri, I-"

"Oi…" Something sticking out of Tasuki's desk caught Chichiri's attention. "Whose boxers are these?"


	67. Farewell Letters

(Letters from the authors) 

To everyone who read this crazy bit of insanity, 

First, I just have to say thank you to everyone who actually read Juuban High. Personally, I still find it hard to believe that anyone besides Elise and I would actually find humour in this stuff. It's really nothing more than random insanity at its finest. It almost hurts to say that there will never be anymore of this story written. Originally, I wanted us to finish it before high school ended. Oh, how naive I was... you know, we just aren't quite so weird anymore. I don't consume far more Mountain Dew than one person ever should, and honestly, that was the main motivation for everything ever done in this story. 

I know Elise talked about what she thought would have ended up happening in the story, or things she wanted to happen, so I'm going to be different. Why? Because I can be, silly! I'm going to just run down some of my favourite things, running gags and characters and whatnot, from the story. First, the entire wigger saga. Having gone to a high school where this was pretty prevalent, this saga really does hold a special place in my heart. It never fails to entertain me. Goku being set on fire never gets old, and neither does him eating everything in sight. "Late, late, late, late breakfast. Right before early, early, early lunch!" XD Gohan singing the Piccolo song is probably the best mental image ever. Tristan being killed repeatedly, the neo-Nazi that he is. Ravi as a whole, because it gave me material to tease him with for the longest time (XD). Everything must be CLEARLY MARKED! "KAWAII!" Poor, poor Sonya, everyone hated her. Which is funny, because in real life, I like her quite a bit. And of course, my absolute favourite character in all of Juuban High - no, not Trunks... and no, not even me! - None other than Eric, of course. Really, he should be everyone's favourite. If he's not, what's wrong with you? 

Anyway! Now that I'm done going through just some of my favourites (and I'm sure I'll think of more after I've sent this off to be posted...), I'm sorry to say, this is pretty much officially the end of Juuban High. Thanks again, everyone!   
-Carrie 

A brief letter to the readers of Juuban High (I know you're out there):

Well, here I am about five years after Carrie and I lost our minds and started to write about two Grade 10 girls (tentatively named and modelled – to a point – after ourselves) who were suddenly enrolled in a school full of anime characters.

There were many sleepless nights filled with Mountain Dew and insanity where we would write about ten chapters in one sitting, ki blasting random characters, pointing out strange thing we'd noticed about anime and then creating even stranger things.

We even added not so anime bassed characters, like most of my family (my actual family – and there are still two of them we were going to add but stopped before we could), the old Raptors line-up and some of our strange friends from our school. Ravi, Yvonne, Mary, 'that red-headed chick', all real people, though we took a few liberties…

(And I quote from Ravi's Review:) "First of all I'd like to point out that I AM NOT GAY! Not that there is anything wrong with being gay, but I just am not. It is true that Inu yasha, Quatre, and Gohan are some of my favorite characters. But unlike some people out there(you know who you are) I don't fall in love with 2-D, non-existent characters!"

He's just a ball of fluff, honest.

But as we got older, we wrote less and less, and then we just didn't write anymore (I think Day 66 was written in '03). I suppose 33 chapters each is enough for anyone.

One can assume there are plans to finish this… all 200-some chapters that there should be… There was even a time when Ravi was going to write a week for us. But I unfortunately there will be no more than a chapter 66.

So this is goodbye, though we both still write Fan Fics from time to time, and I know I will always have a fond memory of this completely insane story. If you want my honest opinion of what was going to happen: Carrie and Trunks eventually get married, Youji cracks and joins Omi in canary land, Ravi and Eric kill each other off in a death match and Elise and Aoi go deeper into the folds of insanity until they are never heard from again.

And I suppose the school blows up... again.

Ja!

-Elise/LS/Cracked-Out-Writter (COW?)

Dearest and fondest readers, 

It is I, the unsung hero of Juuban High, Eric Jeffrey Haskell. No, don't get up, please. I don't deserve your kind and exuberant applause… Ok, maybe I do. 

My dear sister Elise didn't want me writing a letter, how easily she forgets that I wrote about my journeys as well! Oh the good ol' days, when Tasuki and I were together. Oh, it brings tears to my eyes just thinking about all those moments when we were as one! How long has it been? Five years! 

My time flies when you're having fun. Five years since my twin sister and her best friend, dear gentle golden-haired object of my… Uh, where was I? Oh right, since Elise Carrie and I wrote and lived Juuban High. 

The days were long, and the nights nonexistent, but boy-oh-boy was it a blast! 

VIVE LA RESISTANCE! 

-Eric 


	68. Juuban High Alphabet

(This is a strange little ditty I wrote awhile ago when I was editing some of the later chapters. This is probably the last bit of writing ever done for this story.)

The Juuban High Alphabet 

Written By: Elise Haskell

A is for Aoi, who's crazier than a loon.

B is for Bulma, who caused Vegeta to swoon.

C is for Carrie, I swear she's no liar .

D is for Dilandau, that lover of fire.

E is for Elise & Eric, who should be one.

F is for Folken, who's not very fun.

G is for Gohan, with his secret identity.

H is for Heero, who lacks all amenity.

I is for Inu Yasha, who thinks he's under a curse.

J is for Joy, the school's only nurse.

K is for Kodachi, boyfriend steeling quad-fucker.

L is for a future character, poor sucker.

M is for Mamoru, the corniest man is existence.

N is for Nuriko, who is full of persistence.

O is for Omi, who became a canary.

P is for Piccolo, who is rather scary.

Q is for Quatre, who really loves tea.

R is for Ravi, who is full of glee.

S is for Sonya, who's quite the hentai.

T is for Trunks, who will probably die.

U is for Une, with her split personality.

V is for Vegeta, and his immorality.

W is for Wu Fei, and his pretty, pretty eyes.

X is for ... someone who eventually dies?

Y is for Youji, who's in love with Elise.

Z is for Zechs, who's obsessed with peace.

This is what happens when I get bored and notice that there are so many characters that I can (almost) make the alphabet with them. If only we had put in someone like Lain (and I'm sure there's an anime character with a name starting with 'X') who could finish the alphabet...

Juuban High: Open For Interpretation

(That's all there is, there isn't anymore.)


End file.
